Destiny
by Takeru and Hikari
Summary: (AU 02 ) Once again, the 'Age of Darkness' has thrown the world of Gaea into a choatic time full of peril. With it, seven destined Warriors - mere children - are forced to embrace the hideous fate that is pit unto them... to save what they hold dear...
1. Warrior of Light

**_Destiny_**

***Disclaimer***

**I DON'T OWN DIGIMON.**

**Author's Note:**

This fic is dedicated towards kale, who had left fanfiction.net.

***********************************************************************************************

**Destiny – Prologue One : Warrior of Light**

_Power._

_Everything is about power. It was the need of those in the land of Gaea, where ongoing wars rages.  _

_Power for gold…_

_For rulings…_

_And for destroying…_

_Rulers during that time waged war against their neighboring countries, always in thirst for more lands. Battalions of deadly trained soldiers were sent into cities, borders, and villages. These war trained man spread through the land like swarms of insects… slaughtering everyone in their way. Let it be soldiers… adults…  children… or even newborns… _

_Houses were burned…_

_Cities were crushed…_

_Castles were leveled…_

_None were spared…_

_The people always lived in fear and despair. Even a shadow in the horizon scared the life out of them, afraid that it was a group of soldiers, advancing into their area. The people had forgot about happiness and harmonies for deaths were common in those times. That time was called the 'Age of Darkness'. _

_A time of darkness…_

_Where nightmares exists…_

_During those times, the strong ruled and controlled all, and the weak suffered like they were in hell. All the powerless were considered slaves. They were always overworked. They were not even paid, or even get sufficient food and rest. They were only pests under their master's feet. Most just wanted to end their life for they couldn't endure the beating and torture of their masters. _

_None could escape the wrath of their rulers or lords… _

_But…_

_One kingdom, which lies to the east of Gaea, still held the flickering happiness. The kingdom was called East Haven. This kingdom was ruled by a fair king; who treated every of his subjects equally. His people loved and adored him as if he was god Himself. King Seferius only wish was none other than for the war to end. So that the people of Gaea, the people he so loved, will live in peace. He despised war, for war brings only deaths and unhappiness. So he did everything he can to stop it. He had tried to bring the other kingdoms together, but failed miserably. _

_The other kingdom's rulers think that King Seferius was a weakling, so they started to try and conquer his kingdom. They wanted that kingdom not only to destroy a nuisance but they also wanted its land, which is said to be as beautiful as heaven and very fertile as well. "Two birds with one stone," the other kingdom's advisors had said._

_When the armies come across from the Great East Sea, King Seferius had no choice but to defend his kingdoms. But to no avail, one by one, his land was conquered and claimed. Just when the king thought it was the end, a messiah or also known as the 'Savior' appeared. Rumors had it, that the messiah was sent by the Holy Gods from the heaven to help the king, for the king was kind-hearted, fair and just. The messiah advised the king to search for a 'Holy Stone' that was buried in the world. _

_Heeding the Savior's advice, King Seferius sent his faithful followers in search of the stone. The followers searched high and low, far and near for the stone, for they wanted so much to help their king. Finally, after months of searching, one of his follower, returned with a glowing sphere orb. The instant the king touched the orb, a bright light, which shined to the heaven, marked the king as the holder of the stone. _

_With the 'Holy Stone' in his possession, King Seferius rid the land from power thirst rulers and freed the slaves. The inhabitants of Gaea will never forget that day, the day when all were to be equal, the day when King Seferius, stands on a beautifully made podium, and announced the end of the 'Age of Darkness'. And also when peace and harmony spread through the land of Gaia. _

_Under the rule of King Seferius, not a single bloodshed was seen. People rebuild castles, cities and the whole land was spread with happiness._

_And it goes on… _

_and on… _

_and on…_

_Till a thousand years later…_

*******

_1008 years and four months After Darkness (A.D.)…_

A boy stood up and wiped his forehead, which was covered with sweat. The boy, Ishida Takeru was barely the age of fifteen, but yet, he worked at the farm for he loved to tend to the plantations, a hobby he had picked up when he was still a young, mischievous boy. 

Under normally circumstances, if you passed him, you could see that the boy had fair skin and beautiful golden-blonde hair, which was kept short, and shone nicely, when the sun was in the right position. He had eyes, which were as clear as the ocean. Not only that, he's a cheerful, innocent boy, which everybody adored. But those were not what the villagers of the Village of Shinobi saw in him. Instead, it was his sense of justice and his morals. The villagers said he resembled King Seferius, the Inochi-ou of the Age of Darkness. Kind and caring. And at the same time, fair and just.

It had been a hard day in the farm for the boy. His blonde hair was matted to his forehead. His arms were filled with dirt. His skin was red for working too long under the sun. And his cerulean blue eyes were filled with the look of tiredness. And yet the boy wasn't complaining for he's busying catching pests, which were destroying the vegetables and fruits. Thus making the village in lack of their only source of foods. The work was not easy considering it was the season when pests' number will grow.

Takeru stretched himself, and decided that it was time for a rest. He started to head for the house that he lived with his mother, Natsuko Takaishi and his brother, Yamato Ishida, who was also known as 'Matt' by some. His father had died during an accident, which nobody knows the cost of it. 

However, Takeru had witnessed his father death. But for some reasons, he couldn't remember that tragic night. His father, Richard, had always been his role model. Richard was known as the most powerful ninja in the history of their village. His death had been a surprise to all and crushed the heart of young Takeru, when he was seven. But the memories of his father would always be with him.

On the way to his home, Takeru gazed at the scenery surrounding the village, which he always did after a hard day at work. The children were running around, playing tag, while the older ones worked at the farm or tended the animals that were bred. Takeru smiled to himself, as he passed them. He liked the peace and happiness, which filled the village. The laughter of villagers. The silent rustling of leafs. The gurgling of water from a nearby stream. The chirping of birds. Everything was just perfect.

The Village of Shinobi was surrounded and hid by mountains. It's only entrance was hidden behind a waterfall, which they called it Tsuyosa no Taki. The village chief's house, which was the largest of all houses, was situated in the middle of the village. The village's previous chief and his wife had died on the same day of Takeru's father. Their eldest son took over his father place, when he's only ten. Many disagree of him becoming the next chief, but after a few years, many recognized his potential and his capability and accepted him with no hesitations.

The 'Forbidden Forest' was located to the northeast of the village's chief house. Rumors said that there was a shrine, which was a sacred place for one of the _'Holy Guardians', was located deep in the heart of the forest. Many ninjas loved to venture into the forest. But none ever came out alive from the forest for it was filled with monsters, thus the shrine remains a mystery ever since the legend of the 'Holy Guardians' was discovered. It was said that only the village chiefs know what was hidden in the shrine._

After a short walk, Takeru reached his house porch. He hung his already sweat-full towel and walked in. The first person that greeted him was his brother, Yamato. Yamato, like Takeru, had blond hair and blue eyes. He's tall and quite handsome. He also had a talent with music. Many of the girls in the village chased after him like 'paper and glue'. The downside was; he's too lazy. So most of the time he stayed at home, doing nothing but compiling his own songs and sing to no one. To add more, he's also cool-headed and liked to keep all his thought to himself.

"Welcome home squirt." Takeru removed his slipper as his brother continued, "You're back quite late today. Too much problem in the farm and orchard?"

"Yeah, the crops are getting less. If things go on as it is, I'm afraid someone will have to go to the nearest town, Miijen, to buy some supply. Which probably will happen, considering the situation we are in now." Takeru sighed and said, "I really hate it when someone goes into a town. Those townspeople are really mean." 

Takeru shuddered at the experience he had. Last year, the boy had volunteered to go to the town because of the draught season. A shopkeeper had rudely chased him from the shop, when Takeru wanted to buy some supplies. That rude person refused to do business with a stranger for reasons that was unknown to even the peoples who lived in that town.

Yamato tried to assure his brother, "Well, we can always hunt in the forest."

"Are you kidding? It's too dangerous in the forest. And we need to get the chief permission to even set foot on that forbidden land."

"What's the matter? We can just ask Retsuko and I'm sure he'll agree." Yamato thought for a while then plastered a smirk on his handsome face, "Or are you too chicken to go in? That's it, right?"

"I am not," Takeru said almost at once.

"Is it now?" Yamato asked with an ugly grin on his face.

Takeru countered back, "Even if we are to catch in there, I'm sure those meats are not edible due to those poisonous fog in some part of the forest."

Yamato gave a thought about it. He's suddenly picturing himself eating a piece of meat, and suddenly his whole face turned green. He shook the mental picture off his mind and coughed a bit before saying, "I guess you're right there."

The conversation was stopped when someone banged on the front door. Both the brothers stopped and stared at the door. 

When both brothers didn't make a move, the visitor banged on the door again, with enough force that made the door shook. Takeru moved to open it. But a sudden cold feeling stopped him at where he was standing. It felt like something dark… and evil was behind that door. But then, he shrugged it off and opened the oak door. And it was revealed that their visitor was a young girl about Takeru's age.

"Tomoe?" Takeru called, surprised at the girl's sudden appearance.

The girl, Tomoe Tachikawa was the youngest sister of the village chief, Retsuko Tachikawa. She has an older sister called Mimi Tachikawa, who was said to be the fairest girl in the village. Both Mimi and Yamato had a secret relation that was only known to Takeru and Tomoe. Anyway, like her sister, Tomoe had long brown hair, which is tied into buns at the side. She had a fair complexion and a lovely face, thus gaining her attentions from boys her age.

But, Takeru never felt any love for her as he only treated her as a childhood friend. When Takeru father was alive, Richard had a very close relation to the father of Retsuko. They were said to be comrade in arms, twenty years ago, when Richard was eighteen, in the battle against the samurai warriors in the North Mountain. This was why the children of Ishida and Tachikawa were very close, like brothers and sisters. 

Without a word, Tomoe rushed in and slammed the door behind her. Yamato raised an eyebrow and asked, perturbed by the girl's action, "Hey, what's the big deal?"

Without wasting her time, Tomoe went straight to the point of her intrusion, as she always did when she wants to tell a person something. "I've got a way to enter the forest!" she squeaked. She holds out a piece of paper and waved it madly in front of her, "And I've got a map to the shrine too!"

Tomoe was a very adventurous girl. Every villager knows that. The other younger females of the village called her tomboy, not only because she liked to venture but also as a way to tease her, for they were jealous of the attention she got. But Tomoe paid very little attention to them, for she was a 'So? I don't care!' type of person.

Anyway, Takeru go against Tomoe right away, "You can't be serious?" A worried expression was on Takeru's still sweaty face. "I mean… going into the forest? What about the guards who guard it? And even you could get past them, think of the dangerous monsters that inhabit there! You might get hurt! Or worst killed!"

"Although you seem desperate to go into the forest, but I'm afraid I have to agree with Takeru on this one," Yamato said with his arms crossed. "It is just to dangerous for you, to go alone."

"That's why the two of you will be coming with me," Tomoe said.

Takeru and Yamato both stared at her with unbelieving look and almost thought as if the girl in front of them was crazy. Her face though, showed little emotion and looked serious. However, she was barely able to conceal the smile that was already forming on her lips. 

Yamato broke out suddenly, "What am I? Your personal bodyguard?"

"Well, if you want to put it that way then…  yeah. Afterall, I'm the cute younger sister of the village chief," Tomoe smiled.

Takeru wasn't so sure about it, "What about the chores and crops that I had to take care? And it was said to take days to reach the shrine."

"There are others who can take care of the pests problem that are going on," Tomoe said triumphantly. "And don't listen to all the nonsense that don't have any single solid proof. Besides, it only takes one to two hours to reach the shrine." 

Both Takeru and Yamato blinked.

"You know," Yamato started, "The way you say it, seems like you have work out everything."

"Sure is!" Tomoe beamed. "I've found a few person who is willing to take care of the farm. And I also told my friend to cover up for me if my brother and sister started to worry and try and look for me."

Takeru let out a huge sigh and said, "I'm still against it. The forest is just too dangerous, both Yamato and I might not be able to defend you when trouble surface." 

Yamato wanted to say Takeru was wrong, but a very stern look from the younger Ishida, instantly stopped Yamato from saying anything. Takeru continued, "I suggest that you forget everything Tomoe. Don't make your brother and sister worry."

"But - " Tomoe started.

"No but," Takeru interrupted rudely. Then in a more polite way, he said, "Please promise me you won't go in there. And tell your friend about your change of plans. And about those willing person-" Takeru smiled, "-we could use a few more hand."

If this were in others situation, Tomoe would had laughed at Takeru's remark. But for some reason, she was too level headed and opened her mouth to try and protest. But after some thought, she decided that it was of no use. So, in the end, she nodded her head in silence. Satisfied, Takeru sent her away. 

The minute the door closed, Yamato said, "You know we're capable enough to rid the monsters in there. Why didn't you agree to go with Tomoe? It would be fun venturing in that forest."

"Two reason," Takeru said. "First, IF something happens to Tomoe, I won't be able to forgive myself. Second… I don't want to go to the place where… father died…"

Yamato understood immediately, so he dropped the subject and changed into another topic, "You're going to the dojo tonight right? Get a decent clean up and rest before you go. You look bushed." The older boy added, "And since it had been a boring day today, I'll accompany you tonight on your practice."

Takeru nodded with a smile. He liked it whenever his brother trained with him. Without giving another thought about Tomoe's idea, he retreated towards his room.

*******

Sounds of weapon clashing were heard from the dojo, a place where ninjas were train or a place for practice. Inside, Takeru and Yamato were already breathing hard and sweating from sparring. Usually, Takeru came at night to horn his skill. But sometimes, Yamato joined his brother just for the fun of moving his muscles or just to come and test his brother's improvements. 

Both Yamato and Takeru were currently the strongest ninja in the village. Yamato can easily knock out five adults with his bare hands, even if they attack all at once. None in the village dared to challenge him except Takeru himself. The younger boy however, has already mastered the use of long spear, katana, bow and staff. The only thing was, the younger Ishida lacked experience. So Yamato often taught him the art of survival in a battlefield.

At this time, both the boys were using wooden katana. Both were keeping a steady grip on their weapons. And their sweaty palms didn't help much. Their feet were ready to lunge at any minutes. Eyes locked. Watching the others every move, like a hawk eyeing its prey. And their minds were calculating the other movements.

Without warning both charged forward with lightning fast speed. To others, their movements looked like blurry shape, shifting here and there, disappearing and reappearing. Blows were exchanged whenever both brothers came close. 

Then, Takeru used the wall as platform, and rocketed forward. 

Yamato knew what was about to come. He assumed his defensive stance and brought his katana in front of him. When Takeru neared his brother, their weapons clash. A fierce attempt of throwing the other off was being ensued. Both brothers were struggling to maintain their position. Both stared at each other with feral eyes. Both refused to back down even as sweat started to form on their foreheads. And the sweats on their palms made the two to struggle not to lose their hold on their weapon. 

A while longer, Yamato, being the stronger and older one, gained the upper hand. Takeru staggered a bit. Knowing full well that he couldn't hold too long, he leaped to the side. Yamato was surprised at this, so he was thrown off balance. Seeing an opportunity, Takeru charged again, weapon over his shoulder, ready to bring it down any minute. 

But what the younger boy didn't see, was the smirk on Yamato face. He rolled away just in time as Takeru weapon swept pass him. Yamato regained his offensive stance and struck at Takeru side with enough force that Takeru fell down. All this happened in less than a second. Takeru rolled away and quickly resumed his posture. However, he had one hand clutched at his injured side. 

This was the way of ninja. In battle, 'Do not give any chance to your opponents'. Strike with all you've got, even if that enemy was of your own blood.  It's either the enemy or you. But luckily, this was just a simple training. Yamato doesn't have an intention to kill. So he hadn't strike with all his strength, but it was enough to leave a bruise.

"You're getting better ototo-chan," Yamato said with a menacing grin. "If you're using the staff, which you are better in, I would have been struck already."

"A compliment means nothing in a battle," Takeru replied. "If one felt proud for even a second, it could means his or her life and death."

"Very good, at least you had studied the 'Book of Ninjitsu' that I gave you," Yamato smiled. But the smile had quickly vanished and was replaced by a serious expression, "Now, let's continue with this match."

Yamato charged, but this time, Takeru was ready. He parried it and strived at his brother's shoulder. Yamato leaped back, ignoring the place where Takeru had injured him. Without giving time for Yamato to read his movements, Takeru rushed forward and leaped up into the air. 

"KABUTOWARI!"

Takeru used his midair skill in which he raised the katana over his head and brought the weapon down, hard, aiming at Yamato's head. Reacting to instinct, Yamato brought his own weapon up, trying to block Takeru's deadly move. 

A thunder like sound reverberated around the room. 

And then… all fell silent…. 

Yamato was motionless and Takeru was still suspended in midair.

A few seconds passed and then, a cracking sound was heard. Both the boys weapon broke in two. Yamato recovered a millisecond faster than Takeru. He released his grip on his now broken weapon, which fell to the tatami floor with a silent 'thud', and brought his fist up. Takeru, noticing his brother movement, quickly gave a sharp kick to his brother's injured shoulder and leaped back. When he landed, Takeru quickly back flip a few meters to bring distance between his brother and himself. 

Then he put on a defensive stance. Feet apart. Hands in front of the face and body, ready to block any attacks that were directed at him. Yamato on the other hand, charged, with hand cross in front of him. A few seconds before he reached Takeru, Yamato got ready, and gave a thrusting blow, aiming at Takeru's shoulder. Takeru blocked away the attack with one hand and used the other to land a chopping blow.

But it passed through Yamato.

Yamato blurred and vanished. Takeru immediately realized that it was only an image that was left behind by Yamato's incredible speed. Takeru searched left and right for his brother. Seeing no sign of him, he quickly looked behind, knowing full well that his brother would attack from behind.

But then… without warning, Yamato appeared suddenly in front of Takeru. The younger blonde hair boy was surprised, and this made him temporally exposed. Yamato took this as his chance and started to attack.

"RYUSEISHO!"

Yamato landed a pack of flurry punches at Takeru's chest. The younger boy staggered back and grimaced in pain, as Yamato hit him again and again. Just when Takeru countered with a kicked that was aimed at Yamato's stomach, the older Ishida grabbed onto Takeru's shoulders and leaped behind him, using him as a stepping board. 

"SHOUTEHA!"

Yamato reeled his fist back and struck. The wind could be seen rippled, as Yamato's fist that was aimed at Takeru's exposed back, closed in. Takeru already knew he couldn't escape, since he was hurt quite badly by his brother's 'Ryuseisho'. So he braced himself for the incoming attack. When it struck, Takeru fell backward, skidding across the ground. 

All fighting spirits were knocked out of him.

Before he could even recovered, Yamato jumped in front of Takeru and again brought his fist up, aiming at Takeru's head. With intention of knocking him out.

Takeru shut his eyes, and waited for the fatal blow.

A minute passed. But nothing came.

Slowly, Takeru opened his left eye and gasped. Yamato fist was a centimeter from his nose. Yamato then lowered his fist and held out a hand. Takeru stared at it for a moment, too ashamed to take it. He had closed his eyes when he was about to be struck, a very disgraceful act for a ninja. But eventually, he took hold of it and his brother helped him into a standing position. 

Takeru was expecting his brother to lecture him. But instead he said, "You're doing great today, except in the last part, but you're still good." He paused for a while and continued, "I must say, you improved a lot since the last time I practice with you. Your strength has increased and your speed is not bad. And if instinct didn't took over, I might have died today because of your aerial strike." 

"Geee… thanks bro," Takeru replied with an indifferent tone. "But aren't you going to comment on the last part."

"What's there to comment about? There's no wrong in doing that. It's a chain reaction. Like when I get a scolding or lecture from Mimi." Takeru chuckled and Yamato went on, "You know? I ought to take back the book, 'The Ways of a Ninja', from you. You're starting to worry me. Moreover, most of the book stated rubbish anyway."

Takeru crossed his arm and pouted, "But I'm still not happy." Yamato raised an eyebrow at Takeru's childish behavior. "I'm this close…" Takeru indicated it with his fingers, "…to beat you. That close to win the so-called unbeatable Yamato Ishida."

Yamato laughed heartily. And after he stopped, Yamato said, "You'll have your chance squirt. That, I promise you."

Yamato eyes showed truth in them, so Takeru dropped the subject. Having exhausted his strength in the training, Yamato suggested, "Come, let's go back. This attire is really tight and I really need a long hot bath."

Both brothers bowed towards each other and then exited the dojo. Before they retreated for the night, they also bowed towards the dojo; it was an act of respect. They turned on their heels and headed for their house. 

The path was silent and looked deserted except for some nocturnal animals. The bright moonlight was the only thing that provided their source of light. They passed houses, which candles had already been blown off. Houses, which only loud snores could be heard. Both assumed everyone were asleep.

But they were wrong…

Not one realized the shadow that crept towards the Forbidden Forest… 

*******

The next morning…

The sound of the roaster awakened Takeru from his pleasant slumber. He stood up from his mattress, which lied on the floor, and opened the window. The dark room was suddenly flooded with light that shone from the now rising sun. Takeru relaxed his arms on the windowsill and stared at the sunrise. The boy had loved watching sunrises when he was four. Before his father died, Richard often brought Takeru and Yamato up to the roof, just to watch the sunrise. 

Takeru fingered the pendant around his neck. It was a memento from his father. Richard had given it to Takeru when the boy turned seven. It seemed a little too big back then, but the pendant fitted him perfectly now. Richard had said that it was passed down through the line of Ishida to the oldest son in the family. But knowing Yamato doesn't like accessories; Richard had given it to Takeru instead. 

The pendant itself wasn't special. It was made out from odd steel during the 'Age of Darkness' and shaped like a rising meteor. However, it was said that the pendant couldn't be broken. But Takeru or anyone who had held onto this pendant before wouldn't want to chance with it.

Takeru clutched at pendant tightly. It always reminded him of his father. Though his father was no longer with them, Takeru knew that he would always be watching over them; like a guardian angel.

In another part of the house, Yamato was also doing the same, watching the sunrise. He loved sunrises for it brought the new day, which he had no idea what might happen that day. Thoughts quickly filled his mind. Will he go out with Mimi today? Will he practice with his brother again? Will someone challenge him today?

So many 'wills'…

But then, panic voices interrupted his train of thoughts. Villagers, old and young alike were murmuring something while working and playing. As curiosity filled his mind, Yamato leaped out his room, through the window, which is own the second floor, and asked the nearest person, who happened to be Megume, an old lady who lived next door, while she was tending the carrot farm in her house compound.

"Excuse me ma'am, may I ask what's the commotion about?" Yamato asked politely and respectfully.

In Shinobi Village, it was a custom that all the villagers treated each other as family, since there were only seventy or so villagers in the village. It was also because that their village was cut off from any communications with the outside world. So, everyone held respects towards each other. And one would attempt to help the other if it was ever needed.

Megume, asked in her soft, hoarse voice, "Didn't you hear?"

Yamato shook his head.

Megume cleared her throats before she speaks, "This morning, Mimi-sama came out from the chief house in tears, searching and calling for Tomoe. Mimi-sama said Tomoe had been missing since yesterday after dinner. The poor girl, she had asked nearly every person she passed, whether they saw her sister or not, but not one gave her a positive answer." Megume cleared her throat again. "Retsuko-sama had just ordered guards to search for Tomoe in the village's surroundings."

Yamato had heard enough. He quickly thanked Megume and ran back into his house, leaping up, and entered through the window. As he was passing the front door, to Takeru's room, which was on the lower floor, a pounding on the oak door interrupted him. He turned and opened the door right away to get it over with.

But before he could even see who it was, he was hug quite fiercely, as the figure cried on his shoulder, soaking his nightshirt with tears. 

"Mimi?!" Yamato said surprisingly as he recognized the crying brown haired girl.

"Oh God! Yamato! She's gone! Tomoe! She's gone!" Mimi wailed and cried louder. 

"Mimi, it's okay! Please, calm down!" Yamato tried to calm the overreacting girl. He circled an arm around Mimi's slim figure and he used the other to pat her back. All the while saying comforting words.

Just then, Takeru appeared behind them, confused, and definitely surprised.  "What's Mimi doing here so early? And why is she crying?" Takeru asked.

Mimi couldn't speak in her current condition, so Yamato explained instead, "Tomoe didn't go home yesterday." At the mention of her sister's name, Mimi cried even louder. Yamato had to raise his voice to be heard; "Mimi is searching for her now."

"Tomoe is not home…?" Takeru whispered suspiciously. 

Tomoe had talk about the Forbidden Forest the day before and she had showed great disappointment, when Takeru disagreed in going with her.  She had also given her word that she would not be going in there alone. Yet, she was gone today. Takeru put two and two together. Right away, he understood everything. He gave his brother a meaningful look and Yamato in return, nodded as well.

"Mimi," Yamato began. "I think both Takeru and I know where she is…."

Mimi stopped crying, and faced Yamato. "You… know?"

"Not exactly, but it is the only possible place." Yamato stammered it out as if he wasn't sure himself, "She… sorta left… some clues…."

"Where? Where is she?" Mimi asked, with every determination to find her sister.

"The 'Forbidden Forest'…" Takeru said darkly.

*******

A few minutes later, Takeru and Yamato found themselves standing at the entrance to the forbidden. Mimi had said that she would go to the forest right away, after she change and ask for permission to enter the forest. Both the Ishida brothers had agreed to help her. 

And now Yamato was standing there in his black ninja costume and also with his kodachi. Takeru however, wore a short sleeve version of it and had brought along a strong oak staff he had used during trainings. The boy preferred light clothing and easy to wield weapon, to not hindered his movements. However, he knew he'd get scratched in the thorn-full forest for wearing short clothing.

While waiting, Yamato removed his shiranui, which was a type of small dagger with a very sharp edge and a rounded hoop at the hilt, hidden in his waistband and flipped it. He then asked Takeru, "Why would Tomoe goes into the forest alone? She'd promised that she would not go. I know her well enough, that she's not the type of person to break a promise."

Takeru sighed, "Beats me…." He scratched behind his head and continued, "I don't even know why she wanted to go to the forest so eagerly."

"Probably after some secret of the shrine if you ask me," Yamato stated. Yamato took out another shiranui, this time, from under his sleeve, and flipped both at the same time.

"Yeah, but what's so important that she is willing to risk her life?" Takeru pounded on his own suggestion. He went through all the possible reasons, but not one that can describe Tomoe's actions.

Takeru then went on, "If you ask me… she's quite suspicious yesterday…. The way she talks… it doesn't seem like her at all. And I feel like she's been surrounded by some evil aura…" Takeru shook his head, "It's like she's another person…" 

Takeru twirled his staff experimentally. Yamato wanted to comment on something, but before he could get his voice out, Mimi jumped down suddenly from the tree above them. She landed softly on her feet. Rather than her usual kimono, she now wore a ninja costume, specially made for females. 

Out of forty females, only one third were ninjas. Normally, females preferred to do chores and farming, to fighting and sometimes, killing. But being a female ninja, doesn't necessary mean that she was not better than a male. 

Yes, they lack strength, but their agility and their stealth, helped them to be even with the male ninjas. Mimi was the strongest of all the females. She could even best most males of the village. Still, she often stayed lady-like, rather than tomboyish like her younger sister.

"Didn't hears you coming," Yamato said, while placing his shiranuis back.

Mimi just smiled, taking the compliment. She then said, "Retsuko is such a hardheaded person, just like Tomoe. Luckily I wasn't like them or boys would have fled in terror already." Yamato gave a disagreeing look and Mimi smiled at that. "Anyway, he has agreed to let me go into the forest, after I told him the two of you were coming with me. He would like to come along, but he has to make sure the village is in order. But at least he provided us with a map. Which is more accurate than Tomoe's."

She held out a piece of brown parchment. Both Takeru and Yamato took a good look at the map produced and studied it. The map, showed all the trails and secret or hidden paths to the shrine, which were marked with a cone shape, looked alike picture. Blue lines were lined here and there. The trio assumed that it was streams from the mountain heading towards the lake in the village. The map also showed monster's breeding areas and places that had poisonous fogs that were released by poisonous plants that grew there.

"Who made this map anyway?" Yamato asked.

"I have no idea," Mimi answered in return. She then went on after some thoughts; " In any case, we must be extra careful from here onwards…"

*******

The trio had walked for quite some time. Though the forest was quite cool, all three of them were already sweating heavily already, due to the constant jumping from tree to tree, with Mimi in the lead. Down below them, there were bushes that have deadly, poisonous thorns. 

Though it was not fatal with a few scratches, a drop into it could render one dead. Not to mention, the trees in the area were fifty feet tall. The surrounding area doesn't help their journey either. And added in Mimi's constant complains, things couldn't get any better.

The brothers had been silence ever since they entered the forest. The moment they stepped into that accursed place, there had been a sudden drop of temperature. 

The sunlight also seemed like it couldn't shine through the thick canopies of the forest, making the place as dark as the night. So, a deep concentration was needed to keep them on track. The good thing was, the branches in there were so thick that even three person, standing side by side, will still had enough space to dance around. 

Mimi stopped suddenly. Yamato and Takeru landed next to her. They had been constantly stopping from time to time to see if they were in the right direction. Mimi squinted her eyes, even when she held the old parchment centimeters from her face.  

"Let's see…" Mimi looked up and down the map. "Aha!"

She pointed to one part of the map with her index finger and told the Ishida brothers aloud, "The good news is… we're close to the shrine. But…"

"I don't like the tone of your voice Mimi," Yamato said disapprovingly. 

"Well," she replied, "It seems like we're in the Iguions's nesting grounds…"

"What?! You can't be serious. I mean… Iguions?!" Yamato exclaimed in disbelief.

Takeru also had a worried look on his face. He had remembered the Iguions from a class in their school. Iguions were blue creatures that looked a lot like lizards, which had colorful fins on their back. Their body was lined with yellow stripes and their claws' swipe was poisonous. One bite could paralyze a person even with the strongest immunity systems. But the worst part was, they could hid themselves like using an invisible potions. Most people were dead before they could even see them. 

Mimi clamped her hand over Yamato's mouth to silence him. She continued in a whisper, "God, you're so noisy. What if the Iguions hea-"

Before she could even continue, Mimi fell off the branch she's standing on. And the map slipped off her fingers. Mimi screamed as she fell towards the deadly bushes below. Luckily, Yamato grasped her hand quick enough. So, now she's hanging in midair with Yamato as the person who determined her life and death.

"How could you be so clumsy?! You could be dead already if I haven't been paying attention to you!" Yamato yelled as he tried to pull Mimi up with both his hands.

Mimi yelled back, "It's not my fault! Something hit me!"

Takeru knew immediately. Something they couldn't see it coming. It could only be one thing.

Iguions…

He scanned the area quickly. Though it was dark, he could still see as clearly as daylight, as he was trained in seeing in the dark and sensing movements with the change of the winds. Not long after, he spotted a blurry, distorted shape, clutching on a tree branch not far from Mimi and Yamato. He was not sure of what it was until it materialized for a moment and disappeared back.

What Takeru had seen was already enough. A blue lizard, the size of a man, with a fin, was ready to lunge at Yamato, who was still trying to get Mimi up. Without even knowing it, Takeru shouted, "Yamato! Get down!"

Yamato was quite surprised at first, but he quickly complied with his brother's warning. He ducked just as something passed above him. Yamato could feel the large creature as it passed him. He didn't hear Mimi complaining at him for nearly letting her hand go, but he had definitely heard the snapping of jaws. Had his brother not warned him, his head would be missing now. Yet, he quickly recovered and pulled Mimi up, who is still complaining. He then warned her, "Mimi, be careful, I think the Iguions are here!"

"Do I even need you to tell me?" she shouted, just as she and Yamato leaped to another branch when they saw the blurry shape of the Iguion lunged in their direction again. 

Yamato quickly jumped to a branch further from Mimi and Takeru, so that the Iguion will find him hard to capture. But then, Yamato could quickly feel there were more than one Iguion there. He closed his eyes to bring his senses up to the fullest. 

Yamato was a gifted child ever since he was born. He could feel the presence in the surrounding area, just by closing his eyes and concentrate. Currently, he could feel two figures avoiding things. That would be Takeru and Mimi. He then felt three larger figures around them. Which he knew immediately they were the Iguions. And to make matter worse, one of them was trying to leap at him.

Yamato broke out of his trance and leaped towards a higher branch. He then quickly warned Takeru and Mimi about the three Iguions. Pulling out his shiranui, he threw it at the place where he had felt the Iguion who had attacked him. A roar could be heard. And Yamato knew his dagger had hit it. And as a bonus, the shiranui that was buried deep in the Iguion's body could be seen moving around in midair. 

Meanwhile, Takeru eyes were too strained to look for the Iguions already. He could only relied on his ability to feel things in the change of the winds. A sudden change to his left made him moved away and struck at the objects that had came near him, with his staff. He could feel the oak staff hit something solid. He then quickly leaped away and brought his staff in front of himself protectively.

The Iguion, which Takeru struck at, roared in both pain and rage, and became visible. Takeru took a good look at the monster. The fin of the Iguion was sliced clean by Takeru's staff. Takeru waited for it to become invisible again, but instead, it launched itself head-on. This surprised Takeru, but he still managed to evade it. The Iguion landed on a branch and lunged at Takeru again. 

Finally, it dawned on Takeru. _'The Iguions fins are the things that help them become invisible!'_ his little mind screamed in excitement. He quickly dodged the Iguion's claws and informed Yamato and Mimi about his newfound valuable information.

Mimi, though busy avoiding, still managed to hear Takeru. She removed her wakizashi, a type of olden dagger, which was easy to wield and slash, and stand perfectly still. Then, in a quick move, she switched her grip on her weapon and slashed it side way. A menacing scream was heard. And as told by Takeru, the Iguion appeared. Its fin could be seen cut off in half. 

In truth, Mimi had wanted to pierce her weapon at the fiend's head, but she wasn't too sure about her accuracy. So, she decided to heed Takeru's advice. And the outcome was just as satisfying.

Both Mimi and the Iguion glared daggers at each other.

Yamato heard Takeru, but he didn't quite need it, since the Iguion had revealed itself. At first, Yamato had thought that Iguions were deadly killers. But after this battle, he's going to think otherwise. High above the Iguion, he's enjoying watching the fiend searching for him. The moment he saw the Iguion stopped moving, he jumped from the branch, towards the Iguion, and headlock it.

The Iguion thrashed around and clawed viciously. Luckily, Yamato was on top of it and the arms and legs of the Iguion were too short. Or else, the poisonous claws of the Iguion would have killed him for sure.

Yamato didn't want to risk his chances on being clawed, so, he removed one arm from the fiend's neck and placed it at the side of its head. With a burst of strength, he pushed the fiend's head. A snapping sound was heard, and the fiend below him instantly stopped moving. The Iguion's tail twitched a bit before it fell limply to its side. 

Yamato stood up and kicked the dead Iguion down to the thorny bushes below. He decided to help the others. At first, he thought of helping Takeru, but he knew the boy was capable in killing the Iguion. He was proven right, when he saw Takeru buried his staff into the fiend's head. As Takeru removed and cleaned his weapon on a huge tree's leaf, Yamato could see blue-green blood started to ooze out of the punctured head. 

Diverting his gaze to Mimi, he could see the girl was handling quite well as well. She planted her wakizashi into the fiend's side and slit it open. Blood gushed out the cut immediately. The fiend gave one last ear-piercing scream before it fell dead. Yamato also noticed that Mimi was smirking at her triumph over the fiend.

Then, Yamato closed his eyes again to feel for any other presence. Feeling none other living things in the immediate area, he spoke out loud, "Mimi, once you're done gloating over your victory, please check the map."

Mimi gave Yamato a dirty look, which caused him to laugh, before she retrieved the parchment that was dropped at the beginning of the ambush. Fortunately, the map wasn't damage in the fight. She picked it up and studied the map again. A minute or so later, she pointed in a direction, which Takeru knew it was where the shrine was.

He thought to himself silently, _'Finally the shrine is near…'_

*******

A limp form fell to the dusty wooden floor, which was not stepped on for decades. A dark shadow came out from the still body that had of no use already and slowly formed into a humanoid shape. The figure took a moment to stretch himself. His body felt so cramped, for he had been staying in another body that was smaller, for far too long. But it was required to use that body for he needs to complete the task given by his superior.

He spoke out in a low tone, "Now where is the Holy Stones?"

The figure started to ransack the place. Kicking old cupboard, shattering glasses, upturning tables, breaking furniture, and even destroying various statues in that area. He started to grow restless when he couldn't find the thing he's looking for. Fear also started to engulf him when he thought about the consequences of not finding 'it'. His master will surely skinned him alive.

The figure roared in fury, "WHERE IS THAT BLASTED STONE?!"

*******

Takeru and the others landed cleanly on their feet. 

They had finally reached the entrance to the compound of the shrine. They stared in awe at the structure. The building was huge, and very creatively built. The structure had roof in shape of a cone and random pagodas were placed at each corner, as if they were guards' towers. The walls, which were still in perfect shape, were painted with ancient markings and drawings. Two huge statues were at each side of the huge oak door. One of the statues was already in shamble, and the other was still in good shape. Through the opened oak door, the trio can see the shrine.

Slowly, they advanced in. 

Mimi stopped as she observed the painting on the wall. She started to examine it and after a minute or so, she gasped. Both Yamato and Takeru turned to her and the older Ishida asked, "What's the matter Mimi?"

Mimi tried to open her mouth, but no voice came out. Feeling impatient, Takeru then said, "Come on Mimi, get on with it. We don't have much time. Tomoe might be in danger as of now."

After regaining her composure, Mimi said, "These are ancient runes that enables one to use magic in the ancient time." She paused and touched the markings carved into the walls. She whispered in a soft tone, "I can't believe they existed here…. In our very own backyard."

Yamato was suddenly very interested in Mimi's discovery. He had studied about these runes in school and got very fond of it. He moved closer to the wall and examined it as well. A minute later, he gave a sigh of disappointment before he spoke up his discovery, "Mimi, these are not the original runes. They are writing in shape of them."

Mimi gave a look of disappointment too. She was hoping it was really runes for she would love to study it. And if she were able to decode it, it would be a great discovery indeed.   

Takeru, not wanting to be left out in the conversation, asked in curiosity, "Can either of you two read it?"

Mimi shook her head. But Yamato nodded and read it out loud, "When a thousand years passed, the hero from the 'Age of Darkness' will rise from the dead, bringing fear and destruction to all. It will once again be the 'Age of Darkness', where people will live in hunger and despair, and also hiding from death. But when the time is right, seven warriors will rise from seven different worlds, wielding weapons of magic and stones with power. Together, the seven of them, and only the seven of them, will once again cleanse the world from evil…"

The three of them stood in silence. What Yamato had read had obviously been a prophecy written down years ago. Mimi, out of curiosity and fear, asked, "It will again be like the 'Age of Darkness'?"

"That's what it states," Yamato answered her. He then started to examine the painting, which looked like weapons, on the wall.

"A thousand years from the 'Age of Darkness'… it means now right?" Mimi asked worriedly. "We're going to live like those time?" 

She started to shake. She remembered everything her mother had told her when she's still a child, sleeping in a bed, wanting a bedtime story. Her mother had once told her about the 'Age of Darkness'. She had nightmares about it a few times after hearing that story. 

Takeru noticed Mimi shaking. He then spoke up in a comforting voice, "Mimi I'm sure these are all crap. People don't just rise from the dead. It's against the will of gods. Personally, I won't bring myself to believe all this junk."

Hearing Takeru's words, Mimi felt a lot better, but the fear was still in her heart. No matter, she thanked Takeru for his kind words.

Takeru gave a smile to Mimi and then focused his attention on his brother who was still busy examining the paintings and markings. He then shouted, "Snap out of it bro, and let's go!"

Yamato's head perked up. He then walked back towards the other, "Sorry, I guess I kind of lost myself there. For some reasons those weapons painting really fascinate me."

The trios continued. They walked into the compound of the shrine. In there, they could see dried up ponds, stables, and wooden sheds. They assumed those sheds were probably for people who lived there. There were also some stalls, which were still standing. Takeru assumed that they were used for delivering foods last time. 

Finally, they reached the entrance of the shrine. As Takeru stepped into the sacred ground, a nostalgic feeling suddenly washed through Takeru. It felt like he had been there before with someone, an adult, someone he loved with all his heart, but he couldn't quite remember it. For all he knew, this was the first time he had ever come here.

Giving a casual shrug, Takeru chased after Yamato and Mimi who had already moved further in. The hallways they walked on, looked dark and deserted. They passed many side rooms. Some were for dining and some were used in praying. Others were used as dormitory. Each room had no signs of Tomoe, only wreckage, which seemed to be left aside recently. There were also statues decorated along the hallway.

All three of them never stopped moving till they reached a vast, open area. Yamato knew that they were in the main praying area. The room, as suspected, was dark and gloomy. Though they couldn't see very far, they didn't miss the figure that was lying on the floor. 

Without even thinking, Mimi rushed forward and knelt beside the figure that was lying face down on the floor. She couldn't be sure who it was, because it's too dark. But she knew the figure was definitely still alive because she could hear the soft breathing of the figure. 

Slowly, she turned the figure over. When she saw the face of the figure, tears started to leak out her eyes. The figure was actually Tomoe. Mimi hugged the still unconscious girl and cried softly onto her sister's shirt. She whispered through sobs, "You're okay… thank god…"

Yamato and Takeru stood there feeling happy for Mimi. But their reunion was short while, because suddenly, Yamato felt the presence of another being in there. He tried to warn them, but it was too late when he heard Mimi screaming. 

A dark figure stood tall, looming in front of Mimi, who was shaking uncontrollably just by looking into the red eyes of the figure. With one swung of the figure's huge arm; Mimi was sent flying across the room with Tomoe still in her arms. A loud crash sounded and Mimi slid to the floor slowly. 

Takeru didn't see Mimi woke up after that. He feared that Mimi was dead. But he didn't have time to check on her because at that moment, the dark figure rushed at them. Both he and Yamato jumped aside immediately. Takeru was barely able to dodge it. He was very surprise that the huge figure had such incredible speed. 

The figure skidded to a stop and turned around. Yamato shouted at the figure with pure hatred in his voice, "Who the hell are you? How dare you hurt Mimi!"

The figure gave a menacing laugh. With a snap of his finger, the torches of the room roared into life. With the soft glow of the torches, Takeru and Yamato could now see their attacker. He was a man with four arms and foots the width of a watermelon. Yamato could tell the person was nearly nine feet tall. He wore nothing but a worn out long pant, thus revealing his muscular chest. On his face, he wore an ugly mask, which has strange marking all over it. Only the red eyes of his could be seen.

Yamato repeated his question again, "Who are you?"

"Who am I doesn't concern you," the figure said in a soft tone. "All you need to know is… your time is up, humans."

The figure lunged and tried to grab Yamato. But Yamato had already anticipated the figure's moves. So he leaped behind a few meters, out of range. Before his feet touched the floor, Yamato pulled out three shiranuis and launched it at the figure. But those miniature daggers merely bounced off him harmlessly. 

The figure then gave a mocking laugh.

Being cocky, the figure was careless and gave Takeru a chance to strike at his back with his staff. Though it didn't even damaged him, the figure was angry. He tried to backhand Takeru with one of his four arms. But Takeru just used the figure's arm as a platform and back flipped away. 

The figure snarled angrily and lunged at Takeru. 

The figure moved so quickly that Takeru didn't have time to evade. So, the figure's broad shoulder slammed onto Takeru, which sent the boy tumbling into some pile of rubbles. Takeru didn't hear his brother yelled his name, but he did manage a small gasp, as all his air was released out in that attack. 

Slowly, using one hand Takeru righted himself. He was very surprised that the figure didn't continue attacking him. His question was answered when he saw the figure trying to get Yamato's strangling hold away. 

Yamato was struggling to keep a firm grip on the figure neck to keep him from attacking Takeru anymore. But then, one of the other two extra arms of the figure jerked hardly at Yamato. The other arms were trying to punch him, so Yamato had no choice but to release his grip and leaped away.

"SAZANKA!"

Takeru had again taken the opportunity and quickly unleashed three consecutive attacks that struck the figure's vital parts, which was his head, chest and stomach, using the oak staff. The figure however, barely felt the pain, as he just laughed. He swung two arms at Takeru. 

This time however, Takeru manage to get away by ducking down and rolled away.

The figure pursued Takeru. But suddenly, Yamato appeared in front of him out of nowhere. The figure was momentary stunned. Yamato smirked and delivered a roundhouse kick at the figure's stomach. The force knocked the figure away, but Yamato didn't stop right there. He ran towards the figure that was trying to get up. And while running, Yamato reeled and clenched both his fists.

"SOUDOU SHOUTEIHA!"

Yamato fists could be seen outlined by a thin layer of aura, which he then punched the figure's stomach. He then crouched down and jumped a little. At the same time, he used his other fist and uppercuts the figure's lower jaw. 

Before Yamato could attack again, the figure grabbed both Yamato's wrist with two hands. Yamato was surprised at the quick recovery of the figure, but his mind was still functioning properly. He tried to get away by kicking the figure's head. But before his legs could reach, both his legs were grab by the remaining hands of the figure.

Yamato struggled to get away, but the figure lifted Yamato above his head and pulled him into a spread eagle position with his back facing him. Before Yamato knew what the figure was doing, his back was head-butted. Yamato could feel the pain coursing through his body. The pain, it was immense, nothing he had ever felt before.

Takeru, noticing his brother in need of help, rushed forward. The figure saw Takeru coming, so he head-butted Yamato a few more time before he threw the helpless boy to the wall, which cracked when Yamato connected against it. Takeru's anger rose when he saw his unconscious brother. He's not only angry at the figure for hurting Yamato, but also he himself for reacting so slow when his brother needed him.

Takeru leaped just when he was about to reach the figure. He brought his staff up and struck down when he was inches from the figure. However, the figure blocked the attack with two hands. The staff shattered when it connected with the figure's strong arms. 

This shocked Takeru.

The figure then seized Takeru's neck with one of its hands. The boy could immediately felt the air supply cut away from him. He gripped the figure's arm with one hand, and used the other to punch it. His legs also kicked at the figure. 

One of his feet caught the figure face. It knocked its mask away, and the figure's face was revealed. Takeru shivered at the heavily twisted face, which had burnt marks all over it. Takeru acts caused the figure to tighten its grip in anger. That caused the boy to choke and Takeru could feel his strength slowly slipping away from him.

However, instead of struggling, Takeru asked, "How… did you get… into the… village and this… shrine? Did you… kidnap Tomoe and… made her bring you… here?"

The figure snickered and said, "No silly boy, I had possess her body a few days ago, to search this village."

Takeru then realized the coldness he had felt yesterday when Tomoe came and talked to them about the shrine, was coming from this figure. He then asked, "Why do you… take Tomoe's… body?"

"She's the perfect person to get away from suspects. She's also the village chief's sister, and also an adventurous girl. Nobody will cares when I snoop around looking for the map to this shrine." The figure paused. He was not used to long term talking. However, he did continue, "I would have come myself, but I had lost the diagram my master gave me, so I had to take her."

The figure then said when he thought he had leaked out enough information, "I think it is time our chat come to an end." 

The figure tightens his strangling hold, causing Takeru to choke even harder. However, when the figure got a better look at the boy, he loosened its grip a bit. He didn't care who his opponent was just now, but seeing Takeru had definitely interest him. He then spoke up, "You're the boy who came here eight years ago. The one that I couldn't kill. The one that I had asked to come along yesterday but refused."

"What… do you… know…? Who are… you?" Takeru choked out his word.

The figure chuckled, "I… am the person who killed your father eight years ago at this same spot." Takeru's eyes widened, and the figure continued, "I wanted you and your brother to follow me, so that I could kill both of you on the way here. But you didn't follow, so I decided to kill you after getting the thing that is hidden in here, which I couldn't get last time because of your father. I was badly injured in that fight and… let's just says it is a long story."

The figure talked on, "I had no intention of killing young fighters, but it was an order, given by my master. The order was very specific, 'Kill the Ishida brothers, one of them will be the one prophesied to defeat me'." The figure then laughed, "The way I see it, the two of you didn't pose much threat at all. Just like your father, the two of you are weak, and powerless."

Takeru didn't hear the figure. He was thinking about his father's death. The person who had caused it was right in front of him. And yet, he couldn't kill the murderer with his own hands. His memories came flooding back to him right then. Memories… that he had long forgotten.

*****

**_Takeru hid in a corner, as his father had instructed him. When he was sure that he was properly hidden, he turned towards the battle scene. Mikage, the village chief, and his wife, lied on the floor motionless. He gasped when he saw his father crouching, and clutching his severed arm. Blood flowed from the stump freely and the white bones could be seen. Takeru tears leaked out when he saw his father's conditions. The boy closed his eyes and shook his head vigorously. His mind screamed out at no one, 'Why? WHY? How can a tour of the shrine, turn into a nightmare?'_**

****

**_The four arms figure that loomed above Richard threw the severed arm away. He had easily ripped the man's arm away. The figure snickered and asked, "Where is the stone?"_**

****

**_Richard laughed and answered, "Even in death, I will not tell you, you foul creature of darkness."_**

****

**_"If death is the thing that you want…. Then so be it!" The figure clutched Richard head with just one of his arm and lifted the man up. Both Richard and Takeru screamed at the same time, one in pain, and the other in fear. The figure straightened the fingers of another arm, and plunged it into the screaming man's stomach._**

****

**_When Takeru opened his eyes and surveyed the scene, more tears came out. The figure arm had stabbed right through the now silent man. With a swung of its arm, Richard was toss away. The man was still alive, but he knew he was at the brink of death. He closed his eyes and concentrated. With the last of his strength, he tried to summon the holy power that was in the shrine._**

****

**_The Ishida family was given the power to call upon the power of the 'Holy Guardian of Light' long ago. But for safety, only some of the descendant of the Ishida clan can use this immense power. Even the first Ishida never knew the true extent of this power. In the 'Sacred Scroll', a scroll that was passed down in the Ishida clan, it only stated that, the power shouldn't be used unless it was necessary. _**

****

**_This was the first time Richard had ever tried this power. He hoped with all his heart that he would succeed. _**

****

**_Then…_**

****

**_The whole room started to glow a brilliant gold. The figure shut his eyes immediately to avoid the blinding light. Takeru also did the same. But Takeru was able to see through squinting. However, what he saw shocked him. A figure, a woman with long sparkling blonde hair was knelt beside his father. The woman has three pairs of pink wings on her back. And her eyes were the colour of emeralds. She wore a simple satin dress robe._**

****

**_The 'angel' touched Richard face gently. Takeru wasn't sure but he thought he heard the 'angel' said in a soft soothing tone, "Your pain and suffering will end now… I will grant you your dying wish…"_**

****

**_There was a blinding explosion and Takeru could feel himself surrounded by a mysterious globe. He doesn't know what happened next because he passed out right then. The next thing he knew, he woke up in his room with his mother and brother who were crying, without a single piece of memory of what he had witnessed in the shrine. _**

****

**_Takeru cried for days when his mother told him about his father's death. But… he stopped crying when he heard the voice of his father whispering to him… no… not to him… but to someone else that he couldn't remember… _**

****

**_'Lady Tenshi… I begged of you… bring my son… to safety…. Let him forget… all that he had seen here… so that… he could lead a happy… li… life…ao that he will live… a bright future…'_**

*****

The figure laughter brought Takeru back to reality. The boy could feel his anger rising. He thought to himself, _'No way I'm going to let someone who kills my father get away! No way I'm going to let the same person to end my life!'_

With renewed strength, Takeru brought his legs up and arm-lock the figure. The figure laughed at Takeru's attempt, but when Takeru twisted his leg, and when he heard a sickening crack, the figure roared in pain. The arm that was holding Takeru was now twisted in an ugly angle and the boy was now able to remove the strangling hold and get away. 

When Takeru was quite a distance from the figure, he glared at the still roaring figure. It wasn't just a simple glare. The pupil of his eyes had shrunk smaller into slit and the eyes showed no signs of emotion. Only his murderous intentions could be felt. Takeru arms shook violently because of his anger and blood seeped through his tightly clenched fists. The figure shivers when he met Takeru's glare.

Takeru then spoke in a soft, but deadly tone, "I will avenge my father, so that his sacrifice will not be in vain. I will end your life here so that evil will not disturb our village again. I will not be defeated, so that my brother, Mimi, Tomoe and myself will get to see the next sunrise, a new day, a new adventure."

Bright golden light surrounded Takeru. With every word he spoke, the light seemed to grow brighter. And when it lit the whole room, something started to materialize in front of Takeru. It was a long golden weapon, in shape of a spear with an unusual handle, a naginata. 

Near the hilt of the weapon, there was a socket that seemed to be used for inserting something. At the tip, there was a big, wickedly sharp blade. Just below the blade, there were three spherical crystals. If seen properly, engraved within these crystals, were words written in runes.

When the weapon was fully materialized, it hovered in front of Takeru. 

Slowly, very slowly… Takeru reached for the naginata.  

As his hand touched the weapon, memories and vague images flashed through his mind. The weapon seemed to be giving knowledge and experience that was accumulated by the past masters to him. Takeru could feel them, their resourcefulness and power, surged and coursed through his body. The weapon was filling his mind with all the ways to fully utilize the weapon that he was holding now.

When the memories seemed to stop playing, Takeru crouched his legs and shifted to an offensive stance, with one hand holding the hilt of the weapon and the other hand, just below the blade. Takeru could feel immense powers flowing through every vein in him, giving him the strength to destroy the evil in front of him. Powers not only of his own, but also an unknown being as well….

Just as sudden the naginata had appeared, Takeru dashed forward with lightning speed. The four arms man didn't have time to move away. Instead, he used his remaining arms to defend himself. He watched Takeru intently, so that he could block the attack and at the same time counterattack. But suddenly, as Takeru came close, he vanished and appeared behind him.

Surprised, the four arms man turned around. As he did so, he felt a tingling feeling on his left shoulder. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack. Both his left arms had been cut off and had fallen to the floor. He stood there in disbelief, for he didn't even feel the steel cut his arm. When the pain finally came, the four arms man screamed in pain. 

Takeru however, didn't stop. 

He advanced towards the screaming man. Slowly at first, then he broke into a run. He brought the naginata sideway with both his hand and slashed at the man's waist. Though the man's skin was hard, the naginata cut into it with ease. There was a loud crack as blade met bones. As Takeru applied more strength to his weapon, the man was sliced neatly in half. 

The lower part of the man fell backward onto the shrine's cold floor, but blood didn't came out until the upper part of the body fell to the floor too. The man choked as blood gushed out his mouth and cuts. However, the man managed a smile and said, "Ve-ry… impres-sive. I ha-dn't notice… such power… e-ver since… I witnessed… my master… ki-lled an eaves-dropper…"

"Then your master is also another heap of rubbish that is going to be dispose off soon," Takeru replied.

The man laughed hoarsely and said, "You'll wi-ll ne-ver… defeat h-him…. You're too… you-ng…, too nai-ve…."

"We'll see about that," Takeru end the small talk and slashed his weapon down. 

The man's head went rolling away. But before the man's life expired, Takeru could hear him muttered, "Pl-ease aven-ge my… de-ath… 'Shi-ou-sama'…." 

Takeru stared at the remains of his opponent before his eyes reverted back to its usual cheery look. Standing there, Takeru played back the fight just now. He never knew he could be so cold, so… heartless. 

But he didn't care much right then, since his primary concern were of his brother and Mimi, not at himself. Takeru quickly ran to his brother first and shook him lightly, calling his name every second. The naginata lay forgotten at his side. After a few more attempts, Yamato opened his eyes slowly, and looked at Takeru. 

Takeru could feel tears running down his face. Takeru doesn't understand why, but somehow, he couldn't hold back his feeling when he knew that his brother was safe. Right then, he felt like burning all the stupid ninja books that state, 'Never let emotion took hold of you.'

Yamato sat up and rubbed his backbones, while his eyes scanned the area. When he didn't see the four arms man, he said, "I guess you beat that creature or whatever he is." Yamato wanted to say some sarcastic comment, but when he felt Takeru's tears on his hand, he said soothingly, "Hey, I'm fine squirt. Nothing to worry about… see?" 

Yamato stood up and stretched himself as if to proof he was fine, but he stopped very suddenly as the pain on his back took hold. Takeru laughed at his brother's attempt to look alright, before he said, "You shouldn't move around too much. Just sit down." Takeru forced the unwilling Yamato down and continued, "I'll go check on Mimi, and you wait here."

Takeru moved to the spot where the four arms man had hit Mimi. Yamato sat there gratefully since he really needed the rest. Then, and only then, did he notice the golden weapon on the floor. The naginata glistened in the dark as Yamato reached for the weapon and examined every single part of it. He could have sworn that he had seen it recently, but he didn't quite remember it.

Takeru brought the now awaken Mimi to the spot where he had left Yamato. Mimi had one arm over him and another on Tomoe, who had also awakened when Takeru found them. It seemed that Mimi had twisted her foot when she was knock against the wall. Tomoe however, seemed perfectly fine. Though there was no sign of injury, her face looked exhausted, which was quite normal, considering she had been possessed.

Yamato quickly got up and hugged Mimi when he saw them. Mimi returned the hug as Yamato said, "For a minute, I thought I would loose you." 

Takeru and Tomoe stood there with smiling faces as Yamato kisses the top of Mimi's head. Though a little dark, Takeru could see tears on both their faces, which was rare, in Yamato case. Tomoe and Takeru then gave an acknowledging nod at each other. Both moved away, giving some time for the couple. 

*******

Takeru, Yamato, Mimi and Tomoe emerged from the forest. The group had made their way out the forest without any troubles blooming. Which was a good thing since Yamato was carrying Mimi who couldn't move by herself.  

The group stopped at a cliff that overlooked the whole village. Tomoe smiled as the wind blew through her hair. Mimi hugged Yamato tighter and kissed at his neck. Yamato responded by smiling, which Mimi couldn't see. Takeru however, looked at his golden naginata. He hadn't told Yamato of its mysterious appearance and also the things the four arms man had said. He also hadn't mention anything on their father.

Takeru lowered his naginata and stretched. He had had enough adventure for the day, so he decided to tell Yamato what his brother had missed when things settled down. He looked at the setting sun and said, "It felt good to be home…"

"Yes…" Tomoe said. "And it felt even better to be able to control myself."

"Then what are you two babbling about? Let's head into the village, Retsuko are going to send the whole ninja squad if we weren't back soon," Mimi joked. 

The group giggled before continuing. As they came close to the forest-village border, a guard noticed them. He congratulated them for finding Tomoe before running ahead of them to inform Retsuko. As they passed the retiring villagers, the villagers gave them their blessing. 

The door of the village chief's house burst open as they reached there. Retsuko came running out and hugged Tomoe. Takeru, Yamato and Mimi laughed as the two crashed to the floor. After regaining his composure, Retsuko instructed the group to assemble at his house, after a nice, long, hot bath. He wanted to hear their story and everything that had happened. 

Takeru waited patiently for his brother, who had carried Mimi into the huge house. When Yamato came out, both brothers headed for home in silence but lighthearted. When, they reached their house, their mother, Natsuko, planted a kiss on each of them. She had been sitting on the front porch waiting for the arrival, or rather praying for their arrival, since both brothers noticed the charm she had been holding onto.

Their mother had prepared the water and food, while waiting for them. She hadn't eaten yet, for she wanted her sons to eat with her. After both brothers had taken their baths, the family enjoyed their delicious dinner.

*******

Takeru and Yamato waited for Retsuko to show up. They sat on the cushions that are placed on the wooden floor of the praying hall. Torches and a bon fire that surround the statue of Seferius the god, not King Seferius, lighted the hall. The statue was made of pure gold and was built on the middle part of the room. Four earthenware were placed at each corners of the ten feet tall hall. Poetries, which were written by philosopher on large scrolls, were hung on the wooden walls. There were no windows in the halls since it is used for praying and secret meetings purposes. But the Ishida and Tachikawa siblings also use it as a chatting room.

Takeru was about to doze off when the sliding door opens. Mimi and Tomoe step in. Both were wearing kimonos. Mimi was of a bright pink and Tomoe's was sky blue. Shortly after, Retsuko also came in. He walks gracefully into the hall and sat down on one of the cushion.

When all were comfortably seated, Retsuko asked, "So what did you all found out in that shrine? Anything interesting?"

"Nothing of interest except these writings of runes on the shrine walls and also a fight with a four arms man. Other than that, all else is in rubbles." Yamato informs the chief.

"Darn, and I was hoping that there were treasures or something like that," Tomoe said indignantly. That got her a very disapproving look from Mimi.

Takeru sat there in silence, choosing whether to tell the group about his discovery. When he couldn't make up his mind, he decided to just tell them, since it is only a matter of time before he said it to them. He clears his throat and spoke, "I… uh… I have something to tell you all."

All gathered, look at Takeru questioningly. The boy felt very uncomfortable from the attentions he got. He shifted on the cushion before he finally says, "The four arms man… was the one who killed our parents… eight years ago…." Everyone gasped, but Takeru continues, "He told me, he had possessed Tomoe to get into the shrine, which hid the legendary Holy Stones… the same purpose when he was here eight years ago…. But he is dead now." 

The group let the information sink in, before Retsuko mutters something that he was sure the others could hear, "Finally… your death is avenge father…." Then in a louder voice, he asked, "There was a Holy Stone hidden in a shrine? And who defeated that man anyway?"

Yamato answers to that question, "Takeru is the one who killed that man. Both Mimi and I were out before the fight was over. I guess that is why we weren't able to hear what the man had said to Takeru." 

Retsuko looks at Takeru and said, "So, Takeru, you have my gratitude. Thanks to you our village will be safe. Who knows what the man is searching the Holy Stone for."

Takeru smile sheepishly, "It was only by miracle we had survived, if it weren't for the golden naginata that appears, Tomoe, Yamato, Mimi and I would be joining our father in the other world already."

"A golden weapon?" Retsuko asked.

"Yes. It appears in mid fight when the man is about to strangle me to death."

A thought suddenly hit Yamato, "Takeru, that golden weapon of yours, it was one of the weapon painting that I see on the shrine wall which have the ancient prophecy."

"Prophecy? Painting on wall? Can someone fill me in with EVERYTHING?" Retsuko demanded.

Mimi shook her head and said, "We discover a prophecy, which is written on the wall, as we enter the shrine. The prophecy said something about the rise of a dead person and also the beginning of a new 'Age of Darkness'. It states that seven warrior will bring an end to this."

"And there were numerous painting on the wall. Pictures of weapon," Yamato adds in. "There were seven type of weapon sketches on the wall. There is a naginata, which look just like the one Takeru had. The others was a claw like thingy, a sword, a bangle, a pair of gauntlets, a twin sword, and, finally a spear."

Mimi spoke up suddenly, "Wait a minute, if the weapon Takeru has is really the one painted on the wall, wouldn't that mean that the prophecy is true?"

"It sure looks like it," Yamato replied.

"That is awful," Tomoe said.

The group was silent for a while, but Retsuko broke the silence by asking Takeru, "Takeru? Where is the weapon now?"

"It is back in our hou-"

Right then, a fellow ninja broke into the room with a very worried expression. He was so pale like he had just seen a ghost. Retsuko stood up. Everyone could see his eyes are furrowed with anger. When he demanded, his voice was like venom, "What is the meaning of this intrusion?!"

The ninja knelt down, "I'm very sorry chief! But there is a group of ghastly monsters attacking the village! Our capable fighter is trying to stop them right now but our effort seem to be futile!"

"K'so!" Retsuko cursed silently. He then quickly calculated the condition before he give command to the ninja, "Gather all the villagers that couldn't fight into this hall. Place fifteen ninja to guard this place, ensure that the villagers are protected. Guard them with their life if it must. The rest rout up the enemy. Hayaku! Get everyone on his or her usual post! And ring the bell!"

"Yes chief!" leaves swirl around the ninja and he disappears from the room. 

Retsuko turns around and give the rest of his command; "Mimi and Tomoe, you two stay here and protect the villagers. Takeru and Yamato, the two of you try to keep these creatures out of this house compound. The other ninjas and I will try to destroy those running around the village."

Takeru and Yamato ran out the room. They heard a bell being rung. It was the signal to gather at the chief's house. As if on cue, some villagers are already rushing in the chief's house as they ran out.  Some were elderly person; many were children who are crying in their parents or grandparents' arms. They also pass ninjas who are defending the place. They were leading the villagers into the hall. Both Ishida rush out the house and saw the first sign of their enemy. There were three of them.

They were shadows, or gas creature with red eyes and sharp claws. They have no mouth or nose and were the colours of charcoal. They have no legs, only a strong tail that supports them. But the way they are floating, the tail seem to be use only as a weapon and not to support them. Behind them, two pairs of tentacle swish dangerously. 

Takeru eyed this new creature and think carefully before he moves. But one of the creature dashes forward suddenly and swipe at Takeru. The boy got away, but his cloth was tore off, leaving him bare chest. The fabric on the creature arm, was burned away by a purple flame. Takeru mentally reminded himself, not to stay too close to the creature.

Yamato somersaults backward and punches at the creature when he lands. To his surprise, his fist passes through the creature body. And immediately, a stinging sensation was felt. He quickly pulls his arm away and leaps back. When he checked, he found out his arm was slightly burned. He cursed silently for not able to use any attacks that require touching the creature. 

 Takeru however, spotted a stick that is used in herding sheep on the ground. He quickly picks it up and assumes the offensive stance for the using of a staff. Legs apart, shoulder held high, one hand gripping the staff, the other to support it. The creature took no mind at this, instead, it charged at Takeru. It swipe at Takeru again, but Takeru jumps overhead him just in time. Takeru manages a blow on the creature head with his staff before he landed. But the staff sizzled when it connects with the creature, thus the attack doesn't even faze it.

The third creature, which hasn't joined the fight earlier, swiped at Takeru back. Takeru felt the place where the creature has hurt him, burning. But it was quickly forgotten when he heard a very familiar voice screaming. Yamato heard it too. The voice, it was none other than the voice of the person who sang them to sleep when they were young. The person who comforted them when they were scared. The person who kissed them every night and took care of them…

Their mother…

The battle to protect the creature from nearing the chief's house was quickly forgotten. They both leap onto a roof and headed toward the direction where the scream was heard. It was coming from their house. When they reach it, they saw their mother surrounded by five of the creatures. In her mother arms, she was holding onto the golden naginata, which Takeru had left home, tightly. The sight made them feared for their mother safety.

Without knowing it, Yamato had reached for a nearby barrel. The way he lifted it, it was like the object doesn't even weigh a kilo. He then threw it at the creatures. The creatures move away to dodge it, which is what Yamato had hoped for. Takeru ran forward and carried his mother to safety. Both brothers jump from roof to roof, heading back, towards the chief's house. 

Yamato asked his mother in fury, though he knew it was disrespect towards her but he really cared for his mother safety, "Mom, why didn't you head for the hall when the bell was rung?"

Natsuko, who is being carried by Takeru, answered her older son, "I wanted to, but then this creature started to come in and hurried into Takeru's room. When they reappear, they were holding this…" Natsuko indicated at the golden naginata. "No way I'm going to let those foul creature to steal my son thing, so I steal it back. That only seems to provoke them. They started to chase after me, and I was cornered."

"You could have just let them take it mom. You're not in your young days anymore when you're a famous female ninja. It was so dangerous. Imagine if Yamato and I didn't here your scream, " Takeru said.

"But still, I couldn't just let them take it. They seem to be after this weapon. It was like the purpose they are here for," Natsuko said defensively.

Both Takeru and Yamato let the matter slip off for the time being. But this gave Yamato a new thing to question on. _If the creature are here for the naginata…. Then it must means; the weapon is really the one that is prophesied._

Both Takeru and Yamato landed on the chief's house roof. Takeru puts her mother down and retrieves his naginata from her. The weapon gave a faint glow, in the arm of its rightful master. Both brothers and Natsuko stared at the scene that is unfolded before them. The seventeen ninjas, including Mimi and Tomoe, which are place to guard the hall, are fairing badly against the creatures. The creatures' numbers are increasing every minute. And the ninjas couldn't hurt them. It looks like the attempt to protect the hall is in vain.

But Takeru isn't going to give up hope. He gave his brother a nod, and they both jump down. Yamato saved Mimi who is about to be swipe at by the creature. In another part, Takeru slash at a creature that is trying to bombard Tomoe from behind. Takeru never thought that the weapon would damage the gas creature, until he notices it disappearing slowly. A faint shriek could be heard from the mouthless creature.

Tomoe thanks Takeru, but the blonde boy is to busy staring at the place where the creature once is. When he finally finds himself, he leaps from monsters to monsters, slashing each of them once. Their faint shriek was heard as they dissipated. There was silence when the last trace of the creatures had disappeared.

After a brief minute, the ninjas there, cheered. Natsuko, still on the roof, clasped both her hand to her chest and whispered a faint 'Thank god'. Yamato stared in disbelief of the power of the naginata. He never had thought the weapon is THAT strong. Just one swipe and the creature are gone. Takeru also stood there in disbelief of his triumph. But nonetheless, the villagers are safe.

But then, their mind reminded them of Retsuko, who is still fighting in the distance. Takeru rushed around town, searching for Retsuko, and at the same time, destroying any gas creature he chanced upon. When he found Retsuko, and made sure the last of the creature is gone, Takeru, together with the rest of the ninjas and Retsuko, gather at the hall.

*******

Once again, Takeru finds himself seated on the hall of the hall. The rest of the villagers had returned home with a newer respect towards Takeru, who had saved their life. There were no casualties, and the village only suffers minimal loss. A few houses were burned in the attack, but the victims are staying at their neighbours house till their houses were rebuild. Some farm animals were also killed, but it is not bad enough to make the villagers loose their source of dairies.

Retsuko sat there and thought deeply before he voice out his opinion, "I guess… the person who sends the creatures here are the same person who instructed the four arms man to raid the shrine. It would take a lot of coincidences for two attacks in a day."

Yamato also add in some personal thought, "Yes, considering they were after the naginata that is brought back from the shrine."

"They were?" Retsuko asked.

Takeru confirms it, "According to my mother, they had rush into my room and hurried out with it. It really do seems this weapon had a meaning to whoever who sent these creatures."

"Then does that means, it confirms the prophecy?" both Mimi and Tomoe asked at the same time. 

"It seems like it…" Takeru answered.

Yamato hadn't wanted to say it, but it was for the good of the future. So, after a few more confirming, he spoke up, "This means that Takeru is going to leave us." This earns him every attention in the room. "The prophecy said, 'Seven warriors will rise from seven different worlds. Together, they will once again cleanse the world from evil'. This means that Takeru must look for the other six warriors that have the same magical weapon."  

Tomoe disagree immediately, "Wait a minute, this doesn't means Takeru must leave the village! The others six will probably come here!"

"Come on Tomoe, face it! How will six persons meet in one place! It would take a lot of miracles!" Yamato snapped, but he didn't stops, "You think I like the idea of my brother leaving here! I would sooner die than let him ventures the dangerous world! But it must be done! Or the world will be covers by the fog of death! Don't you understand?!"

"Then we could go with Takeru!" Tomoe argued.

"No! This matter is way beyond our problems! The prophecy had stated that ONLY the seven of them who can destroy the evil that will rise! This means that we will not be able to interfere!" Yamato countered stubbornly. He didn't know why he wanted to argue. he might as well follow his brother and screws the prophecy. But it felt right whenever he goes against Tomoe.

Tomoe broke into tears and seeks her sister for comfort. Mimi patted her sister and says, "But… it is up to Takeru whether he would want to leave or not."

Retsuko nodded, "That's right, it isn't fair that we make Takeru leave the village against his will. That is just plain selfish."

Everyone look at Takeru, who is trying hard to decide which path to choose. It was a hard choice. Either way, both has its pros and cons. If he stays, then he could enjoy his life but the world will be in grave danger. If he goes, then he would be fulfilling the prophecy, and gets to see the world, but it will make him leave his friends and most importantly, his family members, behind. Takeru ponders on the choices.

Then he heard his father voice. It was only heard to him.**_ 'Lady Tenshi… I begged of you… bring my son… to safety…. Let him forget… all that he had seen here… so that… he could lead a happy… li… life…so that he would live … a bright future…'_**

With that Takeru made up his mind, "I'm going…. I'm going to stop this evil. So that everyone, will live in a bright future, like my father always wanted."

Yamato didn't know if he is happy or sad right then. Happy that his brother is all grown up. Sad that his brother will leave him. He held back his tears; it would be a shame to show his true feeling. Retsuko didn't show any emotions. Mimi wanted to cry too, since she will surely miss Takeru. She knew it would be a long time before she will see him again. Tomoe only cried louder.

Takeru said soothingly towards Tomoe, "Please understand the situation Tomoe. And beside, this village needs as many ninjas it can provide. If the prophecy is coming true, then I guess there is going to be war soon." He pauses and said, "And I need a reason to come home to. A place where there will be people waiting for me, praying for my safe return. They will protect the village, always making sure it is in good shape when I come back…"

Mimi let her tears flow out right then, "Takeru no baka. Don't say it like we are not seeing each other again."

*******

Takeru stood at the base of the Tsuyosa no Taki. A sack is hung over his shoulder. The sack is filled with things that are essential for his journey. There is also a big sack of gold, which is accumulated from very villager. Takeru sighed and gripped the golden naginata tightly. He then turns around and said, "Well, this is it!"

Natsuko cried on Yamato chest. Yamato puts a comforting arm around his mother. Both brothers had had a hard time making their mother understands. Natsuko had cried for days, until she couldn't shed a single tear anymore. Mimi stands beside Yamato. Her eyes are also red and puffy. Retsuko was also present to see Takeru off. Tomoe was nowhere to be seen. 

Takeru looks at the small crowd and asked, "Where's Tomoe?"

Retsuko answered him, "I guess she still couldn't overcome the grieve. It will be hard on her to see you off."

Takeru lowered his head and nodded knowingly. Yamato steps up right then and hugs his brother. "Come back home squirt. Remember that I will always wait for you. And also remember what I told you, don't give up no matter what." Takeru hugs back his brother as Yamato wishes him good luck. Both brothers cried right then.

Everyone present let them share the private moment. When Takeru regain his composure, he waved at them and said goodbye. Yamato held his right hand up and move it sideway across his face, then down to his heart. It was the ninjas way to say, 'We will always wait for you even to the end of their life'. Natsuko, Mimi and Retsuko also did the same.

Takeru returns it by clenching his right fist and move it across his chest. Then he opens his clenched palm and slowly held it towards the group. It means, 'I swear to you I will come back to you all.' He turns toward the stonewall and pressed a hidden switch. The place where he had pressed, sank in, and a secret passage to the outside world is revealed.

Just when Takeru was about to step through the secret tunnels, a voice stops him. Tomoe dashes through the crowd and hugs him. Takeru smiles and returns it. She then pulls her red scarf, which she has always been wearing. She took Takeru's naginata and tied it just below the place where it can sockets something. That done, she said, "I'm sorry I didn't come earlier… hope you understands…." Takeru nods for her to continue, which she did. "I wanted my scarf to be with you so that it will represent me walking with you, and also a reminder to you, that your childhood friend will always be here, waiting for you…"

Takeru held the girl close and tell her, "I promise I will be back and tells you about my adventures…"

Tomoe cried and steps back. Mimi patted her sister and urges Takeru to go on, and not look back. But Takeru didn't get to go until Natsuko kisses him one more time on the forehead. Yamato gave a thumb up and Retsuko bowed towards him with respect. 

Takeru turns and went into the tunnel. But not without saying, "Yamato, I hope to see you and Mimi already got married when I see you again!" 

He ran deep into the tunnel laughing. The group also laughs, but it was only for a brief moment. When Takeru is all but gone, he whispered, "You don't need to worry about that ototo-chan. Just remember… we will be waiting for you…"

And in the heaven, Richard Ishida smiled as his son took his first step to the outside world…

_Kesa mo mata nemui me kosutte   
Genki ni "waraou!"   
Atama ga ne yume no tsuzuki mitai   
Ha migaki shiteta_

_This morning, like always, I rub my sleepy eyes   
And energetically say "laugh!"   
My head feels like it's still in a dream   
As I brush my teeth_

_Mahou wo tsukaeru you ni   
Nagareboshi ni onegai wo_

_I wish on a star   
That I could use magic_

_Tama ni namida ga dechau   
Sou kuyashii kara   
Bokura no waarudo hitori ja nai   
Demo akogare datte chanto motteru   
Suashi no mama de ireba kitto be all right_

_Sometimes I cry   
Because it's so vexing   
We're not alone in our world   
But I have my aspirations   
If we stay barefoot, I'm sure we'll be all right_

_Kanransha choujou tsuitara   
Sora made chikai yo   
Onaji sora takusan no hito wo   
Mamotte iru ne_

_At the top of the ferris wheel   
We're near the sky   
That same sky is watching over   
Many people_

_Ashita mo kyou ga tsuzuku no?   
Negaeba kitto tsuzuku yo ne_

_Will today continue tomorrow?   
If we wish for it, surely it will_

_Ashita tenki ni naare yume made todoke   
Teruteru bouzu to nakayoku narou   
Hora akushu wo sureba ishindenshin   
Kimi mo egao wo misete kitto be all right_

_Tomorrow we'll have good weather, and continue into my dreams   
Let's make friends with the weather god   
Look, if we shake hands, it's like telepathy   
Let me see your smile, I'm sure it'll be all right_

_Ashita tenki ni naare yume made todoke   
Teruteru bouzu to nakayoku narou   
Hora akushu wo sureba ishindenshin   
Kimi mo egao wo misete   
Zutto be all right..._

_Tomorrow we'll have good weather, and continue into my dreams   
Let's make friends with the weather god   
Look, if we shake hands, it's like telepathy   
Let me see your smile   
It'll always be all right..._

***********************************************************************************************

**Translation:**

I will not translate the skills that are written in Japanese. (I am not very confident on my translation.) But I will translate the others.

Tsuyosa no Taki – Falls of Strength

K'so – Shit

Hayaku – Faster/Quick

Takeru no baka – Stupid Takeru

**Author Notes:**

This fic will be Takari. I repeat TAKARI! The scene between Takeru and Tomoe was only show as a sign of friendship. So, don't worry my fellow readers. Though the Takari will not start until I finish my other six prologue chapters, which will probably be quite some time before I post them up, since I'll be having three exams on three consecutive months! (Imagine the stress!) Oh, and for those who don't know it, above is Takeru image song from Digimon Adventure 01. It was from Megchan Digimon site. Thank you Megchan!

With that, wait for the next chapter, 'Kind Wind'.


	2. Kind Wind

**_Destiny_**

***Disclaimer***

**I DON'T OWN DIGIMON.**

**Author's Note:**

Thanks a zillion, to those who had reviewed chapter one! Your kind words are really a great support in the making of this chapter. Keep reviewing! 

**************************************************************************************************************************

**Destiny – Prologue Two : Kind Wind**

_To the northeastern part of Gaea, lied the 'Wind Continent', Wyndian. This continent was lush with the beauty of nature. The air there was always cool, and as the continent name implied, it was always windy there. Like most of the continent, this continent was not very developed in the industrial section but they can be considered quite advance due to the creation of windmills._

_There used to be castles and towns in this continent. But, it was all destroyed when the 'Age of Darkness' ended. The remaining survivors went about the continent and established small villages and towns. Overtime, the continent slowly regained it once prosperous state. Though not as mighty as it used to be, it was already a satisfaction to all those who lived there._

_This continent has about eight villages and two towns. But the Castle City of Wyndian, Crestave, the remaining Castle that was left, was considered the most thriving place in the Wyndian continent, as this was the center of all Wyndian. _

_In the heart of the continent, there was a mountainous region that has a crater in the center of the group of mountains. This crater used to be the resting-place of the legendary 'Holy Guardian', Taihu, who helped King Seferius long ago. Taihu was a griffin that controlled the wind to act accordingly to his will. But after the 'Age of Darkness', Taihu disappeared without a trace like that of King Seferius._

_At the base of the mountains, lied a village called Shazan. In this peaceful village; the villagers here went on with their life by planting numerous plants and fruits trees. Like every houses in the Wyndian continent, they also have windmills to generate their generator. Since the wind never stopped blowing in this continent, the invention of windmills were proved to be very useful. The mills were also used to make the water pump to send water from Fuujin Lake, a lake nearby, to every houses. _

_This village, though happy, had a tradition that they hated. Every ten years, a girl will have to be sent to the 'creature' that resided in a cavern, beneath the crater. It was necessary to do as the 'creature' had instructed or the village and its villagers will suffer the consequences for disobeying. Most believed that it was just a myth, but the Village Elder was not willing to take the chances. So, the villagers had no choice but to comply with the head of the village._

_Before a cave to the 'creature' lair was discovered, the sacrifice was sent in by a hole, which emerged every eighteen years, that was above the cavern. Those poor girls were pushed in from there to meet their doom. After so many years, the girls started to obey, and jump in willingly. But, just to ensure that everything was in order, there would always be a parade of some sort – more like a procession, to escort these chosen girls. _

_However, when the villagers found out a cave that appeared at the same time as the hole, they decided to send them through it, instead of jumping from the hole._

_This tradition had been going on for years, until the villagers themselves couldn't count. They hated the monster that lived in there. They hated the Village Elder that did not try and stop it. And they also hated themselves for being weak._

_But…_

_They didn't know, through this tradition they hate, the Warrior of Wind will be revived carrying the orders from God Himself. _

*******

_1008 A.D., 15th day of the third month…_

A girl by the name, Hikari, chased after her brother who was waving her diary in midair. The older boy ran swiftly, but at the same time he was also reading his sister's diary out loud. This was a mistake since he didn't watch where he walked. He didn't even noticed the foot, which had been stuck out on purpose. Tripping on it, the older boy fell, facedown towards the grassy plain.

Hikari caught up and showed her gratitude to the person, who had helped her, "Thanks a lot Sora. You saved me from the trouble of chasing him all over the village and also the embarrassment that he might causes."

The fifteen years old girl, Yagami Hikari was the only daughter of the Yagami family, who was famous in making traditional Wyndian and non-Wyndian clothes. Hikari was a slim girl and had straight, soft brown hair, which was kept at shoulder length. She had eyes that match the colour of her hair. Deep within those eyes, it reflected the kindness of the owner. If there was a battle, Hikari was the last person who will raise a weapon and fight. She despised fighting a lot since it was the cause of her grandfather's death. 

Nineteen years old Yagami Taichi rubbed his nose and also brushed the grasses off his hair, as he assumed a sitting position. Like his sister, he has brown hair and also the same eye colour. Though, his hair was often seen unruly since he didn't seem to be able to tame it or rather he did not care about it. Taichi was a courageous person who dared to do anything. As a brother, he also loved to tease his sister. However, he was often overprotective towards her, which made the younger girl went crazy every time he did so.

Taichi stood up abruptly when Sora pulled at his ears. She whispered venomously at her neighbor, using his childhood name, "Tai, how many time do I have to tell you; do not, I repeat, DO NOT, read other peoples' diaries, especially when it comes to a GIRL'S diary?"

Taichi stuttered defensively, "Well… I…I was just having some fun… you know, brother and sister – OUCH!"

Sora tugged at Taichi's ear harder. 

The scene before her caused Hikari to laugh with amusement. Takenouchi Sora was the only child of the Takenouchi family. She was a very beautiful girl and had shoulder length orange colour hair. She's also a very good-natured person, but once someone got on her bad side, one will wish that he or she had never known her. 

Sora knew a lot about flowers as her family owned a flower shop, which was situated next to the Yagami's house. Flowers were important in Shazan Village, since they were needed to decorate the village in almost all festival that were celebrated. It was also a demand in the Crestave Castle City. The towns' people often ordered it from Sora's family since the Takenouchis' descendants were all gifted with the knowledge of flowers and plants, and also because they were quite renown as well.

In the whole village, Sora was the only person who can keep Taichi at bay, excluding Tai's parent, since they felt for each other strongly. But, Sora couldn't help it but to punish Taichi sometimes because of his outrageous attitudes towards his sister.  Which in her own opinions, "Taichi deserves it."

After a few more desperate apologies, Sora finally released Taichi's reddened ear. Once freed, the boy rubbed at it softly and said, "You don't have to pull my ears THAT hard Sora. They are attach you know, and you could have tear it right off."

"Then you should have known better than to steal my diary. Have you forgotten already the lesson that Sora had taught you, the last time when you stole my diary?" Hikari scolded. She clutched the pink book tightly to her chest, just in case Taichi decided to steal it again.

"Hey, you don't need to remind me about that incident!" Taichi played through the memory again. Sora had pushed him onto a tree, which had a beehive attached on one of its branch. Being disturbed, the bee flew out and Taichi got a few painful stings as the result. Feeling uneasy about the past experience, the boy decided to change the subject, "So Sora, your birthday is going to be on the day after tomorrow right?"

"At least you remember it. I thought you'd have forgotten about it already," Sora said sarcastically. Taichi by far, was not a person with a good memory. He often forgot things when he found something more interesting to do.

Taichi said defensively, "Hey! How could I forget my childhood friend birthday?"

Hikari whispered into Sora's ear, "He can remembers yours but not mine. My brother is such a blockhead sometimes."

Sora laughed at the comment. 

Feeling left out, Taichi asked, "What's so funny?"

"It is for us to know and for you to find out," Hikari said.

Taichi tried to make the two girls tell him about it, but it was quickly forgotten when Mrs. Takenouchi called for them from the direction of the Takenouchi's house. Hurriedly, they went into Sora's house, removing their footwear, as they do so. Sora's house could be easily said the neatest and the most beautifully decorated house in the village.  There were fresh flowers ring hung on the wall and also morning glory flowers creeping at the wooden windows, which were opened ajar. Other than that, there were all sorts of potted plant in the house resulting in a sweet aroma that always lingered in the air.

They walked through the living room and through a corridor with two bedrooms. From the backdoor, they exited into the backyard of the house, which was the Takenouchi's flower garden. A woman with orange hair, tied into a bun, Mrs. Takenouchi, was crouched next to a bed of flower. After a moment, she looked up and asked them, "Could you kids give me a hand here? Sora's father is up in the mountain gathering herbs, so I need a little help."

Taichi and Hikari knew why Mr. Takenouchi had gone up to the mountain. Their mother had fallen ill just the other day. And Mr. Takenouchi, being the village doctor, had gone to look for certain herbs that grew in the mountain, which will cure their mother. For the time being, Taichi's dad was looking after their mom. So, their shop had been closed since. 

Without even hesitating, both Taichi and Hikari agreed to help Mrs. Takenouchi, as they were free.

Both Yagami had helped the Takenouchi too many times already that they don't need to be told what to do. Taichi walked towards the well, which was built in the middle of the garden. He pulled up a bucket full of clean, clear water and poured it into another bucket. Then he took a ladle to scoop the water, and splashed it on the plants and flowers, bit by bit. 

As always, Hikari helped Sora in the attempt to find pests that will ruin the plants, herbs, and flowers. When they found it, they will dispose off the pest. During those moments, the two girls always chatted. Sometimes, Mrs. Takenouchi also joined into their conversation.  The conversation was usually served as a way to entertain Taichi. He can get bored real quickly sometimes, though they won't mind – considering how well they knew the boy. The only two things he will not get bored were spending his time with Sora and, playing soccer with the others children in the clover field.

Hikari, unlike her brother, liked to study about all the assortments of the plants when they work. So she often asked Sora or Mrs. Takenouchi about it. "What are those?"

Sora, being near, looked at the place where Hikari had pointed. The plants she was pointing at had spikes of pale-purplish flowers, "Those are lavender. Some call them 'lavandula'. It is a fragrant plant of the mint family and its flowers yield aromatic oil. The dried flowers, leaves, and stalks of this plant can be used to fill sachets and to perfume clothes and linens. Some also uses it to brew tea, which can clears one mind."

"Wow, I would love to have some of them to perfume my clothes," Hikari said enviously.

"If you like it, I'll make it for you," Mrs. Takenouchi offered.

"Really? Thanks a lot Mrs. Takenouchi." Hikari then resumed asking Sora other types of plants. She then pointed at a bunch of plants, which had dentate shape leaves.

"Those are rosemary, also from the mint family. It is an evergreen herb which leaves and light-blue flowers yield a fragrant essential oil. They could be used in making perfumes and also cooking. If you want to know, the other name for the rosemary is 'rosmarinus officinalis'."

Hikari kept the things that Sora had said in mind. She was sure that it would come in handy someday. She pointed to another type, and Sora gasped as she saw the plant that has grown there. She quickly informed her mother, "Mom, there are belladonnas growing in our garden."

"What are belladonnas?" Hikari asked as she stared at the five-lobed leaf plant that has purplish and reddish flowers.

"Belladonna or 'Atropa Belladonna' is a type of poisonous plant. It is of the nightshade family. Its black berries could kill if accidentally eaten. Not to mention, it is the source of atropine." She turned toward her mother and informed her again, "Mom? Do you hear me?"

"Yes, dear," Mrs. Takenouchi replied calmly. "You don't need to be worried about it, your father planted it. He said it was good for relieving spasms and also to dilate the pupil of the eyes."

The day continued with Hikari asking both the Takenouchis about various plants. Taichi had somehow dozed off in a corner without anyone realizing it. Hikari wanted to wake him up, but Sora stopped her. The orange hair girl had always loved, watching Taichi sleeps – his face was just too cute to look upon. And somehow, that sent her into her own dream world, where she will sit next to Taichi and just listened to his snores.

When, Sora's father came home, which was late in the afternoon, they all entered the living room. Taichi was carried in by Mr. Takenouchi – it wasn't easy to wake Taichi up – and was now sleeping on the long couch. The rest then sat around the round oak table and drank the tea that was brew by Mrs. Takenouchi using a few combinations of herb. To Hikari surprise, the tea tasted sweet even without sugar. Mrs. Takenouchi said that this tea was good after a hard day at work as it can restore a person's strength.

After the herb, which Mr. Takenouchi had brought in, was brewed, and after Taichi had woken up, the two siblings went home after thanking the Takenouchi's hospitality. They gave the liquefied herbs to their father before they took a bath and went into the room that they both shared. Hikari and Taichi laid out the comforter on the tatami floor and jumped into bed. 

Taichi was asleep before Hikari even got the chance to say goodnight. She shook her head and pulled the blanket over her brother. She then shut the generator, which generates electricity to their room. When, the brown hair girl was properly tucked in, Hikari fell into a dreamless sleep.

*******

The next morning, Hikari awoke, and to her surprise, found that her brother had already bathed and changed. As Taichi was usually the latest to wake up, she asked, out of curiosity, "What's so special that the sleepyhead wakes up so early today?"

"Someone walked across the 'creature' cave this morning," Taichi said solemnly, heading straight to the point. "And guess what he saw?" 

"What?" Hikari asked, though she knew that she wouldn't like the answer.

"There was an opening at the cave," Taichi said darkly. "That means the time has come. For another innocent to be sent into that blasted cave." Taichi pounded his fist on the wall and continued, "The news just spread, after the Village Elder had a short discussion with those involved. They will choose who will be sent to the 'creature's' mercy today. And the day after tomorrow, they will send the unlucky one into the cave."

Hikari was shocked at it. She thought it was a minor problem, never had she imagined that the cave was already opened earlier than expected. It should had been another few months before the appointed time came. However, since the cave was already opened, they had no choice but to proceed with the 'sacrificing ceremony'. 

For reason unknown, Hikari had a bad feeling about who would be this time sacrifice… 

*******

Later that afternoon, Taichi, Hikari and Sora went to the cave opening. 

Of course, they wouldn't dream to enter that accursed place that reeked with the smell of corpses. Even Taichi, who was considered the bravest in the village, wouldn't go in – even if he was dared. They were only there to confirm the news, whether it was just a bad joke or for real. But, their hopes were drowned when they saw the truth with their own eyes.

Just by standing at the entrance, Hikari could feel the coldness and the evilness that surrounded the place. And without realizing it, she had begun to shiver. Taichi, who noticed it, pulled her closer to him. He then voiced out his thought, "I wonder why the cave is open already?"

The cave was located to the north of the village at the base of Mount Kaze. In its 'hibernation' state, it was seen as a mountain without any caves to the eyes of passerby. But when the time had come for a virgin to be sent in, it will reveal itself. The entrance of the cave was known to open every ten years. But this time, it had opened a few months earlier. This had caused new talks around the village. 

"Probably, the 'creature' that lives in there couldn't have enough of his last victim. It wanted more fresh meats," Sora said disgustedly.

After a minute of silence, Hikari asked quietly, "I wonder… I wonder if it will ever stops?"

"What stops?" Taichi asked, clueless.

"Stop sending in those innocent girls who haven't sees the future enough."

"It will," Sora said with high hopes. "It will, once the Village Elder and those would be, stop being so chicken. I wonder how they became Elders? They are afraid of everything! They don't even have the courage to confront the 'creature' within!"

Taichi sighed and agreed silently. If only all the villagers would stand up and tried to face the inevitable, it would have turned out to be another story. But he banished the thought quickly and suggested, "I think it is time for us to go back to the village. The unlucky one will be announce in the Village Square, shortly."

As they departed for the square, Hikari noticed that her brother was becoming more worry than a moment ago. She had no idea what had been bothering him – for the whole day, he had been looking dull, rather than his hyperactive self. But, she herself had also a lot to think about. She was worried about her older friends. This was because, only girls above seventeen to twenty-one will be sent into the cave. Her primary concern now was Sora as the girl was already nineteen.

When the trio reached the square, all the villagers, whom were anxious of their own daughter's safety, already crowded it. The three of them stood quite far from the gathering crowd, though they still can listen to the announcement that were going to be announced. 

Not long after that, the Village Elder himself stood above the manmade stage. He went on ranting about some ceremony and how long the tradition had been going on. Both Hikari and Taichi were already losing their patience. But, when they reached the part where they will know who was to be sent in, they listened to every word he said.

"After a long discussion, we had finally decided on who to be sacrifice. To ensure that our village will not suffer any harm, we ask Takenouchi Sora to come up to the stage please."

Some gasped as they heard the name being announced and looked in the direction where Sora would be standing. Some who only cared about themselves, even let out relieve sighs. However, to Hikari and Taichi, they both couldn't quite believe what they had just heard – even though they were sure that the name 'Takenouchi Sora' was mentioned. 

But, Sora herself looks indifferent.

Silently, the girl walked to the stage. As she moved, the gathered villagers made way for her. In the distance, mister and misses Takenouchi were protesting aloud at the decision. But their protests fell on deaf ears and they were silence at the command of the Village Elder. 

Once Sora was stood on the stage, along with the Elder, the Elder continued, "Do you, by all means, agrees with our decisions. Though it is not a choice, we hope that you will accept your fate willingly and forgives us for what we did."

Sora did not utter even a single word. But she did nodded with malice in her eyes.

The Village Elder then concluded, "We will come for you when the time comes. Please be prepared by tomorrow and I suggest that you ties up some loose ends. That would be all."

When the Elder retreated back to his home, the crowd also departed slowly. Those that knew Sora, bowed towards her with sympathy. Some just passed her like she was just another girl. Mr. Takenouchi brought her crying wife home, along with the Yagamis after a few words with Sora. 

When the three, Sora, Taichi, and Hikari, were all alone, Sora said to the two Yagamis, "I knew that this would happen someday."

Hikari was already on the verge of crying. Just thinking about it felt like a knife through the heart. She attempted to say something, but nothing came out. Taichi doesn't look too good himself. The thing that he had feared most had just become reality – a nightmare came true. 

Taichi shouted indignantly, "Damn it! Damn it all! I knew this would happen! This morning when I woke up and heard the news, I already had a bad premonition!"

Sora however, said calmly, "It's okay Tai. This is fate…"

Taichi was enraged by her words, "Fate? FATE? This is what I call injustice!" He then went on angrily, "And I don't understand you, Sora! That no good, worthless, cowardly old man just sent you to your death! How could you be so damn calm about it?"

"Calm?" She held up her clenched fist, which was already bleeding. "_This_, Yagami Taichi, is not _calm_! You think I like to be the sacrifice? You think I like their decision? I would sooner run away from this village than to be sacrificed."

Taichi was taken aback by Sora's outburst. But the girl did not stop, "But what if I run away? The Village Elder will only choose another innocence girl! Do you understand, Tai? I don't want to have another to take my place! You think I'd like to leave my parent and also Hikari?" Tears flowed from Sora eyes as she continued, "And most importantly! Do you think I would want to leave _you_?"

Sora cried in front of them after saying what she truly felt. Conquered by his heart and his feelings, Taichi circled his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Hikari finally let her own tears out when she saw Taichi was crying as well. She was already feeling bad that the two lovebirds, which she knew ever since she was born, were going to be separated... 

*******

That night, after telling his parent the news – as they didn't went for the gathering since Taichi's mother was sick, Taichi went into a trance mode. He refused to talk anyone and even refused to eat. His parent knew of the pain that Taichi felt now, yet they couldn't do anything about it. After hearing the news, Mr. Takenouchi had tried talking to the Elder to change the decision. But their plea fell on deaf ears. 

Hikari had locked herself in the room, crying and cursing the Elder all the time. Her parent doesn't even know where the girl knew of those words that could be heard through the door. Her mother, who had been feeling slightly better, tried talking to her. But the heart-torn girl refused to open the door. She just kept on crying till her eyes were all red and puffy.

The situation seemed worse in the Takenouchi's house. The Yagamis could practically hear Mr. Takenouchi cursing, all the way from his house. However, Hikari's parent managed to calm them down. But the thought of her own daughter dying had already sent Mrs. Takenouchi into a very depressed state.

Sora, being the sacrifice, should be the one crying. But she didn't. She wanted to remain strong, even though she was near to the door of death. Though not visible, the others were sure that the girl was very sad. She had canceled her birthday party that was supposed to be held the next day – who will want a party just before they die?

Later, when Taichi entered the room that Hikari had finally opened, still empty stomach, he asked Hikari, "Hikari… what do you think of Sora?"

Hikari was surprised at her brother's question. But she did answer, "That is silly Taichi. Sora is as if my own older sister. She is, someone that I can talk to… someone that I can laugh together with… someone that I can rely on – like the way I need my brother."

The two fell silent. 

But feeling that it was too quiet, Hikari asked her brother the same question. "That's funny." Taichi tool a moment to consider his answer, "At first, she is my childhood friend that I loved to be with. Every time she's there, I felt… complete."

They were quiet again, but Taichi did go on, "And when time passes, I realized that, I love her…. And yet… I couldn't find the courage to even tell her." Taichi laughed bitterly and said, "How ironic. I would dare to swim across a torrent river, but I couldn't even confess my love to her."

Hikari looked sadly at her brother, who had began crying again. She knew if anything happened to Sora, Taichi would also follow – even if it meant joining her in the other world. Hikari had already lost one person that she cared about, but she wasn't going to lose two of them.

That very moment…

Hikari mind was already set….

*******

Hikari waited till the sun was about to rise, and all the stars were out. 

When she was sure that everyone were still sound asleep and not a soul was moving, she got up from her bed and looked at the sleeping form of her brother. Taichi's chest rose slowly, according to the rhythm of his breathing. His brows were furrowed – probably haunted by bad dreams. But the blanket, as usual, was kicked aside roughly.

Hikari chuckled quietly and pulled the sheet of cloth over his body. Softly, she said, "This might be the last time I do this for you, onichan. Please take care of mom and dad when I'm gone…."

Hikari kissed her brother's forehead and let a lone tear dropped to his face. She then proceeded to slip a note – a letter, under Taichi's pillow. As she was about to exit the room, she looked at Taichi one last time before closing the door. She also peeked into her parent's room, to etch their faces into her memories. After that, she exited the house as quiet as she could.

The air outside seemed colder than usual. The leaves and grasses were making unusual rustling sound – as if they were begging for her to stay. Begging for her not to be so foolish. 

But, once Hikari decided on something, it was always hard to make the brunette change her mind. That had always been her good value. Even her late grandfather said so when she was just eight. The girl could still remember when she was sat on her grandfather's lap, when he praised her – saying that she had a focused mind. He also said that she would become a fine woman someday.

Now in her heart, she whispered silently, _'I'm sorry grandpapa that I won't be able to be the person, that you want me to. Somehow, I know you will forgive me. Somehow, I know you already understand why I'm doing this…'_

Without looking back, Hikari ran to the north…

To the place where she was sure to meet her doom…

*******

Taichi woke up very suddenly. He didn't know why, but it seemed like someone had awakened him. But for some reason, he couldn't quite remember whom. He then realized that his face was wet. When he felt for it, he found that it was only water. No, it was tears and it was there recently. But, was it his?

No…

He knew he wouldn't cry that easily. It would take something really sad or miserable enough to make him cry. For instance, Sora's death. But Sora wasn't dead yet, he knew he'll find a way – a way to safe Sora… somehow. And THAT, was a promise he already made to himself.

_'But if it isn't mine… who will it be?'_

Only then did Taichi realize the loneliness – the feeling of being alone in a place. The emptiness next to him. He looked to the right and saw that Hikari's bed was empty. 

"Where could she be this early?" Taichi asked aloud to no one. As he stood up to look for her outside the living room, he felt something under his pillow. Immediately, the brown hair boy picked it up, only to find a folded piece of paper.

"I wonder who's it from?" Taichi unfolded the letter and read the note. His eyes widened with every single line he reads.

*****

_Dear beloved brother, Taichi,_

_                When you read this, it would probably means that I'm already gone. I'm sure you know where I am, considering how well you know of me. And I hope you'll understand why I have done it. That night, when you confess to me about your love to Sora, I just couldn't bear it – to see you and her separates. And knowing you, I'm sure that you will attempt a suicide. _

_                So, I decided to take her place instead. _

_                I don't care whether this changing of sacrifice is allowed or not. It doesn't matter to me even if it is forbidden. All I care about is your happiness. And hers. Though you're a little mean to me sometime, my love for you, as a sister will never die. I will watch over you like I always do._

_                I know this is hard for you – it is hard on my part too, to write this letter of farewell. Please take care of mom and dad, try to make them understand. And if possible, try to leave the village, when you are married to Sora. See the outside world, which I have always wanted to see. Be in my place instead._

_                And finally, I wanted to say this, "If god permits it, I would want to be your sister again…"_

_                                                                                                               Your beloved sister;_

_Hikari_

*****

When Taichi finished reading the piece of paper, he felt that his hands were trembling. And in some parts, the inked words were smeared away by his tears, which were already dripping down like there was no end. With anger, the boy crushed the paper and ran out the house, without even thinking about informing his parent.

Sora, who had just awakened from a bad sleep, noticed the fleeing form of Taichi through her room's window. Curious, she pulled on some presentable clothing and ran after the boy. As she ran on, the orange hair girl was beginning to get worry. She knew the laziness of Taichi – he wouldn't have woken up so early – and yet, there he was running like a life depended on him. 

Which in Taichi's part, it was quite true.

Sora wasn't as agile as Taichi, so the girl had lost sight of him. But thank god, due to the heavy rain the other night, the ground was still muddy. Taichi's footprints could be seen clearly. She followed the prints and the surrounding become even more familiar. Rocky ground, with no grass and no living creature. It was the trail heading towards the 'creature' cave.

She had no idea why Taichi was going there. But if her intuitions were right, Taichi was there to attempt something foolish – things that were out of his limits. She guessed that Taichi was there to confront the 'creature' within. But she was proven wrong when she saw Taichi pounding on – or what used to be – the entrance of the cave. The opening they had seen the other day, was already sealed shut.

Sora was very surprised of the closed cave. The cave was supposed to close only after the sacrifice had entered it. But she was still here – that could only meant that someone had gone in before her. When she neared Taichi, she was even more surprised to see Taichi crying. It was a very rare occasion. The girl hadn't seen him crying ever since he accidentally drowned Hikari's cat, at the age of nine. That was like, ten years ago.

When Sora was within earshot, she heard Taichi said, "Damn it, Hikari! Why do you have to do this? WHY? It's my fault t begin with, isn't it? I shouldn't have told you that I love Sora the other night!"

Sora froze in her track. She was finally able to hear the words that she wanted Taichi to say the most. But, it broke her heart when she realized that the person who had gone in her place was actually Hikari. The prove was quite obvious – Taichi waking up early and came here muttering and scolding Hikari. That solved both problems – the cave and Taichi, all at once.

Her mind was pulled back to the present world when Taichi continued his merciless pounding on the stonewall. This time, he used enough force, that Sora thought she heard the crack of bones. Immediately, the orange hair girl ran forward quickly and stopped Taichi by pulling at both his arms. But it failed miserably as Taichi was stronger than her and the boy was almost in a berserk state. She embraced him and then screamed at the boy who was flinching away from her, "Tai! Please stop! It's me Sora!"

The boy turned around and looked into the girl's red eyes. He muttered unbelievingly, "Sora? Is that you?"

The girl nodded and the boy started pouring his heart out – he cried and blamed himself. Sora didn't know what to do, as this was the first time she was confronted with such matters. Normally, it would have been Taichi the one who comforted her. But the process had been reversed. So, feeling empty in the mind, she just hugged the crying boy. 

When she noticed his palms, Sora gasped at how bad Taichi had hurt himself. The boy's palms were all red and bloodied. His left one had an ugly cut, which was probably, caused by the sharp stonewall. Sora forced Taichi into a sitting position and ripped off the sleeve of her shirt. She held his arm gently, and wrapped the material around it. 

The boy had already stopped crying, but Sora knew that Taichi will soon go back to the village and bring more help to destroy the wall. But Sora also knew that no one would be willing to help. Other than his parent and hers, there will be no other that dared to oppose the 'creature'. So, Sora spoke out the only way, "Tai, I don't think that we'll be able to break this wall down." Without realizing it, the girl already had tears of her own, rolling down her face, "We can only pray for her safe return…."

Taichi spoke out in rage, "Safe? She wouldn't be safe! She just entered the place where hundreds had gone in, but failed to come out! How do you expect her to be safe?"

Sora said as calmly as possible, "We have to have hope. Show some faith for her. Maybe that… will cause a miracle to appear."

"Hope…" Taichi muttered.

*******

Hikari walked with shaky steps, deeper into the cave with her arms wrapped around her. With every step she took, the temperature seemed to drop. She knew that, soon, it would be freezing cold. And to make matter worse, the cave was getting darker already. She could barely see, a meter in front of her. 

Earlier, the stonewall had shut her in, the moment she had entered the cave. She knew it would happen. Seeing no other choice, she had followed the flow of the tunnel, which was lit by torches with purple embers, along the damp wall. But, the deeper she went, the less sources of light were being provided. It seemed as if the 'creature' that lived here liked the darkness.

Hikari's steps were already wavering. She used the stonewall to support her, as she went deeper into the endless tunnel. There was a time when she wanted to just fall down and let her life slowly slipped away. It was because of her hope that had kept her still going. Her hope to see Taichi and Sora being a couple, even if she couldn't be there. That was why; she knew that she needed to be strong.

After another tormenting hour, the tunnel finally stretched into a vast open air, dome room. It was huge enough to fit thousands of people. The surrounding walls sparkled with various colours of crystals that jutted out between cracks.  The captivating sight made Hikari wondered whether this place belonged to a foul creature.

As she stepped into the room, her feature was lit by the sunlight that came from high above. She watched at the intimating blue sky, which was a beautiful sight to behold. But, it was sad that she might not get to see it anymore. 

As she stared at the sky, she remembered something she had heard from her parents, long ago, _'This must be the hole where the girls who were sacrificed used to 'jump' in, before the villagers discovered the cave.' _Judging the height, Hikari thought on,_ ' They must have died before reaching here…' _

As she took in the surrounding, Hikari found a huge stone slab in the middle of the room. Feeling intrigued, the girl moved closer to the stone slab to inspect it. The slab looked like any stone slabs that could be seen, back in her village. But this one, it seemed… different somehow. Hikari could feel it – the slab was pulsating with an invisible aura.

As she neared the stone slab, she could also feel a tingling sensation all over her body. But she paid no mind to it, and continued to look at the slab. Standing before it, she noticed that there were writings on the surface – but none that she could read. However, she was able to understand the last part, where it read;

_'The warrior that animates the power of the wind… will rise from here…'_

Hikari was thinking of the line that she had read, when black fogs emerged around her. The girl had no idea where these fogs came from or when it had appeared. The fog then started to gather behind her forming a large collection of mist. The girl immediately turned around when she felt a shiver ran down her spine. It was the type of feeling that was felt, when her brother used to tell her about ghosts' stories in the middle of the night. 

She quickly ran to a corner of the cave, far from the smoke.

The smoke continued to gather until it covered a quarter of the cave. As Hikari watched, a shadow started to form, from the middle of it. The shadow became more visible as the second passed. A long tail with spikes appeared first. Then the scaly body that could only belonged to the 'creature' was formed. Folded black wings were spread to its maximum length. And finally, the snakelike head of the 'creature' appeared. It watched Hikari with a piercing gaze. 

Hikari stood there, paralyzed. It felt like the 'creature' gaze was enough to stop her dead in her track. Hikari sat on the floor, as her knees started to grow weak. She watched with fearful eyes at the 'creature' – unsure of what to do, and what to say. But, she summoned all the courage she had, and tried not to look like a weak and frail human in the eye of the 'creature'. 

The 'creature' that looked a lot like a dragon, eyed Hikari more, before it finally spoke. 

No…

Not spoke, the dragon's mouth didn't even move – it seemed to be telepathy. Hikari sat there and listened to the voice in her head, A girl that is not of age is send here. I guess the villagers are starting to get disobedient already. The dragon seemed to shake its head, In any case, at least you are here. 

Hikari felt the urge to ask the creature, so she did, "Who are you? What do you want with all the innocent girls in my village?"

The dragon looked surprise, or as surprised as he can managed with its monstrous face. This is quite a shock, my dear – you've got spirits and guts. Usually, all those send here tremble with fear and dare not utter a single word.  

A sudden anger rushed through Hikari and suddenly, the girl found that her heart were filled with courage. She stood up and said sternly, "That isn't my point!"

The dragon laughed, Well, this is really amazing. A lowly human dares to speak of my action. The dragon chuckled and continued, I admire you. A really suitable bride, I must say. 

"Br-bride?" Hikari asked in disbelief.

Yes, my hundredth bride, my last bride. 

"Last?" Hikari asked, still confused.

The dragon nodded, I must… how should I put it… 'Assimilate' with hundred, young, healthy girls to attain my highest power. My highest form. With it, I can conquer what is rightfully mine and beat that Evil who has been sealed! The dragon laughed out in thought speak and said, You couldn't imagine how long I have been waiting here. For nine hundred and ninety-nine years, I have been waiting for this moment to come. 

Hikari's feeling was way beyond anger. She shouted out in fury, "How could you? All the innocent girls were killed just because of your own selfishness! All of them killed for nothing but a huge ugly, self-centered creature!"

Selfish? Self-centered? You must have been mistaken my dear, this is more like… ambitious. Yes… ambitious. 

After a few minutes of silence, the dragon started to get restless, I think our 'chitchatting session' has come to an end. This conversation will not bring us anywhere. So, if you don't mind, stand still. 

The dragon rose from its lying position, and stood on its four legs. It then advanced towards Hikari, slowly. The brown hair girl backed away, further to the wall. Her heart was beating so hard, that she could nearly felt it coming out. And when she couldn't back down any further, she dashed to her left. 

The dragon laughed at Hikari's futile effort and said, My dear, you will only prolong your death. You don't have to make it so difficult. The dragon knew, in just a step, it would reach her. So, it decided to toy with her – giving Hikari a few seconds head start to hide or squirm into a tight corner.   

Hikari was actually running to the tunnel, where she had come in earlier. She knew that the tunnel would be too small for creature that size. But, the dragon saw through her plot and blocked her exit with its massive body. Hikari stared at it with mixed feeling of fear and hatred, as she stepped back. 

Having enough 'playtime' the dragon swung its hand forward – trying to grab Hikari. But, unexpectedly, the hand was bounded off, by what seemed to be a force field. The dragon was surprised by it.

Needless to say, Hikari was also surprised. When she realized it, her back was leaned on the mysterious stone slab. At this very moment, she wondered if the stone was magical since it had somehow barred the dragon from reaching her. However, it was proven right when the dragon said, "Darn! I thought this stone slab had lost its power a long time ago! How could it have restored its power?"

Hikari was unsure of what the dragon meant. All she knew was, she was safe… for now.

The dragon rammed its massive body against the invisible force field. But, when its effort seemed to be of no use, it growled in anger. You won't be in there for long. Soon you will starve. 

"I would rather starve than let you be a more horrible monster than you are now!" Hikari shouted. "At least the world will be safe for another ten years."

The dragon snickered and said, My dear, I can go out to your village right now to acquire another girl for myself. 

Hikari was shocked. "Then… then what about the time limits? I thought… whatever entrance to this cave, even the opening above us, would only opens after ten years!"

The time limit is just a game for me. If I were to go get all hundred girls in one instance, it would be too easy… too simpleminded. I prefer a challenge, and maybe some patience. The dragon added, But, just to think that my dream was about to come true, it is already making me exciting. That is why I have opened the cave a little earlier this time. 

Hikari felt her final string of hope wavering. She scolded herself mentally, _'And to think that I have saved Sora…. How naive I am….' _But then, Hikari shouted out loud, "Even if it was hopeless… I… I won't be a part of a foul creature! I won't contribute to your madness and your so-called 'ambition'!" 

ENOUGH!! the dragon roared. I will not tolerate your insult, HUMAN! You have tested my patience long enough! I don't need you to be alive! I can assimilate with you even if you were reduced to ash! 

The dragon started to back away and gathered in energy. Its mouth glowed a brilliant purple as he did so. Purplish embers licked the air as it escaped through the spaces between fangs. When the dragon released the gathered energy, a spiral of purple flames rushed at Hikari with incredible speed.

There was a loud sounding, when the flames collided with the force field. At first, Hikari thought that the barrier would hold, but then, the force from the dragon was too much to withstand. As a result, the barrier started to crack like a smashed mirror. Hikari clutched the sides of the stone slab – she knew it would be the end soon. But, she wanted to see everything with her eyes opened.

When the barrier broke into tiny shards, the purple flames were free to reach its target. Hikari felt the intense temperature against her soft feature. Within seconds, she could felt the world around her going black…

*******

When Hikari opened her eyes, she could feel herself floating in the clear blue sky. Righting herself, the girl looked around, taking in the surroundings. Everywhere, fluffy white clouds surrounded her. The cool breeze that blew from nowhere ruffled her hair. And standing in midair, the scenery almost made her felt safe. Looking down to the endless blue all around, the girl thought to herself, _'Am I dead? Is this heaven?'_

A voice sounded out from nowhere, just like the dragon, No, my child, this is merely another plane which I have created. 

A shadow started to edge towards Hikari from within an exceptionally huge cloud in front of her. Hikari estimated the creature to be eight feet tall. This creature seemed to be a crossbreed between a lion and an eagle. It has the head, wings and front legs of an eagle. Where else, its body, hind paws, and tail were of a lion. The creature's body was the colour of her hair, and its eagle parts were a lighter brown except for its white feathers, which were stripped with brown.

It eagles eyes were focused on Hikari. Hikari in turn, also stared at the newly appeared creature. She was unsure of what to say at first, but then she asked, "Who are you?"

The creature replied in a voice, which clearly belonged to a person with thousands of years of wisdom. I am Taihu – lord of the wind. Keeper of the Inochi Stone fragment – the Holy Guardian, of the northeastern region of Gaea. 

Hikari fell on her knees immediately, after hearing Taihu introduced himself. The girl had no idea that she was in front of one of the God's messenger. The griffin shook its eagle head and said, My child, you need not kneel in front of me. I am merely a creature with unlimited strength. 

Hikari hesitated, but at the Guardian's pleads she stood up eventually. The griffin then asked her, May I ask of your name, child? 

Hikari was so nervous, even though she doesn't know why. Her voice was shaky but she managed to speak and get the words out in the way she had wanted, "My name is Yagami Hikari from Shazan Village."

Hikari… what a lovely name. 

They stood there eye to eye, perfectly still and quiet as both didn't have much to say. But then, Hikari broke the silence and asked out of curiosity, "Lord Taihu…"

The griffin interrupted, Taihu… will be suitable enough. You don't need to be so formal. And I don't deserve the title 'Lord' anyway. 

Hikari then asked again, "Taihu… you must have been aware of the thing that goes around in the Shazan Village. I mean… you were here for so long. Why didn't you stop that dragon that terrorizes the villagers?" She quickly added, just in case, "Forgive me, if what I've just asked, questioned your authorities."

Taihu was unsure of how to answer the girl, but he decided to give her the truth, I was… sealed in this cave, to lock away the Evil that had threatened this world during the Age of Darkness – just like the others Guardians. And being so, I couldn't leave this cave or communicate with other life forms. 

"Then, how did I come here?" Hikari asked.

Taihu answered, The locking mechanism, which sealed the Evil and its entities, is broken by someone from your world. Thus, we Guardians are released, partly. But still… we couldn't appear in your world anymore without the help of another being. That is why, I brought you here. 

"Me?"

Yes. You had displayed courage beyond a human just now, when you confront the dragon. I also know that you've given up your own life and happiness for the sake of another. _That_… is exactly the type of person I'm looking for. 

"But, why do you need me?" Hikari pursued deeper.

As I had said just now; I couldn't appear in your world anymore. But, even so, I want to stop the Evil that is going to threaten Gaea once more. That is why, you will have to fight in my place and meet up with the rest of the Guardians. Taihu continued, This is also something we Guardians had promised Seferius, before we were sealed, a thousand years back – to stop the darkness if it is ever release again. 

Hikari was intrigued, "Seferius? As in 'King Seferius' in the Age of Darkness?"

Yes. He was a dear friend, and also the master of all the Guardians. God entrusts us to him. Taihu fell silent as he remembered the memories from the past. In any case, I require your help. Do you agrees in borrowing me your strength? 

What the Legendary Griffin had meant was for her to participate in a battle. Hikari had always hated fighting. But if she were to disagree now and backed down, many things she held dear will perish. She wouldn't want to see everyone she loved, died. She wouldn't want the beautiful land, which she so loved, disappeared from the face of Gaea. 

After a few moments, making up her mind, the girl answered, "I will do anything to protect my family, my friend, and the world I love."

You are very willful, Hikari, a rare trait in human during the present time. Taihu closed his eyes and concentrated his power. The wind, to Hikari's ears, seemed to howl as the aura around Taihu blared brightly. Something then materialized and glowed in front of Hikari. When the light dimmed, it was revealed that the object within was an odd bracer. Once done, Taihu said, This weapon, is called the 'Claw of the Wind'. In the ancient Rune tongue, it was called 'Kuuki'. This bracer that was made by the particles of winds, wields my power – thus, enabling the wearer to control the wind. The green Holy Stone is there to enhance its abilities and raises its attributes. That orb, will also allow one to be able to use magics. 

The bracer fastened itself on Hikari's left arm. At the moment though, some memories that didn't belong to her, washed through her mind as the weapon was in place. Hikari was almost sure that these were the memories of the peoples who had once wielded this weapon. Feeling dizzy, the girl closed her eyes as she waited for these images to stop.

When it ended, Taihu said, You can make the weapon disappear and appear as you wish. I'm sure that this would be very convenient in certain times. 

Hikari looked at the bracer. At the part, where her palm was, there was an orb. She could see a word that was of the same writing she had seen encrypted on the stone slabs in the cavern, engraved within the green orb. At that moment, Hikari couldn't read the writing in the cavern. But now, she could read it as if she had knew those words a long time ago. These writing were writings in Rune, and the word in the orb was 'Kaze'.

Hikari asked, "What are those memories that flashed through my mind just now?"

You aren't its first master. Those are wisdoms that are accumulated from past masters, thousands and maybe, millions of years ago. 

"I see…"

Taihu looked at Hikari who was still admiring the weapon. He asked, Now that you've agreed in bonding with me, to be a Holy Warrior, are you ready to go back to your world now, my 'new mistress'? 

"Mistress?" Hikari laughed. "I would really appreciate it, if you were to just call me Hikari. This way, we are more like friends."

Friends… Taihu chuckled and said, You reminded me of Seferius. He also wanted us to be his friends rather than a tool of war. 

Before they even knew it, a bond of friendship had already formed between them. Taihu then asked again, Are you ready now, Hikari? The girl nodded, her face filled with determination. Taihu then instructed after he got her confirmation, Then… close your eyes and think of your world... 

Hikari did as she was told. And as she did so, she could feel herself being pulled back. Back towards the cavern…

*******

Hikari found herself back in the same cavern where the dragon had wanted to kill her with its flames. And even at this moment, the dragon was still breathing the fire at the place she 'used' to be. But right now, Hikari wasn't standing helpless – back-to-back to a stone slab; she was right above it and the dragon – floating in midair. The height and the surprise shocked her at first, but Taihu's sudden thought speak distracted her from her fears, Do not be worried, Hikari. The Claw of Wind, Kuuki, enables you to shift the wind particles. That is why you can float in midair. 

"You could at least warn me earlier. Heights bring out the worst in me," Hikari protested reproachfully.

Forgive me. There wasn't much time for me to explain as I couldn't hold the other dimension I created any longer due to interference from a certain 'someone', Taihu explained.

"You don't need to apologize. It's just… I'm surprised that's all."

Well then, I guess you would need to conquer your fears for height soon as you would find yourself flying in air a lot more. 

Hikari nodded to no one. She watched at the dragon again. She could feel herself burning with hatred, hatred that she didn't knew existed within her, towards the creature below that threatened mankind. The kind girl had always hated fighting, yes. But she couldn't possibly let this dragon escaped from here and inflict terror on the other peoples of Gaea. Throwing aside her morality, she set her mind to one thing; and that was – destroying the dragon here and now.

Hikari raised her left hand, which were equipped with the Claw of Wind, and summoned her power as the images had shown and taught her how. Following her command, greenish air currents twirled around her arm, focusing on the Holy Stone, which was the green orb. As she brought her hand down, Hikari shouted, "KAMAITACHI!" 

The green currents flew from Hikari's outstretched hand and ripped through the air, aiming for the dragon. These energies were as if blades – they ripped and sliced the dragon, inflicting damages more than a sword could do. The dragon roared in pain as one of its wing fell to the floor. 

Who dares attack me? 

"I do!" Hikari shouted from above.

The dragon stared at Hikari with wide eyes. You! I thought I have burned you into ashes? How could you have survived? the dragon exclaimed in surprise. However, it didn't wait for a reply and certainly didn't need one. Well… no matter, I'll kill you this time to attain my power! 

The dragon shot another wave of purplish flames at Hikari. As if she was an expert, Hikari dodged and floated away with incredible speed but with finesse, as if she was dancing. The flame blasted stonewalls instead and caused chunks of rock to fall below. In safe distance, Hikari countered with a few 'Kamaitachi' as she was cleared of the flames. Due to her poor aim this time, the wind energies only sliced off the other wing of the dragon, causing another roar of both pain and fury.

The dragon, in rage, raised its long sharp-ended tail and swiped at Hikari. The girl managed to avoid the attack again as the attack was slow. Hikari levitated further up; where she was sure that the dragon would not reach her and closed her eyes. Raising her forefinger, the girl started to write a series of letters in midair. These letterings glowed bright green, as her finger traced the air. 

These letters… were all written in Runes.

When Hikari finished the last letter, she read out the word that was written and pointed the same finger at the dragon. "SHIKURONE!"

Nothing happened at first. But then, ripping, slicing air currents started to form and surrounded the dragon. One at first. Then slowly, the numbers increased till it enveloped the whole dragon, circling it with deadly speed. Even with all the power it had at its disposal at this moment, the dragon knew it had no escape. If it were to put an arm out, it would be shredded instantly. But then, at Hikari's voiceless command, the wind shifted and pierced through the body of the dragon – stabbing in and out of its body, creating holes the size of a wrist.

When the wind finally died down, the dragon collapsed and spoke in a regretful tone, If I were to have my highest power… you will never be able to defeat me… never… 

Breathing its last, the dragon fell silent and Hikari watched as the body of the dragon started to disappear in a gruesome way. Its black bloods that flooded the cavern floor burned everything it touches – dried weeds, stones, and even crystals. Then, in a flash, the fluids started to blaze, blinding the girl momentarily. The dragon's flesh melted and sizzled, followed by its bones. 

Hikari was disgusted at the sight. But, she didn't have much time to think about it as the cave had started to rumble. Caused by the rumbling, rocks and crystals started to fall from above. Hikari shifted around in midair constantly to avoid being hit by the falling debris. Following her instinct, Hikari floated further up immediately, towards the blue opening above her.

The cave continued its collapse as she flew past. However, the stones that kept falling were making her escape difficult. She dodged left and right as the falling rocks showered in her direction. And to make matter even worse, the girl noticed that the opening above was getting smaller and smaller with every passing second. Her mind were suddenly screaming, _'The opening is closing! I must hurry!'_

Hikari doubled her speed.

And that was a mistake. Since she couldn't change her magnitude, Hikari doesn't have enough time to bank away when an unexceptionally large rock, smashed her back, scratching her. She wasn't hurt seriously, and the pain did not disturb her. But it had slowed her down, and her only escape route was about to close – which meant, locking her in a cold dark cave.

An idea suddenly crossed her mind. Hikari kept on flying towards the hole at the top speed. But at the same time, she brought her left hand back, gathering in energies again. She then raised her hand, creating a series of 'Kamaitachi' that was aimed at the cave's opening. The wind currents deleted all in her way, and also destroyed part of the opening that was closing. 

Though it enlarged the hole a little, the opening continued to close. But, it was enough for Hikari. Enough for her to breakthrough the danger she's faced with.

As the last sight of the sky was about to disappear, Hikari burst out into the cool morning air like a free bird that had just escaped from the binding of its cage. When the girl turned to look back, the opening had already been closed. And true enough; there wasn't a hint that there was supposed to be a cave there. Hikari gave a sigh of relief – knowing that she had managed to escape.

But it was only short while. Because right then, she heard the sound of people screaming, coming from the direction of her village. It was not loud, but her being bonded with the Holy Guardian of the wind, was able to hear the echoes and voices that were carried by the air. The brown hair girl quickly manipulated the wind again and flew towards the village at sonic speed.

*******

After an hour of waiting, even Sora finally gave up hope. The girl cried – silently, for she assumed that the death of her 'younger sister' was caused by her own misfortune. Sora tortured herself mentally and also at the same time, tried to think of a solution. But, her mind just couldn't think anymore. How could she? At this moment, every single time she had shared with Hikari – all the memories of the smiling brown hair girl rushed at her like they were accusing her.

Taichi, who was in an even worse state, clung onto Sora for support. Knowing that Hikari, his only sister, would be dead was enough to tear him apart both physically and spiritually. Feeling helpless and out of solution, Taichi had hit, asked, and even begged the cave to make the entrance appear once again. And of course, the stones didn't respond to him.

Both of them wanted to stay longer, but then, the screams and cries of peoples tore their attention away from the cave's entrance. Feeling scared and panicked, Sora asked, "What is it? Where do those sounds come from?"

Taichi, though upset, was able to concentrate. Relying on his good sense, he said, "I think… those screams came from the village…"

"What could have possibly happened?" Sora asked, feeling even more dreadful.

"I have no idea," Taichi said as he shook his head. Giving one last glance at the 'cave', Taichi turned to Sora and said seriously, "Let's go back to the village. Somehow, I have a feeling that our families are in trouble."

Sora nodded. 

The two of them rushed back to the village, as fast as their legs could carry them. And to prove that Taichi was correct, the screams of despair got louder as they neared the village. With each passing second, Sora's heart thumped louder and even Taichi had cold sweat running down his face. 

When the village came into view, both of them gasped. The village was on fire! Grasses were burned and the fire spread everywhere. Houses, barrels, fences and the mills, all were burning – some houses were already burned to the ground. The catastrophic scene lit the still dark morning, bright orange. Some villagers were trying to stop the fire from spreading; most were running for safety; others were lying on the ground, dead – burned to crisp. 

And the cause of it… was some flaming humanoid creatures.

There were so many of them… these humanoid creatures. They were tall muscular figures, with eyes the colour of blood and mouths that were stitched together. These creatures were enveloped in flame, from head to toe – heating up the area around them. Taichi could see one of them created a fireball in its palm and threw it at a house.

HIS house!

"MOM! DAD!" Taichi shouted as he rushed forward. But whatever he had wanted to do was too late as the house was instantly on fire. Before Taichi could even reached it, the house had collapsed, right in front of his very eyes. The wreckages and pile of rubbles were burned along as the flaming creature burned it as well. A small screech of pleasure could be heard as the creature burned the remaining furniture.

The boy just couldn't take it anymore – he had lost his whole family in just one day. It is all too much for him to bear such great losses. In fury, Taichi had picked up a spade that lied on the floor, and attacked the burning creature, absentmindedly. The creature broke the weapon and seized Taichi's neck – strangling him. 

Immediately, Taichi could feel the air around him disappear due to the intense heat. His sweat was evaporated. His throat was also burning. And the oxygen supplies were being cut off from him. Sora yelled his name out in fear. She wanted to help Taichi, but another creature had grabbed both her hands from behind. Instantly, the girl could feel her hands burning like the bite of giant red ants, only more stinging.

The creature lifted Taichi up and in protest, the boy kicked and swung his leg wildly in midair. But, this only made him loose what little oxygen he had left. As the time wore on, Taichi was beginning to see black patches, forming at the edge of his vision. When, the creature tightened it grip, Taichi knew that he was going to die.

But then, the sudden rush in of air and the unexpected 'thud' to the floor surprised Taichi. Freed, the boy sucked in lungful of air greedily. The creature's hand, which had been severed off, was lying on the floor next to him, though Taichi didn't pay much attention to the bloodless arm. The burning creature however, screeched madly as Taichi looked at who his savior was. But when the boy laid his eyes on the person who had saved him, Taichi nearly fell over. He couldn't believe what his own eyes had saw… but standing there… was really his sister…

Hikari…

As Taichi watched, Hikari swung her left hand that had on a strange bracer, and the creature that held Sora, was cut neatly in half without injuring Sora. Instantly, the grip was loosened, and the older girl quickly crawled away from the dead creature. Taichi was now surprised at both his sister's appearance and also what she had just done – with such a simple gesture the creature was eliminated. Feeling confused and disbelief, Taichi asked, "H-hikari? Is that you?"

The younger girl laughed and answered with a smile on her face, "Do I look like another person to you, my dear brother, Taichi?"

There were no reaction for the initial shock but Sora couldn't control her own emotion any longer – she cried right then, on the ground. Taichi however, immediately stood up and ran towards Hikari – giving her a fierce bear hug. Hikari of course, didn't mind. But she quickly parted herself from her brother and said, "Taichi, could you tend to anybody that is injured or in need of any help? Bring them to a safer place if possible."

"What about you?" the nineteen years old boy asked.

The younger Yagami answered her brother with seriousness that was never seen before in all of Taichi's fifteen years with her, "I'll try and get rid of those flaming creatures that are in the village. I can't let them rampage on any longer or the village would be no more." With a quick smile, she added, "I'll try to spot for mom, dad, Mrs. and Mr. Takenouchi."

"How? I mean… our house was burned already. They're… dead."

"Taichi, you blockhead, if they were in there, their bodies would be visible right now," Hikari said.

Taichi rubbed his head. "Right. But how are you going to do that? They could be anywhe-" 

Taichi was dumbfounded, when Hikari suddenly floated up to the sky – answering his unfinished question. From above, the girl looked left and right, surveying the whole area, as she floated in one place. But there were no signs of her parents or Sora's. There were only those flaming creatures, burning every thing in their path and killing anyone that they pass. 

These violent angered Hikari. But the girl shook her head in despair, as there were too many creatures that were terrorizing the village. She knew she wouldn't be able to defeat them all before the whole village was burned. With hope, she searched her mind, to find any suitable magic that she can utilize – anything to save the village and also destroying the flaming creatures. But nothing came.

Suddenly, Taihu voice rang out from nowhere, It seems that the 'Evil' has sends its servants to search for me. And if a drastic action is not made, the village will surely be destroyed soon. 

_'Can you think of anything, Taihu?' _Hikari asked in her mind.

The griffin was silent for a while, but he knew he didn't have much time to think about it. So, he said, You may try this method that I'll show you. But, I must warn you, it mustn't be use too many times because it consumes too much of your energy – spiritually and mentally. And since you haven't reunite me with the others Guardians, this method might fail or worse, backfire. So, be careful. 

Hikari nodded and closed her eyes as instructed. She waited and concentrated, as the only solution to save her village, was etched into her mind by Taihu. 

When she snapped her eyes open, Hikari told Taichi and Sora, to bring everyone in the vicinity, to a safer, farther place. She then, raised her left hand, which was equipped with the Claw of Wind. With her forefinger pointed at the sky, Hikari spoke out in a double harmonious tone – in which, one of the voices belong to her, and the other to an unknown person.

'Soft breeze that coursed the land…

 Winds that fade to silence…

 In the name of the Master of the Wind…

 I summon you!

 To the land of reality,

 Where the bane will feel the wrath,

 Of your mighty storms!'

The orb, the Holy Stone, on the Kuuki, glowed. The word 'Kaze' in the orb was outlined with a glowing green light. In accordance, the wind started to twirl around Hikari and at the same moment, blew faster and fiercer, till the howls could even be heard. Due to the shifting wind, the thermal started to change and the clouds above, in the dark sky, started to swirl. Within seconds, the wind around Hikari changed into a fierce tornado – encircling her. The girl's feature couldn't even be seen, enveloped by the fierce wind. The fire of the burning houses that were near, went out in an instance. Plants were pulled off their root. Roofs were being blown off. And barrels and things as such were rolling everywhere.

When the tornado died down, Taichi in the distance, was shocked to see that in its place was no longer only a fifteen years old girl with short brown hair and eyes. But also a brown colored beast that looked like a lion with the head of an eagle. The beast's mighty wings were spread out wide. And its wickedly sharp beak looked dangerous even at such a distance.

It was a griffin…. 

A Holy Guardian…

Taihu…

Acknowledging the Holy Guardian from the Age of Darkness, the remaining villagers, including Taichi and Sora, fell on their knees as the sight of the Lord of the Wind greeted them. The flaming creatures looked at it with a faceless expression. But a lone figure in cloak, that stood a few meters away from any prying eyes, were shocked to see the appearance of a Guardian.

Hikari opened her eyes, and realized that Taihu now floated next to her. She touched Taihu's spiky brown furs and felt for his warm body. In a soft and worried tone, she asked, "Are you alright?"

Taihu's voice answered her, Yes, though I'm a little uncomfortable. It's been a long time since I'm in the real world in my original body. 

"Did I use the summoning correctly?"

Yes, you need not worry. But there is a little side effect that I haven't mentioned before. Taihu waited for Hikari to say something. But she didn't, so he continued, By summoning me to this world, my soul, will merge with you. Thus, you will feel my pain as well as I will feel yours. Forgive me for not notifying this earlier. 

"That's okay, I don't mind. A least this way, we're more bonded together." Hikari grazed the side of Taihu's head lightly, and Taihu responded by nudging her hand. The girl then asked, "You think you're ready?"

I'm ready, when you are. 

The girl nodded. Fixing her gaze to the whole village below her, Hikari started to write a series of sentence in Rune as she did before back in the cavern. However, this time, when Hikari started writing, a green nimbus surrounded both the girl and the Guardian. And with each letter, the glowing nimbus became brighter and brighter. Once finished, she shouted, "AIRU SURASHI!"

Taihu screeched at the same time Hikari shouted, and pointed his beak upward. With its wing stretched to its maximum, wind started to gather into a green spherical energy, right above the two. The spherical energy grew bigger and bigger till it was bigger than Taihu. When Hikari clenched her fist, the energy dispersed into hundred of air currents, and lanced at the creatures below. Every single flaming creature dissolved into pieces of ash, as the air currents pierced through them. 

The currents struck with such precise accuracy that every single burning creature, were penetrated at their head. Never once, did the air currents miss their targets. And slowly, all the struck creatures fell to the ground and disappeared, bit-by-bit – beginning from their leg first, till their heads. And as each of these creatures was disappearing, a single word, written in Rune, 'Tobira', was visible for a moment. But due to Hikari's concentration, the girl did not notice it.

When the last of the creatures were gone, Taihu flapped his large wings. The wind started to howl again, as the air changed its course. As Taihu flapped harder, a windstorm was created, though the force of the storm was lessened. It was only strong enough to blow out the scorching flames that were burning the houses, plantations, and structures. 

Hikari was clung onto Taihu's fur, so that she wouldn't be blown away as she was floating in the air. Somewhere on the ground, Taichi, Sora and other villagers, stared at the mystical beast – awed by its power and its appearance and also the maiden whom he shared his power with. 

When everything was back as it should be, both Hikari and Taihu, staggered and lost their momentum. The griffin started to plummet to the ground below first, and was followed by Hikari. As he fell, Taihu started to glow a brilliant green. His outlines thinned, and vanished. His body became more transparent. And seconds later, the only falling figure that could be seen, was that of Hikari.

Taichi saw it, and started to dash to the place where he estimated his sister will land. He jumped over rubbles and logs as he did so. All the time, he did not watch for anything that was in front of him. His eyes and thoughts were only trained at his sister alone. But Taichi knew that he would not make it in time. At the last few seconds, the boy leaped forward – landing on his back. 

And Hikari fell on Taichi's awaiting arms.

The fall would have crushed Taichi along. But Hikari was awfully light, due to the power of Claw of Wind. Also, Taihu had reduced the force of her fall, before the legendary Griffin disappeared completely. Once safe in her brother's arms, the girl opened her eyes a little, catching her brother's gaze. She smiled and said, "I… did it. I saved… everyone."

The girl's eyes shut suddenly and her body went limp. Taichi felt his heart stopped for a second and instantly, he screamed his sister's name out loud. Even when his throat felt sore, he didn't stop the screaming. He did not even noticed it when a woman, checked Hikari's pulse. 

The woman then said to the shocked boy, "She's okay Taichi, just exhausted from lack of energy with whatever she had done."

Taichi looked up and saw Mrs. Takenouchi smiling at him. Behind her, was her husband, Mr. Takenouchi, who had the same contented smile. And now, with an arm around him, was his father. Mrs. Yagami had came and knelt in front of her children. She pushed Hikari's bangs away, and kissed her forehead. 

In the distance, Sora was running towards them, calling for her parent every second. When she reached them, the girl embraced them as fiercely as she could. She cried and said, "Oh mom, dad, I thought I had lost the both of you!"

Mrs. Takenouchi patted Sora's back. Comforting her. 

Slowly, the two families took in the surrounding around them. Many places were destroyed, many bodies lied on the ground, and many houses were burned to the ground. But they thanked the Lord, as most of the houses were still standing, including the Takenouchi's. Mrs. Takenouchi told Taichi to carry Hikari into their house, and with Sora's permission, placed Hikari on the bed in her room. 

They waited for her to regain consciousness…

*******

When Hikari woke up, the first thing she saw was Taichi's sleeping form. His head was on the bed and his hand held hers tightly. She sat up and chuckled at the cute look of her brother's face. The boy eyes snapped open immediately at the sound. Giving her a smile first, he then embraced her and shouted, "Mom! Dad! Hikari's awake!"

The door burst opened almost immediately and the two older Yagamis came rushing in, and hugged their daughter. They did not remove themselves, till the girl started to complain at how uncomfortable it was. Sora and the other Takenouchi came in moment later. Mrs. Takenouchi handed Hikari a cup of herbal tea, which the girl drank gratefully.

Later, the two family were sat in the small living room, excluding Mr. Yagami and Mr. Takenouchi, who had went out to help the other villagers. Taichi then took the opportunity and asked what had happened after Hikari went into the cave. The girl explained everything – her encounter with the dragon and the Holy Guardian, Taihu; the Evil that was threatening the world. 

The whole time, not a single person interrupted her, until she was finished with her story.

"So, those creatures that attacked the village must be from this particular 'Evil' that you are talking about," Taichi said.

"I think so. That's what Taihu had told me," answered the girl.

"Damn," Taichi cursed. "I thought, after the Age of Darkness, there would no longer be any problems that threaten humanity. And suddenly, this came up." With a sigh, the boy asked, "What are we gonna do?"

Hikari was silent for a while. But eventually, she said, "I have something that I haven't tell the rest of you." Hikari paused, thinking for a moment, before she continued, "When I received the Claw of Wind, Taihu told me that I had to look for the other Guardians, which were scattered all around the world." Going to the point, Hikari said, "I think… I will have to leave the village and searches for them."

"I object!" Mrs. Yagami disagreed immediately.

"But, mom, don't you understand? The world is in grave danger! I wouldn't want to sit around and wait for the world to end! I'm sure that you love the world as I do!" Hikari explained. "And beside, Taihu trusted me! That's why he lends me his strength."

"Don't you 'but mom' me young lady! The world is a dangerous place. I wouldn't let you run headlong into troubles such as these! I woul-"

"MOM!" Taichi shouted. The woman was astounded, but she did keep quiet and listened to her son as he gave his apologize and his reason for being so rude, "Sorry, for shouting, mom, but you didn't hear me. What I want to say is that, Hikari is no longer a kid. She can take care of herself already. I've learn to realize that, after so many years."

Sora took that moment to give her opinion, "Mrs. Yagami, surely you realized that Hikari had came out safely, from the cave where a lot had died. I'm not particularly happy with Hikari's idea, but it seems that she had made up her mind." 

The room was in total silence. All waiting for Mrs. Yagami to say something. She looked at her daughter's hopeful face, at Taichi's stern but passionate eyes, Sora's pleading look, and Mrs. Takenouchi encouraging face. When she didn't say anything, Mrs. Takenouchi said, "Just give her a chance Meia, she is a grown girl now, let her see the beauty of the world. And beside, as Sora had said, she had made up her mind. You know your daughter is such a stubborn girl when she had her mind set onto something."

Tears gathered at the edge of Mrs. Yagami eyes. She looked at Hikari and voiced out to her sadly and hesitantly, "You'll have my blessing…"

Taichi and Sora expressions turned bright immediately. Where else, Hikari just smiled and hugged her mother, "Thanks a million, mom!"

Mrs. Yagami waited for them to calm down before she said, "Now, let's get you prepare for the journey."

*******

After a week, the day for Hikari departure had finally arrived. Hikari stood facing all the members of the Yagami and Takenouchi family. She wore a simple traveler dress, which her mother had personally made for her journey. She brought along a satchel that was stored with gold, silver, and copper coins, and also some food supplies – all contributed by the Village Elder. 

Hikari's heart was filled with nothing but thrill. Her wish to see the world had finally come. In the girl's mind, today would be marked as the day her adventures around the globe begin. She eyed each and everyone present, from her mother and father, to Mrs. and Mr. Takenouchi. And finally, her eyes fell on a new happy couple with their hands clamped together, Taichi and Sora. The girl knew she would miss them all, but the chance to journey the world, wasn't something she'll let it slipped off.

Though she wanted to cry, Hikari remained normal and smiled as she always did. "Well, this is it. The time has come."

Mrs. Yagami cried, and clung onto her husband chest. Mr. Yagami however, just smiled and said, "You be careful out there Hikari. The world is a dangerous place. Don't trust strangers so easily."

Hikari shook her head in defeat, "Dad, you've said that for probably a thousand time, I know already."

"I did?" the older man said. He shrugged and continued, "Well, better keep reminding than you forgetting. In any case, just be careful."

"I'll always keep that in mind, dad. You don't need to worry," the girl reassured her father and hugged him, along with her mother.

Taichi spoke up right after that, "Hikari, you better tell me about the world when you come back. Or I'm gonna steal your dairy agai-. OW!"

Sora pulled on Taichi's ear with her other hand that wasn't holding Taichi's hand, and said, "Don't you dare ransack her property. Unless you're asking for a death wish – and this time, I mean it, as it would be the third time already."

Hikari giggled and said, "Don't worry Sora, I've brought along my diary." She patted the pink book in her arms. "He wouldn't be able to read it." The girl looked at the sun, which had already risen above the mountains. "Well, gotta go, time is precious."

"Hikari, wait!" Taichi called out suddenly. Putting his hand into his side pocket, Taichi took out a hairpin that was shaped into the form of an angel's wing. He moved towards Hikari and clipped it onto her lose bangs that had been falling from the side of her head for quite some time. Anyhow, once the hairpin was in place, Taichi said, "This is suppose to be your birthday present, but since you're leaving, I decided to give you now instead.

Hikari touched the pin affectionately and muttered a quiet thanks. Then, without warning, she embraced Taichi and let a lone tear slipped down her face. Mrs. Yagami also hugged Hikari for one last time and gave her blessing. Sora – who cried in the end, also did the same. They bid their farewell, and slowly, _very slowly_, Hikari rose into the sky. As she did, her hand did not stop waving. At the last moment, she shouted from above, "Jaa matta ai masho!"

"Sayonara!" the other replied from below.

With that, Hikari flew due southwest, to the Mescaria region, where one of the Guardian and his or her warrior awaited her. Her hair was ruffled by the soft wind that rushed at her face, which held the look of determination. The determination to finish this matter as quickly as possible…

The determination to save the world…

Taihu voice sounded out of nowhere again, Are you sure about this Hikari? Is this really your wish? You can stay, if you want to. 

The girl shook her head, as her heart was already set the moment she accepted Taihu's power. She then answered in a confident tone, "I'm sure this is what I want Taihu, you need not worry about me."

The griffin Holy Guardian, laughed, I know I'm going to enjoy this journey of 'pilgrimage' with you, I'm sure of that. 

The girl smiled and thought silently, _'As will I, Taihu…._

_As will I….'_

_Katachi no aru mono sore dake ga subete ja nai  
Kokoro wo sumaseba ironna mono mieru kara_

_Things that have physical shape, aren't all there is to it  
If you clear your heart, you can see lots of things_

_Naze kono yo ni umareta no ka  
Wakarazu nakitai yoru mo  
Hitomi wo nee tojiru nante  
Mada sukoshi hayai yo ne_

_On nights when you feel like crying, wondering  
"Why was I born?"  
It's still too early  
To close your eyes_

_Holy light sotto yami wo terasu yo  
Asu no michi oshieru you ni  
Holy light douzo yuuki wo kudasai mirai e no_

_Holy light, shine softly in the darkness  
And show us tomorrow's path   
Holy light, please give me courage, to face the future_

_Toki ni wa kanashii yokan sae ataru keredeo  
Shiawase sagashite doko mademo tabi wo shitai_

_There are times when only sad premonitions come true  
But I want to travel everywhere, searching for happiness_

_Kotoba dake ja tarinakutte  
Dareka to surechigau hi mo  
Kokoro wa minna atatakai tte  
Mada watashi shinjiteru_

_Words aren't enough  
On days when I pass someone  
I still believe   
That everyone has a warm heart_

_Holy light sotto sekai terasu yo  
Hoshi wo daite mamoru you ni  
Holy light douzo egao wo kudasai eien no_

_Holy light, shine softly illuminating the world  
Embracing the Earth, as if protecting it  
Holy light, please give me a an eternal smile_

_Holy light sotto yami wo terasu yo  
Asu no michi oshieru you ni  
Holy light douzo yuuki wo kudasai mirai e no  
Hontou no eien no_

_Holy light, shine softly in the darkness  
And show us tomorrow's path   
Holy light, please give me courage, to face the future  
True courage, eternally_

**************************************************************************************************************************

**Translation:**

Magic:

Shikurone – Cyclone

Airu Surashi – Air slash

Name:

Taihu – Typhoon

Miscellaneous:

Fuujin – Wind God

Inochi – Life

Kaze – Wind

Jaa matta ai masho – Till we meet again

Sayonara – Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

I'm so sorry if my grammars are bad and the characters are a little OOC (I couldn't help it). Anyway, please leave a review and give me your thought. I would really appreciate it. And I will alert those readers through e-mail the next time a new chapter is out. If anybody is interested, just leave your e-mail and mention in your review.

Also, the lyric above is Hikari's theme song from Digimon Adventure 01, 'Holy Light'.

With that, wait for the next chapter, 'Swirling Water'.


	3. Swirling Water

**_Destiny_**

***Disclaimer***

**I DON"T OWN DIGIMON.**

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the long wait. I hope it didn't trouble any of my loyal readers! Anyway, I've made a slight change on how the way the characters will use their magic. Instead of pronouncing it in English, I've made them said it in Japanese, just for the feel of it. Tell me what you think!

***********************************************************************************************

**Destiny – Prologue Three : Swirling Water**

_To the north of Gaia, lies the continent of Erathia. A snow covered land, where endless snowstorms happened throughout the year. In the 'Age of Darkness', it is proof to be a great defensive place for the Kingdom of White Edge. Soldiers who marched there to gain more land will either die of cold or the lack of food, for meats and other sort of foods are rare in the snowy plains._

_But, on a certain part of the continent, a pine forest, which they called 'Forest of Temptation', separates the outer part of Erathia from the inner one. Some say, if one journeyed through that forest, they will find beauty beyond their wildest imagination. But, there are no solid proofs that support the fairy tales. For those who journeyed in, never came out again. No one knows what happened to him or her._

_The truth, was only known by the people who live there. The people of White Edge, the Erathian. For years they have live in peace. For no one was able to cross the snowy death, they are safe from intruders. But it also means that they have to stay where they are, locked from the outer world. But the inner part of Erathia has everything needed to make a living. Fertile lands, fresh waters, plants of all sorts, animals of all kind.  So, there are not many that want to go to other continents. Those who survive the trip through the pine forest also made a living there for they are happy there._

_The inner continent of Erathia is broken into four districts, each with its own village. For their continent is secluded by the forest at the front and sea that have maelstroms and endless storms at the coast, the villagers, unlike the others continents in the middle of Gaia, lives as farmers. Most planted wheat, some rear eatable animals, and some catches fishes from the seas. Everyone share theirs profits among other villages. _

_There use to be a castle that stands tall and mighty on a hill. But the king generations had died out after the Age of Darkness. The stone castle was no longer stable and not suitable to live in. Therefore, the castle was left abandon since then. Now, it was only remain as a historical site._

_Gromnir is a coastal village that faces the rising sun. Aquatic nutrition came mostly from this village, so the villagers live as fishermen. Other than catching fishes, they also make boats and nets. During the monsoon season, this village can only make clothing, for fishermen can't go to the sea. So, the villages of Dathild and Groforst are the next source for food. _

_Dathild is the farming village, which provided planted food such as vegetables, wheats, and fruits, throughout the year. Where else, Grofros is the village that provided meats and dairies. Both these villages are very important in the winter season, they stored foods that are enough to supply a lot of people._

_The most beautiful village is the Village of Mika. A village that was builds above the Lake of Dragon and located in the middle of all four districts. It is one of the biggest villages in the continent, since it is a trading village or rather known as the economic village. Throughout the year, people from other villages came here to exchange things. Many live there for it is convenient to get all the supply. This is also the only village, which provides education._

_Not only that, it is also because of a legend that attract people.  They say the ancient dragon, Seiryu, one of the seven 'Holy Guardians' that have long gone since the 'Age of Darkness', resides there thousands of years ago. It was said that the dragon brings good luck to those who believe in him, and protects the village from any harm. Many holds to that believe. _

_But…_

_No one knows that this village is the beginning of their nightmare…_

_No one knows the legend of this dragon is actually the beginning of bloodshed…._

_No one knows it is the beginning of the end…_

_And also…_

_The beginning of a boy's journey…_

*******

_1008 years and three months A.D. … _

In the northern part of the village, a boy ran out of his house, with his small bag, and cross the wooden bridge suspended above the clear lake, which sparkled like crystal. One can see the aquatic animals that live there easily, as if looking through a glass.

"Itte kimasu, okaasan!" the boy shouted.

Ken Ichijozi.

A boy who have shoulder length violet hair and gorgeous violet eyes. Slim and good-looking he is, but a kind soul, which care even the smallest animal. He loves animals very much, ever since he discovers he can 'communicates' with them through telepathy. Every villager knew of the boy's gifted talent. How he found his talent is a long story, which he probably couldn't remember already.

Ken live in the Village of Mika with his parents, and his brother, Osamu Ichijozi. Where he leads a wonderful life, making friends, having fun, helps his mother and father, and stuff that a fifteen years old boy would do. He also likes studying very much, which made him the genius of the village. His brother, who is also very clever, often said, "If you couldn't find Ken in the forest, chatting with his unusual friends, then he'll be in the village's mini library."

Right now, Ken is heading, or rather 'running', to school. It is a big building near the outskirts of the village, which takes about seven to ten minutes walk. Unlike the other kids, Ken actually enjoys going to school very much, that is why he is considered as the odd one. He always thirsts for more, as if his mind doesn't have enough knowledge already. The boy was wondering what he's going to learn today when he accidentally bumps on someone and causes both of them to fall.

"Itai… Gomen-nasai," Ken apologised and takes a look at the person he had collided with.

Sitting there in front of him, rubbing his sore side, is a boy with straight but short spiky brown hair, and cinnamon eyes. The boy is well built and is quite tall for his age. Ken knew this person ever since he started to makes friend. The boy is his best friend, Akiyama Ryou. 

"Aw, man. You sure hit hard," Ryou complained as he picks up his schoolbook, which had accidentally fell out of his bag. "Sometimes I wonder if you're made out of some other materials, other than flesh and bones."

"Sorry," Ken apologized again. He continues as he helps his friend, "I wasn't looking where I was going,"

"Well, am I not surprise, this is the third time you knock me down this month." Ryou smirk and put his book back into his bag. "And I bet you're going to run into me a lot more, if you keep on thinking about school stuffs every time you rush to school."

Ken raises an eyebrow, and said; "You sure know what's in my mind every time."

"Of course," Ryou said proudly. "That's why I'm your best friend."

"Yeah right," Ken smirked. "A best friend who needs help with schoolwork everyday. Not to mention he didn't give any credits to the person who helped him."

Ryou face is red with shame. This makes Ken laughs loudly.

"Why you…" Ryou lunged and chases Ken. All the while, the fast violet haired boy is laughing and teasing his friend. Where else, Ryou is cursing and countering everything Ken had said about him. Across the bridge they go heading toward the direction of the school. Passing stores and curious vendors, as they stampede their way through.

*******

By the time both boys reach the school, both are already out of breath, hands on their knees, and sweating heavily. Strands of violet hairs are matted on Ken face, while Ryou brown hair looks messy. He put a tired arm on Ken's shoulder and mutters, "Got you…"

Ken brushes his friend's hand off simply and pushes his hair to its normal look. He then looks around; students with their bags are already rushing into the school compound to have an assembly, which is held every start of a school day. Some, who passes them, gave them a curious look. Ken tells his friend, "We better hurry or we're going to be late."

"Give me a break!" Ryou complained. "I've just run around the town, chasing after you, and now you want me to hurry?"

Ken just smiled, "Well… suit yourself."

The boy walks ahead and Ryou shouted, "Oi, Ken! Matte yo!" Ryou chases after the boy tiredly. When he caught up, he said, "Hate those assemblies! Why can't they just let us enter the classrooms and be done with it?" 

Ken answered his complaining friend; "I thought I told you about that a few times already? It is our school customs, and a necessity to inform us of the things going around White Edge."

"Who cares about those stuffs? I would rather stay home and sleep," Ryou said, as they enter the south entrance of the assembly ground.

The assembly ground is actually a plain soil ground, which is also use as a playing field. Fences surround the area, and benches were lined along them. To the East End, is a small wooden hut, where the sports equipment was kept. Beyond the fences, trees and bushes surrounded the area; part of it faces the forest as well. The main building, which is a one level wooden building, which lies directly north of the assembly ground. A similar building lies west of it.

Ken sat on an empty bench and took out a book, which he had borrowed from the library. He started to read it quietly. Ryou, who is standing in front of him, sighed and shook his head. "I don't understand. What is it with you and reading?"

The boy replied, though he hadn't taken his eyes off the book, "It helps me gains more knowledge and improve my study."

Ryou said frustratedly, "I know that already!"

"Then you shouldn't ask," Ken said coolly.

Ryou grunted and changes his subject, "I wonder where had Ms. Asanuma gone to?"

Ken replied angrily, "How do you suppose I know the answer to that?"

"Hey, chill out. I'm just only asking." Ryou continues, "You don't need to get all grumpy over me."

Ms. Asanuma is Ken's class teacher, who had been missing since last week. Nobody knows what had happened to her. Rumors had it that she went to a nearby lake and no one ever seen her since that day. Ken had taken the disappearance seriously, since Ms. Asanuma is his favorite teacher in the school.

The violet haired boy, sighed and apologized, "Sorry, Ryou. I'm kind of… acted out of emotions."

"I know." Ryou nodded knowingly.

Ken continues, "In any case, we'll know who will be replacing her today. I heard some passing students say that a new teacher arrived just now."

"There is? Well… I thoug-"

Their conversation was interrupted because the bell sounded right then. Students started to gather and lined into rows, according to their classes. Ken and Ryou, which are in the same class, got up, join the line as well. They were in the back row of their class as usual. 

Teachers appear from the main building, and stood in front of their respective classes. The headmaster, which is a man in his late fifty with a baldhead, stands on a wooden stage, and went on with his speech. Ryou, as always, was laundering, and Ken is listening to every sentence and every single word that was said.

After finishing the daily news, the headmaster introduces the new teacher to the school, "My fellow students, standing here with me, is Mr. Kageyama Reiji. He is an expert in the genetic altered creatures and will be replacing Ms. Asanuma, who had been missing for a few days." 

Ken eyed the new teacher, who will be teaching them. The teacher wore a simple black coat and black sunglasses. As their eyes meet, the teacher smirked, and a shiver travels down Ken's spine. Ken immediately took a disliking towards Mr. Kageyama, which is very rare, considering the boy is always gentle and kind. But something about that man, made Ken felt awfully uneasy.

The headmaster went on with his introducing, "Since Mr. Kageyama is a new teacher, I expect all students, and teachers as well, to show him the hospitality we have."

Ryou tapped at Ken's shoulder and whispers to him, "I don't very like that Kage-whatsoever. He gives me the creeps. Just look at him and you'll know what I mean."

Ken nodded, "I already know. I felt the same way as well."

The duo didn't say anything else. They waited for the assembly to end, and went into their class, which is the building next to the main building. All the while, Ken kept silence. His mind is only filled with the ugly smirked of Kageyama Reiji…

*******

Ken sat quietly and waited for Mr. Kageyama to enter. As he was waiting, he took out the book, which he had read before the assembly, and continues with it. Other students, boys or girls, are talking amongst each other, about all sort of topics. Voices filled the classroom.

The classroom was relatively simple built. The whole building is made out of wood. Thus, the class is of the same material as well. At the back of each classroom, a made shelve was placed at a corner. Students use it to put their belonging, their begs and bentos. The chairs and tables were made of wood too. Up front, a blackboard is nailed on the wall. Pictures and paintings were hung on the wall, and a vase with fresh flowers, were placed on the teacher's desk.

Every thing seems normal, till the door burst opens, and bangs on the wall. This causes the windows to rattle. Mr. Kageyama strides into the room, with books on one arm. When he reaches the teacher's desk, he slams his book down on the wooden furniture. He then speaks in a loud voice, "Nice meeting you all, children. I am, as you all know, Kageyama Reiji. I'll be replacing your teacher, Ms. Asanuma. And will do it as best as I could." He looks at the whole class, and continues, "Now that I have introduced myself, why don't you all take turns, and tell me a little about yourself." 

One by one, the students introduced themselves. Telling their hobbies and preferences. And within minutes, it was Ken's turn. He stood up and bowed lightly as a sign of respect. He then goes on about himself, "My name is Ken, of the Ichijozi family. I lived in the northern part of Mika Village. I love to read in the library and hang around in the forest."

Ken sat back down. But Mr. Kageyama asks him, "Ken is it?" The boy nodded. "Do you by any chance have a little fondness towards water things?"

The boy blinks and answered, "Why… of course. Everybody who grew up in Mika Village is very fond of it. But if sir want to know, yes, I like anything that has common relation with water."

Mr. Kageyama replied quietly, a sly grin on his face, "I see…."

Ken knew right then, that there is troubles brewing already. It wouldn't be long when things started to turn ugly and bad. The boy can just feel it and was very sure of it...

*******

A month had passed. It is already near the eleventh number of the Holy Calendar. Snow always falls during this time of the year. A thin layer of white frost covers the roofs of the houses of the water village, Mika. The ground itself, had snows that reaches the ankle of an adult. But, mysteriously, the lakes in this region are never frozen and if one touches it, one could feels that it is still warm waters. It is a mystery, and will remain a mystery to everyone. But some believe that the Holy Guardian has something to do with it.

Ken is sitting on the bed in his heated room quietly and started to refresh his mind on everything. Indeed his earlier suspect of troubles had come true. Things had become weird overtime. In the past month, eight students have been missing. Two of them were his classmates; and the others were from other classes. 

_'GREAT! First Ms. Asanuma and now students!' the boy thought angrily. He is sure that someone is behind all this disappearance. His present, primary suspect is his new class teacher, Kageyama Reiji. __'Things were fine in the beginning. But everything changes when he appears.'_

The boy weren't able to think anything else when a knock on the door, interrupted his trains of thought. The door creaks open, and a boy with similar violet hair like Ken; only it is spiky, walks in. The newcomer asks Ken, "What's bothering you?"

Ken shook his head, "Nan demo nai… Osamu-niisan."

"Uso," the older Ichijozi said sternly. "You've been sitting in the room thinking, god knows what, for the past few hours. Usually, you would spend all your time in the library or the forest, not in your room. So, don't you lie to me."

Ken sighs and decided to tell his brother the truth. He could never, _ever, lie to his brother. It is near impossible. The older Ichijozi, always seem to see through his acts. So, Ken speaks out his mind, "I've been thinking about the disappearance of a teacher and students."_

"That's what keeping you occupied?" Osamu asked in disbelief.

"No…. What's really bugging me, is the new teacher in our school, Kageyama Reiji." 

"Kageyama Reiji?" Osamu recalls whether he heard of such person. "Oh, that! The only teacher who wears black glasses to school everyday."

"Yes, that's him." Ken nodded and continues, "I've been having really bad feelings whenever he's around. I don't know why, but somehow, I felt cold and scared."

"I think you're worrying too much," Osamu said. "And I think you ought to go out, and have some fresh air. Or maybe, lock yourself in the library. I'm sure that will cheer you up, little brother."

Ken's body, twitches a little. He hated it whenever Osamu regarded him as 'little brother'. "For the last time, Osamu-niisan, I'm not little. I'm already fifteen, not seven."

"Well, you still are my little brother." Before Ken could do anything, Osamu stormed out the door.

Ken laughed at his brother and thought, _'I think Osamu-niisan is right; I might as well go out and relax my mind. This much thinking is not bringing me anywhere.' Ken stood up, grabs his scarf, and walks out the house, passing his father, who is arranging the things he's selling, and his mother, who is cooking their dinner. He stops, and informs his mother of his whereabouts. _

Ken steps out of his house, and threw his scarf over his shoulder. The weather is colder than he expected. He stuffed his hand into the pocket and headed towards Ryou's house. He thought that it would be better if someone accompanies him. Otherwise, it would be one boring day, without his best friend's complaining at his side.

*******

Ryou grumbled angrily and said, "I can't believe that you make me go out in this chilling weather."

Ken giggles and told his upset friend, "At least it is better than wasting your time, sleeping in your room. You might miss something important for the day."

"Well, as if."

The two chatted a little while they make their way through the snowy ground, towards the library, which is near the outskirts of the village. It was a hard trip, since the snow is falling a little harder, and the snow on the ground is a little higher. When they finally reach it, Ken and Ryou, who is already freezing, enter the warm room gratefully.

The library is a stone building, built by a person, who had come from beyond the Forest of Temptation. That person is the one who teaches the villagers to build concrete building. But only some buildings in White Edge are stones buildings, the others are still wooden buildings, especially houses.

There are a lot of books in the library, which are neatly arranged on the wooden shelves. People with vast knowledge, and people that came from other continents write those books. It is a priceless information for those who like to read, considering that they might not be able to go to other continents.

Ken walks along the familiar room, searching for books, and Ryou sat on a comforter, which is next to the fireplace. Ken has nothing in mind, every time he comes to the library. He just chooses whatever books he hadn't read. His eyes fell on one particular book that reads, 'Creatures from the Nether World'. He reaches for the book, and flips through the contents. Finding it interesting, he took the book to the clerk.

Ms. Asanuma, who is the owner, always looks after the library. But, since she had disappeared, her soon to be husband, her fiancé, Jinmato, is taking over her place, till she returns someday. The minute Ken neared the desk, Jinmato spoke up, "Borrowing a book as usual, I presume?"

Ken nodded and held out the book for him. Jinmato took it and recorded the borrowed book, in a big notebook. Ken had always been a familiar face. Every week, he would come and borrow a new book to read. He came here so frequent, that even Jinmato, who seldom comes to the shop, recognizes him.

Jinmato handed the book back for Ken, after he jotted down everything. Ken asks for an excuse and headed towards Ryou. The boy is dozing off, on the comforter. Ken assumes that he had taken a long time to choose the book. Thinking that he shouldn't disturb the sleeping boy, Ken sat down on an armchair and started to read the book silently.

A cat suddenly came and sat down at his lap while he is reading. Ken notices it and said, "Hello Miko, how have you been?"

The same as always. the cat replied back.

"Well, that's good to hear," Ken said. He then decided to asks the cat, who belongs to Ms. Asanuma, "Miko, do you know what has happen to Ms. Asanuma?"

The cat looks hesitant, but then she answered, As a matter a fact, I do. I can tell you everything, but I doubt you'll be able to do anything. 

Ken was surprised that Miko knows, and all the while, he never tried to ask his animal friends. "Could you at least just tell me about it?"

Okay, the cat pauses, but then she continues, My mistress went to the lake to washes her clothes. I felt bored, and decided to follow her. I knew she never allows me out the house, so I stay out of her sight. While she is washing, a man with short blonde hair and wearing a black sunglass came towards her. 

"Hold it, a man with sort blonde hair and wearing a black sunglasses?" Ken asked.

Yes. 

Ken thought silently, _'It has to be Mr. Kageyama Reiji. There's no other person who wears black sunglasses in our village.' _

Ken urges Miko to go on, which she did, Anyway, the man came and talks to her, I don't know what. And right before my eyes, my mistress fell down and disappears along with the man. 

Ken didn't need any more information. What Miko has told him is enough to confirm his suspicious on Kageyama Reiji. The person who causes the disappearances that is going on…

*******

The next day, Ken went to the forest seeking confirmations from his other animal friends. If what he discovered is the truth, he could expose Kageyama's scheme, and the village will be safe from any more disappearance. Ryou, who also knows about it, after being informs by Ken, followed as well. The walk to the forest is easier than the walk to the library, since it is not snowing as bad as the previous day. 

When they reach an open space, Ken put two fingers into his mouth, and whistled loudly.

Nothing seems to happen at first. But Ryou yelped, when he heard the snapping of twigs. He turns around just in time to see a pair of wolves snarling at him. His face turns as white as the snow in fear. Ken rushes towards his friend and said to the wolves, "He's my friend Ichii, you don't need to worry."

The wolves stop snarling, and lick at Ken's outstretch hand. Ken giggled at the tickling sensation. Then, other animals started to appear, but there isn't as many as in the hot season. Most birds have fly to a hotter continent. And some animals are still hibernating. But still, the sight is enough to awe Ryou. 

The brown hair boy waited, as Ken started to ask the animals. Ryou never believe that Ken could talk with animals. One thing for sure, he hadn't actually witnesses it with his very eyes. From where he is, there isn't any response that Ryou could hear off, only chirping and a little huffing. But, from Ken's nodding, he's convinced that the animals are talking and answering Ken's question. 

Ken listened intently as one of the wolves said, Indeed. I saw an unconscious woman disappear along with a man. A man with blonde hair, and wearing some kind of black glasses. 

A white bird with a long tail feathers, add in, Yes, I saw the same thing. In fact, if I remember correctly, I just saw the exact same person just now, when I'm flying here. 

"You did?" Ken said in a surprise tone. He then asked, "Where is that place?"

Follow me. 

The bird lifts off and flies to Ken's left. Ken went after the bird, followed closely by Ryou, who had no idea what's going on. The wolves also tag along for their own reason. On the way, Ryou asks Ken what the animals had said. The violet hair boy, in return, told him everything. Ryou just kept silent when Ken finishes. In the boy mind, he just thought of what the mysterious teacher is doing here in the cold. 

Not long later, they reach another opening. Though, the two boys didn't barge in. Instead, they hide behind the trees. As they focus their eyes, true enough, they could see Kageyama Reiji talking to a shadowy figure. Ken and Ryou stayed quiet and eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Have you found the boy?" the figure asked.

Kageyama lowered his head, and apologized, "Forgive me master, I haven't. There are too many boys that fit your description; I haven't found the right one. " 

"What about the guardian?"

Kageyama answered the question, "There isn't any reaction from your tracer, my master. I think it is either the Guardian is not in this village or he has vanished from this world."

"It could be, but the chances of what you said are very slim. By appearing here right now, I could just feel that immense power of his." The figure gave a command, "Keep searching, I don't care if it takes years, I want both the boy and the guardian dead."

"As you wish, my master."

Ken had heard enough, this scene he had witnessed with his friend is evidence. So, he decided it is best to move away now. But then, his foot steps on a twig. Kageyama turns his head instantly at the sudden sound, and saw the boys. He lunges for them just as his master gave the command to kill them. The wolves that had followed Ken, leapt and bite at Kageyama. One caught his leg, the other his arm. The man is having a hard time throwing them off.

Ken heard one of them said, Run Ken! RUN! NOW!! 

The boy shook his head, unwilling to leave his friend for some reason. He just knows that he wouldn't see his wolves' friends again. But, Ryou grabs his arm and pulled him away, running for their lives, ignoring Ken's protests. Ryou could easily escape, with the bird leading them to safety, but the branches that keep on snapping back when they push it away, hinders their movements.

Kageyama swipes at the two wolves and they were cut in half. He snarled in a very deadly tone. The shadowy figure said, "It's look like they got away." The figure's mind started to plan a devious new plan, "Find the two boy and kill them when you do. I'll send some Chrysalis Beast to destroy the village. I think it is time to act with brutal force rather than stealth. Those fools in the village will never know what's coming."

Kageyama nodded and disappears into the forest. His mind is too focused on the two boys, that he didn't even notice it when he steps on his black sunglasses, which had fall off. The figure chuckled wickedly, before he too, vanishes into thin air.

One of the wolves, Ichii said silently before it closes its eyes forever, Ken… please be… safe… 

*******

Ken woke up suddenly and finds himself sleeping on a cave's hard ground that is bared of any plant. Judging from the colour of the sky, the boy assumes that it is already night. The surrounding is as dark as the sky outside. His friend, Ryou, is at his side. He asked the violet hair boy, "Ken, are you all right?"

The boy sat up and rubs his sore head, which had slept on nothing. He then assured his friend, "Don't worry, Ryou, I'm all right. Just a little headache."

Ryou breath a sigh of relief, "That's good to hear."

Ken asks Ryou, "How long have I been out?"

The brown hair boy replied, "Just a few hours. After we ran away, there is a group of something appears in the forest. The bird friend of yours, lead us to this cave, to avoid being caught."

Then, a wolf, that Ken hadn't notices said urgently, Sorry for interrupting, but I think it is best for you to hurry back now. Ken gave a questioning look, and the wolf explains why, One of our friends heard the figure in shadow, gave the command to destroy the village. You might still have time to save your friends and family. 

Without giving another thought, Ken immediately got up and hurried back to the village. Ryou, who doesn't know what is happening, stumbled after the boy. The wolf stayed where he is, he knew he couldn't offer any more help. By, informing the boy, is the best he can do. He would have frightens the villagers if he was to follow Ken.

The two boys ran as fast as they could when they are back on track. They were lucky the snow had stops falling, thus their way back is much easier. Ken panted as he said to Ryou, "Ryou, I want you to get your family out of the village as quick as possible!" 

"Why all of a sudden?" Ryou asked.

Ken replied darkly, "Because, they'll be dead if we don't! The figure we saw with Kageyama, is planning to destroy the whole village soon!"

Ryou shouted in disbelief, "What?! You can't be serious? This must be a mistake, maybe your friend misheard!"

"I really hope it is, Ryou," the boy said sadly. "In any case, I hope we can still make it in time."

The two boys break out of the forest area and into the outskirts of the village. The village is still in one piece, no destruction, and no terror. Without wasting anymore precious time, Ken and Ryou parted to their respective houses, but not before Ken tells Ryou to meet at the exact same place. Ken then rushes to his house, and made it in a record speed. He barges in and got curious stares from his father and mother.

Ken said immediately when he saw his parents, "Mom, dad, I want the two of you to pack whatever necessary and leave here!"

Mrs. Ichijozi asks confusedly, "What are you talking about Ken?"

The boy said desperately, "Please mom, I've no time to explain, just listen to me before it is too late. Please! I beg of you!"

Osamu came out from his room, "What is all the fuss about?"

Ken continues, ignoring his brother, "Hurry! We don't have much time!"

As if on cue, a loud explosion, sounded from outside. The whole house shook and things on shelves fell down and break into pieces. Mrs. Ichijozi looses her balance and fell on the wood floor. Her husband is on her side in an instant. Osamu is cursing loudly, demanding what's wrong. Ken knew immediately that Kageyama has begun terrorizing the village. But, he knew that he still got enough time to bring his family to safety, if they listened to him.

"Let's go! NOW!" Ken shouted.

Another explosion sounded. The other three had no idea what is happening, but with things going on now, they immediately followed Ken. Quickly, without taking anything, they rush out of the house, only to be greeted by the sight of houses, burning in the distance. The sky was lit bright red by the flames. Still, Ken urges his family towards the forest… towards safety.

He met with Ryou and his family on the way there. And it seems like the other boy manages to get his neighbors to come along with him as well. They hurried in to the forest as explosions sounded behind them. Houses and bridges collapsed, falling into the murky depth of the lake. The once beautiful village is turning into debris with every minute.

The escapees kept on running for safety. But, the sound of something, made Ken turn his head to see what is it. His eyes grew wide in fear, two or maybe three, crystal look alike creatures, are hot on pursuit. They were shaped very oddly, like humans, but only with wings and tails. Each step they take, made a clinking sound on the ground. Ryou, who also saw it, urges the others to run faster. Those that are curious, took one look and is already enough to make them running like there was no tomorrow. But, every second, the creatures seem to gain in on them. Ken thought to himself, _'If we keep on running, they are sure to catch us. Even worse, in this weather, someone is bound to catch frostbite…'_

As they ran further and further away from the village, the old abandon castle came into view. Surprisingly, the structure was left untouched. But considered that it was abondon, it was not unusual to see it so. Ken's alert brain quickly came up with an idea. He told the others, "Everyone! Get into the forests, and make a turn back to the direction of the abandon castle! I'll try to be the bait and lead those creatures away!"

"What! Don't be stupid Ken!" Osamu said, as he panted.

"Your brother's right Ken!" Mr. Ichijozi said. "This is not the time for playing hero! You could get yourself killed!"

"Dad, trust me, I'm going to be safe," Ken said, "Besides, I know some parts of this forest better than anyone else here. You all just head for safety." With a smile, he told the two men, "I promise I'll be back."

Mrs. Ichijozi started, "But Ken-" 

She was interrupt by Ryou, "Don't worry Mrs. Ichijozi, I'll go with him, just in case. There wouldn't be a problem. You just help explain it to my parents that are running in front. They will not listen to me if it was me explaining."

Mrs. and Mr. Ichijozi were reluctant, but after a little more convince from Ken and Ryou, they finally agree. Osamu wanted to follow as well, but Ken wanted him to lead the others to safety. In Ken's opinion, his brother is the only one who seems to be thinking clearly, the others are in a panic state, even the normally calm Mr. Ichijozi. That is why Osamu is the fittest to lead the others to safety.

Osamu nodded, as he called out for the villagers to follow him.

Ken and Ryou slowdown, and look at the pursuing creature, which is tearing apart trees that are blocking their way. The two boys shouted some inaudible words, that they didn't even knew that they knew, at the creatures. Surprisingly, those creatures seem to understand, and focus their attention on the two boys. Ken and Ryou, run at the other direction of their families. The trees are slowing the creatures down, but it didn't stop the boys, who are a lot smaller in size.

Then, out of nowhere, a new group of creatures came from the front of them. These creatures look like a crossbreed between human and a horse. Ken knew immediately what they are, he had read about these creatures in the book that he had borrowed yesterday. They were called centaurs, creatures that have the upper part of human and lower part of a horse.

Ken and Ryou bank to their right immediately. The two types of creatures follow them. They keep on running and running till their lungs is nearly out of air. But still, they kept on running, for their life depended on it. Ken wouldn't want to think about what will happen to them if they were caught. He knew their death would be swift but painful.

The trees started to thin, and the boys emerge on a ridge. They stop just in time, before they fall. Ken knew where this place is, it was the Seiryu Falls. The guardian's resting-place. There is a wide waterfall in the distance, and the sea is just at the mouth of the river that connects with a huge lake below them. And surrounding them, are just air.

Ken had no idea what to do, in front of them, dead end, behind them, pursuing creatures. Ken then spoke up, "I think this is it…"

Ryou said in disbelief, "You're going to give up? Just like that?"

"No," the boy said sternly. He clarifies to Ryou, "What I mean is, we either jump or we either wait for our death. I'm sticking to the jump option."

"Are you out of your mind? We wouldn't survive the fall!"

Ken smiled and said, "But there is always a chance we would survive. Even if we are going to die, I'm going to die fighting till the end, rather than just wait." He went on, "And you of all person, Ryou, should know that I'm a person who doesn't give up easily."

After a moment a silence, a sly grin started to appear on Ryou's face. The boy said while rubbing his palm together, "You know what Ken? I think I like that suicide idea of yours. Just thinking about it, makes me feel like it is the right choice."

Finally settled, the two boys nodded at each other and face the air and sea. Both of them sucked in a great deal of air, and release it, to calm themselves. Then, Ryou hold onto Ken's hand and said, "Ken, if I don't make it, I want you to know that, you're a great friend. And always will be." He smiled. "Thanks for everything."

Ken replied by only gripping harder on Ryou's hand. 

They were going to jump when a shadow flew out of the forest and slams onto Ken's back. The boy felt a stinging pain on his back, and losses his grip on Ryou's hand. And before he knew it, he was falling. Falling down to the water below. He heard Ryou screams his name out. He also manages to see the thing that has pushed him from behind. It was one of the crystal creatures, hovering in midair with a grin. 

Ken kept on plummeting down, but he wasn't afraid of the fall. What he worries is the centaur creature that is towering above his friend, Ryou. Then, the centaur creature, which is holding a spear, raises its weapon. Ken screamed in horror as the centaur brought his weapon down onto his helpless friend. And as his friend fall on the ground lifelessly, his scream didn't even stops when he felt the freezing cold water envelopes him. 

And after that…

All was dark, for the boy as he fell into the murky depth….

*******

A shadowy figure saw the two boys meet their end, from above the sky. A satisfies grin is plastered on his face. He had witnessed one of the boys being pierced through by a spear, and the other, fall into the lake. He knew that no one would survive such a fall. Just by thinking of it make him thrills. The figure thought sadly, _'If only I could see this in my true self and not my shadow. But Shi-ou-sama wouldn't allows me appearing in the real world.'_

He was about to turns his back away to tend to more important matters when the water of the lake started to swirl and glow. A maelstrom was being formed. The figure's heart thumped faster as he watches the unbelievable scene. He whispered in horror, "It couldn't be! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

He watched on as the water glowed brighter and brighter and swirls faster and faster, till the deepest part of the lake could be seen. A blurry picture, shaped in a dragon, started to appear. One look at the illusion created, was enough to confirm the figure's fear.

The guardian, is still alive…

*******

Ken eyes snap open. He found himself surrounded by water. Fishes of all types swam around him. Kelp and types of plants grew from the ground. The sunlight shone on the corals, which makes them sparkles according to their colors. The breathtaking sight astonished Ken. Everything seems so beautiful… so perfect. He had never seen before such beauty. This place is totally different from the lakes he had swum before. And the most amazing thing is, he could still breathe normally, even if he is underwater.

Unknown to himself, the boy had opened his mouth and said, "Where am I?" 

Bubbles were formed and floated up gently, as he did so. He kept on looking from left to right. But then, the picture of Ryou snaps into his mind. His friend, his only true friend, is dead. The reality was just too much for the boy. He screamed in agony loudly. His scream seems to echo around him. The fishes that are near, swam clear of the screaming boy.

The boy kept on screaming till a voice said to him, Calm down, my child. 

Ken stops when he heard the strange voice. Although he knew it was telepathy, he wasn't even surprise. All his animal friends use telepathy to communicate with him. He demanded while searching for the source of the voice, "Who is there? Show yourself!"

As if it was obliging to Ken's command, a figure started to appear. First the tail emerge, and slowly, his long snake like body appears as well, followed closely by its four legs. And finally, its head, which have two pairs of horns and snout that has long white beard, materializes. Ken could see the dragon has eyes the colour of the sea. Every single scale on the dragon body sparkles with rainbow colors. And at the tip of its tail, a soft blue flame burns gently. Ken could feel the power, the aura that emits from the serpent dragon. He knew who he is face-to-face is. It was the Densetsu no Ryu, Seiryu. 

Ken immediately apologies for his rudeness, but the dragon said he wouldn't mind. After a moment of silence, Ken asked, "Lord Seiryu, why am I here?"

I brought you here. 

But still, Ken wasn't quite understood what is the meaning of this meeting, "But why?"

I know that creatures are invading the village where you live, Mika, am I right? The boy nodded. As I expected… the dragon said solemnly. He has reappear. 

Ken asked curiously, "Who has reappear?"

The dragon stares at Ken with cold blue eyes, before he answers the boy, He who brings terror and despair a thousand years ago. He who live during the 'Age of Darkness'. The evil himself. 

Ken is totally clueless on what the dragon had said. He only knows about the 'Age of Darkness', that was written in one of the books he had read before. In that book, it only mentions about the fear and death that always happen in that era, and also the person who brings light to them. So, Ken told the guardian, "I'm sorry, but I don't understand."

The dragon nodded knowingly. During the Age of Darkness, the kingdom of White Edge, didn't participate in the war. All the soldiers were dead at the snowy plains before they could even make it into the heart of the continent. The dragon explains the situation to Ken, Long ago, there was a war between the kings of each continent. It started because of a dark king, which have the power of hell. That was the time of the Age of Darkness. Then, a warrior, a hero, King Seferius, came and seeks the power of seven guardians. Myself, being one of them. Together we toppled the dark empire and united the others. But, we weren't able to destroy the evil completely, thus, we guardians were sealed, in order to lock away the darkness that threatens all living being. The dragon pauses before he continues, But now, the evil is release by another that also has the power of darkness. With the evil released, we guardians were freed as well. 

"But, what does it have to do with me being here?" Ken asked.

Those creatures that invade your village, they have connections with the evil. I've brought you here in order to defeat them and also the Evil who will bring chaos to this world. 

Ken was astounded, "Me? But I'm just a powerless fifteen years old boy who only knows how to read. What could I possibly do?"

Seiryu told the boy; I forgot to mention it just now. By being sealed, we guardians were blocked from coming to your world anymore. In order for us to do so, we must select a new 'master'. You Ken, are being chosen by me. You are very kind, very brave and very intelligence, those are the traits that I like in a person. I know you couldn't fight, but that is going to change if you accept my power. What says you? 

Ken was dumbfounded. All these just come all of a sudden; he doesn't know how to grasp it. Seiryu is calling him to save the world. For the first time in his life, he ever had such burden on him. But, Ken knew, if he were to push away the offer, his family could die. Though it is already too late to save Ryou, at least he could save others. The boy made up his mind. He's going to fight. He tells the awaiting dragon, "I'm going to do it. I'm going to help you destroy the evil."

The huge dragon nodded and said, Excellent. But… Seiryu pauses with doubt in his eyes. Knowing full well of the boy's personalities, he asked, But there will be a lot of bloodshed ahead of you. Are you willing to accept that? 

Ken didn't give a second thought on his decision. He knew everything came at a price. True, that he hated to hurt another living being. But he'll do anything to protect his family and the world of Gaea. Though it was against his principle, but Ken wouldn't want another innocent person be murdered, just like Ryou. He would rather have himself killed than let his family and others suffer. He said without hesitation,  "I understand the consequences."

The dragon smiled mentally and said, I promise, you will not regret this. 

The dragon then concentrated and focuses his power at a single spot. As he did so, the whole place started to bubble. Then, something long and thin started to appear in front of Ken. When the bubbling stops, the thing was revealed as a sword. The weapon has a light blue blade that was made out of liquid. Ken was sure of that because there were parts where it seems broken and joined with the water surrounding them. At the end of the hilt, there is a blue stone that looks like a crystal. Unconsciously, he reaches for the sword. 

A feeling wash through him as he touches the sword. His worries and tensions, disappear all together. His heart is as calm as the still sea. Ken felt like he knew how to use the weapon grasp at his hand since the day he was born. The weapon doesn't feel like a complete stranger to him, in fact, it was like his personal friend. Something that he had always had. He looked at the weapon, and the stone that he had seen just now, had a word in rune. It was the word 'Mizu'.

That weapon at your hand, is called Ensui, or rather known as Swirling Water. It can controls waters and anything that are related to it. Ice, liquid, and even steam, Seiryu said. I'm sure that you know how to handle it already. You must have felt those memories wash through you. 

"Yes…" Ken confirmed. Then he asks, "What are they?"

Let's just say, they are memories of peoples who had contribute to the world, ever since the world is created. Seiryu explained. Then, the dragon stared at Ken and asked him, There's no turning back now after I bring you out of this place. This path of yours… you must always assume the worst in every situations. Are you sure about what you had chosen? 

Ken answered without hesitation, "Yes, Lord Seiryu."

You can cut off the 'lord' title. There isn't any difference between the two of us. What makes you think I'm more superior? We're both living being, created by God. Something or someone with hopes and dreams that never end. 

Ken said again with a smile, "Then, I'm ready for what is ahead of me, my friend, Seiryu."

_'Friend….' The dragon thought to himself. __'Heh, they're very alike. Attitude and even thinking.' Seiryu shrug off the memories of his old time, and concentrated to the present. He said to Ken, Let us go back. To the place and time where you want to be most… _

That was the last thing Ken heard before the darkness envelops him again…

*******

Ryou look at the creature standing over him with horror. The creature is holding a deadly spear at its hand. Ryou knew he would surely die, if the weapon connects. His time is nearly up. All he could think of, is where he'll be when he dies. As the creature brought its weapon down, the boy covered his face in fear. He waited for the pain to come.

One second…

Two second…

Three second…

A searing pain washes across his face. The creature holding the spear had backhanded him. And as he gasped, Ryou was flung on the mossy ground. Ryou tried to stood back up but was unsuccessful. He was only able to open one of his eyes before the darkness swept over him. Plunging him into an unconscious state.

The centaur like creature grinned slyly and moved toward the unconscious boy. It let out a laugh, which sounded weird, before it aimed tip of the spear, inches from the boy's heart. Slowly, it raised the weapon and brought it down. But before the sharp object was able to connect with its target, the weapon shattered in two. 

Confused, the creature blinked and stared stupidly at its weapon. But before it even has the chance to know what had breaks its weapon, a thin line appeared on the creature's neck. Blood trickles from that line. Then, the head of the creature falls off and landed next to the unconscious Ryou. 

Everyone in the area have their eyes focused at the centaur like creature who had just lost its head. As the headless body fell to the ground, a boy with silky violet hair was there with a sword that has a translucent blade in hand. The weapon the boy was holding is dripping with the blood of the creature he had just killed at the tip of it. 

It was Ken.

At first, all the creatures there were angered at the boy who had his eyes closed because of their murdered comrade. They advance towards the boy in unison. But they stopped where they were standing. The creatures' pace were dead in tracks as the boy opened his eyes.

The boy eyes…

His eyes are no longer its gorgeous violet and that which always have a kind look. Instead, his whole eye is blue in colour. Its pupil is all but gone. The creatures felt like they were being frozen, just by staring at the boy's eyes. The eyes show no longer showed any emotion. 

The creatures were recovering from their shock as the boy that had appear out of nowhere, rushes forward. The creatures had not anticipates the move, so the nearest one was dead before it even knows it. Once killed, Ken moves away, finding another target. The one he had cut, which is a crystal creature, was left broken on the ground. Ken kept on avoiding and slashing at random targets that are within his sword radius. Never once did his cold eyes blink, when the blood of the centaur creatures, sprayed at him.

But then, the creatures' number kept on growing. Each one killed was replaced with another. Ken felt like he was under a lot of pressure. He stabs his sword into one of the creature heart, and uses it as a platform to leap away from the swarming group of creatures. His leap has brought him enough distance between him and his enemies. 

Reacting on instinct, Ken moves his hand in the air as if he was writing on a paper. When Ken finishes, the words that are written in writings that a normal person would not understand, appeared and glowed bright blue. Ken shouted out some unknown language that rings through the whole waterfall area, "HAIRU SUTORUMU!"

At Ken's opened palm, the air started to gather and condensed into a liquid ball. Within a few more seconds, it solidified into ice. Then, the small piece of ice breaks into thousands of tiny pieces. These small 'harmless' shrapnel, rushes at the creatures. Each piece grew bigger into a sharp icicle as they were let loose. They plunge and stab into the creature's flesh. The crystal creatures break apart in to pieces as the hard icicles smash and slam on them.

Within seconds, the battlefield no longer held a single life except for the two boys, Ken and Ryou, who is still unconscious. Bloods are everywhere. Across the ground, sprayed on trees and rocks, and even on Ken's feature. Dead bodies lay cut or smashed everywhere. The scene is a total chaos. If Osamu or Ryou were able to see this, they wouldn't believe that the kind and gentle boy had become a cold, ruthless, and merciless killer.

Slowly, Ken eyes reverted back to its normal shade of violet. 

The violet hair boy was speechless when he came to. As he surveyed the scene before him, he dropped his sword. The blade of the weapon, which is supposed to be water, melted and seep into the ground, leaving only the hilt of Ensui. Ken's face looked as if he was spooked. 

The boy felt like screaming at what he had done. All the bloods that had shed, and all the deaths that ware caused. Yet, he didn't, remembering that Seiryu had told him that this he must always assume the worst every time by choosing this path. But it was still uncomfortable with this. He imagined that he'd have a lot of problem getting over it. 

Ken shakes off the final piece of guiltiness in his heart, before he walks over and examined his friend. As he did so, he picks up the hilt of Ensui and stuffed it into his pocket. Ken, who reads a lot of book, knows a thing or two on people's health. Finding that his friend was in no life-threatening situation, he let out a sigh of relief.

The boy thought to himself, _'I guess this is what Seiryu means by the time I want to be in most. The time I could save Ryou.'_

But his mind was also thinking about other thing as well. He doesn't know what. But it seems that, when he saw the centaur creature hurt his best friend, something seems to overcome him. It was like; he was himself, but only without the caring and gentle side. Thus, he was able to kill al those creature without any hesitation. But Ken thanked it silently. He knew if he were fully conscious, he would get himself into a lot of trouble by hesitating in a battle.__

But shaking those thought away, Ken proceeded to wake his unconscious friend up. But he stopped when a thought pop into his mind. 

Ken knows he'll journey across Gaea to save the crumbling peace with Seiryu. And it will be a hard one for him to part with his best friend, and especially his family. So, thinking it over, the boy concluded that it was best if he left them without saying anything. He was positive that Ryou didn't know he had return from his so call fall into the waterfall. Ken thought seriously, _'And if Ryou doesn't know I was back, he would informs my parent of this fake death of mine.'_

He knew it was a horrible a horrible decision. It will make his friends and family sad. But at least, he himself and the others would be free from any worries they'll have. And it's not like they'll part forever. He knows, one day he would return and surprise the hell out of them.

Finally decided, Ken hugs his unconscious friend. Though he was sure that Ryou wouldn't hear, Ken said it nonetheless, "Ryou, I'll be going to somewhere far off. Yes, I wouldn't be back for a while. But please, take care of my family and try to make them not to feel so bad about it."

With that done, Ken carried his best friend and laid him in a secluded place where he was sure that the creatures, if they were back, would not find him. The violet hair boy smiled and adds some final words, "I promise you that I'll be back someday, Ryou. You know I always keep my promise. So, rest assures my friend. We will see each other again. If not soon, then someday, when our path intertwine again." 

Ken started to retreat back into the forest and started towards the village. There is still some unfinished business that he needs to take care of. Before he disappears into the dense forest, Ken turns around and looks at his friend again. As if understanding him, Seiryu asked him, Are you regretting this? 

Ken shook his head, "I already told you, my friend, that I have chosen the right path. What's more, I get to see around the world. Something that I always dreamt off." He smiled again. "And as I had said, it's not like I'll be leaving forever. I'm sure I'll be back."

Well said. The dragon voice turned serious, Then let's get even with the person who had send these monsters. 

*******

Kageyama laughs as the creatures tore down the village. He is actually enjoying every minute of the slaughter. Humans screamed as houses collapsed. To the man, their screams are pure ecstasy. He watches on as his minions tear and stabbed at those helpless villagers, with their sharp white claws, which is already stained red. Those creatures seem to be enjoying themselves as well. They screech in a very odd, but delightful way.

He watches as a lone beast chases after a poor old woman. But that beast soon fell down and breaks into pieces, as the woman escapes for safety. Kageyama glares at the direction of the defeated creature, as a figure started to appear. In the man's eyes, it was just a single powerless human student, which he teaches. He said aloud, "Ah… if it isn't Ken, the one who brought this disaster to his own village. If it weren't for you and your foolishness, it would still be standing. At least a little longer."

The man laughs out menacingly. Ken ignored the remark and said, "That's why, I'm here to erase my mistake."

Kageyama taunted, "How? Hit me to death with your book?"

The man laughed again, but Ken paid no attention. From his pocket, Ken took out the hilt of Ensui. Kageyama eyed the thing suspiciously. The stone at the end, glowed and the blade of the sword appears. Kageyama concluded that this 'kid' meant business. He jumps down from the roof he's standing on, and face the boy. He knew the weapon the boy possessed is no mere gadget. If he's not mistaken, the stone that had glowed, is the legendary Holy Stone. It was proven, when the tracer in his pocket began to glow a strange colour.

"I see you're not joking about taking my life," the man whispered aloud.

The two had their eyes lock on each other. Slowly, Ken's eyes change to blue, and the pupils disappear. Without warning, the boy charges forward and slashes at Kageyama. The man is surprised at the boy's speed, but he manages to evade the sword's slash. He quickly uses his bare hand, which is as sharp as any blade, and swings at the boy. Ken wasn't able to get away in time, but it only causes a small cut on his arm.

Ken brought his weapon sideways again, but Kageyama leaps away, with a grin on his face. Ken knew immediately that something is wrong. He could feel the sudden presence of another, behind him. It was one of the crystal creatures. It screeches in triumph, as he was about to deal a finishing blow to the boy's unguarded back. But, it didn't notice the runes that glowed in midair as Ken shouted, "SUPUREADO!"

A puddle of water that had formed beneath the creature gushes out like geyser. The creature was blown high into the sky, breaking into fragments by the force of the water magic. Kageyama grin, disappeared instantly. He snarled out in anger as his so-called plan was destroyed. Ken smirked and said coldly, tauntingly, "What a cheap opponent you are. Using dirty tricks to defeat your enemy."

The man yelled in rage, "It doesn't matter what you think of me! Just as long as I can earn my victory, I will do whatever it takes!"

Kageyama started to gather power. The chi seems to focus mainly on the fist, which is clenched tightly. With a simple swing, the energy was released and formed into five arrows like energies. Ken eyes widen, but he manages to write a new set of runes and shouted, "ISE WARURU!"

A single solid wall of ice blocks the five incoming energies. The impact causes the wall to shatter, but it had served its purpose, shields Ken from the attack. Kageyama snarled again and reminded himself that projectile attacks won't harm the boy. This time, he lunges forward and swipes at Ken multiple times. The violet hair boy evaded every single one with ease. But, he was soon cornered on a wall. Kageyama laughed as he thrusts his arm forward. Ken ducked just in time, and rolled away. 

The man pulled out his hand, which has buried deep into the wall. Kageyama glared at Ken as he gave a command. All of a sudden, every single creature that is in the vicinity gathers and formed a circle around Ken. The boy however didn't even flinched. Instead he laughs out loud. Kageyama thought that the boy was crazy, but he quickly hides himself behind a wall when a shower of icicle rushes at him. 

At first, there should be around thirty creatures that surrounded Ken. But when things died down, none were left standing. All were shattered by Ken's ice magic, 'Hairu Sutorumu'. Kageyama stared in disbelief. A mere child had defeated all of his forces with the use of magic that are the same properties as his minions. He had underestimates his opponents and knew that this disgrace would result in severe punishment from his master. He knew also, the only way to receive forgiveness and washes away the shame… is to defeat the child.

Kageyama moves closer to the boy, who is waiting with patience. He tells the boy, "Not bad for an amateur. I'm surprised that you could take down my entire force. But, you will never be able to defeat me."

"Then, shall we begin round two, and see if you're right about me." Ken said. His blue eyes are void of any expression.

"Don't get so cocky!" Kageyama shouted. He charges forward and thrusts his hand at the boy's heart. Ken's body shook when the hand plunges into him, crushing his chest's bone. Kageyama smirked when a trickle of blood appears on the boy's mouth. It then changes into a victorious laugh.

But then, Ken's body started to become bluish and dissolves into water. Kageyama stared at the puddle of water before him with wide eyes. Then, he heard Ken said, "Farewell… teacher."

Kageyama felt something stab from above his head. Ken's translucent blade had stab through the man's skull and reappear just below his jawbone. As ken pulled his weapon away, the man fell on the floor and shook violently. Green blood, poor from the man's wound. His human's feature disappears and was replace by its demonic form. But, that body soon vaporizes, leaving only a charred ground.

When all was calm again, Ken looks up into the sky with his normal violet eyes…

*******

It has already been two weeks. The reconstruction of the village is already going on. Every single members of a family took part in rebuilding their village. Male adults would carry and nailed pieces of woods together. Females' adult will always prepare food to ensure that everyone has the energy to work. Children will help in any way they could. And people from other villages will come to offer what help that they can give.

Excluding the village, everything was back as it should be. Even the people who had disappeared came back. Sadly, they have no memory of where they have been to. But, their return brought joy amongst their own families members.

At that time, Osamu is gazing at the clear blue sky. The snow had stopped falling two weeks ago. The same time he knew his brother's death. The same time his heart had turned as hard as steel. Ken was the only brother he has. Though he always teases him, he had always treasured and cared for him ever since the boy is still in his diapers. The lost, was just too big for him. For days, he had cried silently.

Ryou, who is looking at Osamu guiltily, came over and comforted the older boy. He said, "I'm sorry for the tragic misfortune that had occurred. I could have saved him back then if I had hold on tighter to his hand."

Osamu shook his head and told the boy, "It's not your fault. It was mine. I should have stopped him from putting himself in danger." Osamu said regretfully, "How I wish I was the one who had died instead of him." 

Then they both were silence. They both are trying their best to pacify and console themselves. However, moments later, Osamu breaks the silence, "It's a good thing that you are alive anyway."

Ryou said to Osamu, "To tell the truth, I don't even know why I was still alive." Osamu raises an eyebrow. And Ryou, seeing that the older boy is confuse about what he had said, he went on, "the last thing when I saw before I fell unconscious is a centaur creature raising its spear at me. There are also a lot of other creatures there. But when I woke up, they are all dead already."

Osamu was surprised at it and asked, "You mean, someone save you?" 

And without thinking, Ryou blurts his opinion out in a cheerful tone,  "Maybe Ken didn't died in that fall! Maybe somehow, Ken got back and with some supernatural power, he saved me from those monsters!"

Osamu smiled at the remarked. Though it was very unlikely, it never hurt to hope for some miracles,  "Yeah… maybe he did."

Ryou felt his the guiltiness of not saving his friend lifted off a little. He then said, "Come on, we got a lot to do. This village needs to be up and standing the way it supposes to be when Ken returns! Let's hope and do our best!"

Osamu answered, "Yeah! Let's!"

Ryou started to head for his working spot. But then, he heard something in his mind that makes him freeze in his track, _'I promise you that I'll be back someday, Ryou. You know I always keep my promise. So, rest assures my friend. We will see each other again. If not soon, then someday, when our path intertwine again.'_

The voice was that of Ken's. It was like his mind was conveying a message that was left to him. Feeling his mood brightening after hearing that, Ryou rushed off and helped his family and friends in rebuilding the village.

In the distance, a lone figure stared at his brother and his best friend. Ken looked sadly as his brother and Ryou turn away. Two wolves were with him at the time. He scratches behind their ears and said, "I'm going to be away for a long time. I hope you guys won't be bored."

One of the wolves said, You don't need to worry about us, Ken. Though, we're going to miss you. 

Ken laughs as he answered them, "I know, I know. Just remember, stay clear from the humans. Don't get yourself hunted." Ken added when he remembered the two wolves that died because of saving him from Kageyama, "I don't want to see another of my friend get killed."

You know that we will always keep that advice in mind. 

Ken smiled again, as he scratches at the wolves one more time. They lick at his hand warmly. Ken took one last look at his friends and the village before he walks in the direction of Seiryu Falls, where Seiryu had told him to go whenever he's ready. The two wolves stayed where they are. As Ken continues to walk on, they howled and birds and other animals started to appear to see the boy away.

When Ken stood on the exact same ridge where he had saved Ryou, Seiryu spoke to him, Even now, I think you still have doubt in your mind… 

"You're really such a worry Seiryu," Ken complained.

Seiryu laughed out in telepathy. When he stopped, he said, Anyway, the reason I want you to come back here, is to tell you about the underwater tunnel that is below the lake. That tunnel will lead you to the continent of Jennaide. Where the earth guardian, Genbu, was sealed. 

"Hold it!" Ken said. "How do you expect me to get there? Even if this tunnel is a shortcut, I couldn't possibly breathe that long underwater. I would suffocate before I am even halfway there. No, not halfway, make it a quarter."

Seiryu roared in laughter again, My, my. It seems that though you're intelligence, you lack of remembrance. Have you forgotten that you could breathe underwater, now that you had Ensui? I thought those wisdom accumulated in Ensui had showed you everything that you could do. 

"Whoops!" Ken rubbed behind his head. "I totally forgot all about it!" The boy continues as he faces the air once more, like he had with Ryou, "In any case, I think you're going to be a fun companion. Who would have thought that the guardian would be this humorous?"

Let's just say that I'm the only guardian that can be humorous, at certain time. The others are very formal, except for one, who is the cutest and funniest among the seven of us. But, after a thousand years of imprisonment, I'm sure that they have changed in a lot of way. Seiryu continues silently _ 'Though, I doubt Tenshi will have any change. She's always the serious one.'_

Ken took in a great deal of air and releases it. He told Seiryu, "Well, I'm ready for the first step of our journey!"

Then, hurry it up and jump! I'm tired of waiting already! 

"You know what, Seiryu? For a dragon, you sure don't match what the books that I had read say. Dragon was supposed to be a fierce mystical beast."

I really hope that you're joking. Because you don't want to see my other side. I can change attitude very quickly, like the way calm water can change into a deadly whirlpool.  At that time, I can be ruthless and merciless like the evil himself. 

Ken just laughed. He then bends his knees and dived into the lake. That kind of fall would normally kill a human. But water doesn't and wouldn't be able to hurt Ken. It was also one of the gifts of Ensui. When he had submerged, Ken swims expertly towards the tunnel opening when he saw it. 

The tunnel is one long, dark endless shortcut. But, various corals that could emit light lighted it. Ken was draws to the beautiful corals. He swam slowly as he chatted all the way with Seiryu, through telepathy. But, in the boy's mind…

_'I wonder what adventures awaits me'…_

_Kodoku to jiyuu uraomote   
Togireta kokoro kakushite   
Me wo tojita mama ten aogu   
Tsuyosa to yowasa kami hitoe   
Mune no naifu migaite   
Mugen no chikara shinjita no sa_

_Loneliness and freedom opposites   
Hiding my disconnected heart   
Eyes still closed, I look up to heaven   
Strength and weakness are two sides of the same paper   
I sharpened the knife of my heart   
And believed in infinite strength_

_Honne misezu ikiteta kamen kabutte_

_I lived without showing my true feelings, wearing a mask_

_Kitto kitto kitto sou sa   
Kitto kitto hitori shika inai jibun wa kono yo de   
Motto motto motto tooku   
Motto motto sora no hate made kake nukete iku only one_

_I know, I know, I know it's true   
I know, I know there's only one me in this world   
Further, further, further away   
I'll run further and further to the ends of the sky, only one_

_Fuan to kibou irimajiru   
Unmei ni sakaraezu ni   
Toki ga kuru no wo matteta no sa   
Tenshi to akuma sorezore ga   
Atama no naka de sasayaku   
Dochiraka erabu no wa jibun sa_

_Insecurity and hope are mixed together   
Unable to go against fate   
I waited for the time to come   
Both angels and devils   
Whisper inside my head   
I'm the only one who can choose between them_

_Dakyou sezu ni yaru no sa kyou mo ashita mo_

_I'll do everything without compromise, both today and tomorrow_

_Kitto kitto kitto sou sa   
Kitto kitto hitotsu shika nai towa no tamashii   
Motto motto motto atsuku   
Motto motto honki ni natte kagayaite iku only one_

_I know, I know, I know it's true   
I know, I know there's only one eternal soul   
More, more, more passionate   
I'll get more serious and I'll start to shine, only one_

_Honne misezu ikiteta kamen kabutte_

_I lived without showing my true feelings, wearing a mask_

_Kitto kitto kitto sou sa   
Kitto kitto hitori shika inai jibun wa kono yo de   
Motto motto motto tooku   
Motto motto sora no hate made kake nukete iku only one_

_I know, I know, I know it's true   
I know, I know there's only one me in this world   
Further, further, further away   
I'll run further and further to the ends of the sky, only one_

_Motto motto motto tooku   
Motto motto sora no hate made kake nukete iku only one_

_Further, further, further away   
I'll run further and further to the ends of the sky, only one_

_Sora no hate made kake nukete iku only one_

_I'll run to the ends of the sky, only one_

***********************************************************************************************

**Translations:**

Magic:

Hairu Sutorumu – Hail Storm

Supureado – Spread

Ise Waruru – Ice wall

Miscellaneous:

Itte kimasu – I will go and come back

Okaasan – Mother

Itai – Painful

Gomen-nasai – I am sorry

Matte yo! – Wait up!

Nan demo nai – Nothing

Uso – Lie

Niisan – Brother

Densetsu no Ryu – Legendary dragon

Mizu – Water

*Ensui directs translation, isn't Swirling Water. So, I'm sorry to have confused those who know Japanese.

**Author's Note:**

In my opinion, this chapter is way OOC. But that is up to the reader. Well, good? Bad? Just leave a review and tell me about it. If you think this is great, I'll keep on doing my best. If you think the other way, I promise that the next chapter would be a better one. And if you have any questions, leave it in the review also. Every single review will be read and treasured by me. And as always, I thank those who had reviewed and supported me. 

The lyrics above are from Ken's image song, 'Only One'.

For those who didn't catch the message in chapter 2, if anyone that are interested in knowing when I'm going to post up the next chapter, just leave your e-mail and tell me so in your review.

With that, wait for the next chapter, 'Soaring Earth'.


	4. Soaring Earth

**_Destiny_**

***Disclaimer***

**I DON'T OWN DIGIMON.**

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry this took so long. I don't intend to, but as I said in my first chapter, I have three exams in three consecutive months. Again, I deeply apologised for the wait I've caused. 

***********************************************************************************************

**Destiny – Prologue Four : Soaring Earth**

_In the land of Gaea, there are all sorts of humans, normal ones, gifted ones, and even mutated ones. There is one special race, which were gifted with a very unique ability, called Kami. This Kami race, which is a peaceful race, which used to live in the continent of Ventodds, has purplish colour eyeballs. In certain time, when their emotions are disturbed, or when they were angry, their eyeballs will change into a fiery red colour. It was said, if a Kami died when his or her eyes are red, it would remained the same colour._

_During the Age of Darkness, the Kami race was hunted down for their valuable eyeballs. Lords and Kings love to have them as their priceless artifacts. Being tired and fear of being chase, the Kami race decided to hide themselves in a secluded place. Out in the desert, the barren, sandy region. They traveled through the hot, burning land… _

_Long…_

_And hard…_

_Some died in the journey, their bodies were buried by their companions. Finally, after days, those who survived stumbled upon an oasis. They decided to settle there and built a small village in that fertile land. It was a beautiful and a suitable place for living. Ever since then, the Kami race have a wonderful time in their live, never to run in fear again, and never to be hunted again. The desert had hinders those who crave for the eyeballs._

_But, exactly nine hundred and ninety two years after the Age of Darkness, this race had disappeared from the face of Gaea. No one knows what had caused it, for little was known of that race that live in secrecy. Some said, they just died out. Others assumed that the hot, uncaring land that could barely support any life had swallowed them up._

_Those were only guesses that have no proofs and no witnesses. _

_Years later, that race was soon forgotten. Their very existence, were only remain in ancient text that was written by philosopher long ago, kept in royal libraries. This race has become a legend, something that is only told in fairy tales. People create false stories about them. They were now known as 'Demons of the Desert', which hunted down travelers, who crosses the desert. Children trembles when their mother told them bedtime story of that race._

_But the truth…_

_Is only known to a single innocent girl… _

_The sole survivor of the Kami race…_

_And from this girl, new legends will starts…_

*******

_1000 years A.D. …_

_A raging fire spread through the village, burning everything to the ground. Houses that are made out of wood are collapsing. Everything is chaos. Screams of terror sounded from every corner of the village. Peoples and monsters were lying on the ground, either dead or dying. Adults are fending off monsters and children are running from the killing frenzy, screaming and crying. The whole place reeks with the smell of death and bloods._

_One figure was killing off those humans, which he considered 'pest', with glee. His present ten loyal commanders, which consisted of darkness, shadow, phantasm, temporal, soul, mental, pit, gate, dream, and, rain, are on the rampage with their own minions. _

_The inhabitant of that village, though powerful, was a sore eye to the invaders. Though they fought bravely against them, their efforts seem to be in vain. With each passing second, more and more warriors fell. They knew that it is already hopeless, but they are not about to give in so easily. They were once a weak race, but not anymore._

_The evil, the person who leads the attack, laugh at their worthless attempt, as he killed another with just the wave of his arm. This is not even his full power. He wasn't able to use the full extent of it for he's not completely released yet. But, it is enough to mingle with this 'pest'. As he moves on, his eye fell on two children, two young girls, who are hiding in a corner, watching him with what the figure assumes is fear. He advances to the girls, his long robe and long white hair, sweeping the ground. _

_But then, a barrage of something sharp flew at him. He caught all of them with ease, and stared at them. It was hairs, which are enchanted into a weapon that are sharper than any blade. It belongs to a woman, who is standing in front of the two children. He stared into the eyes of his assailant, they were red in colour. How he loved it when he saw that colour, it was as if staring at blood._

_He burned away the hair, but it quickly grew back. The woman knew she is no match against this man, she shouted through the screams of terrors, "Get away from here daughter! Go for safety!"_

_  
One of the girls shouted back, "No, mom! I won't leave you!"_

_The woman insisted, "Baka! If you stay here, we'll all die!"_

_The man watches with a sly grin on his face. Not even a trace of sympathy is shown. He simply enjoyed the humans suffering and despairing. The small girl insisted hardheadedly, "Iya! I will not leave you! Otousan, onesan and oniisan are all dead! I won't have you die as well, okaasan!_

_The woman said with tears in her eyes, "Please, don't make this any harder! Leave here my daughter…. I will hold as long as I can, so that you can live longer…. NOW GO!"_

_The other girl, who is the first girl's best friend, pulled at her arm, "Let's go! We can't stay here anymore!"_

_The first girl had tears in her eyes, as she stands up. Even when her best friend is pulling her away, her teary eyes are affix at the figure. She will remember that man till the day she dies. That wicked eyes… that cruel grin… she will not forgets them. One day, when she is capable, she will seek revenge for her entire family. So that their souls will live in peace._

_When the two girls are gone, the man said in a rhythmic tone, "I believe I have been merciful enough to let them go. But no matter, they will die under the hands of my other shock troop."_

_The woman glared angrily at the man, as he laughs. Her hairs are already changing into a sharp curved object to assault the unwary man, when she felt something pierce through her, from behind that man. Her attacker was a woman with blue hairs and wearing skintight clothes. The woman has two wings, a white one, and a black one. The black wing started to change. Its feathers melted and become what looks like the upper part of a hooded skeleton in robe, the death reaper. As she falls, the death reaper wing shot a volley of energy darts at her, piercing into her frail body again._

_She fell to the ground, blood seeping out of her wounds. The dying woman, stared in the direction where her daughter had ran off with her friend. As she closes her eyes, she thought to her creator, 'Dear God, please let the two be safe from these savages…'_

_A wash of nausea passes through the girl's body suddenly. Somehow, she knew her mother had died. She shed endless tears as she continues to escape. Her friend is by her side, crying as well for her own mother and grandmother. Normally, the second girl wouldn't cry that easily, she considered crying as sissy. Something meant for soft girl and weakling. But now, she couldn't control her feelings, as she let the tears flow freely._

_They were near safety parameters, when something caught on the second girl. She yelled out in protest, as her own vermilion hairs are already growing to kill the thing that has grabbed her. The first girl, who is running ahead of her friend, stops running when she heard her friend and turns around. She felt her rage growing as she saw the three monsters, which is holding onto her friend._

_She wanted to help her friend, but her fiend shouted before she even took a step, "Miyako, run! Don't worry about me and just run!"_

_The first girl, Miyako, shouted back, "No, not you as well Ruki!"_

_Ruki's enchanted hair killed two of her captor, but more came. She shouted again, "Miyako, you have to go! I promise I'll be safe! You just run and don't look back, please! Even if I couldn't make it, as least I want you to be safe!"_

_Miyako stood where she is, but when she caught her friend eyes, that show the determination to keep her from any harm, she started to step back and run. As she ran through the chaos, she shouted, "Ruki! I promise that I'll look for you if you're not back!"_

_The girl continues to run, run away from her friend, from her beloved hometown. As she headed for safety, she could hear her best friend, "RUN MIYAKO! RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK! MIYAKO!"_

_Her screams echoed around the place…_

_Miyako…_

_Miyako…_

_Miyako…_

"Miyako… MIYAKO!!"

Miyako snap opens her eyes. A girl with long platinum hair and black eyes is standing in front of her with hands on her hips. Miyako stood up immediately when she realizes she had doze off under a tree. She clasps her hand in front of her face and apologises in panic, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Celest! Please forgive me! Onegai!"

Miyako was suppose to meet the platinum hair girl, Celest at the Gnome's Cavern as they usually do, to find valuable crystal for their master. But she had totally forgotten about it and fell asleep for feeling bored. Celest crossed her arms and said, "It's a good thing that I always pass through this place, if not, we're going to get another scolding or punishment from our master!"

"Gomen-nasai!" Miyako apologised again. She doesn't fears her so-called master. She is only concerned about her friend safety.

Her friend sighed and said, "Oh all right, let's just hurry up and make sure to find lots of precious jewels or we're in for it. I just hope our Gnome friends are going to help us."

The two girls walked toward the cavern, which lies, to the east of Feiyuan, a slave-trading town, which is situated somewhere in the continent of Jennaide. Slaves worked and were traded there. Normally, the slaves were traded to the rich and wealthy. Even without chains, the slaves wouldn't dare to run away, for they knew they would be hunted down, and finally be punished, or be killed. Other than that, the town was surrounded by a savage land, inhabited by rogues and thieves. They would die before they even reach the closest village.

Miyako Inoue, a pretty sixteen years old girl with lavender colour hair and matching lavender colour eyes, were one of the young slaves. Miyako is a hardheaded girl, who had a short temper and wore a pair of spectacles. Many of the slave masters would stay clear of her, if they knew what's best for them. Only some dared to order her, but not touch her. Those who had touched her in any ways were known to die in the following day, slashed or ripped apart by a powerful force. 

Only one man that is not afraid of her. He is the head of the slave-trading village, Ubogin. Ubogin is a very mysterious man with strength that could level a small village. Not many have seen him in Feiyuan. He normally comes and goes like a slithering wraith, attending more important businesses elsewhere. Miyako knew better than to mess with Ubogin. She wouldn't dare crosses with that man unless it is absolutely necessary.

Miyako have always wanted to run away and make a living somewhere else, somewhere peaceful, or maybe to fulfill her wish. But not without leaving behind all her other friends. She could sneak out alone, but not with the whole bunch. She knew she could make short work of the guards, but there are just too many of them, especially when Ubogin is not around. When the mysterious man is in Feiyuan, Miyako always stayed put and not to draw attention to herself. With chances so slim, she decided to stay behind with all her friends and wait for the time to come. The time when she will free all the slaves and embarks on a journey to seek her revenge, her wish.

As they walk, Miyako shook her head. When she was asleep just now, she had a dream. A dream of her past, which she always has, whenever she closes her eyes to rest. The dream will always be the same, her mother dying, and her best friend ended up caught. The girl remembers that she is only eight when that tragic day happens. The day when all her family members, friends, and neighbours, died. And also, the day she last saw her best friend, Ruki Makino.

Somehow, she had escaped from death's clutches and makes it out of the desert. But she fainted of dehydration and hunger, before she could finds another sanctuary, a church or some sorts. When she woke up, she discovered that she was caught by slave traders, and ended up here in Feiyuan. There, she met new friends and a place that she wouldn't consider a place to live. But nevertheless, it was the only place where she can go.

The slaves were given minimal food supplies and were treated badly. Those that are not suitable to be traded yet, normally those that are still young, are required to do daily chores. Miyako and her friend Celest were an exception. They are only required to find any crystal that can be sold in a high price to other slave traders, in the Gnome's Cavern, once a week. Crystals are known to appear in the cavern every day, but the Gnomes that lived there guarded it. Miyako and Celest were allowed to get some of those crystals because they have befriended the Gnomes.

As they near the cavern, the Gnomes greeted them as usual. Celest waved to them frantically. The gnomes are small cute creatures with a long huge nose and stubby hands. The have round black eyes and wore a simple elfish cap with a sphere crystal attach at the end of it. The crystal could be seen emitting a soft light that matches its colour.

Miyako came near one of the Gnome and said, "Hey, how are you little fella been doing?"

"We're good!" replied one.

"Happy!" said another.

Celest smiled and said, "Well, that's really good to hear." She brushes away her long bang and continues, "Let's have a little exploring inside the cavern, shall we?"

The Gnomes agreed enthusiastically and retreated into the cave. Miyako and Celest followed after the group of Gnomes. They step into the Gnome's sanctuary. The place is a cavern with hundreds of tunnels. One could easily get lost if without the Gnomes. 

It was dark at first, but as they go deeper, the crystal, which grew out of the wall's cracks, lighted the cave. The Gnomes once told Miyako that these crystals are called 'Gyligh', a crystal that provides light. Apparently, the Gnomes have named all the different type of crystals in the cave, with a different name. For example, a crystal that sparkles was called, 'Gyspar'. Where else, a crystal that couldn't emit light is known as, 'Gydull'. There are a lot more names, but Miyako and Celest couldn't remember that much.

As they emerge in a huge opening, Miyako and Celest were greeted by the sight of fifty or more Gnomes, digging out small jewels. There are small carts that are filled with a numbers of colourful crystals, lying here and there. Celest, who simply loves jewels, resisted the urge to snatch some home, for decorating the shabby hut, which she shared with Miyako.

One particular Gnome came to them when he saw them. Miyako recognizes him as Gao. Gao is easily distinguishable since he is larger than the other Gnomes. The Gnomes are separated into a few groups in the cave. And each group has one leader, a big size Gnome. Even after a few years knowing them, Miyako had no idea what the Gnomes want with the dig up crystals, jewels, and gems.

Gao greeted them enthusiastically, "Welcome to our humble digging place, Miyako, Celest!"

"Thanks Gao, I see you're as cheery as always," Miyako said.

Gao smiled and wrinkled its huge nose. He then asked in a polite tone, "You girls want to get some crystals for your bad master again?"

"BINGO!"

"Okay, wait here," Gao move to the nearest cart and started picking out random precious stones. He carried all he could in his arms and handed it to Celest, who stored it in a small bag, gratefully. 

"Thanks a lot Gao, we're really grateful," Celest said.

Gao smiled and wrinkled his nose again, "Don't worry, I'm only doing a favor for my friends!"

Miyako and Celest decided to spend some time with their Gnome friends. It is still early, and there is no point going back to the town. Besides, they knew they were not expected to show up so soon, not without getting a bagful of jewels. No one knows of their relationship with the Gnomes. So, they always stayed with the Gnomes a few hours, to act as if they have a hard day in the cave.

In the mean time, Miyako and Celest usually helped the Gnomes dig for crystals. Sometime, they would sit down and asked Gao about the Gnome's mysterious background or inquired about the various crystals in the cave. There is time when they would doze off in a corner, just to kill some time. But being underground, the two girls never knew what time is it, so, Gao always informed them and instructed a few Gnomes to bring them out.

When they came out of the cave, the sun is already setting in the west. Miyako and Celest said goodbye to the Gnomes, as they retreated into the cavern. After a few minutes, Celest spoke up, "Well, another day has passed. Time really flies."

"Yes, it does," Miyako whispered. She thought to herself, _'I can't believe that it is already eight years… but… my anger will not burns away that easily…. Not without avenging my race…'_

Celest turns to her friend and said, "Let's go back."

Miyako nodded and they both break into a race to make themselves look sweaty and tired, another of their scheme. They stop at the entrance of the town, which is surrounded by a tall wooden rampart. Once the guards have identified them, Miyako and Celest enter the town. An ugly man greeted them with his hand outstretched. Celest handed the bag of crystal to that man.

Miyako watch with rage, as the man walks away. She stormed angrily to her hut without a word. They pass overworked slaves resting in their respective 'homes'. When Miyako enters the hut, which only has two beds, a shelf and a chair, she finally said to Celest who is closing the door, "I can't believe it, not even a word of thanks. Not once, ever since they call us to get those crystals. If we didn't met the Gnomes when we were lost in that cavern the first time, I wonder what had happen to us?"

Celest took a towel from a made shelves and wipe her face, "Well, what do you expect from these heartless humans. And we are slaves after all. Do you expect them to thanks us?""

"No. But just thinking about it makes my blood boil."

Celest laugh at her friend and threw another towel to Miyako, which the girl accepted it. Miyako wipes at her sweaty face. But then, a bell sounded. It signals for the slaves to gather at the canteen to have their dinner. Miyako and Celest followed the other slaves and join the long line, which they waited patiently for their turn.

When it reaches their turn, the two girls received a tray each. Their dinner consists only of rice, vegetables and a glass of water. They sat down on an empty wooden table and slowly devour their dinner. While they were waiting, a boy and a girl join them. They were also Miyako's friends.

The boy, who has short brown hair, is known as Tim. He always had a tired look in his hazel eyes and his he's very thin. Miyako couldn't blame him, since she knew Tim works in the mines. The other one, the girl with shoulder length green hair, is Teresa. She is the most talkative person Miyako have ever met. But, Teresa knew whatever that is going on in Feiyuan.

Celest decided to starts a conversation, "How is today's day at work?"

Tim said silently, "It's hell, those damn slave masters are making us dig in a deeper tunnel. I was nearly going to faint of tiredness."

Miyako looks at Tim sympathetically. She decided it is best not to pursue the topic any deeper for it will only raise her own anger. She asked Teresa instead, "So Teresa, any news lately? Anything that is important?"

The girl spoke up, "Well, there is not much going in town. Only I heard there would be a bunch of traders coming from the west to get some fresh young slaves." Miyako was surprised that Teresa was not talking more than five sentences. She found out why when Teresa said, "Also, I heard Ubogin is coming back to the town sometime next week."

"He is?" Celest asked worriedly. 

Everyone knew if Ubogin were to come back, the slaves would have to work extra long and extra hard. Ubogin just enjoys torturing those helpless people. Sometimes, he would order a few brought to him, in order to satisfy his insanity. Those brought to him were not known to come back in one piece or even alive.

Miyako decided to lessen the tension, "Let's not think about that huge blockhead and said something happy instead! Or, why don't we have a game of cards at my place."

Celest smiled at Miyako's attempt, "You're always the worst when it comes to cheering people up."

 "HEY!"

*******

A week passed, and it seems that what Teresa had said was true. Miyako watch from behind the shadow of a hut as Ubogin walks in from the huge wooden gate. A man rushes forward to greet that tall muscular man. And soon, they were off to someplace. Miyako knew they were to have a feast to celebrate Ubogin's return.

Miyako retreated to her hut. Celest is still sleeping on her bed, since the sun is not even up yet. Miyako had stayed up for the whole night because of her nightmare again. She sat at her bed and thought silently, _'Ruki… I wonder if you are still safe and sound? I really wanted to see you again…'_

She covered her face with both her palms and tried to remember everything of her hometown. Then, the loud sound of gong broke her from her train of thoughts. The sound of the gong signals the slaves to gather at the assembly ground and get ready for the day works. Miyako stood and woke up Celest, who is a heavy sleeper. The girl wake up with a jolt when Miyako informed her about the assembly.

They got up and change into suitable clothing and went out. The slaves from other huts are already rushing out with still sleepy eyes and unruly hair. The two greeted the people that they pass and the rushing people greeted back. It is normal, for the slaves in Feiyuan has no others to depend on except other slaves. Miyako met up with Tim and Teresa on the way there. A very unhappy sight greeted them when they were there. Ubogin sat on a large oak chair as a man went on with pointless speech, welcoming back Ubogin.

  
Ubogin eyed every single person in the assembly. The slaves quickly lower their heads when their eyes met with Ubogin's. Only Miyako stared straight at the large man. This earns her a very surprised look from Ubogin. He raises his eyebrows and stood up. He walked away silently.

Then, the slaves departed for their respective workplace. Miyako and Celest stop by at their place to get their towels, for a reason. After that, they went to the town entrance, and were given a bag by one of the many guards. They were then ushered out. The guards didn't asked them why they bring along the towels, instead, one guard taunted, "Hey slaves, don't come back if you didn't get a satisfying amount of crystals."

The guard laughs tauntingly. He was silenced with a murderous glare from Miyako. Slowly, the two girls continue on their way, the door slamming shut behind them. When they are out of earshot, Celest said, "It's a good thing I found a lake near the Gnome's Cavern the last time we were there. Or else, we're really gonna stink till evening."

"Tell me about it," Miyako mutters.

Celest continues, "Anyway, let's go and have a nice long bath. Never once in my life I can have a peaceful bath. You know, with all the guards barging into a lady's bathroom"

Miyako agreed, "BINGO!"

They walked slowly to the direction of the lake, which is inside the forest. All the while, the two girls are laughing and joking. When they reach the place, Miyako gaped at the sight. The lake has clear clean water. Its source was from a stream, flowing down from a mountain. But that isn't the only thing that makes Miyako awed. The lake is surrounded by flowers of all colours. Red, white, blue, yellow, you name it. 

Without another word, Miyako ran to the edge of the lake and discarded her clothing. She steps into the lake without even testing the temperature. She soaks her dirty body and let out a happy sigh. Moments later, Celest is also in the warm water, wiping her body clean with a small cloth. Miyako swam around the lake and admires the breathtaking scenery. She then said, "How long is it since I knew you, Celest?"

Celest blinks confusingly and said, "I don't know myself. Why all of a sudden?"

Miyako shook her head, "I was just thinking. Back then; I remember you are in the same cage with me when we were brought to Feiyuan. I never ask before how you were caught."

The platinum hair girl wipes her face, "Well… I really don't know myself. All my memories before that have been cloudy. I only remember from the time we two met, which is the happiest day ever since I've been a slave." The girl pauses and hesitated, as if she doesn't want anybody to know what she is about to say. "But this… I'm very sure. Ubogin have destroyed my village and killed all the adults there. The children, including me, have become what we are today, a slave."

"Sorry for bringing this up."

Celest smiled and said, "It's okay Miyako. At least I don't have to keep every thing within me. I ought to tell someone, and I'm glad that 'someone' is you."

Miyako also smiled, "You know, it's funny how our past are nearly the same. My village was also destroyed. And I ended up becoming a slave, like you."

Miyako felt sad whenever she thought of her past. Sad, and angry. Celest notices it and thought of something up. She moves behind the lavender hair girl and with a wicked grin, pushes Miyako under the cool water. She laughs as a red face Miyako burst out into the surface. Miyako decided its payback time. She splashes water into the girl's opened mouth. Celest choked as the water entered her mouth. All of a sudden, it has become a water fight instead of a bath.

Suddenly, the birds in the forest started to gawk and flew away. The sound stops the two girls almost immediately. Then, the ground started to shake violently. Miyako and Celest hurried and put on their clothes. Trees started to fall and tumble around them as they make their way out. Not only them, animals that lived in the forest are running wild as well.

When the two girls emerge from the forests, the shaking has stopped. Celest asked, "What the heck is all that about?"

Miyako replied, just as clueless, "Don't ask me, I don't know as well. But I'm worried that the earthquake has causes part of the Gnome's Cavern to collapse. I wonder if our Gnome friends are all right?"

They make haste to the cavern. It was not long after, when a horrible sight greeted them. A few Gnomes were lying on the ground in front of the entrance, wounded. Miyako rushes forward and checked their wound. She breath a sigh of relieves when she discovered the wound is not very serious. She asked them, "What happened? Did the earthquake hurt you guys?"

One of the Gnomes said, "No, a few wolves like creatures just came into our digging place and attacked us. They said they were finding the Guardian's Treasure or something like that."

"They are going to attack the King!" another exclaimed urgently.

Celest have a look of pure confusion, she asked, "The King? Who is it?" 

A small Gnome said, "The King is the person who gives live to us Gnomes! If he were to die, all the other Gnomes will as well! We have to do something quick or the wolves might kill the King!"

Miyako knew she had to act quickly. She couldn't just sit by and watch her friends die, no, not only her friends, but also the entire Gnomes clan. Somehow, she already had an idea blooming in her head. She told her platinum hair friend, "Celest, you stay here and take care of our friends here. It's best if you bring them back to the forest, to the lake, it is much safer there."

"What are you planning now?" Celest asked. Then, her face change into the horrified expression, "You must be joking! You are not going in there are you?"

Miyako turns and face her friend with a huge grin, "BINGO!"

Celest said loudly, "That's suicide! What could you, a sixteen years old girl possibly do? You're really going to get yourself hurt or worse, killed."

Miyako waved her hand simply, "Don't you worry about me. All you have to do is have some faith in me and I'll be back quicker than you can count to hundred."

It was just a statement, but before Celest can protests any longer, Miyako ran into the cave, ignoring her friend calls. Soon, the calls were nothing but an echo. Not long later, Miyako came to a fork. She slaps her forehead as she had forgot to ask the Gnomes which direction the King is.

Suddenly, the cave collapsed behind her. She concluded her thought and decided to let her intuition leads her. She ran left and continues down the long tunnel. When the tunnel ended, she ran into another fork. This time, there are four paths. Miyako steps to the rightmost, but then she steps to the left one. She screamed angrily when she couldn't make a decision, "Which one should I choose!"

Then, the girl thought she could hear a voice guiding her, _ The second one from your left… _

Miyako was surprised at first. But then, she had no time to think about it, she followed the voice in her head. She ran into the path and another long tunnel continues. But this one is particularly long and lighted by torches instead of crystals. This is something new for the girl, normally; she only passes tunnels that were lit by glowing crystals. 

As the time crept on, and as the girl continues, Miyako finally reached the end of the tunnel. She emerge in a cavern that is very large, nearly triple the usual place she met Gao. This place however, was filled with crystals, gems, and jewels that are placed according to colour. In the middle of the cavern, a very, VERY large Gnome sat on a raised platform. Surrounding that large Gnome are Gao, and other Gnomes, large and small. Gao is very easy to recognize, as he is the only large Gnome with a purple sphere crystal that is attached to his cap.

And advancing to the barrier of Gnomes are fifteen vicious looking creatures. Miyako recognizes them as the wolf creatures that the Gnomes at the entrance had said about. These creatures look like a wolf, but it is actually standing like human does, arms outstretched, and claw flexed. Miyako knew they were werewolves, she had always heard story about them from her mother when she is still young. Her mother had told her werewolves are mutated wolves, who change when a certain amount of meat was eaten during their lifetime. There are lots of them in the desert. Her mother had always warned her about them for the werewolves are strong, fierce and cunning.  
  
  
Miyako couldn't care less. All she knew that the Gnomes are in danger and in need of help. She summoned her power that is asleep within her for the last eight years. Her special power was not released ever since that tragic day, to conceal her true identity. But now, there is no point keeping secrets. She only hoped that she still knows how to use.

  
Slowly, she shut her eyes and concentrated, but nothing happen. She squeezes her eyes harder and concentrated harder this time. Silently, she pleaded, _'Please… help me…  mom… dad… sisters and brothers… Ruki… anyone…. Let my power awaken from the deep slumber. So, that I could protect those I knew and those… I loved.'_

Then, Miyako's long lavender hair started to grew longer and longer. Even after it reached the solid grown, it continues to grow. Slowly, the hairs formed into a few sharp stakes like thing, which is made out of thousands strands of gathered lavender colour hair, each. The stakes like thing rushed forward with incredible speed, impaling her target. Parts of the werewolves were sent flying, hands, legs, and even heads. Only eight, who sensed Miyako's presence, avoided the sharp stakes. The others are lying on the ground howling in pain or dead.

Miyako's hair retreated and the stakes shaped hair dispersed. Then, Miyako's strands of hair rise from the floor and formed into not less than twenty scythes like thing. When it is fully formed, into a wickedly curve thing, it rushes at her enemies, slashing and thrusting. Another three were taken down instantly. Their upper body was separated from the lower one. Blood sprayed everywhere. 

The remaining five, who are standing, didn't give time for Miyako to prepare for another attack. They lunge forward on their four paws. White teeth bared and snarling. Anger was clearly reflected in their yellow eyes. They thought that they would have the girl, but Miyako grins evilly as those fools had stepped into a trap. A trap that will surely send them a ticket to hell.

From behind the girl, thousands strands of hair rushes at the lunging werewolves. Each thin strand is as hard as steel and as sharp as the sharpest thing. The werewolves were impaled mercilessly by those sharp hair. The mutated beings stayed at the same spot they were stabbed. When Miyako shortened her hair to its original length, the werewolves fell to the ground with a loud thud.

The Gnomes cheered at the victory and Miyako lets out a sigh of relieve. Then, a sudden gasp from the group of Gnomes alerted the lavender hair girl. But she didn't have the time to see what is it, because a large paw backhanded her right then.

Miyako fell and roll into a way. Slowly, she brought herself up, coughing out blood, as she tries to make out the newcomer. It was another werewolf. But this one is five times the size of the one she had killed and looks more menacing. Miyako wiped away the blood that is trickling down from the side of her mouth with the back of her hand. She makes her hair into that of a scythe again and slashes at the oversize hound.

To Miyako's surprise, it bounded off the werewolf body harmlessly. She never thought that this werewolf's skin would be that hard. She knew her hair could slice a thick stonewall, but it seems that this werewolf's skin is harder than that of a stone. 

It surprises Miyako even more when the werewolf laughed and said; "I never thought that there would be a human with special ability in here. And a strong one that is. It takes around fifty highly trained soldiers to destroy my fifteen children. You have my respect human."

Miyako glared at the werewolf as he continues, "Forgive me for forgetting my manners, my name is Kamui, one of the lord of the werewolves clan, and a loyal servant of Ubogin, the destroyer. And may I inquire the name of this warrior?"

Miyako is surprised at the mention of Ubogin. She never thought that Ubogin would have any connection with other being, much less, an animal. And now, she is hearing from this talking werewolf, Kamui, that Ubogin is a great master or leader of some sort. In any case, Miyako replied angrily, "You don't have to know my name! What are you and your mutated wolves doing here anyway? Destroying the Gnomes peace?"

Kamui chuckled wickedly and said, "My, my, humans this day have really change. Where is the sense of manners and respects gone to already?"

Miyako shouted angrily, her tone shows that she's obviously in rage, "Don't you talk to me about my manners and respects. I don't need to show it to a slave of Ubogin! Now, tell me what you're doing here!"

Kamui said leisurely, "Why should I? I don't need to inform my enemy about our purpose."

This really gets on Miyako's nerve. The girl thought angrily, _'For a werewolf, he sure knows how to talk! And also knows how to grind someone nerves!'_

But then, the largest Gnome, the King, said out loud, "The werewolves are here to get the Holy Stones that are hidden in here by the earth guardian, Genbu. Genbu is a Holy Guardian who lived here a thousand years ago. For some reasons, he had disappeared and the Holy Stone were said to be lost. But, with these savages…" the King gestured at Kamui with his large nose, "… searching for it, it was proven that the stone is still here. But what their purpose after obtaining it, I have not the slightest thought."

"Why, to destroy it of course. To remove any possible threats towards our mast-" Kamui stopped in midsentence. "Oops! Me and my big mouth. I ought to watch what I said nowadays."

Miyako taunted, "How true. In fact, I would prefer it if you were to lie dead right… about… NOW!"

Miyako's hair, which had crept and surrounded the werewolf, rises and rushes at the werewolf's weakest and softest spot, its eyes. But, with a blink of an eye, the large hound had disappears, and the next minute, Miyako found herself slam to a wall. The rocky wall cracked at the force, and some sharp parts, cut her back. The girl screamed in pain.

Miyako fell to the floor painfully. Kamui turns toward the Gnomes and advances towards them. Miyako looks helplessly and sadly as the Gnomes rushes forward, trying to defend their King. But they were swatted off like fly. Some were injured badly and some were killed with a swipe. Miyako could feel her tears flowing down the side of her face. Her mind screamed loudly, _'No! Not another Ruki! Why? Why am I so weak and useless? Why couldn't I protect my friend everytime? WHY!!'_

The girl whispered softly, "Power…." Then, with all her might, she shouted, "I NEED UNMATCHED POWER TO PROTECT MY FRIENDS!!"

Her voice shook the very cavern. Kamui snickered at the despairing girl. But then, the place started to glow and a blinding eruption of white envelopes everyone…

*******

Miyako found herself wandering aimlessly in this white place. Wherever she goes, only white surrounds her. The white stretches to eternity. She wonders if she were in another place, _'Heaven maybe…'_

But then, a awfully familiar voice speaks to her, I heard your cries for help. Your will to protect your friend could even reach me, who is sealed in another plane. I admire and respect your strong will.  

Miyako knew she had heard the voice before. But she couldn't be sure where. Then, it all came like a sledgehammer; it was the same voice that had helped her in the cave earlier. The one who gave her the direction to King. But, she wasn't given the chance to think about it anymore because a huge shadowy figure appears right then. When the mist that is covering the creature is gone, Miyako could make out the creature's appearance that towers above her. It has two heads. One with a menacing pair of red eyes, the other has a gentle pair. This creature is lying on its belly, its four legs contracted into his shell. Behind him, there is a pair of swishing tail. Rocks and mosses that have grown on it cover the creature's shell. There is a large tree that grew in the center of it.

Miyako asked, astonished, "Who… who are you?"

The turtle like creature replied in a double harmonious tone, I'm am lord of the earth, Genbu. The Holy Guardian who guarded the southwestern continent, Jennaide. And also the keeper of one of the seven Inochi's Stone fragment. 

Miyako of course, had no idea what the turtle creature is talking about. She had never heard of the Holy Guardians and the Holy Stones, since she live out in the desert land. The legend of the seven warriors and their artifacts that aided King Seferius, never reached them. She didn't even know it when the Age of Darkness ended. Everyday, it has always been a normal life.

Genbu, sensing the girl's confusion, decided to give a short version of the thousand years old history. "If I'm not mistaken, you seem to know nothing about the Age of Darkness. It is a time where endless wars rage across Gaea. The time where people suffered in despairs and lived in misery and fear. I'm surprised that there are people who still don't know about that legend. Tell me child, does your family tell you about it?"

Miyako answers bitterly, "No, they didn't know about it either. And even if they knew, they wouldn't be able to tell me anymore. They're dead."

Genbu said sympathetically, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Miyako shrugs casually, "Beside, I've put them all behind me. They're in the past; no longer exist in the present day. Only their memories remained in me."

Genbu didn't breathe out a single word. He thought that it is best to give the child to calm herself. Though not shown, Genbu knew the girl was in pain through the girl's heart rate. It is pumping faster and somehow, Genbu could feel sadness, just by hearing it. 

Miyako finally said when she calmed down, "About the Age of Darkness, I only hear fragments of that story from a friend of mine. Something about Seferius and Guardians." Miyako continues after she pauses for a few seconds, "I've never believed in that story. But now, I'm actually meeting one of the big guys. This is indeed very shocking."

Genbu said, Indeed, your friend spoke of the truth. Seferius, the other guardians, and me, sealed the evil that is the mastermind behind the Age of Darkness, about a thousand years ago. But he's back now; someone or maybe he himself had broken the 'Ancient Seal' that was formed with the combine power of us seven guardians. He had already established an army the moment he was free. Everyday, his power seems to grow. I can only watch from here, for I no longer have the power to appear again in your world. 

Then, Miyako suddenly remembers what Kamui had said back in the cave, _'Why, to destroy it of course. To remove any possible threats towards our mast-'. Miyako thought to herself, __'The word he wanted to say must be 'master'. There is no mistake'. Miyako decided to asked, "I wanted to know, those werewolves in the cave, are they from the same source of this evil?"_

Genbu answers the girl, Yes, they were. That's why they are looking for the Holy Stone. If they get their hands on the stone, they will destroy it. And that in turn will stop the Holy Warriors to appear to stop him from destroying and conquering the world. 

"Holy Warriors?"

They are the one that are bonded with us guardians and save the world, as said in a prophecy that was left down few hundreds years ago by a temple monk, who live in the Thaedan region. Genbu recited that prophecy, _When a thousand years pass, the hero from the 'Age of Darkness' will rise from the dead, bringing fear and destruction to all. It will once again be the 'Age of Darkness', where people will live in hunger and despair, and also hiding from death. But when the time is right, seven warriors will rise from seven different worlds, wielding weapons of magic and stones with power. Together, the seven of them, and only the seven of them, will once again cleanse the world from evil. _

Miyako asked after a few minutes, "Who are the seven warriors?"

Genbu looked at the girl, straight in the eye before he says his next words, One of them… is you… 

Miyako eyes grew wide as she exclaimed in disbelief, "ME?"

One of Genbu's head nodded, and the other one said, Yes, that's why I brought you here. You are qualified to be one of the warriors. In my opinion anyway. Each warrior was chosen by the guardian liking, the traits that they prefer in a human. One of them likes an intelligent one, the other a person who holds to justice, and the list goes on. I however, like a willful and a strong minded person. And on the same scale, I also like a cheery and enthusiastic one. You, my child, fit everything. Genbu pauses before he continues, If you accept my power, you will gain special powers, more than you have now, and infinitely stronger, enhanced defense, speed, senses, alertness, everything. But it also means you will encounter a lot of difficulties and bloodshed. But the choice… is up to you. I will not have an unwilling heart. Think carefully about it. 

Miyako thought about the offer thoroughly. Does this news shock her? _Yes. Does it capture her attention? __No comments. And most of all, does it benefit her? __Definitely. If she were to accept it, she would finally get her chance to free the slaves from those 'hooligan' and also go on a journey to avenge her family and friends, and at the same time she could save the world she loves. This offer is too tempting to resist, so, the girl said, "If I am able to protect everything, then… yes… I accept your offer."_

Excellent choice. I will now bring to you, the same stone that saved the world a thousand years ago. 

Genbu closes both pair of eyes. The tree on his back started to shimmer then glow a soft brown colour. The white mist that surrounds the two living being, parted, and it was reveal that they are in a field, a meadow, that is filled with flowers. Nothing that Miyako had ever seen. This place can be considered a paradise. Then, the ground in front of Miyako, cracked and parted, bringing distance between the two. 

Miyako observes as something shining rises up from the black depth with incredible speed. It stopped right in front of Miyako, and slowly, it fastened itself on Miyako's right wrist. Only then, the glow disappears. And Miyako realizes that the thing is a bracelet with a special carving. There is a brownish orb inserted in it. And when that orb sparkles, a comforting sensation rushes through the girl's body. When Miyako gazes at the orb again, she could see a word, 'Chi', inscribe within the orb. 

Miyako is lost, just by gazing at the beautiful orb. Somehow, the orb really intimates her. The girl asked when she comes to her senses, "Genbu, what is this?"

In the ancient rune language, that is called 'Tochi no Buresuretto', in your normal Gaean, it is called 'Bracelet of Earth'. That is a weapon that is powered by the Holy Stone 'Chi'. It will multiply your strength as you continue to learn and develops its power. It also allows you to control the power of the Earth, as I can. 

Miyako just says whatever she is feeling in a single word, "Wow…"

Genbu said, Being one of the Holy Warriors, I will aid you in your journey to defeat the evil and those that stand in our way. You will be my the one who defeat the enemy. And I will be your source of power. I hope this is really what you want. 

Miyako nodded with a smile, "Yes, to have the power to protect. That is always what I wanted."

Well then, are you ready to test your power? Miyako tilted her head sideways and raises her eyebrows. Genbu laughed at this and said, You will know what I mean when you get back to your world. 

The huge tree that grows on Genbu's shell started to glow again. The other trees in the field seem to resonate along with it. This time, Genbu's feature shimmered and disappears completely. The scenery melted along with the disappearing earth guardian. Miyako was left alone in the darkness. And eventually, she was consumed by it…

*******

The bright light blinded Kamui. For a few seconds, all he could see are fuzzy shapes. When his vision is adjusted back to its normal, he could see the girl, which he supposed had wounded badly, standing in front of him without a single scratch. The girl looks different somehow, more confident, and more powerful. His sixth sense enables him to sense a very strange aura flickering around the girl.

Miyako snaps opens her eyes and says to Kamui, "Riffraff, you will die today!"

The werewolf retorted, "I would like to see you try!" 

Kamui snarled and howled menacingly. Faster than the blink of an eye, he leaves the Gnomes and lunges at Miyako. The girl leapt and flipped backward, avoiding the surprise attack. Kamui smashes headfirst on the cavern's rock wall, causing dust to fly around that area. The force of it shook the cavern itself and more of the place collapse. 

Miyako twisted around in midair and faces the werewolf, who is trying to stabilize himself. Her lavender hair turn into hundreds of sharp braids and shot out, aimed at Kamui. The hair that had done no harm earlier, stabs into the thick skin body now. Miyako realizes that her ability had really increased due to the bracelet power. Her hair is stronger and sharper, more deadly.

As Miyako pulls her hair back, blood gushes out the opened wound. Kamui howled in both rage and pain. Miyako landed on the ground, but she didn't have time to evade again when Kamui lunges at her again. However, the girl manages to write something in midair right when she is about to be smashed.

Miyako shouted in time, "SUTONE WARURU!"

Kamui felt himself hit on a hard stone wall. And again, the dust and debris filled the cavern. When it clears, a visible solid object protected Miyako from receiving any harm. Giving no time for the werewolf to form another plan, Miyako write yet another set of runes in midair. Both, the orb in Miyako's bracelet and the runes, glowed a brown colour when Miyako shouted, "ROKUKU BUREAKU!"

Below Kamui, the ground cracked and a barrage of sharp stalagmites gushes out. But it never reach the injured werewolf, because right then, a shadow appear from the cavern's entrance and slammed at Kamui, pushing him away from possible death. 

Miyako realizes that it is another werewolf that is the same as Kamui. The new one sneered and taunted the injured Kamui on the ground, "What a useless lord you are, Kamui. You're a weakling, a shame to the werewolves' clan! Had I not been here in time, you're already dead, hanging in midair, supported by those stalagmites! How could you possibly lose to a girl?"

Kamui snarled angrily and retorted, "Shut up, Gazim! You haven't even fought her yet! You don't even know what power she possesses. One minute she is a useless girl, the next she is a super fighting-machine. I'm sure that you'll think over your opinion again very quickly when you engage with her in battle!"

Miyako shouted amidst the argument, "Hey! Will the two of you stop and continue the fight so that we can end this and the Gnomes can rebuild their home."

Gazim chuckled and stated, "Well, she's really the type of prey I like."

Gazim took a few small step, then he lunges and smacked Miyako with his missive paw. Miyako saw it coming and she raises the protective wall around her. The paw connected with the solid wall, but didn't break it. Miyako jumps up into the air and aimed her hair, which is still the shape of the braid, at the two werewolves. The hair grows longer as it rushes at its target.

Gazim, who is in perfect condition, manages to avoid the hair, which had struck at the place he had been a second ago with enough force to crack the ground. Kamui however, has both his hind legs severed off when he tried to roll away. The hair didn't stop right there, it changes direction the second it had ripped the ground.

The hair in braids impaled Kamui's head and body. The injured werewolf died on the spot. Gazim barely got himself away. The change of course had really surprised him. He got away with only a few scratches. Miyako kept on attacking Gazim, but every attack was evaded with incredible speed. This takes a lot of concentration, which means Gazim wasn't able to attack the girl.

Miyako, feeling her patient wavering, write a new set of runes in midair while her hair is still striking. It was the same one she uses on Kamui, "ROKUKU BUREAKU!"

Gazim was to busy avoiding the slashing hair that he didn't notices the ground below him cracked. A single stalagmite stabs up the ground and got the werewolf at the belly. From that stalagmite, several spikes grew out of it and stab at Gazim's other body parts. Within seconds, the werewolf is already dead, hanging in midair with eyes wide open.

Miyako, with her hair shorten, looks around the cavern. Many of the Gnomes were dead. Died protecting their all-important King. And as Miyako scans the bodies, she notices Gao was one of them. She fell on her knees in front of her friend, sobbing. She holds the dead Gnome close at her heart. The King shook his head in sadness and grieves.

Without even realizing it, the orb in Miyako's bracelet started to glow…

The soft light rises slowly from the orb to the roof of the cavern. It glowed brighter and breaks apart into thousands of tiny sparkling stuff. Miyako looks up, tears still flowing, as those sparks descended on the ground, on the Gnomes. Gao's body shook in Miyako's arm. As the girl return her gaze to her friend, Gao's eyes open slowly.

As the eyes continue to open, Miyako's smile grew along with it. She hugs her half-conscious friend and screamed with joy. King, who is watching the sparks, said, "This tiny specks of light contain the power of earth. We Gnomes were of the earth-elements, no wonder it revived the dead ones." King asks the girl, "But… it requires a very high level magic to even heal us. I believe you have quite an unique ability, my friend."

Miyako releases Gao, who is about to be choke to death by the strangling hug, and explains to King, "I guess this is Genbu's power, which he had borrowed me."

King nodded, "I guess as much when you started using those earth's magic. Only Genbu, the Earth Guardian, possesses such power."

"How do you know?" Miyako asked.

"Gnomes are created by Genbu, as Undines are created by the Water Guardian. We are part of the guardian's powerful magic, their servants. Thus we can regenerate as long as we were touch by their powers," King explained.

It doesn't matter if the Gnomes are a part of the guardian's, all Miyako cares is the Gnomes are safe and sound. She was overcome with joy. But then, Genbu's voice echoed around the cavern, Miyako, I suggest you better hurry back to your friend at the entrance. I sense something evil approaching her. 

That caught Miyako's attention. Before knowing it, she is already on a full sprint to the cavern's entrance. Gao bounces along with the girl, shouting, "Miyako, you don't know the way out!"

Gao caught up with the girl and led her through tunnels and forks. Miyako could feel her time running out, and fast. Gao, sensing his friend's anxiety, quickens his pace. The tunnels seem never-ending. And for two times their route was block by the collapsed cave. They have to take detours and long ways to the entrance. This causes Miyako to complain all the way, which worsen the situation.

When they finally got out into the open air, Miyako could see no sign of her friend. She then remembers that she had told Celest to head for the lake. Without another word, she dashes off in that direction, leaving Gao behind. In her heart, she only hopes that her friend will be there.

Miyako ran through the forest, jumps over toppled trees and logs. And finally, she reaches the lake. Celest is nowhere in sight. All she could see is the Gnomes that Celest had to take care of, hiding under the bushes. Miyako could sees they are shaking with fear.

She approaches them and asked them anxiously, "Where is Celest? What had happened to her?"

One of them said, "Some mean looking guys came here and pulled her away. They have this weird tattoo on their arms. We're saved because Celest told us to hide."

Miyako knows who had taken her friend. It was the people from Feiyuan. The slave's masters and the guards, all have a tattoo on their arms. She knows she needs to hurry back to the town. Her friend might be in danger. If a slave is found not doing their duty, he or she is to receive severe punishment. And with Ubogin in town, it would be even worse.

Miyako told the Gnomes to return to the cave, which is save now, before she ran off again. This time, towards Feiyuan. And as she ran along, she thought, _'This is the day. My chance… to free the slaves. With this limitless power, I can do it.'_

*******

Celest was tied spread-eagle on two poles on a five meters tall stage. Her head was hung low. Ubogin sat on the oak chair, which is placed on the higher part of the stage, with a smile on his face, too anxious to see the outcome of the punishment. Of course he would rather have the girl whipped to death, but it would be a waste of precious slave. 

The torturer, the person who runs all the punishing and torturing works, stood behind Celest with a whip in his hand. The entire crowd below, other slaves, are protesting against this punishment. They were hold back by the guards. Some slaves who tried to breakthrough were struck viciously by the guards' weapon. Tim, one of Miyako's friends, strikes the guard that is pushing him backward. He was awarded by a stiff kick to his groin. Teresa is shouting loads and loads of inaudible words.

As the sun rises to its peak, Ubogin signal to the torturer with a nod. The torturer, dressed in black from head to toe, uncoils his whip. He raises the leather and lashes Celest's frail body. The crowd below gasped as the sound of the whip connecting was heard. Celest's clothes ripped when the black whip strikes. Red thin lines were formed as the whip was pulled back. But Celest didn't screamed, she was a strong girl.

But as the whip was brought down again and again, Celest couldn't help but let her tears flow down like river. Obviously the pain is beginning to become unbearable for the girl. Everytime the whip touches her skin; it felt like a knife had stabbed her. As the punishment continues, both Ubogin and the torturer laughed at her suffering. Some slaves below covered their face in horror and sympathy.

Celest could feel herself growing weaker and weaker. Her resistance failing. The pain becomes sharper and sharper everytime. And as the torturer raise his whip once more, Celest shut her eyes.

But the pain never comes as something in lavender streaks out and cuts the torturer heads down. He didn't have time to scream as his head rolled down the stage to the feet of a guard. The guards screamed in horror, as the lifeless eye gaze back at him. Everyone present, turn towards the assailant.

It was a girl, wearing spectacles. To Ubogin and the guards, this girl is considered as a disturbance, an inferior. To the slaves, she was their neighbour, one of them. And to Celest, the girl is her friend, her saver, Miyako….

Ubogin eyed at the girl amusingly. The crowd gasped as Miyako elongated her hair and uses it to form as if a stair, to walk on the stage. She eyed the body of the torturer with a deadly glare as she passes it. A part of her hair formed into the shape of a blade and cuts the body into various pieces. Bloods drip at the end of the lavender hair when it was done. Celest was amazed by her friend's ability that she never knew of.

Miyako cuts down the ropes that bind her friend with her hair. Ubogin stared with wide eyes as the girl's ability reminded him of something eight years ago. He stood up from his sitting position and advances to the edge of the higher stage. He speak in a loud, gruff voice, "Are you a survivor of the village in the dessert?"

Miyako turns her head abruptly and stared at the muscular man. She asked in a deadly tone, "What do you know of my village?"

Ubogin chuckled, and said, "So it's true you're the one who escaped our raid to your village. My master will be please that I found you at last."

Miyako felt her anger rising to its maximum. There is nothing more she hate more than the ones who destroyed her village and everyone in it. Both Celest and Ubogin could feel the girl's rage. And it scared Ubogin even more as Miyako's lavender eyes change into a fiery, red colour.

Ubogin stated out, "You're… you're one of the Kami race. The people who can change their eyeballs colour when they are angry. I… I never knew about it when we attacked. Master never told me about it." But then, Ubogin smile, "This is perfect, two birds with one stone. Not only that I can contribute to my master, I can also gouge out your eyeballs when I kill you, and sell it to the rich for tons of gold."

He jumped from the higher stage and landed in front of Miyako. The stone stage cracks at his weight. Ubogin made a grab for the girl, but before his hair come close, Miyako sweeps her leg and causes the man to fall. She then carried her friend and leaps away to the crowd below. She notices Tim and Teresa and handed the injured Celest to them.

With her eyes still burning with rage, Miyako jumps back to the stage. Ubogin is still steadying himself. He never thought that the girl would be _that strong. He thought that it would be as easy as eight years ago. One punch and they're already lying on the ground. But this time… this is different._

Miyako approaches one step at a time. Every step, she whispered, "You… heartless… piece… of… shit!" Miyako stopped advancing and shouted, "Have you thought of how painful is it when my people were hit? Do you know of their despair when they're about to die? I bet you never know! But you can finally feel it! The pain and suffering of the Kami race! I alone will make you suffer as if you're in hell!"

Miyako's bracelet glowed and behind her, the image of Genbu appears. Miyako uses all her hair and form into various type of weapons. A layer of solid earth, following the weapons' shapes, covered each of them. Making them extra deadly. 

Ubogin's eyes widen at the image behind the girl. He knew exactly what that is. It is one of the seven Holy Guardians. His master's enemy and only rival. But this excites him even more. He loved it when he is up against a strong opponent. It drives his strength to its maximum.

Ubogin stood up and roared. A sudden gust of wind spread through the area. Everyone in the vicinity covered his or her ears and eyes, except for Miyako. The girl stood there, unfazed by it. She could only feel her still building rage.

Ubogin made the first move. He dashes forward and landed a downward punch to Miyako. The girl moves to the left with incredible speed, avoiding the punch that has caused part of the stage to fall off. One of Miyako's hair-weapon, in the shape of a curve blade, slashes at the man. Ubogin punches at the earth-covered hair-weapon, which causes it to deflect away. 

With a mighty roar, his hand, which is still in the stage floor, was pulled up abruptly with tremendous force. Twenty or so shrapnel and huge chunks of rocks flew at Miyako. The girl's hair strike away all of it without much effort. Ubogin manages a smile and a whistle. But he didn't stop.

He dashes forward again and uses a straight punch. Miyako caught the hand with both her arms. This surprises the strong man. But then, he was struck badly by Miyako's blade like hair at his stomach when he tried to punch the girl with his other arm. Another one that looks a lot like a huge hammer, slam at the man stomach again, throwing him off the stage.

The crowd below parted as Ubogin plummeted down, causing a small crater on the ground. Miyako jumps from the stage and landed perfectly. She sweeps some of her bang that had fall over her eyes back. Ubogin righted himself and roared in anger for being humiliated by a girl. Never in his live has he ever been that ashamed. This is a disgrace to him.

He gathers his strength once more and this time, he slams his fist to the ground, causing a tremor. Miyako leaps high into the air to avoid it. But those who are close, majority the guards, were blown into pieces by the force. This causes everyone to run away from the two battling super humans, screaming and tumbling. 

Miyako landed at Ubogin's back. She tied her long hair, which doesn't have anymore coating of earth, on the man arms, ankles, neck and every single part of the body. The vice like grip binds the man in a death lock. Ubogin tried to tear the hair away, but he couldn't even move his any of his body parts. Miyako smirked and said, "Now that your life is in my hands, its best you answered my questions."

Ubogin snickered, "In your dreams fool! I'll answer none of your question!"

Miyako closes her eyes and flick at her hair that binds Ubogin's wrist. The hair cuts deep into the man's hard skin. But Miyako knew this will not make the man talks, so she flick at two part of her hair that bind Ubogin's other wrist and left ankles. The man staggers as the hair cut into his leg.

Finally, the muscular man shows a sign of pain. He shouted in frustration, "Why don't you just kill me? What are you planning?"

Miyako asks, "Now, tell me where is your master."

"Kill me!" Ubogin spat. Miyako flicks at her hair again, harder this times, and Ubogin's entire foot was cut off. The man screamed in pain.

Miyako asks another question, "Tell me where your other companions are."

"Go to hell…" Ubogin said through clenched teeth. Miyako tugged at her hair and both the man arms, from elbow below, fell to the floor. The guards tried to help their master. But a few, who tried to come near, had their legs cut off by Miyako's hair.

Miyako snaps opens her eyes, which is still red, and gave a warning, "If you stupid puppets are so foolish to ever come near again, I'll take your life without a single hesitation." She turns her head to Ubogin and asked, "Why must you destroys my village?"

Ubogin laughed and said, "F*** you! You'll get no answer from me! No matter what the question is!" 

Miyako had had enough. With a strong jerk of her head, Ubogin were torn in half by the hair that binds him. Miyako pulled at her hair even more and the lower body part was cut into pieces. The girl step towards the messy ground. Blood soaking her skin sandals. She glared at the men.

Ubogin coughed a few times. Blood came out at the same moment. But he manages to say, "Who would have… thought… that the… Kami race… will be this… strong…." He hacked and coughed harder, but he still continues, "No wonder… the master wanted… to… keep the… vermilion hair… Kamian girl… alive…"

This shocked Miyako. The one, who Ubogin had described, matches her best friend, Ruki. Only Ruki have vermilion colour hair in her village. No one else has the same colour except Mrs. Makino. But Miyako had witnessed the older woman's death. So it is definitely her best friend. 

Miyako tried to ask what Ubogin knows about Ruki. But her first word didn't even come out because the man at her feet has already released his last breath. Miyako is angry and frustrated for not getting a single piece of information from the only one that she knew has connection with the Evil. To calm herself, Miyako tore the body from beyond recognition. Every strands of her hair is already dripping with red liquid when she is done.

Genbu's voice sounded in Miyako's head, _ That's enough Miyako. I know you are angry, but this is extreme. Do not let the darkness conquers your mind and heart. To protect others is your dream, but you couldn't even protect yourself. You're shrouded by your vengeance and thirst for revenge. _

'But Genbu I…' _Miyako thought of her action calmly, 'You're right. Forgive me for misusing the power that has been given to me. This incident will not happen again. I promise.'_

Good. I'll make sure you hold to that promise. And remember this; you have a good soul; don't stray to the dark path. Once there, it'll be hard for you to return. 

Miyako nodded. Normally, she will not act this way, but when something about her race is touched, she is way beyond a monster. She knew she had to control herself somehow. As she raises her head and look around, the guards and slave masters back away. Some of the slaves did the same as well. Miyako said in a loud voice so everyone in the assembly could hear her, "I give all the guards and non slaves one minute to get out of here, this town. Any later, I'll make sure that you'll join your master in hell."

The guards and the other took the warning seriously. They threw their weapons to the ground and started running for dear life. Within forty seconds, the whole town is void of any guards and slaves masters. Only the old and young slaves remained. 

There was complete silence at first. But then, a cheer broke up. And it was join by another and another. Finally, it was one mighty applaud that shook the earth itself. The slaves are now free. In the midst of the crowd, Celest appears and embraces her friend, though Miyako have patches of blood all over her. Teresa and Tim whistled loudly at their side and without knowing it, Miyako was thrown up in the air by the free men and women. Children and adults rejoice this moment of glory, of freedom.

*******

One month later…

Miyako stood at the gate of Feiyuan. No… New Feiyuan. The peoples, formally slaves, decided to rename it. They are already in the process of changing the slaves trading town into a normal, beautiful one. The wood shacks are already changing into bricks building. The stage, which is used for the assembly, is being replaced by a gazebo and a few fountains. A podium was build in the middle of it instead.

The slave masters' houses and the guards' barracks were cleared off. Schools, infirmaries, shops and markets were built in its place. Flowers that were never seen before in Feiyuan, were being planted to add in some beautification. Needless to say, New Feiyuan is changing into a paradise. It is also a resting-place for people who wanted travel across the rocky plains since New Feiyuan is a town that lies in between Serenegade, the largest continent of Gaea, and Thaedan, the forested continent. Erathia is just to the north and Mescaria to the south.

At this time, accompanying the Holy Warrior, are her friends, Celest, Tim and Teresa. They are here to send and see Miyako off. After the incident, Miyako had told Celest everything about herself, her race, the holy Guardian Genbu, and also what she had hoped after freeing the peoples of New Feiyuan. She had achieved the first part of her dream, but the second and third, is yet to come.

In order to do so, Miyako had chosen the path, which she had decided long ago…

As she stood there waving goodbye and accepting gifts from the townspeople, she knew she had taken the right path. This is the destiny meant for her. Miyako stuffed all the presents into her backpack and embraces her friends, all three of them, in a single bear hug. Celest cried softly to hide her feeling. Teresa and Tim merely gave the girl a single 'good luck'.

Miyako stared at her friend again. She didn't have to say anything. She knew that one-day, they would meet again. That time, New Feiyuan will be a very beautiful town indeed. Miyako Inoue just knew it would happen. Then, without a word, she turns around and sprinted off to Thaedan. To pursue the Holy Warrior and his or her Guardian and also her dream she had always dreamt.

Genbu chuckled and said to himself, _ This is going to be interesting. I'm actually enjoying this trip. _

_Nigetari akirameru koto wa daremo   
Isshun areba dekiru kara arukitsuzukeyou_

_If given a second, anyone can give up and run   
So just keep on walking_

_Kimi ni shika dekinai koto ga aru aoi hoshi ni   
Hikari ga nakusenu you ni_

_There's something only you can do   
So that this blue planet doesn't lose it's light_

_Tsukame! egaita yume wo   
Mamore! daiji na tomo wo   
Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa   
Shiranai pawaa ga yadoru haato ni hi ga tsuitara   
Donna negai mo uso ja nai   
Kitto kanau kara...show me your brave heart_

_Seize the dreams you had!   
Protect your beloved friends!   
You can become stronger   
Unknown power dwells in your heart, when its fire is lit   
Any wish, it's true   
Will surely be granted...show me your brave heart_

_Hare no hi bakari ja nai kara tama ni   
Tsumetai ame mo furu keredo kasa hirogeyou_

_Not every day is sunny, so sometimes   
Even though a cold rain is falling, just open your umbrella_

_Ikikata ni chizu nanka nai kedo dakara jiyuu   
Doko e datte yukeru, kimi mo_

_There's no map of how to live, that's why we're free   
You can go anywhere_

_Hashire! kaze yori hayaku   
Mezase! sora yori tooku   
Atarashii jibun ni aeru sa   
Shiranai yuuki ga nemuru haato ni ki ga tsuitara   
Mune no naka no doshaburi mo   
Kitto yamu kara...show me your brave heart_

_Run faster than the wind!   
Aim farther than the skies!   
You can meet a new you   
Unknown courage sleeps in your heart, and when you realize   
The downpour in your heart   
Will surely stop...show me your brave heart_

_Tsukame! mabushii asu wo   
Mamore! ai suru hito wo   
Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa   
Kowase! yowaki na kimi wo   
Kuzuse! butsukaru kabe wo   
Atsui kodou buki ni naru kara   
Believe in your heart_

_Seize the bright tomorrow!   
Protect the ones you love!   
You can become stronger   
Break that weak self!   
Destroy the walls blocking you!   
The warm beat of your heart will be your weapon   
Believe in your heart_

***********************************************************************************************

**Translations:**

****

Magic:

Sutone Waruru – Stone Wall

Rokuku Bureaku – Rock Break

Miscellaneous:

Kami – Hair

Iya – No

Otousan – Father

Onesan – Elder sister

Oniisan – Elder brother

Okaasan – Mother

Onegai – I beg of you

Gomen-nasai – So sorry

Inochi – Life

Chi – Earth

**Author's Note:**

Okay, in my opinion, I admit that this chapter is not as good as in the previous, so forgive me if you think so too. I'll make it up to all my readers with the next chapter. The character, well… you just have to wait. The song above is 'Brave Heart', Digimon Adventure evolution theme. I put it in because it has something to do with Miyako.

By the way, if anyone is wondering how the gnomes look like, you can play the game Tales of Eternia or Tales of Destiny 2 for Playstation.

And by now, I'm sure that everyone knows that I'm bringing in the Tamers characters as well (Ryou in chapter 3 and mention of Ruki in this chapter). And for sure, the Frontier characters are coming too. One of them plays a large part in one of the chapter.

So anyway, please review and asks me anything.

With that, wait for the next chapter, 'Burning Hearts'.


	5. Burning Hearts

**_Destiny_**

***Disclaimer***

**I DON'T OWN DIGIMON.**

**Important Note:**

Firstly, I would like to thank all that had reviewed this fic. If it weren't for all of your kind words, I wouldn't have continued this fic. I deeply expressed my gratitude. I put this down because I realized I didn't put down my thanks in previous chapter, I humbly ask for your forgiveness. Anyway, to those who are still reading, keep those reviews coming. And once again, THANK YOU!!

**Important Note 2:**

Sorry for taking this so long. I went for a one-week holiday. That is why I couldn't get it up earlier. I sincerely apologise for my action.

**Author's Note:**

There will be around four to five digimon characters. See if you can guess it. And also, to avoid confusion, I wanted to tell my reader that, some parts of Gaea are primitive like the villages and some are very modern like the center capital. So don't be confuse if I bring in telephones and such. Of course, it wouldn't be too modern since this IS a medieval fic.

***********************************************************************************************

**Destiny – Prologue Five : Burning Hearts**

_The city of Chambard, lies to the southeastern corner of the Gaea map. It is one of the seven Castle Cities in Gaea, excluding the capital castle, Ovelia.  That is why Chambard is an advance city, with sky-high technologies. This city is situated in the continent of Flamberge, the 'Fire Continent'. Despite its name, Flamberge isn't a desert-covered land. Instead, it was vegetation filled and a mountainous region. It was named 'Fire Continent' because of the volcanoes that are scattered in that continent._

_There are other reasons. The most popular ones are the worshipping of the fire Holy Guardian, Suzaku. A temple or shrine is built in every city and villages of that continent, to honor the Guardian that had aided the hero in the Age of Darkness, King Seferius. The people there believed that the Guardian resides in one of the volcano. Of course, no one had ever been able to trace the Godlike being._

_There are around seventeen volcanoes in Flamberge. Some are still active, some are dead, and some are asleep. The largest and tallest volcano is called Sky Peak, which is a sleeping volcano. As its name stated, this volcano's peak is above the cloud. No one had been recorded to reach there yet. It was about 12 675 meters above ground level. This shocking height is considered the 'Place Closest to Heaven'._

_A village called Olive Village lies at the base of Sky Peak. Though with all the popularity of Sky Peak, shockingly, this village is still lack in the technologies section. But the villagers here lived in stone houses and have whatever that is needed in a day life, such as school, infirmary, and even two specially built dojos for training purposes, and an institute to train philosophers._

_The villagers, rounding up about a thousand, all lived as farmers or scholars. The farmers would spend their time working in the orchard and farms. And the scholars will launder around in the library or the institute, searching for new stuffs that can be introduce to the world. There are some that preferred studying the volcano and its mineral. They were the ones who had come up with Sky Peak research._

_Being at a base of a volcano, Olive Village has fertile lands and it is a very suitable place for vegetables and fruits plantation. Therefore, the village has an orchard and a few farms of its own. Also, majority of the exports came from this village. Not only the fruits and farm resources, but others as well._

_The two dojos, are called Tenga School and Koga School. These two schools have always been an opposition. They always try to be better than the other. A tournament is held every year to see whom has the best disciples. So far, the Koga School has the upper hand, since they have more students._

_Other than that, the village is just a normal place. Adults working, and children playing. But a sudden change of destiny changed everything. From here, a new legend, a new story will be unfolded. The tale of a boy will be marked in the latest chapter of the Gaea Chronicles._

_Fate had once again plays with the future…_

_And this leads to a new King Seferius…_

******

_1008 years and four months A.D. …_

Two boys, one a short blue haired one, the other an unruly maroon, stood stock-still, three meters apart, and stared at each other. Their master, an old man about the age of seventy, stood in between them with his right hand raised. A tension moment passed during that time. Both boys have sweats rolling down their visage. Their eyes, not blinking even as the fluid rolled down them. They are to deep in concentration.

Then, after a few more creeping minutes went by, the master lowers his hand in a flash. Taking that as a sign, both boys launched into action. The blue hair boy punches at his opponent with lightning fast jab. The other boy took the hit without much care, though he was push back a little. He quickly righted himself and made a roundhouse kick at the blue hair boy's stomach.

His move was anticipated and the blue hair boy caught the leg with both of his arm, trapping the other boy. But the maroon hair boy merely snickers. With his leg still caught, he jumps a little and uses his other foot to kick at the blue hair boy's head.

The other boy, fearing the pain, quickly released the leg he's holding, and quickly ducked backward. The leg was millimeter from his nose. He knew it, because he could feel the air shifted in front of his face. He was lucky to escape the head-aimed kick, but he was off balance. Quickly, he placed both his hands to the floor and shifted his weight, somersaulting backward.

The maroon hair boy gave chase. He was quick. Within seconds, the other boy is within his attack range again. His voice echoed around the dojo as he shouted, "HIEN REN KYAKU!" 

A move of the Tenga School that his master had thought him. This move consists of three attacks. A forward straight punch followed quickly by two repeating midair kicks. The maroon hair boy kept his master advice in mind when he launches this technique, which is never use it when an enemy is alert. It would be a fatal mistake; one would be exposed after this move.

The other boy just got away when he feel a strong fist connects with his chest and immediately, two kicks followed. One struck across savagely at his face, and the other his shoulder. The boy knew what technique the maroon hair boy had used, even before he fell completely to the ground. And through the same master with the maroon hair boy, he had been taught that; one will not be able to move for a few seconds after the use of it.

So, the blue hair boy took the precious moment to recover his balance and wiped at his face with the back of his hand. The other boy, whose leg is still stiff, stood where he is. Noticing it, the recovered boy, launched a technique of his own, "TSUMUJIKAZE!"

The blue hair boy lands a spinning roundhouse kick at the other's stomach and followed by a trip kick, knocking the other boy off his foot. With the boy down, he clenches his fist and punches downward. But the fist meets the hard dojo's floor instead of a human flesh; since the maroon hair boy had rolled away right at the moment he was about to be punch.

The master nodded his head in satisfactory as he watches the duel. Apparently, his two apprentices had taken his the training, teachings, and advise seriously. Both maintained the utmost cautious and concentration. This proves that his effort of training the best martial art master and the victory for this year competition isn't in vain. Though he had other students, but these two boys were his secret weapons in the tournament this year. The past few years, he hasn't sent them to a single competition yet. But all this is about to change.

The other boy, when he is a distance away, leaps back onto his feet from the lying position. He manages to taunt even in his condition, "Ha! You miss me!"

The blue hair boy smiled and said, "Don't worry, this is just the beginning of the real thing."

Without another word, the blue hair boy rushed forward with shocking speed. When he's halfway to the maroon hair boy, he leaps up into the air. With perfect accuracy, he landed a single kick to the other boy's head. At the same time, he caught the boy's shoulder. He gathers his strength and with a twist in midair, the maroon hair boy was thrown to the other side of the dojo.

However, before the maroon hair boy slam on the wall, he positions his legs accordingly. When the wall is half a meter away, he uses it as a platform. With a powerful push of his leg, he was soon sailing back to the blue hair boy, with both his arms crossed in front of him. The blue hair boy, who is surprised at this, receives the full force of the slam. The maroon hair boy, back flip in midair and connected a chopping kick at the back of the other boy's skull. 

The maroon hair boy landed cleanly behind the blue hair boy. Without given a chance to recover, the blue hair boy was struck at the back with what could only be the other boy's elbow. Though painful, he manages to turn around and backhanded the maroon hair boy. 

Both, temporary stun, has no choice but to retreat a little.

Time is precious; there would be no time to rest in a battle. So, the blue hair boy ran forward and tried to punch the other boy. But it was intercepted. Now, face-to-face, it was supposed to be a battle of swiftness and defense. One would be the offensive, and the other would just block, and counterattack. In their case however, both didn't even think of blocking. Blows were exchange brutally. The blue hair boy punch at the other's face. He didn't even get to throws in another attack when he was kick at his stomach. Likewise, the maroon hair boy only manages to attack once before he was struck back again.

Then, an unexpected move came. The blue hair boy caught the other's training uniform. With a heave, the other boy was thrown to the ground with a loud bang. He tried to lay several punches at the downed boy, but he was struck at his head again, with a stiff kick. He had no choice but to release his grips on the other boy's clothing and staggers backward.

Now freed, the maroon hair boy stood up hurriedly and once again faces his opponent, who is rubbing the top of his head, thanks to the maroon hair boy's handiwork. Feeling his rage building up, the blue hair boy unleashes one of the sacred skills that were thought to him. But because of his unstable emotion, he had forgotten that his master had forbid them to use their sacred skills in this battle for safety reason, because the sacred skills all end with a succession move that can destroy a one-meter wide tree.

"HIEN REN TEN KYAKU!

This new move is actually a higher version of 'Hien Ren Kyaku', a level three Sacred Skill. The difference is, instead of launching a three consecutive hit; it has changed to seven hit moves that consisted of three punches and three kicks, and finally, the succession move. The blue hair boy's fists seem to glow when he started this skill. The other boy has his eyes wide when he was caught off guard. Three punches were thrown at him from three different angles. 

But before the kicks attack could come in, the blue hair boy was send sliding on the dojo's floor…

*******

The two boys sat on the floor with bandages, wrapped around their arms and legs, and plastered on their face. Their bruises were dress by their master. Though the old man didn't say anything when he did it, the blue hair boy knew the old man was angry. 

The blue hair boy sat up slowly and winches in pain as he does so. His left side felt like it's on fire. But he had no time to complain because when he looks up, his master is glaring down at him. The old man's voice booms around the place as he scolded, the boy knew this would come, "Lee Jenrya! I thought I had made it clear that not one of you could use the Sacred Skill in this friendly duel. I thought you should have known better." The master rant on, "Had I not stop you in time, Daisuke might be in the infirmary already!"

Jenrya shielded himself from his master gaze in shame. He apologizes for his act, "I'm sorry Master Jann Li. I wasn't myself when I performed that act of stupidity."

Master Jann Li however, didn't continue to scold since he is the type of person who forgives easily. Instead, he knelt down and examined the part where he had struck the boy with his palm, concernly since he treated both his disciples as if they were his own sons. The part he had attacked, was now wrapped by a thin cloth. 

The maroon hair boy, Daisuke Motomiya, stood up and walks over to his friend. He asked in a worry voice, "How are you Jen?"

The blue hair boy, Lee Jenrya, looks up and met his best friend's worry look. To ease his friend worries off, he said with a smile, "Don't worry Dai. It's nothing serious compare to the time we were nearly crushed by those big falling boulders."

Daisuke chuckled. He couldn't quite believe that his best friend still remembers the incident that had happened seven years ago. Daisuke had got lost in the forest while he is searching for his soccer ball that was kicked in by some bullies. He met Jenrya who is also lost in the forest for some unknown reason. They had searched for the way back to the village back then, but they reached the Sky Peak volcano instead. 

A sudden earthquake has caused some loose rocks to fall from above them. Scared, the two didn't move when the rocks spiral towards them. It was all thanks to Master Jann Li, who had saved them when he is passing that place, on the way back home from a meditation. Thanks to that incident, the two had been best friend ever since.

Daisuke is a fifteen years old boy, who is kind of short for his age. He's a very friendly person and a brave one too. But he is sort of clumsy and always gets into troubles for his lack of judging a situation first. Jenrya, who is also fifteen, is a good-looking boy with a fair complexion and a kind soul. Unlike Daisuke, he always thought of the consequences first, before barging headlong into something. In accord, he's the one who always stops Daisuke from doing anything foolish. But, being a human, he sometime makes mistakes himself and acted according to emotion, like the mistake he made earlier.

Being there to support each other, it is very hard to see the two not together. Everywhere Daisuke or Jenrya goes, the other would just be nearby. It was as if an invisible thread joined them. Everytime a trouble sprang; the other would be there in a jiffy.

Master Jann Li helped Jenrya to steady with his footing, since the blow had made him momentary unbalance. Then, when Jenrya is able to walk by himself again, the master urges the two to go home and have some snack, since they probably have lost a lot of energies already, which is very true. 

At the entrance, the two boys turn and bow to their master and then towards the dojo. It was what they were taught, to show respect to the older or those who had helped. Everytime before they turn to leave, the two would just survey the dojo. 

Though it is unnecessary since the mental picture of it had been etched deeply into their minds. They have been training here ever since Master Jann Li had saved them. Every part of the dojo was like the back of their hand. Two oak armchairs would be place at the front end of the dojo. Weapons racks, that hold various kind of weapons, were placed on both sided of the chairs. And in between the two chairs, there is a stand for praying. Old sayings, which are written in long white scrolls, are hung along the brick wall. At the rear end, there is a door that leads to their master's house.

When the two are done, they turn around and walks out the dojo. The pains on their body are already vanishing. The duel just now, they only use their minimal strength, another of their master's rules. As they walk along, people passes around them in hurry to finish their daily chores, as they walked through the village to their home. Only some mothers would sit in their garden lawn and hum a tune to cradle the babies in their arms to sleep. Young children would run around playing tag or whatsoever games they like.

Jenrya closes his eyes as he passed a humming mother. He had remembers that he was once that way too. In his mother's arms, safe and secure. He would just look up at his mother and continues to watch as his mother pours her endless love to him.

But time passes so fast. He is already fifteen, a young adult. He is able to take care of himself now. No longer crying for his mom's attention. He has a younger sister now, Lee Shiuchon, who needs more cares from his mother. He couldn't believe how time flies. It was like yesterday that he's still an infant. Just like his relation with Daisuke. It has already been seven years.

He looks toward his friend who is giggling at a bunch of kids, who tried to climb up a tree to get their kites that are stuck among the branches. Daisuke walks over and climbs the tree, fetching the two kites and throws them down for the kids. The kids cheered, and Daisuke, being Daisuke made a 'I'm the best' look. But the branch he is on, snapped and he fell tumbling. The children laugh as he sat up and made an attempt to still look cool.

Jenrya shook his head in defeat. He knew Daisuke to well. The maroon hair boy is always trying to prove himself and brag about it afterwards. But something always turns up right after that. Still, the boy being a carefree person, doesn't mind. Jenrya knew the boy would be happy as long as he can helps other.

He walks to his friend, who is still sitting on the ground after the kids are gone, "I see you're off to your stunts again. Don't you ever grow tire?"

Daisuke laughs, "Me? Give up? The chance of it happening, are less than the chances of me dropping dead right now. And if I do, I would rather tolerate Jun's sarcasm first before that happen."

Jenrya knew of his friend's twenty-one years old sister, Jun Motomiya. Like Daisuke, she has unruly maroon hair. She's always running after a good-looking, smart man that study in the institute. Jenrya also knew that Daisuke and Jun are not in the best of terms. Though the two care for each other as brother and sister. But they rarely show it. Instead, the two would be often seen, throwing insults and sarcasm at each other. If by any chance the two agrees on any agreements; that are the time when hell freezes over.

Daisuke stood up and rub his sore back. After a few wordless moments, the two continue to walk back to their respective houses. Jenrya's house is on the other side of the village, so the two friends parted on their way. Daisuke continues to walk home, whistling some song and fumbling with his bandages.

Slowly, his house came into view. It was a normal one level house, made of bricks, with a beautiful garden in front. He could see his mother drying clothes at the front porch. But the first person that greets him is his sister, shouting from her room, "Hey blockhead! Back already?"

"That's none of your business Jun! As if you care!" Daisuke shouted back.

Jun counters, "Even if I don't care, doesn't means I can't tease!"

Jun's laughter could be heard. As usual, the older sibling is the one that always has the victory when it comes to an argument. Daisuke grumbled and storms into the house. His mom shook her head as he went pass her. Before going into his own room, Daisuke grab a snack from the pantry. He slams the door behind him and crashes on his bed, with the biscuits in his mouth and hands folded behind his head.

The boy stares at the ceiling while chewing, thinking about the duel he had with Jenrya today. It was really a fierce battle, something he enjoyed. Their master had teaches them the basic and advance moves and also the rules of martial arts. Their opponents are their master, trees, moving practice targets, large boulder and the list goes on. Master Jann Li had said before that any duels between them were only to test their progress so far. Daisuke doubts that another duel would happen soon. For the past seven years, there are only twelve such matches. And in those matches, the rules are always the same; use minimal power and no high level techniques to lower any chances of injury.

The boy continues to think about his strengths and weaknesses. He also thought about the competition that is coming up. Just the other day, he had had a talk with Jenrya, about it. But it never last longs as his mind drifted off. He then fell into a deep sleep for being so exhausted.

*******

Two days later, Daisuke was removing his bandages in front of his mirror stand when his sister bangs on his room's door. "Hey sleepyhead! You better wake up now, cause your friend is here in the living room!"

"I'm not sleeping you nitwit! And tell whoever is it to wait!"

The boy takes his own sweet time and removed it one by one. When he is done, he turns around and looked at his room. It was in mess, and it really means messy. He decided to tidy it before meeting whomever that is outside. This is very rare, considering that he's not the neat and tidy type. He only cleans it when his mood suits.

As he did so, the door to his room open and Jenrya walks in. The boy said, "Hi Dai, sorry for barging in. But I got tired of waiting and wanted to see what's keeping you so occupy. Though I never expected to see you doing whatever you're doing now. This is something that really must be spread around in school."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Jenrya just shrugs, "It depends." He then offers, "Anyway, you don't mind if I help do you?"

Daisuke took his school's book and arrange it in his study table's shelves. He said when he is doing so, "Be my guess. I'm not stopping you."

Jenrya started with Daisuke's magazines. Slowly, the two clear the chaotic mess. The two boys took more time than they had presumed. When they are done, Jenrya sat on Daisuke's bed with a sigh; "It was a mistake coming in. Who would have thought, cleaning your room would be that hard? I'm never going to help you again."

The other boy also sat down and said defensively, "You were the one that wanted to help. I didn't force you. But anyway, what gives?"

Jenrya looks at his best friend and said; "I just thought whether we should do something today. This school's holiday is getting boring. If only something were to happen."

Daisuke put one hand on his chin and thought carefully before he said, "Well, we could always go into the volcano through the cavern that my dad had discovered the last time he went there. That's the only place we can explore around our village."

Daisuke father is a researcher of the institute. He studies the structure of volcanoes and everything related to them ever since he took up that job. That is why; most theories about the volcano were come up by him. That is why he is the head researcher of the volcano. Recently, he had taken a liking to the Sky Peak volcano. That is because he found a cavern entrance to it. His partner, Lee Janyuu who is Jenrya's father, and himself, had studied the inside ever since.

Jenrya shook his head, "No, my mom wouldn't allows it. She would say it was too dangerous or something like that. And besides, we could get lost. My father said it was a maze in there. Route winding here and there… very complicated."

"Okay, then where you want to go?"

Jenrya thought about the question. He then said, "Let's go and have some fun by playing soccer at the flower meadow then."

"I never knew you like to play soccer?"

Jenrya held both his hands up and said, "Hey, at least it is better than sit around and have nothing to do. And that way, I can see your excellent soccer skill again." Lee added, "Beside, the scenery there at the meadow can take my mind off some things."

*******

The flower meadow requires a short walk from the Motomiya resident. It was a beautiful place surrounded by flowers and a lake. And it is also near the forest. Thus, the air there is as clean as high atop the mountain. That is why this is an excellent place to relax one mind and the place to leave any uncomfortable feeling behind.

As Daisuke and Jenrya walk into the meadow, they could see some other kids from the village, are there playing soccer already. Two manmade goals, was at each side. With his soccer ball in his hand, Daisuke ran to the kids and joins them. Most of them were his schoolmates. Others were unknown to him. Jenrya sat under a tree and watches Daisuke.

The maroon hair boy ran across the meadow, bringing along the ball expertly. He passes those who block his path to the goal. Some tried to tackles him, but he jumps over them. Daisuke passes the ball to one of his teammate and continues to run forward. When he is close to the goal, his teammate that has the ball, kick it to him. Daisuke uses his chest to intercept it. As the ball rolls down, Daisuke aimed, and delivers a kick. The spinning ball passes the keeper and scores the goal.

Daisuke's team cheered. Some patted him on the back.

Jenrya continues to watch his best friend plays. Each time the ball reaches Daisuke; that boy scored it. And in the end, as expected; Daisuke's team won the match. Daisuke's teammate is throwing him up into the air. And the boy is laughing like crazy.

When Daisuke is back on his feet, he walks over to Lee, and the others continue to play. He slumps down on the ground heavily. "Whew, what a game! I felt so good! If only you would play it sometime, Jen."

Jenrya said in a casual tone with his eyes close, "Dream on Dai. I wouldn't go into a soccer match even if you stuff rocks into my mouth. I would rather enjoy the art of fighting. Moreover, your type of game doesn't suit me in any way."

Daisuke slowly lie on the grassy ground with his arms spread apart, staring at the blue sky through the spaces between those leaves. He said in a regretful tone, "Well, that's too bad. I was hoping you would come and play with me sometime. Both of us would make a good team." He looks to his best friend, "Anyway, aren't you bore by just sitting here? At least have some fun."

Then a voice said, "What could that weakling possibly do?"

Daisuke sat up abruptly and said in an annoyed voice to the two persons standing a few meters from them, "Damn it, Taasuki! Why must you always disturb us when we're having a friend-to-friend private time? Don't you know it's rude?"

"Cause we like to," said another boy.

Kanemaru Taasuki. A boy who had spiky orange hair and a bad attitude. He was known as the big bully of the town. Always picking on someone and got the lousiest grades in school. His favourite victims are obviously Daisuke and Jenrya. Every year, the two are constantly being disturbed. It was him who had kicked Daisuke's soccer ball into the forest and causes the boy to get lost in it seven years ago. He is also renowned to be tag along by his sidekick, Ichisawa Seta. 

Seta is a fifteen years old boy, same as Taasuki, with brown hair and a bad mouth, which only seems to be use for taunting a person. He is also as bad attitude as Taasuki. And his performance in school isn't any better than Taasuki either. That is why they are the perfect pair of bully there ever was.

The two of them are also from Daisuke and Lee's opposition school, the Koga School. Apparently, the two were that school's best student. It only seems that the two are only good in brute force but not the mind. Though they are still hard to be defeated when it comes to a battle.

Daisuke growled and said, "Why don't you two buzz off to wherever you came from. In my opinion, from your attitudes, you should be sent to a psychiatrist or a mental hospital."

Taasuki sneered, "Oooh, I'm so scared." He laughed and said, "Why don't you make us go away?"

The maroon hair boy shouted, "You ask for it!" Daisuke got on his feet and started advancing to the two. But he was hold back by Jenrya, who had got up. Daisuke lashed at the empty air viciously, "Let me go Jen! I'm gonna teach them a lesson this time! No more Mister Nice Guy!"

Jenrya said worriedly, "Calm down Dai! Have you forgotten the rules? 'Do not attack another unless if you're being attack'. Master Jann Li isn't going to be happy when he hear you started a fight!"

"I don't care!" Daisuke shouted.

Seta decided to keep on teasing the boy, "Yeah! Why don't you two sissy show us what you're made off? What's with all this rules and rubbish? Or are you guys too afraid, too chicken? I bet that old geezer who hides in the dojo doesn't teach you anything?" 

Seta and Taasuki laughed loudly. The other kids stop their game and look at them. The two continue to laugh, but then, Seta fell to the ground. He got up and to his surprise, saw Jenrya, who had released Daisuke standing there, with his fists clenched tightly. The blue hair boy said in menacing tone, "Don't you dare mock my master. I won't give any face if you dare to taunt him in front of me again."

Suddenly, Taasuki, who had been near the boy, kicked Jenrya at the back of his head. Daisuke cursed and lunges at the boy. He punches at Taasuki, hard on the face. The other boy backs away, holding his face. He wanted to counter back, but then, he saw Daisuke's master coming towards them. He said to the maroon hair boy, "Just you wait Daisuke! I'm going to get you back in the tournament! Just you wait!"

Then, the two bullies are up and running away. Master Jann Li reached them and said, "I knew the two of you would be here. And I thought I just saw the two of you fighting with Taasuki and Seta. The students from the Koga School."

Daisuke said as he help Jenrya, who is soothing off the pain on his back skull, to his feet, "But master, it wasn't our fault. They started it first."

Master Jann Li shook his head and said, "How many time I have to say it; do not engage with the Koga's students. Not for now at least. I can't possibly have the two of you hurt before the tournament. Both you and Jenrya are my trump cards."

The two boys lower their head. They apologized, "We're sorry master."

Master Jann Li waved his hand casually. "That's okay. But don't you two do it again, cause the next time," he continued in a serious tone, "I wouldn't be so forgiving." But then, his expression changes into an excited one, "Now, let's go to the dojo. I have something important to teach you two."

*******

"I'm worn out!" Daisuke complained as he walks along the soon-to-be dark road to his home. Their master had taken the entire afternoon to teach them some secret skill. At this time, the villagers are all in their houses, enjoying dinners. Daisuke continues, "I don't wanna take that lesson again. It really takes all my patience, my endurance, everything!"

Jenrya said truthfully, "At least we get to learn a new technique today. I just can't wait to try it out."

Daisuke snorted, "Speak for yourself. All I could think of now is going home, have my dinner, and get some sleep after a nice long hot bath. That way, I can be ready for whatever is it that's going to pop up tomorrow. Especially if the two clowns, Taasuki and Seta show up again."

"Just relax, Dai," the blue hair boy said. "I don't think they'll be bothering us for some time. At least, until the tournament come that is. But I'm looking forward to that day. I wonder how good are they in a fight. I mean, for being the Koga School's best students, I think they would be a formidable opponents."

Daisuke sighs, "As I said just now; I don't want to care about anything else for now, other than my own well-being. In any case, the tournament is not up till next week."

Jenrya didn't take the turning to his house as the two boys walk. Curious, Daisuke asks, "Your home is that way, why aren't you taking that route?" 

The blue hair boy explains his reasons, "Well, it's been a long time since I talk with your parent, might as well stop by and say hello. Also, I told my mom I'll be over at your house today."

Daisuke asks, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Blame it on yourself. Didn't you notice my backpack in your room?" The boy continues, "And why else would I help clean your room today? If it were in mess, I wouldn't be able to sleep in your room."

Daisuke grumbled and chases the already fleeing blue hair boy. Having the head-on, Jenrya had the better advantage. Therefore, he reaches the Motomiya's residence first. But what he saw shocked him. There are a few people surrounding the house's entrance and Mrs. Motomiya frantic voice could be heard. The people were dress in white robe; it shows they are researchers from the institute. There are also a few clad in black, the officers who is responsible for the village's safety.

Daisuke bumps on the blue hair boy back roughly. Jenrya stumbled and crashed down on the ground. Daisuke was laughing when he saw Jenrya's muddy face. But when he saw the situation, he quickly ran into the group of people gathered, and searches for his mom. Daisuke asked anxiously when he saw his mother crying her heart out, "Mom, what happened here?"

Mrs. Motomiya tries to fumble the word out, but she is in no condition to do so. Jun, who is there, told Daisuke, "Dad and Mr. Lee had disappear in the volcano while they're doing research there this morning. The researchers here said that they couldn't keep in contact with them. The volcano's inside had cut their only source of communication."

Daisuke turns to an officer and asks, "Shouldn't you all send someone to look for them or something. The depth of the volcano could be dangerous. And who knows if there are wild creatures in there? They might be in trouble."

The officer replies, "We have sent in some peoples. All you have to do now and wait patiently."

*******

Daisuke is in his father's research room, ransacking all his father's notes and plans. It wasn't a very big room. There were books left all over the place even though there are shelves; that explains where Daisuke's untidy habit came from. Jenrya stood there staring at his friend as if Daisuke is mad, "What in heaven's name are you doing, Dai?"

Daisuke replies as he threw a notebook behind him, hitting Jenrya on the chest. "Those gutless officer are all cowards. I'm going in to look for my dad and yours myself."

Jenrya was shocked. But he said slowly, "I think you must be mad? That is one daring move." The boy continues, "Even if you are really going in, how are you gonna find your way in there? As I said this morning, it's a maze in there. Is that too hard to get into your skull?"

Daisuke said to Jenrya calmly, "That is why I'm searching for that thing now."

"What thing?"

Daisuke sigh and threw another book away, as he explains, "Dad show me a small map in his notebook once. He told me that it was the map of the cavern. I still remember how he brags about how good and specific his map is. That's why I'm looking for it." Daisuke said in an annoyed tone, "And instead of standing there, why don't you help me look for it?"

"Wait a minute, don't tell me you want me to go along with you?" asked Jenrya worriedly.

"Of course. You don't expect me to go alone is it? I need your help if there is something dangerous in there. That way; you can also try that new move you learned."

Jenrya sighed and says, "I've seen this coming ever since you come storming into your father's research room the minute those officers and researcher left." Jenrya sighed again and continues, "All right, I'll go with you. But I really have the feeling that this idea of yours gets us into serious trouble."

"Oh, stop worrying and look at the bright sight for once. Maybe this sear- Aha!" Daisuke held up a blue colour notebook. Written on the face is 'Sky Peak'. He quickly flipped through the pages and stopped when he reached the designated page. He shows it to Jenrya, "There, with this map, we won't get lost."

The blue hair boy peers at the book clearly. Indeed, on that page, there is a map of the structures of the volcano. There are specific labels all around the worn white pages. Routes and hidden paths are all clearly drawn on it. According to the note on the next page, the map already covers three fourth of the volcano. Only the deepest part is missing. And at a closer examination, the map isn't big at all. The inner part of the volcano only cover about one fifth of its diameter. Jenrya spoke up when he finishes examining, "Okay, now that we found the map, when are we going to look for my father and yours?

Daisuke grinned widely and said, "Right now…"

*******

The two boys stood at the base of Sky Peak. There seem to be eerie shadows lurking in the crevices of the forest that surrounds the volcano. Even the tall volcano itself seems to look down upon them. In the evening sun, the shadow of it looks as if it is taunting them, daring them to step foot into its maze of roads. But Daisuke felt no fear; he's practically burning with anticipation. His heart is set to rescue his father; no obstacles will be able to stand in his way. 

Jenrya however, felt the exact opposite. Somehow, the bad feeling he had earlier, had grows. It isn't just a simple 'bad feeling' anymore. Now it was as if a dark aura is shrouding them. Something bad, something evil is in the place they're going. He just knew that his instinct was right. It was always right. He said to Daisuke nervously, "Dai, I really think we should rethink this over."

Daisuke sighed and turned to his friend. "Jen, you don't have to follow me if you don't want to. I was just joking when I said you have to follow me."

"But-" Jenrya continued silently_, 'I won't let you go in and face whatever that is in there alone'. Jenrya shifted a small backpack behind him and said out loud, "No, I'll go with you, my father is in there as well. It's just that… never mind. Let's just get this over with, so that we can all go home and have some satisfying dinner."_

Slowly, the two boys climb up the landscape. Climbing was very hard. Not only it is steep, they didn't bring any equipment to help make it easier. So the two struggle to keep their footing. One drop is sure to injure one badly. A few times the boys nearly fell, but thanks to the other, they manage to go on.

Finally, they reach the cave entrance, at the middle part of the volcano. They stop to catch their breath. But Daisuke also took the time to peer into the cave. It was dark, the boys couldn't make out anything except a faint glimmer in the deep part. It was a lucky thing he brought along some torchlights that are powered by some crystals that kept energy in them. Those are one of the newest inventions of their village.

Jenrya took out a bottle of water, which he had brought along, and took a huge gulp. He wipes of trails of water as he passes the bottle to Daisuke. Jenrya said as Daisuke took a drink, "You know, how stupid of us that we didn't bring any ropes or anything that can help us up here."

"We are up here already, so why worries?"

Jenrya sighed, "How I wish I had your spirit Dai. Instead, I have this worrying self." He shook his head, "Anyway, let's go in already."

The other boy nodded. He took out the two torchlights and handed one to Jenrya. He switches it on and started to advance into the pitch-dark area. He said as they walk along the rocky path, "Okay, if my dad is lost here, I'm sure he's in the part where he hadn't explore."

Jenrya chuckled and said, "That is the brightest comment I've ever heard from you since the day we met. Sometimes you really amaze me."

Daisuke frowned. "Do you mean that in a bad way or a good way?"

Jenrya didn't give an answer to Daisuke question. Instead, he laughed and continues walking in. He then took out the notebook Daisuke had found and examines it. Under the poor light of the torch, Jenrya wasn't able to read the writings, but the map is still visible. He led Daisuke to the part where the drawing of the map stop halfway, and also towards the faint light in the distance.

Not long later, they reach into a cavernous opening with a huge hole on the ground. The light that Daisuke had seen when he rests at the entrance, came from here. This room is practically lit in vermilion colour. The two boys peer down the hole on the ground. Below, they could see the lava flowing. And at its rate, it seems as if the volcano is about to erupt.

The two back away, fearing they might fall down. Jenrya look again at the notebook, this times it is easier with the lighted cavern. In the map, it shows that they are in the cavern just before the unexplored part. To the left of him, there is a route. He called Daisuke, who is still looking at the lava below, and pointed toward the route.

Daisuke nodded and the two continue on their way. Jenrya kept away the notebook, knowing that it is no longer in any use. From here onwards, it's all on their own. Jenrya thanks the God silently that it is good thing there aren't any wild creatures that lived in here. But he guesses wrong when he heard a roar in the distance. Daisuke heard the roar too. Fearing his dad and Mr. Lee is in danger, he ran to the end of the route. Surprisingly, he didn't trip on anything even in the dark path.

Jenrya tried to call Daisuke to wait up, but the boy had already disappeared around a corner. Letting a defeated sigh, he ran after the maroon hair boy. The route is longer than he thought. And if he is not mistaken, the route seems to be winding down towards the lower part of the volcano. Every minute, the temperature seems to rise. Now the boy is already sweating and trying hard to breath.

Jenrya reach into another opening, much larger than the previous one. There is only one straight route, which leads to an altar at the end of it. Other than that, he realizes lava surrounds the area. Thus, this place is boiling hot. His skin felt like it was burning. But he ignored it and joined Daisuke, who is standing still, surprise of the cavern condition as well.

But then, the two boys could see a figure in the distance. And then the roar came again. The two of them dashes forward to the altar and the figure. But they stop halfway to find their own father lying on the ground. They knelt down and Daisuke called his father. Jenrya examined his father only to find that the older man is unconscious, attacked savagely by someone on the head. 

The figure took notice of them and started advancing towards them. When the figure came close, the two boys could make out his feature. He had the face of an ox, with two sharp, curved horns on each side of his head. His upper body was that of a human, only very muscular. His lower part was that of an ox as well; four hoof legs. He wore a red armor, and two swords were sheaths at each side of his waist. His eyes are red, like the colour of blood.

The figure said, "More humans. What a troublesome race you humans are. If you hadn't been foolish and come down here, you would still be able to live on. But now that you see me, I have no choice but to kill you all to hide my master and my existence."

Jenrya and Daisuke gaze at the figure with hatred and fear. Hate; for hurting their father. Scared; for fearing they might loose to him if it come to a battle to escape. So, Jenrya asked, "Who are you? What business do you have here?"

The ox figure turned toward Jenrya and said, "I'm am called, Vajira. One of the twelve warriors of the Master of Pit. You'll remember my name well human. For that may be the last thing you'll ever hear."

Daisuke snorted and said, "Hah! What I could see here is a bullhead with a weird accent!"

Vajira doesn't seem to like the boy's tone. His sword blade was at Daisuke's throat in an instance. "Silence human. You will be quiet until I ask you to speak." He turns back to Jenrya and asked, "Do you know of a stone that was kept down here?" Lee shook his head. The ox warrior sighed, "What a pity. I thought you would know of the Holy Stone down here."

That intrigues Jenrya. "Holy Stones? The same as in the legend?"

Vajira was reluctant to answer the question, but then, he said, "I guess you have the right to know what is going on before you die." He pauses and continues, "Yes, the very one as in the legend. My master told me that it would be here. Of course, the Guardian of Fire is here as well. But as you can see, there is nothing here."

Jenrya tried to ask another question, but then Daisuke had already acted. He punches at the ox's hand and his grip on the weapon looses. Daisuke kick away the sword and pushes his father out of harm. Jenrya, realizing that it is not a time to seek for answer, pushes his father away as well. Win or loose, he's going to try and escape from this warrior.

Vajira cursed loudly at his own clumsiness. He unsheathe the other sword and slashes at the maroon hair boy. Daisuke manages to back away just in time. But his cloth was rip in the process. Jenrya delivered a hard kick at the ox's chest. But the armor plate protected him, and Jenrya fell backward. He rolled away as Vajira slashes at the place he is lying at.

The ox warrior ignored the two for the moment and galloped past them, picking his dropped sword. He crossed the swords in front of him when he got hold of it. He concentrated and a weird aura surrounds the blades. He then releases the gather energy and launches it towards the two boys. Jenrya was able to evade it, but Daisuke got a deep cut on his right arm. Blood seeps out the wound.

Daisuke, working quickly, tore away his sleeve and tied it tightly on his shoulder. Thanks to it and the hot temperature, the blood stop within seconds. Vajira didn't give the two the chance to recover. He rushes at them, sword raise, ready to cut the two boys in half. Children or not, he decided to throw away his moral. His master had given him specific orders; find the Holy Stone and kill whoever who saw him.

Daisuke saw it coming and readied himself to pounce on the ox's back any minute. Jenrya steadied his foot. When the ox warrior comes near to attack Jenrya, Daisuke jumped and landed on the creature's back. Vajira thrash around fiercely, trying to throw the boy off. Jenrya took the opportunity and remove his waistcloth. He threw it at the creature's feet expertly. Moving his arm and using the creature's thrashing, he was able to tie his front legs.

Vajira collapsed to the ground.

Daisuke steps on the creature's back and leap high into the air. Spinning, he then shouted, "YOUSOU SHUUGEKI!"

Daisuke plunge to the ground with his foot forward. His foot connected with the creature's back and the ground below cracked a little. Before leaping away, he delivered a few more stiff kicks on the back of the creature's upper part. Jenrya who is in front of the screaming warrior, shouted, "GARIUUKUUHA!"

Gariuukuuha is a technique, which required quick movement and perfect accuracy. The blue hair boy launches a barrage of punches on the creature's chest. At the ninth hit, Jenrya launches an uppercut, which connected to Vajira's lower jaw. Jenrya backflips away after successfully execute his attack.

Vajira cuts away the cloth that binds him and stood up. His pride as a warrior was insulted. He was hit to the ground by two children. What's more, they are just human, weak, useless, lower beings. His other teammates are sure to laugh at him. He rose from the ground with rage and roared. As he did so, his body started to change. A pair of extra arms grew just below his original ones. His nails became sharp. Spike like things grew out behind him; his armor breaks away in the process. Another horn jousted out the center of his forehead.

When the transformation is finished, Vajira said, "You should be honored children. You two are the first to see me in this form, other than my companions."

Daisuke taunted, "Honored? As if!"

Vajira roared and threw a ball of gathered energy at Daisuke. It exploded just before reaching the boy, causing Daisuke to be thrown onto the ground. Some shrapnel had cut the boy badly. Still, he manages to stand up. Jenrya ran forward and tried to attack the exposed back. But the spikes like things elongated and stab out. Jenrya manages to stop just in time.

Vajira turns around and clawed at the boy. Thin red claw marks appeared on the boy's chest. Using another hand, Vajira strike at the blue hair boy. The blow is so hard that the boy was send rolling on the ground. The boy only stops when he is a distance away from the ox warrior. Jenrya coughed a few times as he tried to steady himself. Vajira laughed gleefully.

He gathers energy at his palm again and aimed the energy ball at Jenrya. Daisuke notices it from where he is standing. Seeing Jenrya is in no condition to avoid the hit, Daisuke ran to him. He is already halfway to his best friend when Vajira threw the energy ball. The speed is incredibly. But Daisuke still manages to push Jenrya away. But in doing so, he receives the blast of the explosion.

It sends the boy high into the air, over the ground, to the lava. Time seems to stop as Daisuke continues to fall towards the boiling lava with wide eyes. Jenrya saw it and tried to save his friend, though he knew he couldn't reach him. Still, he stood up quickly and ran. At the edge, he leaps and tries to catch his friend's hand. In his mind, this is suicide. But he didn't care; all that matter is Daisuke.

Jenrya caught Daisuke's arm. But the maroon hair boy somehow had the strength to throw his friend back to the ground. Daisuke wouldn't want the two of them to die together. At least, if Jenrya is still alive, he might be able to save his father and Mr. Lee. That way, there is still hope.

Jenrya watches as Daisuke continues to fall. He screamed his best friend's name out loud as the boy plunge into the lava. But Daisuke still smiles even till the end…

*******

What a foolish and arrogant child you are. 

Daisuke awaken to the sound that speaks to him without a single bruise in his previous fight. He found himself in a dark space, completely void of anything. There was nothing at all, but then, a thin outline of a figure traces the air. A huge bird appears from it. It has a pair of fiery red eyes and a flaming body. Flames flick as he spreads his four wings. His seven tails swish fiercely. Most of his feathers are orange in colour. But those at his wings and tails were that of a rainbow. 

The sight of the bird made Daisuke fell on his knees immediately. Though the boy is not very knowledgeable, unlike Jenrya, he still knows the being in front of him. The huge bird matches everything he knew. From head to claws, it fits every description. Pictures in the storybook, painting on the walls and also the statue in the shrine. This is none other than the Legendary Holy Bird that saved the world and helped King Seferius. The Guardian of Fire, Suzaku.

Rise, child. You need not bow before me. For you are possibly more superior than me. 

Daisuke looks up and blinks curiously. The fiery phoenix gaze back at him with penetrating eyes. Their eyes lock, and Daisuke could feel as is his mind is being read. He doesn't know what to do right now. The boy is clueless and hesitant whether to ask Suzaku a question or not.

But the phoenix said, I'm sure you want to know what I meant with my phrase earlier. Daisuke nodded vigorously. Suzaku laughed and continues, You, my child, are being chosen by me to become one of the seven Holy Warriors. I'm sure you know what is it. 

Daisuke recited, "'King Seferius; the Holy Warrior who rid the world of the evil.' That sentence is written in all the scriptures in the shrine. But Lord Suzaku, you just mention there are seven. And what do you mean by I'm chosen?"

Suzaku explained, "In this generation, due to some certain reason, there are going to be seven Holy Warriors. Each with their own Holy Guardians. The Water Warrior will be Seiryu, Light Warrior is Tenshi, the Wind Warrior with Taihu, Byakko is the guardian of the Thunder Warrior, and the Nature Warrior was teamed with Yousei. The two locks eye again. And you, Daisuke Motomiya, the Fire Warrior, I, Suzaku, will be your Holy Guardian. 

Daisuke pointed to himself and asked, "Me?"

Yes. You have the traits that I like. You're daring, arrogant but courageous. You also have a straightforward attitude, and always risk yourself for others. Suzaku pauses. You've showed it to me when you pushed your friend to safety back in the cavern when you are about to fall into the lava. Somehow that action had made me able to contact with you. 

"Contact?"

Suzaku nodded. In the humans' books and scriptures, I'm certain that it mention about us guardians disappear after the 'Age of Darkness', am I correct? Daisuke confirmed it. But the truth is, we are seal in seven different locations to create a powerful magical prison to lock away the evil a thousand years ago. But sadly, the seal was broken not long ago. We seven guardians assumed that the evil had gain tremendous power or someone with the power of darkness had released him. Either way, the world is in danger. The phoenix took a moment before he said it, That is why, we guardians who no longer can exists in your world, not without a vessel, the Holy Warrior, had decided to call upon seven warriors to stop the evil. This was decided since the day we were sealed. We knew something like this would happen. 

Daisuke, who had been silence, spoke up when Suzaku finishes, "So what my lord is saying is that I am about to save the world or something major like that?"

You can put it that way. 

Daisuke had his mouth opened wide. He knew this is going to be a huge adventure. He always likes an adventure. He felt like screaming and dancing around. But then, he seems to remember, "Wait, I died didn't I? The ox warrior killed me right?"

Suzaku laughed and said, I'm surprised that you haven't notice it. Anyway, I'll tell you… you are not dead. I've brought you here, to a plane that is created by my conscious. That is why, you are very much alive. And you should know that, the ox warrior is a minion of the evil's minion. Daisuke's looks clearly shows that he is clueless. Suzaku explained, The ox warrior, is one of the ten Dark Warriors soldier. The evil released, have ten loyal commanders; each have an Evil Stone, the opposition of Holy Stone. However, they are different from a Holy Warrior. They are without the power of a Holy Guardian. 

Daisuke mind suddenly race, "If that ox warrior is from a dangerous origin, then wouldn't my best friend be in danger right now?"

Don't worry. It will all change if you agree to be a Holy Warrior. 

Daisuke speaks his mind, "Of course I will agree. Not only that I can have a huge adventure; I'm also going to save the world. This is one thing I won't miss. Besides, if I agree, you said that I would be able to save my best friend."

Then it settles, Suzaku said, satisfied. He continues, When you become the Holy Warrior, the first thing that you must do is; search the other warriors. They are in other continents, usually at the place where the guardians were sealed. I'll guide you on the way, so you need not worry. Suzaku stopped for a moment. When you find them, the next step is all up to you all. Now, be prepare for what's coming… 

He then closes its eyes. The flame surrounding him seems to die down. But it still licks the air. Daisuke could feel the powerful aura that surrounds this whole place. He fell when a small explosion formed in front of him. When the dust was gone, Daisuke could see two gauntlets floating in midair. It was red in colour, with a beautiful design. There is an orb on one of them. In it, Daisuke recognizes the word 'Hi'. He had seen before that word in the ancient scripture of the village's shrine, the word meant 'Fire' in ancient rune letters.

Suzaku opened his eyes again and said, That is the twin knuckle that are forge by the Gods. Since ancient time, it's called 'Fire Blaze'. It originally has two Holy Stone. You must have noticed the one with the word 'Fire'. The other is the Holy Stone 'Blaze'. But it was separated for some reason. 

Daisuke reaches for it slowly. The weapon resonates as the boy's hand comes close. As his fingertip grazes the smooth weapon, a bright light blinded him. Before he even knew it, the weapon has already, fasten itself on the boy's. Daisuke flexes his fingers, feeling the gauntlet. The weapon doesn't hinder his fingers' movement as if it was another skin of his.

Suzaku told the boy, That weapon is of great power. You can call upon the power of fire and its every properties. Use it well. If not needed, you can make it disappear. 

"It can?" 

Without waiting for an answer, Daisuke tried it out with a simple command in his mind. True enough, the weapon disappears without a trace. Daisuke tried again, making it appear this time. Satisfied, he asks Suzaku, "So, when can I go back?"

Suzaku only smiled…

*******

Jenrya is grieving over the loss of his best friend. He knelt near the edge, and slams his fists down on the hard ground for a few times. He started to cry even before the blood flow from the cut on his fists. All the time he's shouting at how foolish Daisuke is. He never even notices it when a hoof leg, kick at his midsection. He crumpled to the ground immediately.

Vajira stood towering the boy, sneering. He places two front legs on the boy's back. Then, he started an attempt to crush the boy beneath him. Jenrya screamed in pain as the force on the ground and on his back met. He tried desperately to shake the legs away, but failed. Vajira didn't apply too much strength since he intended to torture the boy slowly.

Vajira is enjoying himself, grinding the blue hair boy. But then, he was knock away by a tremendous force. He turns his head to his attacker. His eyes grew wide. He even wondered if it was only the trick of the eyes. It was the boy who had fallen into the lava. He tried to stand up, but the part he was struck at, the midsection of his lower body, turned reddish and fire came to live from it.

Daisuke didn't care as the creature started to scream. He helped his friend up. The blue hair boy is wondering whether he is dead. But he knew he's very much alive, and so is his best friend. He reaches out and touches Daisuke's cheek to confirm it. "Dai? Is that you?"

Daisuke laughed and asked, "Hey! Is there another person as charming as me?"

Jenrya's hand, which is still on Daisuke's cheek, pinched the maroon hair boy's face. Daisuke yelped as Jenrya said, "In your dream, Dai."

Daisuke giggled. And suddenly, the two started to laugh out loud. Jenrya, for the most part, has tears flowing down his face. He had thought he had loss Daisuke. But a miracle happened. He made a mental note to ask Daisuke what had happened IF they get out of here alive.

When the two stopped, Daisuke turn his sight to the ox warrior who has just recovered. Jenrya, feeling he had the strength, hopped to his father after Daisuke told him to do so. The blue hair boy is curious of what Daisuke is about to do since he knew that they wouldn't be able to beat this warrior. He wasn't able to think much because Daisuke had rushed to the warrior in a very inhuman speed. He never knew Daisuke was THAT fast.

Daisuke throws three punches even before Vajira knew the boy is in front of him. Like the first one, the places where Daisuke had struck, was burned as fire ignites from them. Daisuke jumped and landed a kick at the side of the warrior's head. The huge creature stumbled a little. But Daisuke didn't stop. He grabs Vajira's arm when he landed. With his new power, he was able to lift that creature and threw him at least ten meters away.

Jenrya stared unbelievably at the fight. He knew Daisuke's strength through the matches he had had with him before. Something must have happened to make the maroon hair boy turned so powerful. But then, he notices the gauntlet Daisuke is wearing. He didn't notice it earlier, but it was there. He watches as Daisuke wrote something in midair. He was surprised to see orange colour letters traces the air. The words however, were unfamiliar to him.

When Daisuke finished, he shouted, "FURAME WARURU!"

The Fire Holy Stone in Daisuke's gauntlet glowed. Then, an orange colour line circled the ox warrior. Vajira stared at it curiously. Before he could react and moves away, burning flame ignited from within. It didn't passes out the line that has circled Vajira. The warrior roared in pain as the flame burn him.

Vajira stood up quickly and galloped away. He was met by Daisuke, who is waiting for him with a smirk on his face. Vajira didn't have time to move away as the maroon hair boy gathers in chi at his palm and shouted "SHISHISENKOU!"

Daisuke then strike at Vajira's chest with tremendous force. When the palm connected, a burst of energy throws the ox warrior away. Vajira rolled on the ground as the image of a lion appeared, surrounding the boy's frame. It disappears only after a moment.

Daisuke had used one of them Sacred skill his master had thought him. This skill was one that needs a lot of focuses. The user must gathers in energy from the surrounding and concentrates it in one spot, preferably at the palm. When enough energy is achieved, the user will release the gathered energy at his or her target. For sure, this skill will blow the target away because of the collision of energy and the target's body. Because of its tremendous strength, the energy will take form of an organism as the target was hit. In Daisuke's case, it was the lion. In actual, this skill will not hurt the target much, but it is different for Daisuke who had the Holy Guardian's power.

Vajira knew he was completely defeated. The bones in his upper body are nearly all broken. He couldn't even move three of his arms. He staggers to his footing and stared at the boy who is still assuming the post when he attached. He asked Daisuke venomously, "How is it that you have such strength human?" Then, Suzaku's image flashed behind the boy. Vajira's eyes widen and he understands immediately. He said, "I see why now. Even if you have defeated me, you will never defeat the others in the Dark Army!"

Vajira laughed as he steps backward. Daisuke has no idea what the creature is plotting. But he assumed his attack stance, just in case. Then, Daisuke finally realize it when the ox warrior moved closer to the edge. He knew the ox warrior is attempting a suicide. 

Vajira is suffering not only from the pain, but the disgrace of being defeated as well. He knew he might as well end that suffering himself. However, Daisuke have no intention to stop the creature from killing himself. He understands Vajira's feeling perfectly as a warrior. He watches as the creature fell backward into the lava. There was no scream of pain, only a taunting laugh that echoed around the hot cavern.

When he calmed down, Daisuke ran towards Jenrya who has his mouth wide opened. When he saw his best friend's expression, Daisuke scratch the back of his head and asked, "What did I do now?"

Jenrya said sarcastically, "You've just defeated the undefeated, that's what." The blue hair boy then stood up and hugs his best friend. "I'm really glad that you're alive, Dai. I wouldn't want to lose you." He released Daisuke and faced him. Jenrya said questioningly, "Now, I want to know what had happened. I'm sure you fell into the lava. So, don't hide anything and spill it out."

Daisuke's sweat dropped and said, "I'll explain as soon as we get our father out of here."

Jenrya, feeling it is fair, lifted his father onto his back. The older man was heavier, but Jenrya who went through a lot of martial art practices, carried him with only little effort. Daisuke also carried his father. Together, the two walked to the opening they came from. 

None of the two notices a shadowy figure appeared and lifted Vajira with his psychic power. The ox warrior floated in midair as the figure examined the wounds on the defeated warrior's body. He whispered silently, "So, the Holy Guardians have begin their plans. I must inform Shi-ou - sama at once."

With that said, the figure disappeared along with the ox warrior…

*******

Days have passed… 

Mr. Motomiya and Lee Janyuu had recovered from their injuries sustained during their little confrontation, all thanks to their son. Daisuke and Jenrya didn't tell them about the ox warrior. They only told them that they found them unconscious in the cavern. Jenrya feared that if they know the truth, they would have gone berserk to know Daisuke have an encounter with a Holy Guardian and the Evil's minion.

Daisuke had explained everything to Jenrya. The blue hair boy said nothing when Daisuke finishes. All he asked was, "When are you going to leave?"

Daisuke told the boy, "After the coming tournaments…."

"I see."

Jenrya didn't say anything to the day of the tournament. Daisuke began to worry that his best friend is angry with him. But he didn't say it out. He had other things to worry. Right now, the maroon hair boy is sitting on a bench in the rest room of the Koga School's dojo, trying to calm himself before the semifinal. But his effort is useless. He doesn't know whether it was because of his nervousness or Jenrya's case. In any case, he had won the early part of the tournament.

The tournament is a set of fight between the two schools. Each school will send sixteen participants and the turns in the fight will be determined by the number the participants draw from a box. This means that the students from the same school might compete against each other. The rules are quite simple, do not kill your opponent, those unconscious and out of the ring will be considered the loser. The first set of fight will determine the eight best fighters. And that in turn will lead to the four fighters for the semifinal. So far, it was Daisuke against Seta and Jenrya against Taasuki.

Master Jann Li, notices Daisuke's nervousness, came over and sat beside the boy. He asked in his comforting voice, "My, my. Daisuke, the fearless, is nervous before the coming fight. That is very unlike you, my student."

Daisuke was surprise to hear his master. He turns toward the old man, who smiled soothingly at him. Daisuke confided to him, "Master… I don't know what I'm scared of right now. Was it because of the coming fight with Seta and possibly, Taasuki?"

"No," the old man said. He had notices Daisuke and Jenrya's attitudes toward each other for the past few days. Something had happened between the two that he couldn't put his fingers on. "All I can tell you is, you're afraid of losing your friend. Go and talk with him."

Master Jann Li left the boy alone. But Daisuke didn't make a move to talk with Jenrya about his nervousness. Instead, he just sat there and said to himself in his mind, _'Daisuke, you're really an idiot. How can you be afraid to confront Jenrya when you even dare to fall into the lava?'_

Surprisingly, even to the boy, Suzaku answered. The phoenix's voice sounded in Daisuke's mind. _ That's because you're a living being. We all have our own fears. Give yourself and that boy called Jenrya some time. When the time comes, you or maybe he himself will confront each other. _

Daisuke smiled hearing Suzaku's. He said mentally, _'Thanks Suzaku, my friend.'_

*******

Students from the two martial art schools sat around the ring of the fight. They are about to witness the outcome of the battle. The Kaga School's master sat on the oak chair in front of the dojo. Master Jann Li had disappeared into the back room to tend to Jenrya.

Now, Daisuke stood facing Taasuki. He had won the previous fight with Seta. It was an easy win for him. Seta is not as powerful as he had expected, but he was surprised that Taasuki had defeated Jenrya. He heard from his teammates that Jenrya is injured badly. Daisuke was more than mad when he found out that Jenrya might have a few broken bones. He cursed because he couldn't use his new power in the tournament. Suzaku had forbid it.

His teeth are gritted as Taasuki taunted, "Well, well. After the sissy, it's the crybaby turns. It's payback time for that punch back in the flower meadow."

"Just. Shut. Up." Daisuke said threateningly.

The referee, one of the students from the Koga School, raises his hand to signal the two fighters to get ready. Daisuke and Taasuki, both assumed their fighting stance. Daisuke stood sideways with his knees bend and one semi clenched hand in front of his face and the other at the same height of his waist. Taasuki stood with one leg and had both hands held in front of his chest.

The moment the referee dropped his raised hand, Daisuke launched into action. He uses his palm to strike at Taasuki. But the boy with orange hair, blocks every of his strikes. Daisuke tried to sweep his opponent off his footing. But Taasuki who had anticipated it, jumps behind the boy.

Taasuki landed neatly and immediately delivered a kick at the maroon hair boy's back. Daisuke rolled on the ground but got up immediately. Again, he assumed his attack stance and makes a mental note not to underestimate Taasuki. Stupid or not, the orange hair boy is really good when it comes to a fight. The exchanged blow just now had proved it. Taasuki had block away all his attacks by using only his fingers.

This time, Taasuki makes the move. He ran forward with amazing speed and clawed at Daisuke with the Koga School's Sacred Skill, 'The Dragon's Fang'. Daisuke was strike at his shoulders, chest and then only his legs. Each hit, Dasuke could feel like he was clawed by the dragon's nail, hence the name of the Sacred Skill.

Before Taasuki could launch 'The Dragon's Fang' succession move, Daisuke countered with his own Sacred Skill. "HACHI YOURENGA!"

Daisuke struck Taasuki with his fist, the base of his palm, his elbow, and also with his knuckles. The maroon hair boy throws in a series of consecutive attacks at his opponent's vital parts. Taasuki didn't have the chance to block it even when Daisuke finishes it with his succession move. Daisuke's fist seems to glow as he struck the side of Taasuki's head with the back of his hand.

The orange hair boy staggers backward, clutching the side of his head. His body aches in various parts, where Daisuke had struck. He didn't fell down however, much to Daisuke's surprise. That move was supposed to leave Taasuki unconscious with a few broken bones. But it didn't. Daisuke knew now why Jenrya couldn't defeat him.

Taasuki laughed and asked, "You're wondering why I'm not defeated by that move, am I right?" Without waiting for the maroon hair boy to reply, Taasuki explains, "We of the Kanemaru family, were known to have a resistance to any kind of attacks that are cause by fists and kicks. So, this means that you don't stand a chance against me."

Taasuki dashes forward again and jump in halfway. He locks Daisuke's head with his legs and throws him to the floor. Immediately he stomps on Daisuke's stomach, which the boy screamed, and sat down heavily on him. Taasuki sneered and punches Daisuke's face continuously. The Koga School's student all cheered for Taasuki to hit Daisuke more.

Daisuke tried to block with his arms, but Taasuki had his bare foots on them. The maroon hair boy can only braces for each punch that felt like hammer hitting him. Daisuke was about to drown into unconsciousness when he hears a voice. He tried to see where it comes from but he wasn't able to due to Taasuki's savage strike. But, he knew who it was perfectly; the voice that had always supported him and points him to the right path. It was his best friend, Lee Jenrya.

Jenrya is shouting words of encouragement to Daisuke. His voice somehow rises above the cheering Koga School's student. "Don't give up Dai! Beat that stupid orange hair idiot to an ugly pulp he is!"

Daisuke could feel his nervousness he felt earlier lifting. With renew strength, he kick at Taasuki's head. Taasuki fell forward as Daisuke heaved the boy into the air. Daisuke smiled and stand with his hand. When the time is right, he delivered kicks after kicks at Taasuki. With a burst of strength, Daisuke gave a harder kick at Taasuki's side. The orange hair boy was send flying to the floor.

Jenrya cheered, "That's the way!"

Quickly, the maroon hair boy stood on his foot again and waited for Taasuki to stand up. The orange hair boy spit out blood as he also stood up. It was Daisuke's turn to taunt, "Not so tough anymore, Taasuki? I thought you said the Kanemaru had resistance or something like that."

Taasuki, feeling humiliated, dashes at Daisuke again and tried to punch him. With the orange hair boy injured, his attacks are a bit slower and less dangerous. Daisuke evaded it with ease and elbowed his opponent's back. However, Taasuki hand manages to backhand Daisuke across the face. 

Both fell to the floor, but Daisuke manages to recover first. Daisuke shout as he launches his next move, "MAJIN HIEN KYAKU!"

'Majin Hien Kyaku' is yet another evolution of the 'Hien Ren Kyaku'. This time, Daisuke sweeps his opponents off his feet and throws in four punches while Taasuki is still in midair. The punches connected with Taasuki's shoulder, chest, and the stomach twice. He then delivered a sideways kick, which causes the other boy to fall out the ring into the weapon rack.

The referee moves forward and declared Daisuke as the winner of the tournaments. Students from the Tenga School cheered and applauded loudly. Master Jann Li clapped the loudest in the dojo. Some students of the Koga School booed. And the Koga School's master slams on the handle of the oak chair and cursed. This is history in making; the Tenga School who had been the loser for years had finally won.

Jenrya tried to step up into the ring and hugs Daisuke. But out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Taasuki who is at the weapon rack, holding a spear. Daisuke, who is too busy laughing, didn't saw the spear that is aimed at him fly. Jenrya manages to shout, "Dai! Look out!"

Master Jann Li also saw the weapon flying, but he was too far from Daisuke. Nevertheless, he still dashes towards the Daisuke to try and block away the weapon. Jenrya, who is closer, did the same as well, but he was tackled down by Seta, who had appeared mysteriously.

Daisuke could only turns in time to see the spear inches from him. But when it come close, the weapon doesn't even get to scratch him because it was burned into crisp. Suzaku's image appeared behind Daisuke and a wall of flame surrounded the maroon hair boy.

Everyone in the dojo stared wide eye at the image of the legendary phoenix. None dared to move even when the image disappears. They only stared at Daisuke as if he is a god or something close that are related to it. Only Jenrya is not surprised by it. He ran forward and hugs his best friend.

*******

After the small incident in the dojo, the whole village knew of Daisuke's relation with the Holy Guardian. But still, it didn't stop Jun from taunting her brother, as expected. However, now Daisuke's parent knew of his quest and destiny that is laid before the young teenager. Though reluctant, his parent has no choice but to allow Daisuke to set out on his fate.

Daisuke and his family stood at the village's gate. Daisuke had his backpack behind him as he embraces his parent and said goodbye. Mrs. Motomiya was crying ever since last night, the day before Daisuke go. Daisuke felt bad to make his mother sad, but this is something he had promised when he agreed with Suzaku's condition. He can only say sorry to her. But Mrs. Motomiya smiled and kissed her son. Jenrya, who is there, laughed and Daisuke's face grew red.

Jenrya also had a backpack behind him. His parent had allowed him to go with Daisuke on this journey. Of course, it was hard pleading his mom to agree. But after a few persuasions from Daisuke, Jenrya and Janyuu, she finally agreed. This way, Daisuke wouldn't be bore in his journey.

Then, Jun came out of the house with puffy red eyes. Daisuke notices it and sneered. He asked mischievously, "Is my dear sister crying for me?"

Jun retorted, "Ha! Never in a million years you no good brother. Thank god Jenrya is following you to keep you from doing anything stupid." However, Jun's action speaks differently. She hugs her brother and said, "You just be careful."

Daisuke is more than surprise at this. He was shocked. But he did return the hug. Jenrya raises an eyebrow at the sight. He wouldn't want to interrupt or say something sarcastic at this rare occasion. In his mind he only thought, _'Hell is really freezing already.'_

Even if Daisuke hate to separate with his family, he knew it was already time to go. He said one final farewell to his family. Jenrya also did the same to his family as well. They are all there to say farewell to him and Daisuke. Janyuu, Jenrya's mother, his older sister and brother, and also Shiuchon, all are present. The youngest of the Lee family, waved as his brother and Daisuke set out.

Slowly, the sounds of their family disappear behind them. Only the sound of the wind could be heard. Then, and only then, Jenrya asks, "So, Dai, where are we going next? Even with this map my father had provided, we must still have a destination."

Suzaku answered for the boy, We should head west from here to the Mescaria region, which is the nearest. Yousei, the Nature Holy Guardian is there. You can stop by at one of the Castle City, Barole, on the way there. It is a great place to gather supply. 

Since Suzaku can only communicate with the Holy Warriors, Daisuke relates everything Suzaku had mentioned, word by word to Lee. Of course, being the guardian's advice, Lee agrees on going to Barole as their first stop since it was the one nearest to them anyway.

 "Okay then. To the Mescaria region it is," Daisuke said enthusiastically. He took out something that glitters under the sunlight, from his backpack. Lee stare at the object curiously as Daisuke straps it on his head. Then Daisuke, now with an awesome pair of goggle, ran forward and shouted, "Barole! Hear we come!"

_Akogareteta mono wa yume no mama da ne   
Furikaereba itsumo boku wo yobu koe_

_The things I longed for are still just dreams   
When I turn around there's always a voice calling me_

_Mune no naka de hageshiku yureru mada ma ni au ka mo shirenai   
Kao wo agete jibun wo shinjite miru yo mou ichido_

_Wavering intensely in my heart, I might still make it after all   
I lift up my face and try believing in myself once more_

_Ayumu beki mirai wo   
Terashidasu hikari ni michibikarete   
Yuuki ga umareta yo kono te no naka   
Ayumu beki mirai wo atarashii mirai wo   
Yubi sashita sono saki ni sugu ni iku yo   
Kagayaki afureru ayumu beki mirai e_

_The future I must walk   
Is illuminated by the light that guides me   
Courage is born, in my hands   
The future I must walk, a new future   
Ahead of where I pointed, I'll go there soon   
To the future I must walk, overflowing with light_

_Nagashite kita namida kawakasu kaze ga   
Tsumetaku shimita kara me wo tojite ita_

_All the tears I've cried, the wind that dried them   
Was so cold, I closed my eyes_

_Shiranai basho mayoikondemo nuke daseru michi ga aru hazu   
Iki wo sutte kokoro wo hiraite miyou mou ichido_

_Even if I get lost in an unknown place, there must be a way out   
I take a breath and try opening my heart once more_

_Susumu beki mirai wo   
Umarete hajimete ki ga tsuita no sa   
Hito wa kawarerun da itsu kara demo   
Susumu beki mirai wo atarashii mirai wo   
Mitsumeteru sono saki ni sugu ni iku yo   
Chikara ga afureru susumu beki mirai e_

_The future I must travel   
For the first time in my life, I realized   
People can change, at any time   
The future I must travel, a new future   
Ahead of where I was looking, I'll go there soon   
To the future I must travel, overflowing with strength_

_Ayumu beki mirai wo   
Terashidasu hikari ni michibikarete   
Yuuki ga umareta yo kono te no naka   
Ayumu beki mirai wo atarashii mirai wo   
Yubi sashita sono saki ni sugu ni iku yo   
Kagayaki afureru ayumu beki mirai e_

_The future I must walk   
Is illuminated by the light that guides me   
Courage is born, in my hands   
The future I must walk, a new future   
Ahead of where I pointed, I'll go there soon   
To the future I must walk, overflowing with light_

***********************************************************************************************

**Translations:**

Magic:

Furame Waruru – Flame Wall

Miscellaneous:

Tenga – Sky Fang

Koga – Howling Fang

Hi – Fire

**Author's Note:**

Well, what do you think? Is it good or bad? I beg of you, kindly please leave your comment in your review. I would really love to hear from you. Or if there is something you don't understand, just asked. And once again, I would like to thank all those who had reviewed.

By the way, the song above is Lee Jenrya's image song, 'Mirai'. It means 'Future'.

With that, wait for the next chapter, 'Desire as Strong as Thunder'.


	6. Desire as Strong as Thunder

**_Destiny_**

***Disclaimer***

**I DON'T OWN DIGIMON.**

**Author's Note:**

This took longer than I had expected, so I'm very sorry. And also, if anyone wanted to know when I'd post up my next chapter, you could leave your e-mail address in your review.

Anyway, in my opinion, the main character is a little (or maybe) to OOC. And I got a feeling that there is something in this chapter that isn't complete. But that's up to all my readers to say about it. So, on with the story! ^_^!

***********************************************************************************************

**Destiny – Prologue Six : Desire as Strong as Thunder**

_In a remote area to the north of the forested continent, Thaedan, lies a small village where the samurai warriors, isolate themselves from the people outside. The samurais were the soldiers of the Thaedan continent back in the olden times. They were trained to battle, trained to kill innocent Gaean, and also to seize other countries during the time when wars rage with ceaseless battles, the 'Age of Darkness'._

_But, overtime, these bloodthirsty warriors have conquered their instinct, their desire for bloodshed. As of now, they are a peaceful race. Their children however, were still trained; not to kill, but to protect; just in case. The elders knew, in time, they would be needed again for a different purpose. That was the prediction of famous witches and wizards of Gaea. It was prophesied that; a lone child of a samurai warrior will appears with the Holy Guardian by side, and with that, comes the time when the samurais rises again like the phoenix to protect the world of Gaea from Evil. _

_But due to them isolating recently, they were thought to be extinct. The whole lines of warrior, dead. It was of course, just a rumor. Their pride as powerful warriors is not forgotten in the Chronicles of Gaea. Their legends and histories were marked down in a lot of ancient texts and scriptures. None that lived in Gaea denied or forgot about their very existence, though they were feared once upon a time._

_Only some still knew of their existence. _

_Of course, their forever rivals, the ninjas, still knew._

_Back in the Age of Darkness, these two races often clashes and misunderstood each other. The samurais killed all ninjas in sight; likewise, the ninjas did the same as well. They were not known to be comrades in arms in a battle. Instead, they believed that the other existence was a disgrace. If one sides a continent, the other will sides the opposite. This fore going relation and constant battles, last to even now. _

_But it was soon to be time that these two races will leave behind their ancestors' traditions for the future of Gaea. It was also because of a boy, the voice of a boy. This particular youth will be the first to throw away this foolish hate. For his friends and also for his own believes._

_He was also the boy who was prophesied…_

_The boy who have the aid of a Holy Guardian, and the almighty power of thunder…_

*******

_1008 years and four months A.D. …_

Hida Iori was a normal boy that could be seen like any other boys. He was a slim but athletic boy with soft brown hair that is kept short. He also had eyes as green as the brilliant emeralds. Just a typical village boy who had his thirteenths birthday just the other day. But he was special. He is a young in-training samurai, gifted in sword arts, and talents like his famous father, his idol.

The young boy had always looked up to his father, Hida Hiroki. Hiroki was one of the first samurai to ever achieve the 'Enlightenment', the highest possible level for a samurai. Though powerful, he was still a human. He died because of a fatal, incurable illness. During that time, there was a battle with the ninjas; he was determined to win this battle. But he was too ill, and he finally died. With the loss of Hiroki, the samurais retreated and never were heard again. It was also because of this incident that the samurai' savage instinct were tamed.

Iori was greatly influenced by his father; the loss of him was just too much. He has been a loner and hadn't been speaking much ever since then. With his father gone, he only has his mother, his voice of support, and also his grandfather, a samurai master who teaches Iori the arts of samurais. Yet, the two weren't able to make the once cheerful boy to open up again. But one thing is certain. That is; the boy's sense of justice hadn't waver even a bit. In fact, it had grown even more, matching his father's.

He had always thought that humans were all equal. Neither is superior or weaker. He never hates or despises any living being. But those from the dark side should be wiped out. And he, like any other from the samurai clan, hates the ninjas, though not as much as the others. But because of his father's death, his hate towards the ninja race grew. Even though the ninjas weren't really the course of Hiroki's death, still, he blamed them. He vowed that one-day, he would rid the ninjas off the face of Gaea. This injustice will never be left alone.

Right now, the boy is headed for his sanctuary. It was a peaceful place with a waterfall and a crystal clear lake. Though it was quite a walk from his village, he always goes there right after a tire practice to ease and relieve his mind. It was also there where he felt closest to his passed away father. 

Iori shifted his wooden katana that are wrapped in a cloth as he steps into his private 'holy grounds'. That place brought back many sweet moments he had with his father. He remembered that his father always brought him here. They would swim in the lake, or meditate under the cold splash of the waterfall. Iori never stopped coming here even though his father passed away when he is six years old.

He steps closer towards the waterfall via the stepping-stones. He eyed the falling waters and tiny droplets that flew around it. Without even unwrapping his wooden katana, he slices at the fall. The thick, big rocks behind the waterfall were sliced deep by an unseen force. The water parted for quite a long time before it continues flowing again. 

Then, someone clapped from behind.

Iori didn't turn his head. He knew exactly who it was. There were only three persons who know of this place. His father, the founder was one of them. Iori was the second one. And the last is Iori's beautiful childhood friend, Yukisawa Mina.

Mina is a pretty, thirteen years old girl with long silky brown hair and hazel colour eyes. She was the village elder's daughter and also the genius of the village. Mina is kind, sweet, and lovely, unlike the other girls, which are all tomboys. She's also the only person who doesn't hold any grudge towards the ninjas. It was he nature; not to hate. Apparently, she's the only person who can make Iori smiles and talks a lot.

The girl said, "What perfect sword skills you have. No wonder you best the other boys in the village."

Iori turned around and smiled. He said as he walks back to the bank, "Thanks for the compliments Mina. But my sword's skill are not perfect yet." Then, he asked, "By the way, how did you find me here?"

"Am I called Yukisawa Mina or your best friend for nothing?" Mina fumed. "You should know I know where everyone is whenever I'm looking for them. Especially when it comes to you. I knew you practically since the day I knew how to interact with others."

"Okay, I take that as a sarcasm." Iori asked, "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Nothing, just came to see you," Iori blushed at that. Mina, who didn't see it, went on, "Anyway, I wanted to ask… are you really… planning to take the trial? It's dangerous you know."

"Mina, we've gone through this a thousand times." Iori sighed and said, "I'm going to prove myself worthy to be Hida Hiroki's son. And I won't stop until I prove it. You should know that."

All the samurais have the choice to take a trial called, the 'Senshi no Tesuuto', when they came to the age of thirteen. This trial was set to prove the samurai' abilities. It was a mean to know whether they are, brave, resourceful, willful, strong, and suitable. The trial as expected, was filled with vicious creatures and full of dangerous trap. If one can passes this trial, they will gain the title, 'Enlightenment', which Hiroki have. 

Mina said worriedly, "I know… but just thinking of you going to the trial grounds already gave me an heart attack." Mina shook her head and asked a different question, "Forget what I said. Anyway, how do you feel if you're going for the trial? Nervous? Anxious?"

"N-nothing."

Mina held one finger up and tsk, "You're an excellent warrior Iori. But an unbelievable bad liar, do you know that? It seems that your voice shows differently from what you just said. Don't be a liar and tell me the truth. I wouldn't laugh or joke about it."

Iori gave up. "Okay, so I am scared, so what? Everyone who wants to take the trial should feel that way. I mean, how many have died in there? Countless." 

Mina nodded understandingly. _'He knew it is dangerous and yet he still wanted to go.' Mina gave an inward sigh.__ 'I wonder why he is always that hard to understand.' Then she asked, "When are you going to tell your mother about you taking the trials?"_

"I don't know. But I will… eventually. Without her approval, I wouldn't be allowed to take it." Iori thought about it again and said, "I think I might even tell her tonight. The more I hesitate, the longer it will be for me to take the trial."

"I hope Mrs. Hida disagree about it," Mina muttered. 

Surprisingly, Iori didn't hear it, or maybe he chooses to ignore it. Even if he did hear it, he would take it lightly. He understands Mina's feeling right now. Her worries on him are not a secret. But stubbornly, he still refuses to be deters from what he chooses.

Iori turned back to the waterfall and resumed his sword practice. Mina however, didn't leave for home immediately. Instead, she rests on a nearby tree and watches the boy. Her eyes not even blinking as the boy in front of her continues to swing his wooden katana in a superb way. As much as she hated Iori for taking the trial, she still gave her full supports in whatever Iori chooses. That is the way it always had been. And it will go on till the moment she lies in her grave.

*******

The next morning, Iori headed for the elder's house. Last night, he had a quarrel with his mother, about going for the trials. It was hopeless at first. But due to the boy's stubborn nature and his grandfather's support, this leave Mrs. Hida no choice but to let Iori do what he decides.

As he walks towards the huge house at the edge of the village, he passes the villagers who are trying to get ready for the day's works. After the breakfast, the father would go out to the farms to tend the plantation. Some mothers would stay home and take good care of the house. Some would follow their husbands into the field. Children would be under the care of someone older, perhaps a neighbor or their older brothers and sisters.

But, as Iori reaches the part where military strengths are focused, he saw the sensei, giving instructions to his or her pupils. They would listen intently and later lapsed into a training spree. But Iori is not part of it. His training is only with his grandfather, who is a retired sensei.

A girl soon greeted the boy at the steps to the elder's house. 

It was Mina.

Unlike yesterday, Mina had on a beautiful kimono with sakura patterns. Her hair are braided and tied back into a ponytail, which is then made into a bun. A golden pinned in the shape of a flower, was placed on her hair. Iori didn't take his sight of her. The girl is almost perfect, and with her sweet smile, Iori was left in a trance-like state.

He stopped when Mina gave a caught. Only then did Iori realize what he had been doing. His face grew a bright red and said, "You're… you're really beautiful today."

Mina smiled and said softly, "Thank you." She moves out of the way and led Iori up the steps. As they entered the house, she told the boy behind her, "Father is expecting you today. As he had guessed, your mother would give in when you asked her."

Iori decided to change topics. He asked, "Why are you wearing a kimono today? I've never seen you wear it before."

Mina replied simply, "Just a change of fashion. What do you think about it?"

Iori said perfectly what he thought without a slight hesitation, even if it could have meant another way. "I think it was perfect. You look so beautiful in it."

However, Mina just smiled at the given response. It was more than enough. She put her mind straight, and continues to lead Iori into the meeting hall, where her father is.  Of course, this isn't the first time Iori been there, he could find his way around this huge house as easily as his. It is only just a tradition that a member of the house must accompany a guest whenever there is a formal meeting. But still, it has been quite some time since he meets Mina's father. The older man had shut himself ever since Hiroki died.

They finally stopped at a two-sided oak door. The door creaks as Mina pushed it open. Though the room beyond was partially lit, it was enough to illuminates the corners of the room and everything in it. It takes only one look to surmise each and every one of the room's contents since it wasn't as large as the shrine's praying hall. 

There was a stand for praying that was lit by a set of candles in an orderly fashion. There was the smell of incense, filled the room. Though the incense burner causes the room to be quite smoky, the aroma brought a calm, soothing feeling to those who smelt it. In fact, Iori felt refreshed by it.

Mina bowed to a man seated on a futon and said, "Otousan, I've brought Iori here to see you."

With that said, Mina retreated backward to the exit, still in the bowing position, and closes the door without a sound. Then the man turned around and faces Iori. The man was clearly in his sixties. His wrinkled face, topped with snow-white hair and long beard showed everything. But looks could be deceiving. At the man's side, a pair of katanas of different length was rested on a stand. And Iori clearly knew that Yukisawa Hyoki wasn't a mere old man. He was the second best samurai in this generation, after Hiroki.

Hyoki motioned for Iori to sit down on a prepared futon. Iori bowed respectfully before accepting the offer. When Iori is comfortably seated, Hyoki spoke in his hoarse voice, "I knew you would come young Hida. I've watched you grew up ever since you were born. In a sense, I know you like my very own son." He analyzes Iori's feature. "And my… how you've grown to be like Hiroki. Even your attitudes were the same." The man coughed and continues, "Anyway, the purpose of you being here- "

Iori says for the man, "- is to ask for permission to take the trial."

Hyoki said in a serious tone, "Are you sure about this decision Iori?" The older man knew what the answer Iori will give. Yet, he still tried. "The trial isn't something to be taken upon lightly. During the trial, you'll meet endless obstacles that will block you from your destination. A slight mistake could even cost you your life. If anything bad shall befall you, how could I face Hiroki when the time comes?"

Iori, as expected by Hyoki, replied, "Elder Hyoki, I knew perfectly well what I've chosen. I also knew of the dangers that dwells in the trial's ground." Iori then said in a forceful tone, "But, if I were to back away now, after a lot of begging and pleading with my mother, it was as if I was betraying my late father's wish. That is; to be the greatest samurai there ever was. If possible, even greater than he himself."

As the man looks into Iori's serious eyes, Hyoki already knew it was useless to convince the boy otherwise. He had thought, _'How irony that the two are so alike. I guess the phrase 'Like father like son' was absolutely correct.' Hyoki sighed and said, "If you're certain, then you'll have my permission to take the trial. In one-month time, you will go to the 'Shuppatsuten'. Where your trial begins." He smiled as he told the boy, "You're really brave Iori, like your father when he took the trial at the exact same age as you. HE would be proud."_

*******

Iori swings his wooden katana wildly at random targets he had set. The dummy dolls torn apart as he landed blows and blows of strikes. Within seconds, the filling in the dummies, which are feathers, all fell out and littered the ground. Some flew around the place and Iori cut those in half. Leaving only pieces of it to land on the soil ground. Normally, a wooden katana would not have such effect. But Iori's skilled way in the art of swords had made his weapon as if a genuine katana.

When he stops, Iori sat down heavily right where he stood. Since the day he came back from the elder's house, he had been working out everyday to horn and perfect his sword arts. Though his grandfather said it was unnecessary because he had already progressed to the point where he is nearly as powerful as Hiroki. Still, this didn't stop the boy to train more or maybe to release his tensions and nervousness.

He took in lungful of air as he continues to gasp. He was so tired until he didn't even notice when someone holds a flask of water in front of his face. Iori only comes to his senses when a cup of cold water was poured onto his head. The boy looks up to find Mina smiling at him. Iori accepted the flask and greeted the girl by returning the smile. 

Mina took a seat next to Iori as he gulped down all of the flask's contents. The whole time, the girl had her eyes watching the boy intently. Never once did she divert it away even when Iori waves his hands in front of her. She just slaps it away and said, "The start of the trial won't be long from now. Are you sure you're ready for it?"

Iori smiled, "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm still a little worried about it. But if you exclude that, then I think I'm in a perfect shape."

"Confident as always aren't you?" Mina smirked. "One day, that confidence of yours are going to be shattered if you keep on being your 'No worries self'. At least, think of the negative side as well."

"I did, didn't I?"

"'A little worry' couldn't be considered the negative side." Mina gave up and goes on, "Don't mind what I said… just leave it aside. It's pointless to make you tell your real feeling." The brown hair girl sighed. "Why are you always that stubborn?"

Iori countered, "Why are we having this conversation again? I thought we talked about it already, just the other day?"

Mina face darkened and turned away as she replied, "I'm just worried about you. What if you were to… to…"

"Die?" Iori complete it for Mina.

"Yes." The girl clenched her fist tightly and continues in an angry tone, "Why is it so important to take the trial? What are you trying to prove? Now, in this peaceful world, there are of no need of samurais who have the title of Enlightenment?" She stood up and stabs an accusing finger at Iori, "If you were to die, then I wouldn't be able to see you again."

Iori also stood up and places his hand on the girl's. He whispered in a comforting voice, "Don't worry Mina. I won't be dead so easily. Besides, I still got a lot of things to do." Iori pauses. The next sentence came out uncertainly. "And I promise you that you'll always have me by your side."

Mina blushes at Iori words. She didn't know what to say. She didn't even know when a simple friend relation had blossomed into love. She knew it was awhile back when she felt her heart aches whenever she couldn't see him, but she dare not tell Iori about it. Even now when the boy had said something she would always love to hear, she just stood there…

*******

Time passes so fast that Iori didn't even realizes it. The deadline that had been set had already crawled to the point where Iori's heart thumps the most.

At this moment, Iori was knelt in front of his father's monument, praying for good luck and the triumph over his fears that he still felt even now. His grandfather and mother stood behind him. They both know this is something serious. The older man has full confidence that Iori will pass the test. Mrs. Hida however, felt worry about her only son.

They didn't follow Iori as the boy stood up and headed out of the house; the trial is something he must handle alone. They could only see him away. Mina however, wasn't there to see the boy off. That disappoints Iori a great deal. It hurt him more that the girl didn't even see him after he had 'accidentally' blurted out his feeling for her the last time they met. It was even worse when she didn't say anything at the end of that day. Iori wonder if Mina had alienated him from her life.

But the boy leaves his disappointment and troubles behind for he knew it would only disturb his focus in the trial and worsen the situation. So, Iori continues his way to the outskirts of the village, to the mountainous region. He walked through the path, which is still silhouetted since it was a long time before the crack of dawn. He only stopped when he reached an endless flight of stairs, leading upwards to the 'Shuppatsuten'. 

Iori notices that this place where he seldom comes to, have bright red arches that flanked the stairs to the very top. Then, the boy started up the stair slowly, wordlessly. Each step he took removes the fear from within him. With the passing minutes, his confidence gains and the last of his fear vanished. If one could see him right now, they could only see an overly confident boy that wore nothing but a simple clothe and shorts. The trial forbids any armor or anything that can protect from damages. But it allowed any form of weapon. In Iori case, he only took along the finest katana his family has.

Finally, the stairs end and Iori reaches an old temple where priests still prayed. One of them, who had been waiting for the boy, led him to the back of the temple. Iori could see a cave opening as he came to his destination. Hyoki was there to brief him of the trial.

When the priest has retreated to do his daily duties, Hyoki faces Iori. His face was stern as he talked with the boy, "Iori, the cave behind me is the start of the trial. All you have to do is, get in there, and retrieve back something that lies in the deepest part of the cave." Hyoki goes on, "Make sure you're ready for what is coming, no help will be send for you if something happen. If you die, then your grave will be this cold, dark cave."

Iori nodded.

Hyoki seeing that the boy is certain, said no more as he moves aside and let the boy walks into the cave…

*******

The cave, as expected, was dark, wide and quiet. A thin slimy layer of ooze coated the stonewall, which Iori had no idea what is it for. Other than that, there were lit torches that lined the outer part of the cave. Iori notices that it was lit recently. Someone from the temple must have done it. For the trial purpose, Iori removes one of it to be brought along. 

The walk was uneventful. There was nothing at all. No traps or even creatures that he could fight with. But then, a sound from behind him makes Iori sticks to the wall. He was lucky to evade the pendulum, which had swung out all of a sudden. Iori was certain that he had not stepped or triggered anything. He had no idea what had caused the trap to be sprung. But he could feel it when he stepped into the cave; it was as if it came alive all of a sudden. Like the cave was one giant, breathing monsters. In the end, he summarized that all the traps are automated.

This make Iori traveled with even more cautiousness. His hearing was used to its limit. Though his sight in here was limited, he makes full use of it. He even took notices of small details like the changes in the cave's breeze or the steepness of the flat ground. And also, not forgetting the sound of rumbling and the screech of bats.

His alertness pays off when the ground beneath him shook in a sheer manner. He was lucky to escape in time by lunging himself forward to the ground before the soil he had just stood on gave way, revealing whatever that is beneath it. Iori felt his sweat coming when he saw countless bones suspended by stakes or lying on the spike-filled ground. Many had fallen to their death over the generation before they even reach a quarter in. The bones made Iori wondered how many had come in here to test themselves. How many have succeeded? Or even, how many have died?

Those questions were forgotten immediately because Iori could feel something is rushing at him from above. He didn't even take his chances to see what is coming as he rolled backwards. But he could feel a slight tremor that was caused by the collision of the ground with whatsoever that had tried to squish him like a bug. Iori whispered a silent thank when he was safe from harm. He was surprised that the torch that he had been holding onto was still burning. He was even more surprised that the tremor didn't cause the cave to collapse.

His relieved was short-lived because he knows that he had to continue with his trial.

Iori stood up as he brushes the dirt off his short. He didn't even get to turn and go on his way when something, obviously sharp with the noise it make, stab towards him from the cave's wall. Iori manages to get away but it didn't leave him untouched. The tip of the spear that had jousted out of the wall scratched his right arm.

Soon after the first one, others came into action. Iori ran forward, jumping from spear that tried to impale his legs, and dodging and ducking those that came above his waist length. There was to many of them coming at the same time, and to make it worst, his route in front of him was blocked by spears that jousted out and retreated and stab again. 

Iori unsheathed his katana.

The blade glimmered in the dark reflecting the light of the torch. With the katana in hand, Iori threw the torch into the path ahead of him. He narrowed his eyes and focused with the poor light. Just when the spears stab out, Iori sliced their wooden handles neatly. The boy did the same with the next line and at the same time, running forward. When his path is cleared, Iori sheathed back his weapon and then bent down to snatch up the torch without even stopping.

*******

Iori didn't know when he stops running. All he knew now was, he is on the ground, panting heavily through the humid cave with the still burning torch on the ground after escaping from a series of endless traps. He ended in a place, which has a pond of water next to him. He thought of taking a drink to refresh his exhausted self, but suspiciousness and fear kept him from doing so. But the thirst got better of him. In the end, Iori decided to test it out. He stuck in a finger and tasted the water. It was normal enough, only with a sweet taste. Iori wasted no time and gulped as many as he could the minute he thought it was safe. 

But Iori has forgotten that whenever there is a source of water in a cave, it means that there are wild animals or vicious creatures that lurked nearby. By forgetting that, the crouching boy didn't hear it when something stood behind him. It was a lucky thing that the torch was nearby. Iori could see the creature that was reflected by the surface of the clear water. 

The figure in the reflection wore a full set of ancient samurai's armor and helmet. With the light from the torch, Iori could make out that the armor was vermilion in colour with yellow stripes. Iori notices that the helmet bore a crescent like symbol. But those weren't what caught Iori's attention, and neither is the rusty katana that was unsheathed. 

It was the lack of flesh on the figure. 

The face, there was no skin or tissues at all. Only the whitish bones were visible. And Iori couldn't see any eyeballs in the eye's socket, only a dot of red light. Its skeletal feet continue to pace forward. The bony fingers make a screechy sound when the 'skeleton' fumbles with the hilt of the sword. Iori didn't even flinch even a bit when the 'skeleton' raises its katana.

As the katana was brought down, Iori draws out his own katana with lightning-quick speed and raises it above his head with the tip pointing to the side. When the swords collide, their screeches echoed around the quiet cavern. Iori, who's still crouching, tried to hold his position. He would be dead if he stumbles or something that could cost him his life. But, the skeleton warrior, though dead, seems to still have the strength when he was alive.

Iori could feel his sweaty face, forming more sweat as he struggles to hold on. But the skeleton was not stupid though his brain have rot over the years. The skeleton warrior planted a stiff kick at Iori's stomach and at the same time, smacks aside the boy's katana.

Iori rolled away as the skeleton warrior tried to remove his head from his neck. He manages to retrieve his weapon and assumed his fighting stance. He then put his feet together and positions his katana in front of him and closes his eyes. Because the skeleton warrior moves in a slow pace, Iori decided to try out his new technique. With Iori's concentration, a brown aura was formed and surrounded the boy.

The aura then flow from his body to the blade of the sword, enveloping it. Iori's eyes snapped opens and he raises the katana above his head. Powers started to gather in sync with the growing glowing of the aura. When Iori is ready, he launched his blade art by bringing his weapon down with force. "MAJIN KEN!"

A missile projectile lanced out from the tip of Iori's blade and coursed along the cavern's ground. As it moves, dusts and stones were sent flying and the ground cracked. When it connects with its target, the skeleton warrior breaks into pieces, scattering bones everywhere. The armor had been split opened and the helmet had fell off.

When Iori was sure that the undead will bring no more harm, he sheathed his sword and clasped his hand together. He bowed lightly to honor the dead. He had no idea what had brought the skeleton warrior back to life. He thought that it was probably because of its hate and unsatisfactory of not completing the trials. But one thing he was certain, there would be many undead that he would face in this trial.

Iori gave one final glance at the pieces of the warrior and turned on his heels, continuing with the trials. 

There was nothing much after that. There seem to be lest traps and there were no other creatures or undead that showed up. Thought it was a good sign, Iori couldn't help it but fidgeted nervously. Something at the back of his mind is telling him that there is something isn't right.

Then, the tunnel that he had been walking ended, and opens into a vast cavern five and maybe six times the size of the elder's house. Like the entrance, there were lit torches in this area as well. There were also stone statue that lined along the path to an ancient looking mansion. The boy was awed at the size of the building. Never had he thought that a mansion would exist in here. But Iori focused on his mansion and left aside his thoughts. He threw the now useless torch in his hand and walks down the path to the middle of the cavern.

The minutes he does so, multiple things happen at once. Sounds of grizzly wings flapping suddenly came from above him. Tunnels' openings, which isn't there a moment ago, started to materialize and various type of creature marches out of them. Statues of creatures sprang into life as well. And finally, the ground below him glowed an eerie pink colour. From where he is standing, Iori couldn't possibly see what the colored lines on the ground had formed. But if one sees from above, one could see that the lines have joined and the shape of a star that was enclosed in a circle was formed.

Thought Iori couldn't see the shape, he immediately took notice of the strange aura that surrounds the place. Being a samurai that is educated in ancient histories and spells, he knew what this strange sensation that he's feeling is. It was a dark art, a black magic. Back in those times, during the Age of Darkness, witches and wizards that had veered to the dark side uses this spell to conjure or give life to vicious creatures from the place where darkness lurks.

Iori suddenly felt himself inferior, surrounded by hundreds of creatures from the dark… gargoyles, imps, hellhounds, zombies, demons, and skeletons. Iori snaked his hand to the hilt of his sword, ready to strike down any foes that dare to come near him.

Then, out of the corner of his eyes, Iori could see a few imps – a smaller version of demons that have small wings and tails, along with long pointed ears and tiny horns on their head – tried to pounce on him. Drawing out his sword, those imps were killed with a single slash. The bodies fell to the ground and green blood oozes out of them before they disintegrate.

Iori eyes glisten threateningly. But some didn't take his warning seriously; they were cut down the moment they were in his striking range. However, they didn't back away. Instead, they attack the boy together. Gargoyles are flapping in the air, trying to swipe Iori with their sharp claws. Imps tried to distract Iori's concentration and hellhounds lunge at him with their jaws snapping. Zombies and skeletons waved whatever weapon they are holding madly, and demons maintain a distance, trying to strike whenever there is a chance.

Iori took this as the start of battle. His katana was at his side, waiting to be plunge into flesh, slices the bones, and covered by blood. "Tatsuumaki, Kogeki suru!" Hundreds of air piercing projectiles was launched at random places every time Iori's katana slashes the thin air. Small creatures like the imps and gargoyles were cut in half or loose a body parts, let it be wings, arms, legs or even heads. Bigger creatures were sliced; leaving an ugly gash that has blood pouring out of them.

When Iori stopped, a quarter of those creatures and those in front of him were lying on the ground dying or dead. Iori didn't show any compassion to them. He hated those who are evil, and he will make them pay with whatever they got. In this case, their life. 

The boy continues down the path. Some tried to block his way, but Iori makes short work out of them. This seems to give the other the warning to step away and don't come near him. Indeed, they parted and let the boy through. When Iori stood in front of the doorsteps, the eerie glow on the floor, glowed fainter and finally disappeared. Those creatures from the dark disappear along with the light. Now, without them, the cavern is once again its normal self. Quiet and empty.

Then, the huge door of the entrance creaks open. The dusts were kick up considering that it hasn't been move for quite some time. And even though behind the door is dark, the huge opening seems to be welcoming the boy. Iori couldn't senses anything that threatens him, there was only a calm feeling surrounding that place.

Without thinking much, Iori enters the opening and kept his katana ready, just in case. When Iori was clear from the entrance, the door behind him shut itself. The alert boy turns around as he was engulfed in total darkness. But then, the room burst into life.

The sudden lights cause Iori to shut his eyes. But slowly, his vision was cleared and then he took in the surroundings. He was in a corridor, and the place was like an ancient castle. There were stands that held priceless vases and urns. There are also a lot of paintings of a battlefield. But what surprises Iori most is that the place was so clean, not even a speck of dust. The paintings and the decorations was as if they were new. The place doesn't seem to be abandoned for years, though from the outside it looks like the structure was about to collapse.

Iori resumed walking and with each steps, he admires the place even more. When the corridor ended, Iori pushes open the door that is in front of him. The room beyond was a hall. Like the corridor, the hall was also splendid in its appearance. There were double set stairs at the end of the hall, leading to yet another door.

The hall, being huge, was sure to home some creatures of some kind. But after a moment of inspecting, there doesn't seem to be anyone in the room except him. So Iori wasted no time and make his way up the stair and to the next door. Once again he opens the door and entered it. 

This new room was very small in size. Other than bad lighting, there was also nothing in it. No decorations, no paintings, nothing. There was only a small altar at the end of the room. Iori, without hesitation, walks into the room. But then, he suddenly felt there was the presence of another in the room.

The door behind him shut with a loud bang and Iori draws out his katana immediately. His head was maintained straight, but his eyes were moving left and right to see where the enemy or enemies are coming from. His eyes stop moving when a blue smoke light thing floated from above and gathers a few meters in front of him.

It was shapeless at first, but Iori quickly notices that it took form of a human man, though it was still blue in colour. The 'smoke man' draws out a katana of his own and uses his right hand to position it at his right side. The smoke figure then held his left hand in front of his chest with his fist clenched tightly. The figure also positioned his foot at an even angle.

Iori's eyes widen at this. He knew exactly what stance the figure in front of him is using. It was the stance his father had always uses, the _'Kouseisa'_ stance. He wondered how this figure in front of him knows how to use it. But he wasn't given the time to think of it because right then the figure rushes forward with his katana still at his side.

Iori barely blocks his opponents weapon when it was slashed at him sideway. But the figure punches Iori's chest causing the boy to loose his stand. With the boy momentary stunned, the figure tried again to slash at him. But Iori manages to evade by stepping backward and only leave him with a small cut on his chest.

Iori, clearing his mind, put up his own stance. He holds his katana in front of him with two hands. His legs were position in a way that he could escape left or right when needed. The figure assumed his fighting stance again and lunges at Iori. However, Iori blocks away the katana by swiping at it with his weapon. With the blink of an eye, Iori had raises his weapon, ready to bring it down at any moment.

But Iori didn't notice the scabbard that had been raised up. Iori was struck by it at the temple, causing the boy's vision to blur for a moment. Iori was surprise when the figure didn't land a deathblow since he was in such an open state. Instead, the figure had jump back to its original place and waited for Iori to recover.

The act has caused Iori to be filled by rage. He felt like the figure had look down at him and do it as an act of taunting. Iori gripped his weapon tightly and lunged forward to cut down the figure's head. The figure didn't raise its weapon to protect himself or even tried to avoid it. Instead, he stood there waiting as the boy continues to run forward.

When Iori's blade was inches from the figure's head, a voice shouted at his mind to stop. To Iori's surprise, he did stop. The voice that had stopped him sounded familiar but Iori couldn't put it in anyplace since he was in a berserk state. He could only say that it belongs to a female.

Then, he remembers. 

It was Mina's. 

The voice belongs to Mina. The voice that had always talks with him when he's lonely. Smiles with him when he's happy. Comforted him when he's sad. He couldn't believe that he would forget it. And the reason why he stopped the life taking slash was because of Mina. The girl had always told him not to takes another life unless it was totally necessary or that the opponents were from the dark side. He also remembered that his father and grandfather had told him the exact same thing. They even said; _"The art of fighting wasn't suppose to be use for fighting. Instead, it was use for protecting yourself and most importantly, the person you loved and treasured most…"_

Thinking back now, the figure that he is fighting didn't emit any evil aura. There was only the sense of familiarity in the figure. So, Iori retreated and put up his stance again. This time, the boy had a smile plastered on his face. Then, the blue figure in front of him smiled back, to Iori's surprise.

The figure then lunges forward and attempted to thrust the weapon into the boy's heart. As he did so, Iori closes his eyes and remained calm. He could feel the rustling of leaves, the flowing of the water and the serene of the nature. His soul and his weapon are one. Nothing would stops his concentration.

When the figure thrusts his weapon out, it hit on blank air. The figure looks to be shocked and he quickly turned around, only to find the point of Iori's katana at his throat. The figure smiled once more and the boy returned it. They both sheathed their weapon and bowed at each other.

Then, the blue figure becomes clearer, revealing Iori's father, Hida Hiroki. Iori was astounded by it. Without his conscious even knowing it, tears were already out of his eyes. Iori rushes forward and to his surprise, he was able to hug the spirit state Hiroki. The older man return the hug and Iori could feel his father's warmth. There was no exchange of words that could describe their feelings.

Then, Iori could hear his father whispers, _"My son, you have grown into such mature boy. I'm really proud of you…"_

They stayed in that position and didn't part for what seem like an eternity. But eventually, the man retreated and ruffled his son's brown hair, an action he had always done on him. He then smiled with the knowledge that his son had passed the test and then disappeared. 

The boy whispers as the figure continues to evaporate, "Sayonara… otousan…"

And then, the boy was his normal self again, before his father had died. Seeing his father had shed a new light in his life. Showing him that he's not alone in this world. A lot of people had supported him when the world is at its darkest. And finally, his grieve for his father death was overcome.

Iori watches as the last of his father's image was gone before he turns toward the altar. Though he didn't want his father to go away, it was already enough that he was able to touch his father again. As Iori neared the altar, he notices that there was nothing there except a stand that held a katana and a kodachi. Both the weapons were rusty from what Iori could see. He wonders if this is the 'something' he needs to retrieve.

As Iori hands touches the weapons, the room became darker than before he enter. Iori quickly retreated his hand and grip the hilt of his own katana quickly as he was covered by total darkness. His surrounding was disappearing at a rapid pace, leaving only the altar. However, instead of another opponent appearing, there was a bright flash of light and the sound of thunder rumbling.

Lightning gathered at the space behind the boy. Iori turned around and faces whatever that is appearing. When the lightning was gone, Iori could see a tiger like creature that stood on four paws in front of him. The white tiger had two long and sharp teeth protruding out his mouth like a walrus. Black striped lined his white fur. There were bracelets of some kind worn on each of his paws. Its long swishing tail had a ring on it. This yellow-eyed creature had jolt of electricity surrounding his frames.

When Iori found his voice, he finally asked the creature who he is though he was not expecting it to reply. However, the creature did reply and when he opened his mouth, he spoke with a tone of authorities. I am Byakko, Holy Guardian that have the power of thunder, and also the feral tiger that guards the 'Thunder' Holy Stone. 

Iori was surprised to meet Byakko in person. He had long heard about the legend of the Holy Guardian ever since he was still a naïve child. His mother had told him about King Seferius. How he had defeated the evil king and unites all the seven continents with one council with the help of Holy Guardians. How he had brought peace and ended the Age of Darkness. But what Iori wanted to know is; why Byakko, one of the Holy Guardian, is appearing now?

So, Iori asked in a casual way, "I'm sorry, but I wanted to know why you're here at this time? Does it always happen whenever one passes the trial?"

The white saber tooth tiger answered, Not the formal type, I like your attitude. Anyway, to answer your question… no, you're of a special case. The guardian pauses. As you would have know we and Seferius had sealed the Evil away. But we had anticipated that he would be released in a thousand years time as said in an ancient prophecy. And you being here was also your destiny that had already been written before you were even born. To be united with the Thunder Holy Guardian. 

Iori suddenly remembered. He had read a lot of books on prophecies in the village elder's study room. One of them mention about a boy who will have the power of thunder. It didn't make much sense when he read about it back then, but now, it was all crystal clear.

Byakko continues his story, I know that you're the one prophesied to be bonded with me, but still, I needed to test you. That is why the traps sprang by it selves and there was monsters appearing at places that shouldn't be… 

Iori asked, "You mean that you were the one who created those demons back there."

Byakko replied, Yes, they were created by me through memories from the past. Thus, they are not real. That is why they are so weak, compare to the much deadlier originals. But they have served their purpose; you've proved to be brave when you took on this trial. You've proved that you're willful and powerful when you escape the traps and defeat your foe. All in all, you're suitable to be my new 'master'. 

"Master?"

Yes, I need your power in order for me to reappear in your world, as we guardians no longer have our physical bodies. We have given up all our freedoms when we sealed the powerful Evil away. That is why; we guardians decided long ago that when the time comes, a new master, like Seferius, will be chosen. Byakko locked eyes with Iori as he continues, Do you accept my power? 

Iori thought about it and asks, "Is there any conditions in accepting your power? And what must I do even if I do accept your power?"

Byakko answers the boy, If you accepted my power, you must first find the other Holy Warriors that are scattered around the world. I believe there is one that is close to you. But the main reason of bonding with me is of course; defeat the Evil and make sure that he will not harms or threatens the world of Gaea anymore. Byakko continues, There is nothing that I want from you in return. We guardians only hope for peace and harmony. Moreover, being bonded with you is the greatest repayment. 

Feeling satisfied, Iori didn't hesitate as he said his next sentence, "I'll accept your power and fulfill whatever missions that are laid before me only if you agree that we maintain a friendly relations, not the master and tool."

That was a simple request and a perfect choice; I'll accept your terms. Now, be prepare for what's coming… 

The altar behind Iori was strike by lightning all of a sudden. The boy, Iori, focuses his gaze on the burned altar. As the wooden structure collapsed, only the katana and the kodachi, which is on a stand earlier, lay unharmed, floating in midair. Iori was surprised to see the two weapons, which has been rusty and dirty earlier, was now as perfect as the finest weapon, only better.

There was the sound of thunder and an orb, the Holy Stone, materializes in midair. Iori notices the orb have a strange writing that he could read. There was the word 'Kaminari' inscribed in the magical stone. The orb floated closer to the two weapons and split into two smaller orbs. The new orbs sank and disappear into the katana and kodachi respectively.

When it was done, the two weapons floated towards Iori and stayed just inches from his face. Byakko who had not said a word when the process is going on, told Iori, That katana is called, Chirijiraden, and the name of the kodachi is, Arataka. Those two weapons have been forge by the Thunder God after the Inochi Stone breaks into fragment, and they have been called that ever since. And they, like me, can controls the elemental power of thunder. Use it well… 

Iori reaches for them. As he touches the newly formed weapons, a strange sensation flowed through his body. He had no idea what it was, but somehow, seems like he knew these two weapons ever since they were forge by the God. He unsheathed the katana and admired its sharpness and stainless blade. He then fastened it on his back by using the leather belt that is already on the scabbard. The kodachi was placed on his sword belt.

Iori then turned around and faces the Holy Guardian. He bowed towards Byakko to show his appreciations, thanks, and respects. The guardian only nodded in response. 

There was a sudden flash of light and Iori suddenly found he was floating…

*******

As the sun sets on the horizon, it reflected the shadow of a girl who had her eyes closed in concentration. Mina was knelt in front of a shrine, praying for Iori's safe return. She had maintained that position since she had woke up. She felt bad for not going to see the boy off. But she knew if she goes, she will only makes the boy's determination wavered. That is why, she had been praying for him instead.

But then, an arm slowly encircled her slim frame, breaking her concentration. Before she even knew it, she was pulled close to the person and could feel his or her hot breathe on the back of her neck. She tried to turn around but didn't because she knew who it was already by looking on the person's arm, which have a scar.

It was her childhood friend and secret lover… Iori.

The scar on Iori's arm was left there when the boy had tried to rescue her when she fell from a tree a few years ago. The boy and Mina had been admiring the scenery above a tree when she suddenly tripped and fell. Iori had left aside his own safety and saved the girl, but his left arm was scratch badly by the hard rocky ground. It was a lucky thing the boy escapes with no broken bones, or he would not be able to use a katana anymore.

Finally, the girl turns around and caresses Iori's face. The moment she saw his face, she knew this Iori was the same Iori before Hiroki passed away. Full of care and compassion. Mina whispers in a very shy manner, "I'm so sorry for not seeing you off… but I've been praying for your success."

The emerald eyes boy shook his head and said, "It's okay… I knew you have always been by my side all along. I could even hear your voice in the final part of the trial."

"You did?"

Iori just nodded in reply. This causes the girl snuggles closer to him with happiness. Her finger traces his slim figure as she told him, "Iori… about that day… I'm-"

But an ominous coughing from behind them cut off what the girl had wanted to deliver. And acting on a humane way, they broke apart immediately and looked at whoever who had chance in them. There stood Hyoki who says in a very fatherly tone, "I guess I must be extra precautious when the two of you are together." The two teenage blushes as the aged man laughed. It took him a lot of effort for his next sentence to come out, "Anyway, I'll leave this matter aside for the time being as we should have a banquet to celebrate our new hero."

*******

The night was a dazzling piece of work. The newly formed full moon shines it sapphire lights on the world of Gaea, illuminating the shadow of many. As the clouds had parted, the faraway, untouchable stars glitter like diamonds in the distance. The night was still young as the villagers of Samurai Village have a feast to honor the achievement of Iori Hida.

It has been a long time since the village has had a party. The last was when Hiroki gain his title. This is one rare occasion that everyone will spend the rest of the night having the fun of their live, leaving behind their 'Way of a Fighter' behind for the moment. This is a moment of joy for them. This is also the time when the village elder's house, which is where the party was held, is opened for everyone to visit.

The place is blazing with lights from torches and the blaring sound of laughter and joy. Everyone is not himself or herself; for it had taken a lot to start this party. A lot of the females of the village had made lots of dishes, which is now placed on huge oak tables. One glance and one will find that these tables are practically piling with foods and drinks. 

A few men and women are dancing and singing on a temporary stage. Not a distance away, Hyoki and Iori's mother sat on stools as they discuss and refresh their memories about their old times. It was Hyoki who had suddenly brought Iori into the topic. "Your son has really grown into a fine men. He has taken what little would do at his age, and yet, he came out victorious. I'm sure Hiroki is proud of him."

Iori's mother, Hana, who wore a beautiful kimono at the moment, agreed with the man, "Yes, Hiroki must have been very happy, I'm sure of it."

The woman stared at the picture of Hiroki, which is placed on the table next to her. Although Hiroki is no longer with her, Hana was sure that her husband will be able to see everything through the picture just as long as memories of his was kept alive. And she was proven right when she felt someone placed an arm on her shoulder. However, the person radiated a familiar warm and gentleness she always loved.

Instinctively, Hana reached out and touched the hand. She doesn't have to turn her head to see who it was. But her head turn it did. She smiles as she bore upon the face of her husband. For the others in the midst of excitement, even to Hyoki, Hana was as if smiling at the starry sky. But to Hana, it was as if her dreams had come true…

Somewhere in the backyard of the elder's house where tall trees and bushes shielded them, two lover stood facing each other with their hands on each other cheek. The place where they stood was an important spot for the two of them. As they continue to stare into each other's eyes, the two lovers didn't say a thing for not a word could describe their feelings right now.

Finally, Mina broke the silence and continues what she had wanted to say earlier when her father had interrupted her. "Iori…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really sorry that I didn't say anything on… you know when. I was just to shy and worry." The girl took a deep breath as her confidence gains, "But what I really wanted to say on that day was, 'I love you'. I've really fallen helplessly in love with you even though I'm just thirteen. I-"

Iori silenced the girl with a mere gesture. He told the girl in a soft way, "There was really no need for explanations. What had happened had happened. The important thing is that… the truth you have just revealed… And I-" Iori, being shy, paused and gathers his courage. "I love you too."

It was short and simple. But Mina could feel that each word was filled with love, his endless love for her. Wordlessly, Mina circled her arms around the boy as Iori did the same. The moment was heavenly for both of them. And it was as if nothing could break the two… or so Mina thought…

Without parting, Iori told the girl, "But Mina… I've something else to tell you other than my love for you. This might also be something that you wouldn't like."

Iori's voice sounded urgent, so Mina released her hold on the boy and asked what is it. Iori however, felt hesitant to tell the girl since they have just revealed their feelings for each other. But the boy knew this couldn't be hidden for long. So he decided to just get it over with.

"Mina… after tonight… I think I'm going to leave the village for a while…"

The girl's expression change suddenly changed into a very shocked one. She asked Iori, "Iori, what do you mean by that?"

Iori looked at Mina sadly and lowered his head. His next words came out soft, low, and sad. He explained everything about Byakko, he himself being the Holy Warrior, his search for the others, the Evil that has arise again, everything. The girl was silence the whole moment; from the time Iori started explaining to the end. The girl face looked so empty until Iori couldn't even tell what Mina's feeling right now.

When she found her voice, Mina intones it in a very angry way. "Again… every time when we are together, you'll risk your life for something else." She looks straight into the boy's emerald eyes and ask, "Can't you be a little selfish and think of yourself for once? You do not need to go for this journey. It is not to late to cancel your decision. You're just a boy that have a bright future, this burden wasn't meant for you."

Iori sighed sadly. "Mina, from the time we knew each other, there never was a time I disappoint you. But what you just said is maybe the one and only thing I couldn't do for you. I'm sorry." The boy try to sound cheerful, "Besides, what is left for the two of us if the Evil destroy everything." 

Mina tried to protest, but Iori cut her off before the first word came out. Iori's voice had changed back into the serious one,  "Mina… if you loved me, you should have understand why I do this…. If this momentary separation will allowed me to save millions and billions of life, including yours, I think it is worth the sadness we felt."

Mina was speechless. She had no words to counter Iori's. The boy had stated and made his point clear for her, that is; even if they are a thousand miles apart, his love for her will never dry off. It will last even when he was laid in his very grave… 

So, Mina embraces the boy tighter than the first time and whispers in his ear, "I will wait for you where I always have, right here where we first met." Mina finally showed the first sign of tears. She said one final statement to the boy, "I'll be here everyday… waiting for you to come back… I promise."

As the girl finished, Mother Nature once again delivered her beauty. It was as if the nature itself was intrigued by her words. The wind whistles around them. Blowing dried leaves that had fell to the ground. Those leaves flew around them beautifully as if being controlled by someone. The bushes and trees rustled. Birds chirped, and bugs sounded the same. It was a wonderful moment displayed by Mother Nature. The two didn't even move, as they stood there and let the time passes…

The wind, as it blows by, seem to carry the girl's words in soft whisper…

_Yakuusoku… _

_Zutto zutto matte aetan da yo…_

*******

The next morning, before the sun rises over the horizon, Iori was already at the place where his journey to save the world will begin. The two weapons, which were given by Byakko, were safely on his side and a backpack was hung loosely on his shoulder. As he was about to leave, he took one last glance at his village from the top of the mountain pass and for the first time, he noticed how beautiful it was. Usually, on ground level, it looked old and rundown. But his point of view is about to change.

As he stood there, gazing, he was sure that his mother would freak out to find him nowhere in the village. He hoped that his understanding grandfather and the letter that he had left in his room would comfort his mother. Though, he knew his mother would get over with it eventually. After all, he was Hiroki's son.

The only person who knew of his journey for the time being is Mina. The girl had helped the boy a lot by giving him mental supports and also giving him the most important reason to come back alive. However, the girl did not see him off at this hour. The time he had spent with her yesterday, in the forested backyard, was already enough for Iori.

Silently, the boy asked mentally, "Where is the first place that I should head to Byakko?"

The wise voice of the white tiger answered, You should head for Miijen for the time being. I sense that a Holy Warrior will be there soon. 

Iori didn't say anything. Instead he just nodded and turns on his heel, headed for the town of Miijen. As he did so, a shadowy figure appears behind the boy. Unknown to Iori, Hiroki was there, smiling, seeing his son off to change the cruel fate of mankind…

_Furimukanaide hashiritsuzukeyou sunshine day   
Surimuita itami ni makerarenai adventure   
Tachimukaou osoreru koto wa nai my future   
Kawaita nodo ni uruoi wo kureru your smile_

_I'll keep on running without looking back, sunshine day   
I won't give in to the pain of skinned knees, adventure   
I'll face my future, there's nothing to be afraid of   
Your smile moistens my dry throat_

_Kokoro no oku ni sunderu yowamushi no jibun ni   
Wakare tsuge mata hitotsu tsuyoku nareru hazu sa_

_I'll say good-bye to that coward who lives   
Deep in my heart, and become a little stronger_

_Ima koso tobitatsu yuuki wo motte   
Kokoro no hane hirogete mada minu mirai e   
Ima kara hateshinai sora e mukatte   
Mada hajimatta bakari no yume e no bouken   
La la la... la la la..._

_This time I'll take off with courage   
Spread the wings of my heart and fly to the unseen future   
Now I'm headed towards an endless sky   
This dream adventure has only just begun   
La la la... la la la..._

_Kimi no te wo nigiri saa tobitatou blue sky height   
Akarui koe to egao ga mabushii paradise_

_I'll hold your hand, let's fly away, blue sky height   
Your cheerful voice and smile are dazzling, paradise_

_Kurayami no naka mayottemo akiramenai makenai sa   
Hitosuji no hikari wo mitsukerareru hazu sa   
Namida wo miseru hima wa nai!_

_Even if I get lost in the darkness, I won't give up, I won't lose   
I know I'll be able to find that ray of light   
I don't have time to show my tears!_

_Ima kara namida wa misenai you ni   
Kokoro no hitomi hiraite mada minu mirai e   
Ima koso shinjiru tsuyosa wo motte   
Itsu demo tachiagareru yuuki wo motteru   
La la la... la la la..._

_From now on I'll try not to show my tears   
I'll open the eyes of my heart and head for the unseen future   
This time I'll believe and have strength   
I'll have the courage to stand up again   
La la la... la la la..._

_Utsumuite kata otoshicha tadoritsukenai   
Kibou ni michita suteki na gooru ni_

_If I hang my head and droop my shoulders I'll never arrive   
At the wonderful, hope filled goal_

_Hashiritsuzukeyou idomitsuzukeyou tsuyoku nareru sa!_

_I'll keep on running, keep on trying, I'll get stronger!_

_Ima koso tobitatsu yuuki wo motte   
Kokoro no hane hirogete mada minu mirai e   
Ima kara hateshinai sora e mukatte   
Mada hajimatta bakari no yume e no bouken   
La la la... la la la..._

_This time I'll take off with courage   
Spread the wings of my heart and fly to the unseen future   
Now I'm headed towards an endless sky   
This dream adventure has only just begun   
La la la... la la la..._

_La la la... La la la..._

_La la la... la la la..._

***********************************************************************************************

**Translations:**

Miscellaneous:

Senshi no Tesuuto – Warrior's Test

Shuppatsuten – Starting Point

Kouseisa – Justice

Kaminari – Thunder

**Author's Note:**

If anyone is wondering why Iori seem so OOC, I'll try to explain it. Iori use to be like in the anime. He had a strong sense of justice, soft, hardheaded, and very polite. But his father death had changed him. That is why I've altered most of his personalities so much.

Anyway, the song above is 'Keep On', sung by AiM. It is Digimon Adventure 01's second ending theme.

So, what do you think? I beg you all, kindly leave your comments in the reviews and as I would always say, if you have questions, leave it in there as well and I would answer them. And not forgetting also… THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAD REVIEWED!!

With that, wait for the next chapter, 'The Power of Nature Blossomed'.


	7. The Power of Nature Blossomed

**_Destiny_**

***Disclaimer***

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON.

**Author's Note:**

To those who had guessed who the main character is in this chapter (Which I think everyone should know of it or speculate it already), rest assured that this particular character will not be the same as the one in the anime (Which I kinda hated). I've altered and given this character more personalities in a way everyone will like him (And I hope, it can possibly change peoples' point of view on this character). ^_^

***********************************************************************************************

**Destiny – Prologue Seven : The Power of Nature Blossomed**

_The world was once dark and filled with terror…_

_Humans and lower beings, all were run like dogs, as if they were without conscious, without the ability to think. They were practically slaves. To top the dark time up, warlords lashed out at each other like hungry hounds that thirst for blood. Even as they gain more lands and properties, the war still continues on. It was as if their achievements were only mere small trinkets that couldn't satisfy their needs. And so, the war went on and on. Never ending unless one emerge triumph._

_The ruler…_

_The ultimate…_

_But then, King Seferius, the Inochi-ou, brought everything to a stop and establish a Gaea where everyone is equal. Ruled by fair and kind-hearted kings and queens. The seven Castle Cities, which were formed after the Age of Darkness, stood high and mighty like the capital castle itself, Ovelia. These eight main castles were proving of the triumph over Evil._

_Ovelia itself was the center capital where the head of the council is situated. The council's main purpose was to ensure the safety of Gaea and also the peace that King Seferius had brought, was maintained. And so, each Castle Cities, where the lords of each continent reside, will have the guidance, or rather a watcher, from the council. Things were peaceful for several hundreds years._

_But overtime…_

_The slightest hint of darkness in the heart of human and other inhabitants of Gaea had reappeared again. Greed and thirst for power was emerging more and more as the good side wavered and started to thin out. Through observing, many are amongst those powerful and the wealthy, considerably, the lords of some continents. The council tried all ways they could to stop the horrible wars from appearing again on he face of Gaea. So far, they have been able to keep this darkness at bay._

_But as the time of the prophecy comes near, things are getting way out of hand for the councils. In continents where the lords, the person in charge of a village or a town, citizens had suffered. Foods are no longer distributed to the needed, unrest started to appears, and all kinds of problems started to emerge. In conjunction with that, the council decided to station some military academies in a few towns, that are still of trustworthy, to train young Gaean, in hope that they would be able to stop any wars that will be erupted in the future. _

_For safety reasons, the councils only set up the military academy in three continents' capital cities. One of them was in Mescaria, the Land of Machinery. With a big town being its capital and a still loyal and just lord, the council, in hope of accomplishing their duties, quickly establishes a training facility in Mescaria. The lord, who had controls in the Mescaria region and also wished for the best of Gaea's safety, gave an order to his faithful subject. It was stated that willing citizens could sign up for the training, be it a child or an adult, male or female._

_Many years later, there were battalions of ready warriors that are willing to protect the world when needed be. Yet, the training continues. For the council knows, the Evil, as said in ancient scriptures that have been discovered so far, is more powerful than Gaea's entire inhabitant combined. Even though the council knows their effort was in vain, at least there would be a tiny string of hope that humanity can cling to._

_Yet, as hopeless as it seems, the Gods, though unable to stop the crisis that will befell the world, decided to play with fate again…_

_A boy who will join the army, will be the one destined to stop the unstoppable. With the power of the guardian, he will be one of the seven who are destined to fight for their own loved ones. This seven Chosen One, being powerful, was the last resort where the Gods have put all faith in them. _

_Should they fail…_

_All would be lost…_

*******

_1006 years and four months A.D. …_

A boy sat rested atop a large boulder beside a pond that have crystal-clear water. The soft splashing of the miniature version of the waterfall, which had flowed from the mountaintop, was of a wondrous melody to him. The scent of flowers that surrounded the place was a beautiful side to behold. Even the odd appearance of this boy in the forest, blend in nicely with the surroundings.

As he lied down and read a letter, which he had just received, the boy's light blond hair, which he kept it short and a little spiky, wavered and causes his bangs to fall to one side. His cyan colored eyes trailed down the notes attentively as he read it word by word. Without him knowing it, his mouth had voice out every single thing.

"Dear Wallace de Winter, we're pleased that you've signed up for the Mescaria Youth Brigade. We're proud to inform you that you're accepted into our training academy." The boy's face brightens as he continues to read, skipping other nonsense that are not important, "The carriage that are assigned to fetch you and the other new recruits will be in one week time. Please finish whatever unfinished business of yours before then. When the time comes, kindly gathers at the outskirt of the village, at the Chrorona Bay."

The boy, Wallace, threw the note high up in the air and shouted out his joy. For years since a child, he had wished that he could join the academy. Now, his dream was realized just before the day he turns thirteen. And what better presents he could receive than this? Words couldn't possibly describe his jumbled emotions even as he jumps to the ground.

But he was interrupted by a laugh behind him.

Wallace turns around only to be greeted by a boy of his age with light brown hair and matching eyes. He wore a simple blue T-shirt that has a cape and completed with a knee length gray pants. His voice was childish and soft as he asked Wallace, "So you are accepted to the academy too, huh?"

Wallace asked in disbelief, "You too?" The new boy nodded his head and Wallace exclaimed in a very stunt voice, "No way! This is something big, something _really_ serious!"

The new boy tilted his head one side and demanded questioningly, "What's so 'no way'? Is it funny for me to be in the brigade? It's practically what I had wished for."

"I'm sorry of my unnerving reaction. But you never told me about it since we knew each other. And it's just…" Wallace struggled to put in a correct word to not offend his friend. "It's just… I'm surprised that's all. I mean, I thought you would prefer to be something else, Takato."

The boy, Takato Matsuda, shrug it all off. He replied, "Don't worry or even bother to excuse your behavior. I know it is kind of surprisingly for a boy like me will be going to the academy as well. But… who wouldn't want to? The academy is the pride of Mescaria."

"I get what you mean." Wallace nodded knowingly. "But who cares about that! We should get back now and tell our family the good news. I'm sure they'll be totally spooked. And if the situation heated, we might as well throw in a party!"

"That would be great. Imagine if we were to stuff ourselves like the time when we have a wedding party to honor the new couple. It would be totally hilarious." Takato thought about the incident that had happened just the year before with twinkles in his eyes.

Wallace, being sensible, knocks his friend out of his dream world. Though he himself is an enthusiastic person and kind of hyper for his age, just like Takato, he needs to be the one in control all the time. Or the two of them might have wreaked havoc by causing pranks around the village.

As Takato rubbed his head where Wallace had hit, the cyan-eyed boy suggested, "I think we should head home now." The blond hair boy turns his gaze at the setting sun and continues, "It's getting pretty late and our parents might be worried of where we had been to."

Takato, who also had his gaze focused on the setting sun, nodded in agreement. As if they were given command, both of them departed from the forest with matching speed and motion, headed toward town. The walk was a silent one, though Takato didn't forget to keep the situation lively by half humming and half whistling a tune.

 As the pair reaches the gate of the town, which is about to close, they race in, trying to beat the other. It was proven that Takato was the faster of the two when they stopped at a lamppost to catch their breath. Even in that condition, Takato didn't forget to announce his victory, "I beat you… again."

"I'm going to be the one who laugh in the end next time." But Wallace knew it was impossible. The two looks at each other and enjoyed a hearty laugh. 

When the laugh subsided, Wallace said, "I would really need some serious training to ever beat you in a race. You're always three meters ahead of me!"

Takato smiled as he replied, "I guess it helps to have longer legs."

"As if I don't?"

"Well…"

Wallace decided to leave it as that by motioning his friend to save the answer for himself since the cyan-eyed boy himself knew it was not true. The reason he always lost was only because Takato was more athletic of the two. Wallace, being a rich man son, seldom got the chance to go out his house compound.

With that small argument left aside, the two walked towards their own house, which is quite near to each other. Along the way, they pass shop houses that have wonderful displays of their goods that were observed through the glass. There were a few things that Takato and Wallace fancied, but they decided to leave the matter for tomorrow. If they were to be late any longer, Wallace was sure the two of them would be grounded, considering how resemblance their mother were when it comes to them. And to say that he had sneak out of the house for the umpteenth times, things couldn't get any better.

Soon, the two parted ways and Wallace continues back alone in a hurried pace. Not long after, a huge house, or rather a mansion came into sight, the place where he called home. However, the boy didn't walk up to the front gate. Instead, he sidetracks to the wall that surrounded the house compounds, which have overgrown plants that creeps it.

At a certain part, Wallace stops his pace. He made sure that no one was watching him and when he's sure that he's perfectly unnoticed, he crept through a small opening that was well hidden among the overgrown plants.

It was a perfect sneak in, however…

"Ouch!"

Someone pulled at his ear with a vicious tug. As Wallace turned and faces the 'captor', he discovered that it was his mother. He put on his most charming smiles and asked his mother in a nervous voice, "Uh… hi mom! It's already dark. What are you doing here?"

The woman, Eva Alexandria, dressed in a satin gown and neatly braided hair, was a beautiful sight to behold. One glance, and it would capture most men's heart. But at this moment, even her perfect face was twisted with anger. It clearly marked that she is more than furious.

Eva shouted in anger, "Did you think that you could keep this secret opening of yours from me knowing it? This is the last you've disobeyed me!" She pulled the unwilling boy across the magnificent garden by the ear and continued, "You and I are going to have a long _serious_ talk, young man!"

As the door slammed open, a man that stood in the hall shook his head. The man, Wallace's father, Treitz de Winter, was too familiar already with the sound of the door and the sound of his son protesting. It wasn't the first time that this incident had occurred. He decided to check out how this time 'talk' will unfold.

Wallace was forced to sit on a cushioned armchair as his mother strides across the marble floor to the seat opposite him. Her eyes, that undoubtedly showed her anger, were affix on the boy. Her words came out like sledgehammer to Wallace. "Now, you better have a good reason of you disobeying, or you're grounded for the rest of your life."

"I-"

But Eva interrupted, "Couldn't you be like your brother? You're a person of high status, but you don't behave as one! If this continues to happen, our family name is going to be ruined!" Eva next choices of words were dripped with venom, "Again, I repeat, what is the reason for you sneaking out?"

Wallace was at lost at words. He doesn't have a reason to go out of the house, except just to have some fun. He couldn't possibly say that he hang out with Takato later or his mother would say; _"How many times have I told you not to hang around with those of the lower class?" _That wouldn't only bring him into a serious situation, Takato's life, in his opinion, might be endangered too. 

Wallace searched through his always-scheming mind to come out with a possible lie. But then, the letter he had received from the academy came into picture. He knew his mother had always wanted one of her children to join the academy; so, he brought out the letter from his pocket and said, "Mom, I got a letter from the academy."

The woman continues to nag on, "You're changing the subje…"

As Wallace words became clearer to her, she quickly snatched the letter that was in Wallace's hand. She quickly unfolded it and read through the lines. Treitz, who had just entered the main room, heard the last part where Wallace had said he received a letter from the academy. He hurried to his wife's side and joins her in reading it. Their eyes move intently, while scrolling down the letter. Every single letter and words, none were missed. And one must be blind to not see the signature of approval and the official seal at the end of the letter.

Wallace breathes a sigh of relief to successfully get his mother off his back for the time being. He expects her to continue her 'talk' after she is done digesting what's in the letter. However, he didn't expect it when Eva walks up to him and hugs him tightly and said to no one, "My boy is finally all grown up!"

Both Wallace and Treitz sweat dropped at Eva's sudden change of mood. This has never failed to surprise Treitz though they have been a couple for so long. Leaving the matter aside, Treitz said to Wallace, "Son, you've just made both your mother and father the proudest person in the world."

Wallace didn't say anything in return. Instead, he just smiled as his father continues, "One will gains lots of respects in the academy. This is the best opportunity for you to grow up and be a man."

After hours and hours of congratulating, pointless talks, and after his mother cried out the last drop of her tears, Wallace finally got the chance to be alone in his room. He plops down on the curtain covered bed thankfully and let out a long sigh. His parents had really taken all his energy. So, he closes to close his eyes and tried to sleep.

But then…

The loud sound of knocking on his door disturbed him. Wallace growled as he unwillingly stood on his feet and walks to greet the person on the other side. When he opened it, there stood his brother, Carter de Winter, and also his younger sister, Amelia de Winter, or rather known as Amy. The other two sibling of the Winter family, like their father and Wallace, have light blond hair and emerald colored eyes. But Carter's eyes were of his mother colour, which is blue. And Amy's hair has a few strands that are brown in colour, again, like her mother's.

Amy, being the quiet one in the family, walks over to Wallace bed and sat on it with her teddy bear in a tight embrace. Carter however, invited himself in as Wallace shuts the door. When everyone have settle down, the oldest of the three spoke in an authoritative voice, "So, brother, I heard that you were accepted to the academy. Was it true?"

Wallace, who always couldn't stand his brother attitudes, answered with a very annoyed tone, "Yes, nosy. If you need the proof, the letter is in…" Wallace pointed to the direction of his study table, "…that drawer."

Wallace and Carter aren't in the best of terms since Wallace turns seven. The main reason was probably the difference in their attitudes. For one, Carter always thinks that he's the best, the one who controls everything, the conqueror. In short, he acted as if he was a god. On the other side, Wallace prefers a low identity and often mixed with the other people. So, that sets the two apart.

"I'll see for myself." 

Carter ignored the name that Wallace had called him and headed for the table. He opens the drawer and then picks up the letter. Silently, Carter read every single of the letter's components. 

When he's done with it, he simply threw the letter on the table and said, "I guess you just got lucky, little brother." The older boy snorted as he went on, "Who would actually accept you, a person who can't even obey his own family's rules, to the academy? I guess this must be a mistake."

Wallace felt like gorging his brother's heart out. His mind screamed, _'Even though he's jealous, and that he's my brother, that doesn't mean that I'll tolerate his insults!'_

But before the two start fighting, the youngest of the Winter family said in a soft, yet sure tone, "The person who writes that letter was sure of what he's writing…." Carter tried to say something, but Amy cut him off before any words were even out. "I can sense that there are no lies in there…."

Carter knew better to doubt his younger sister sixth sense. Amy has the gifted ability to sense something that she couldn't see or something that haven't happen yet. For an instance, she predicted that a restaurant in town would go on fire. In the beginning, everyone thought she talks nonsense, but after a few weeks, the restaurant did caught fire because of an accident. After that incident, people started to listen to whatever she said when she was like in a trance mode. But as of this moment, Carter wasn't satisfied that his younger brother got both his parent attentions. So, without saying another word, he stomps out of the room, leaving the door ajar.

Wallace turns to his sister and thanks her for backing him up. Amy smiled, which is something that she seldom shows in front of anybody except Wallace, and said, "I didn't do anything except to tell the truth. But I think it was probably because I don't like big bully to tease Willis."

'Willis' was the name Amy always used when she addresses Wallace. She found it hard to pronounce the name 'Wallace' when she was four, so she opts to one that she found suitable and easier instead. And the nickname that she has given to Carter was easily guessed why.

Through some reason, Amy was the one who had always been the closest to Wallace. No one is sure of the reason. But that is why Wallace is asking her something of importance as of now. "Amy, would you be all right when I go to the academy? I mean, would you be bore or no one to talk with?"

Amy, still has the same smile on her lovely face, replied, "Don't worry brother, I've known that you would be leaving us for some time already."

Wallace just raised an eyebrow as the young girl continues. But Wallace was shock to see the pupils in her sister's eyes are gone, leaving only a blank expression…. 

The girl spoke in an adult like tone, which is very different from her cute, innocent voice.  "But Willis, please keep this advice in mind. _'Be careful of the eye... The eye that haunts you even in sleeps… But face it you should… For the prize in return will be satisfying…'_"

And then the girl's eyes are back to normal. Wallace had no idea what his sister had tried to warn him. Her prediction had always come out in poem form, or riddle-like. That is one thing bad about her prediction. But his sister's warning had set him to be more careful during his time in the academy….

*******

A week later… 

The day of departure…

Eva hugs her son and wished him luck as the chauffeur loaded Wallace's luggage into one of the many horse carriages. When Eva was done with her farewell speech, which took nearly about fifteen minutes, talking about taking care of himself and stuff that Wallace knew he could have handled easily, Treitz finally got the chance to wish his son all the best. 

The man has both his hands on Wallace's shoulders. They look into each other eyes and exchange no words. When his father intense gaze lost to Wallace's determination one, Treitz finally embraces his son and let his other children to say their own farewell. Treitz oldest son, Carter, just snorted in disgust and look away, not wanting to see his brother get all the praise and attention. Where else, Amy grabs both of Wallace's hands and shakes them enthusiastically.

When the horn was blown, signaling for the time for departure, the Winter family said their last, but not the final farewell as Wallace boarded into the same carriage as Takato. The cyan-eyed boy sticks out his head through the window and waved as the carriage started down the rough lane. Takato, Wallace best friend, also did the same to his family.

When his family is all but a speck in the horizon, Wallace finally settles on the comfy seat. He looks at Takato and asks him some questions. Since there were only two of them in the carriage, the two didn't hold back any private questions as they continue to chat until they reach their destination.

"So, how did your family take your news when they heard of your joining the academy?" Wallace asked.

Takato said enthusiastically, "You wouldn't believe it if I tell you." Regardless of it, the brown hair boy went on, "My mother fainted the moment she read my letter. Thank god my dad was able to catch her. Or the bread that we've been making would have been ruined."

The two continue to talk and talk. All sorts of questions were thrown in and jokes seem to fly out of nowhere. They smiled and laughed all the time, but when the topics seem to run out, the two of them resorted to something else and fell into a deep slumber instead, even as the carriage bumps on the rough road. 

*******

When Wallace opens his eyes, he caught sight of the huge academy through the window. He wakes his friend as he motioned for the still sleepy Takato to look out the window. The brown hair boy rubbed at his eyes and semiconsciously does what Wallace had told him. But his eyes snap wide open when he laid eyes on the amazing structure before him.

Huge bricks rampart surrounded the academy as if it was a stronghold. As the steel gate opened, and as the horse carriages trotted in, Wallace, Takato and the other new recruits have their first side of the academy. The buildings, all the living quarters and offices alike, are all painted white with blue and yellow linings. The living quarters, which serve as homes for the academy's citizens, were lined along the road.  There were lots of soldiers, squires, and rookies running in and out these buildings. None were paying them any attentions, obviously because each have more important chores or duties to attend to.

Further along the road, larger buildings laid apart from each other with gardens surrounding them. Wallace guesses that these building are meant for those of the higher rank in the academy, like major. As they continue deeper, they came to a plaza that has a fountain in the middle. Surrounding the place, there were casino, bar and all sorts of entertainments for the peoples who live here. Takato was beginning to wonder if the academy was actually a town by itself with all the conveniences around.

Finally, the horse carriages stops in front of a building that is possibly larger than those that Wallace and Takato had chanced upon. A few men in uniforms, which look like the guards, came jogging out the building and opened the carriage door. Wallace, not forgetting his courtesies and manners, thanked the person who opened the door for him as he steps out with Takato. The brown hair boy was too busy admiring this large building than to thank the guard. Though he did thank the person right after Wallace gave him a nudge at his side. Wallace didn't blame the boy since this building was magnificent even without the wonderful scenery that surrounded it.

They were ushered into this building that has three towers at the top. As they walked up the stone steps, Wallace, for the first time, got to look at the other new recruits. There were eleven of them, excluding he himself and Takato. Other than another boy and a girl of their age, it seems like the rest are all adults. However, his thought was driven away as he entered the door that opened by itself as they come near.

Immediately, cold air came rushing to Wallace's face.

They were continuing to be brought along the corridor. All the while, the two boys were admiring the place, though Wallace house was magnificent, he could tell that this place was better. They finally stopped in front of a two-sided oak door. The guard, the escort, in front, pushed open the door and they all step into an impressive office. Wallace got the feeling that they are in the room of the highest ranking person.

The chair behind the huge table, spin around and revealed and elderly man with curly beard. The man wore a green uniform and right above his cloth's left pocket, there were countless badges that lined the material. Wallace quickly straightens his back before he was even done staring at the man's achievement. Takato, who notices Wallace's reaction, did the same as well.

The man cupped his hand together and leaned back on the chair, examining each and every one of them. When his eyes stopped on Wallace, he raises an eyebrow, as if he recognizes the boy 's feature. But it was only short while because he continues eyeing the rest. When he's done, he speaks out in a very welcoming voice, "First of all, let me welcome you all to this military academy of Akedamia. Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Deloras Trasqtefla, the person who is in charge of everything here. As I can see, you all have great potentials in each of you. That is why I hoped that everyone here would be the best of the best."

The man pauses and stood up. "There are not much rules that are applied here. But I strictly insist that you all should or rather _must_ obey the one that had been set." He walks to the front of his desk and eyed each and every one of them again. "Your quarters… are all readied and made. And I believe that all your luggage and belongings had been moved to your respective quarters that have all the needed facilities. Also, each quarter is to be shared by two candidates. My right-hand man…" Deloras motioned to a person who isn't there earlier to come forward. He then continues, "Major Yavain here, will tell you who your roommate will be."

Deloras went on with an impatient tone. To Wallace, it seems like the man wasn't use to this type of speech. But Wallace once again focuses on the general's words, "I believe that all of you are tired after a long journey. So you may all retire to your quarters. Major Yavain will lead you all there. But one last statement… the Commotion Plaza, the place where all the amusement are situated, it is forbidden to any candidates to enter that area except on weekends. That will be all."

The new recruits started to retreat to the door after Major Yavain walks out of it. But before Wallace could go, Deloras called and motioned for him to come forward. The cyan-eyed boy shoots his friend, Takato, a curious glance before he moves toward the general. Wallace, stood at attention and asked, "Yes, sir?"

After the room is empty and the door is shut tightly, Deloras sat on his desk and asked the boy, "You're Treitz de Winter son, am I not mistaken?"

Wallace nodded and the man went on, "As I expected, you resembles him a lot." Wallace was surprise that the general knew of his father. But Wallace didn't say anything because it seems that Deloras is trying to tell him something important. "Treitz and I, we were best friend when we were your age. But somehow we moved and got separated. We lost contact, as we have not the chance to inform each other. But here you are, his son, standing in front of me. I guess he must have a wonderful family now. How is he, my boy?"

"He's in the pink of health, sir."

Deloras nodded and went on, "Perhaps we should continue with this private chatting some other time. I best not keep Major Yavain waiting for you. But in any case, I expect a lot from you."

Wallace bowed to the man and said, "You're very kind, sir. I'll be off then."

*******

Two years later…

A boy with blond hair walks into the teahouse and sat down on one of the available seat. When he was properly seated, he looks from one end to the other. As expected, the place is crowded with peoples who wanted a time out in the hard days of training. Unlike the adults in the bar, who would be waving jugs of alcohol and laughing like there was no tomorrow, those who are here are more socialize. They chatted and laugh amongst friends and share their weekly excitement.

Currently, the blond hair boy, Wallace, is waiting for his friend, Takato, who is running a chore for one of his superior. As he waits for the boy's arrival, a girl of his age, wearing a yellow blouse with green dress and silky brown hair that have a small ponytail at her side, came up to him and asked, "What would your orders be, handsome?"

Wallace laughed and told the girl, "Juri, quit fooling around or Takato might kill you."

The girl, Juri Katou, was the daughter of the person who owns Refreshment, which is the name for the teahouse Wallace's in. Takato and Wallace had met with the girl, the first week of their arrival, two years ago. However, they met her in a very unlikely situation. A drunken soldier was pulling at her arm when they saw her, and who knows what the man is trying to do to her. But, Wallace and Takato, being sensible, knock the wind out of the man and teach him a lesson that he'll never forget. And since then, they were always together. Well, Juri was closer to Takato; consider the two had a thing or two for each other. As Wallace had put it, _'Love in first sight.'_

Juri laughed as well and said, "There wasn't any harm in joking with my friend is it? But anyway, what do you want for your orders?"

"The usual."

"Okay, the usual it is."

The girl walks off to the direction of the counter and set down Wallace's orders. And right at that moment, Takato burst through the door and into the teahouse with sweat covering him. This however, didn't even attract any attentions from the peoples present. Takato searched the crowd and when he saw Wallace, he headed there and sat down with a dull thud. The brown hair boy released a breath of relief as he did so.

Wallace giggled and asked, "Sergeant Gunglain sure got you worked up didn't he?"

Takato nodded and told the boy, "You could never have imagine what he tried to put me through. He had me running all over the academy just to deliver a few documents." As the boy went own, a low growl escapes his lips. "If he weren't my superior, and could send me packing for home the instance he said it, I would have given his sorry ass a kick, the moment I get the chance."

Wallace laughed and tried to cool down his friend. Takato however, didn't stop rambling, "And moreover, today is Saturday! It should be a public holiday for everyone! I-"

Juri's voice interrupted right then,  "Hi, Takato!"

Wallace thanked the girl in his heart, silently. Takato could have gone on for days if he were to continue. He knew he and Sergeant Gunglain wasn't in the best of terms since they met for the first time. And from that day onwards, Takato had picks up the habit to complain about him to the only available friend, Wallace, whenever he got the chance. Other than that minor change, Takato was still his usual self.

The boy, forgetting the nuisance in his mind, which is Sergeant Guinglain, turned his gaze on the beautiful girl, "Juri, how have you been?"

"I'm fine, thank you for caring," Juri answered with a smile as she places down the ordered food; a bento set with lemonade.  Takato couldn't help but blushed a bit at the girl's irresistible charming smile.

Wallace, notices his friend's reaction, decided to tease on the boy, "Why don't you be a little straightforward and tell her whatever that has been kept or should I say, sealed in your heart for the past two years already?"

Both Takato and Juri turned crimson red as Wallace laughed. Takato pouted a little, having not a thing to counter his friend's word or at least get back at him. Juri however, have already formed a plan in her mind. She voices it out clearly for the laughing boy; "I think there would be no free meal as of today for certain someone."

Wallace immediately quieted down. Takato snickered a bit as he place down his own orders. Juri jotted it down in a small notepad and walks off to the direction of the counter again. Then Takato turned back to Wallace, who is currently sipping his lemonade, and confirmed about something that they had planned, "So, we, the three of us, are going to the new place we've just discovered tomorrow, right?"

"Yes," Wallace nodded. "I thought it would be best for us to have some real holiday since we haven't the time to leisure around for the last two years with all the trainings and practices sessions. This would be the best opportunity for me to relax myself, both mentally and physically."

"I hope Juri didn't forget about it," Takato said worriedly. "She has to much work to do nowadays. Since she's becoming of age, this shop will soon be hers to take over."

"I though Juri has a little brother, Masahiko Katou?"

"Masahiko is too young to inherit this place," Takato told his friend. "And besides, he's only Juri's stepbrother you know?"

At that moment, Juri had arrived with Takato's food and drink, and places it in front of him, carefully, not wanting to spill or drop anything. She sat down at one of the two empty seats and asked, "So, do the two of you still remember about the picnic we've organize?"

"That's funny. We're about to ask you the exact same question a second after you asked. We were worried that you'll forget to make the sandwiches for tomorrow," Wallace said.

Juri clutches the round tray near her chest and replies back, "One thing that you should know, Wallace, I'm not a forgetful person. So, just relax and eat your lunch before it gets cold." She hesitated as she asked her next question, "Are you guys sure with this picnic? I mean, with this 'trouble' going on now a days… don't you think… it's best if we not go?"

Takato asked with the food still stuffed in his mouth, "Trouble? What trouble?"

"You know, the latest that's going on…"

"Oh that!" Wallace exclaimed. 

For the past month, there have been some weird incidents going on in the academy. People have been reported lost. They just seem to vanish into thin air. And just as sudden they had disappeared; they reappear again, only in a coma state. The doctor of the academy couldn't find the cause of the problem. All the victims seem to be in a person shape. No harm or anything serious befell them. They were just… asleep.

Wallace shook his head and waved gingerly as he told the girl, "I don't think there's anything to worry about Juri. There are two rookies who happen to be really good in the art of fighting. You don't worry about anything cause you're in perfect hand."

"I…" the girl started. "I guess so." She sighed and put on her best smile, "I think I'm beginning to become more and more like my mom, always worrying about something small. I think I really do need this picnic after all."

With the picnic procedure left aside, the two boys enjoyed a wonderful lunch, munching and gulping away. Juri stayed for a while watching them gobble up their food like hungry wolves that haven't eaten a decent food for days and at the same time, chatted with them. That gave Takato the chance to continue his complains on Sergeant Guinglain. All the time through the story, Wallace kept sighing and dropping his face on the table. Where else, Takato, who is too busy complaining, didn't notice it, but Juri laughed as the 'thud' sounded against the round wooden table.

But Juri didn't stayed for long since she got other duties. So, she left when Takato finishes his tale. That leave the two boys the time they needed to sort next week's timetable. However, after around fifteen minutes, they took their leave and headed for their quarters.

When they exited, the sun is already setting in the western horizon. The moon of Gaea that reflected the sun's light could already be seen. Letting the forces of nature takes place, the two boys kept their silence as they walked along the road. But they weren't alone. At this time of day, adults would be storming out of their quarters, and into the bar or casino. Today was of no difference.

After a tiring walk, Takato slumped onto his bed and never got up to take a bath or even a change of clothe, since his current one is soaked with sweat. However, Wallace didn't disturb the boy's slumber since he knew how tire the brown hair boy would be. So, he decided to just take a change of clothe and slipped into bed, waiting for tomorrow to come…

*******

Morning came and Takato unwillingly woke up. Not that he wanted to, but there is this certain shaking and certain voice that is pestering him to wake up. He shook off the person's hand as reality hit him. His eyes jolted opens and focuses on the alarm clock next to his bed.

The time gadget showed, ten past nine.

He sat up with a surprised yelped as he rushes to take a short shower. He quickly pulls on his usual blue shirt that has a hood and also his trademark gray pants. All the time, Wallace was sitting on his own bed, shaking his head in defeat. There couldn't possibly be a day that the brown hair boy would wake up in time. This problem always causes Wallace to have trouble with attending to training session in the morning and causes whomever in charge to freak out.

When Takato was done, Wallace quickly passes the backpack that they have been packing the other night before, to the brown hair boy. Takato, in hurry, snatched the bag from Wallace and rushes out the house without even waiting for his friend.

Wallace shook his head as he followed the boy. But before that, he shuts the door and make sure that it was securely locked before breaking into a jog to the place they have promised to meet. He passes a few privates who is heading to where ever their destination is. Wallace also passes some high-ranking officers. He stopped and greeted them whenever he saw one.

As Wallace neared the Commotion Plaza, the fountain that is built in the center of the plaza came into view. Wallace hurried his pace as he thought about how Juri would react to them being late. His worries were answered when he saw Takato bowing countless time towards the girl who had her arms crossed. A basket was beside the fuming girl.

When Juri notices Wallace, she turned towards him and asked, "I guess Takato woke up late again isn't it? It would be highly unlikely for you to be not punctual."

Wallace blinked his eyes in confuse, "Takato didn't tell you the reason?"

"He just said that he's sorry for being late. But, what other excuse that Takato could come up with whenever he's late?" The girl turned towards the brown hair boy. Takato could feel his sweat flowing down the back of his neck at the girl's intense glare. She then asked Wallace, "I wonder how many time that he's overslept?" Juri answered for herself, "Probably enough time to get you and him into a lot of troubles."

Wallace wanted to agree. But he wouldn't want to get his friend into a more serious trouble. So he decided to break the argument, "Let's forget about this and hurry to the picnic ground."

Juri, forgetting the incident… temporary, smiled and nodded. She took up the basket at her feet, but Takato offered to take for her instead, which the girl gladly handed it to him. Being careful not to destroy the contents in the basket, Takato took the basket with utmost care. He wouldn't want to add another haven't lectured lecture to Juri's list of complains on him.

The trio walks out of the civilization, to the forested area, which is also in the compound of the academy. This area doesn't attract anybody from the academy. Therefore, it is still a beautiful land with healthy green trees that beautify the scenery. And as an added bonus, the air was cool and fresh in that area. The only thing is, being enclose in the academy compound, there would not be any animals there except the bugs and birds that lived there.

As they neared, they continue to walks deeper into the forest. They ducked under branches and walks over logs that are suspended above the stream. Not long later, the forest thinned, and opened into a meadow, filled with cloverleaves and flowers of all kind. This is the secret haven they have discovered a few days ago when they are snooping around in this area. No one would know of this place, except them.

They simply picked a spot and Wallace removed a large white cloth from his backpack. He laid the material on the ground as Takato disappeared to fill the flask he had brought with some water from the nearby stream. Juri took out sandwiches that she had personally made and places them on plates she had brought along.

Soon after that, Takato returned with a flask that is filled with clean, cold water. Juri took the flask from the boy and poured it into a jug. She returned to her basket and searches through it as she brought out a small bottle. She emptied the content of the bottle into the jug and stirred it with a spoon. With that done, she took out three glasses and places them next to the jug.

Now, with everyone seated and the food readied, the picnic could be start. The three of them chorused, "Itadakimasu!"

As soon as they said that, they all grabbed for a sandwich. Takato took a bite and commented on how nice it was. Juri smiled and said a thanks as she took a bite herself, agreeing with Takato on the taste. Wallace took a look at the ingredients of the sandwich before he finishes it. 

When he's done emptying the two slices of bread into his stomach, Wallace said in satisfactory, "Nothing but a nice sandwich with turkey ham, and radish, under the warm sun." He turned towards the sky as he went on, "I would pay with all I have if I could enjoy this with the two of you every single day…. Sitting here… with Mother Nature surrounding us, and the soft breeze rustling our hair."

Juri said matter-of-factly, "That's too bad, because I'm a waitress who needs to help my father, and the two of you boys are soldiers who needs to protect Gaea when the time comes." 

"That's true." Wallace nodded with his eyes closed. He then opened it and faces Juri, "But it wouldn't hurt to dream a little dream. Am I right?"

"Yes… it wouldn't hurt."

Juri held her knees close to her face as she pictured about Wallace's fantasized story. She would have gone on that way if Takato hadn't interrupted her train of thought, "Juri? What are those?"

Juri looks at the direction that Takato had indicated. It was the jug of water she had mixed. She pours them into one of the glass and passes it to Takato. The boy looks at it curiously but eventually, he shrugs and took a gulped of it. The liquid that flowed into him felt so nice as he exclaimed, "Juri, this is good! But you still haven't tell me what it was."

Juri smiled and answer the brown hair boy, "I made this drink myself. I haven't even thought of naming it yet. But this drink contains grinded herbs and some berries that we planted in our backyard."

The girl fills another glass and gave that one to Wallace. The cyan-eyed boy took a sip and smiled at the sweet tastes. He also realized that somehow the drink had refreshed him. He told the girl, "Takato is right. This is really good. I think you should add this into your father's teahouse's drink menu. It would be a perfect drink among those who come to the teahouse."

"I'll think about that," Juri said as she drank her own glass of drink.

Wallace put away the glass and walked out the area that has been covered by the cloth. He then lies down on the dune that had soft grass grown all over it. He smells the scent of the flower at is side as he looks up into the blue sky. The puffy white cloud floated away slowly. Everything is perfect for him. Ever since he was three, he had grown quite attached to flowers and the wonders of nature. Of course, he himself has no idea why.

As Wallace kept staring into the sky, Takato and Juri soon joined him. However, he didn't take notice to them. He didn't even know when they have joined him. When he realizes it, they were already there. He then asked them, "Beautiful isn't it? The sky… so far away… yet, it felt so near. Sometimes I wonder what is beyond it."

"Something that we wouldn't know, I guess," Takato answered.

Then they were silent again. Watching the serene blue. And by looking at it, Wallace felt like he was back home once again. In the beautiful house, that was built next to the sea. He's in his room, gazing across the ocean. He remembered how the colour of the sky reflected the sea perfectly. At this moment, it makes him wonders how his family is doing. It has been two years already since his absent. But he did keep in touch with them via letters and telephone calls. Though it wasn't enough.

Wallace trains of thought were broken when Takato suddenly got up. He looked at his friend and gave a questioning look. Takato, noticing Wallace's gesture, said to the two on the ground, "I think I'll walk around in the forest for awhile. At the same time, I'll go and fill in the flask again."

Juri advises the brown hair boy, "Well, be back quickly. I think we should be heading home soon." She added another words of cautious, "You be careful and watch where you going, okay?"

"Daijoubu, daijoubu!"

With that, Takato is off running towards the dense trees with the blue flask in hand. Wallace shakes his head at his friend's childish behavior. He thought to himself, _'The training here sure made a lot of improvements in Takato and myself. But something just won't change. I guess that's why they say old habits are hard to die.'_

Wallace and Juri, having nothing else to do, decided to satisfy themselves with a few more sandwiches. They returned to the prepared area and sat back down. Wallace helps himself with two more serving as Juri drinks her herbal drink. Then Juri decided to raid Takato's backpack to see what he has.

It was not long when a _very_ familiar scream sounded from the forest and at the same moment, the birds flew away in fear. Having a keen hearing, Wallace turned his head towards the direction of the scream. He was very sure that it was Takato. In accord to that, he got up immediately and broke into a run. As he did so, he shouted loud enough for Juri to hear, "Stay where you are, Juri! Don't move or go anywhere until I got back!"

Juri nodded, dumbfounded. She was not sure of what had happened. But she is smart enough to know that something bad had happened to the person she loves and cares for. She prayed silently and hoped that it is only something minor.

Wallace heart is thumping very hard as he ran. It sounded like thunder every time. He knows that Takato is a not bad fighter. He could take care of himself just fine. But who could have made him screamed that way… he had no idea.

Wallace continues to run deeper towards the direction of the stream first. That is the most likely place to look for Takato. And judging by the volume of the scream, it seems like it was echoed from the exact same place. He just hoped that he was right. But when he reached there, though his speculation was correct, a very unlikely sight greeted him.

Takato is on the ground, unconscious. Nothing is wrong with him. But if one takes a look at the spherical creature, which has one eyes, and that it is hovering above the fainted boy with two tentacles look-alike thing that has been inserted into each of the boy's ear canal, one would have obviously screamed in terror.

Wallace, in panic, looked around until his sight falls on a fairly thick branch. He lifted it out and ran towards the creature. One swing, and an ear piercing screech sounded through the area. Wallace had no choice but to drop the branch and covers both his ears. As he did that, the creature removed the tentacles from his victim and floated away in a fast pace.

The cyan-eyed boy, noticing this, hurries and gave chase. Though the creature was fast, Wallace is not slow either. He ran across the stream and blocks away snapping branches as he pursues the creature. Soon, he reached a very high cliff. The creature is nowhere in sight, only a cave is visible.

There is no doubt that the creature had escaped into the cave. But Wallace is surprised that this place hasn't been discovered yet. But his intention wasn't going in. Though he wanted to get in and get rid of it, he realizes that his friend's safety is more important. So he sidetracks back to where Takato is. When he reached there, the brown hair boy is still unconscious on the ground. Wallace knelt down at his friend's side and examines him. There are no injuries or whatsoever, but there is blood trailing down his face from the ear.

Wallace clenched his fist in anger and decided to bring his friend back to the infirmary…  and fast….

*******

Wallace was sat on a bench just outside the emergency room with a very worried brown hair girl at his side. Wallace's fist was ball up and shook in a very dangerous way. His eyes reflected that of a feral animal. He was angry… very angry. He's angry at Takato for going into the forest alone, angry at the creature for hurting his friend, and also angry with himself for letting Takato go. Juri herself, was the complete opposite. She felt no anger, except that her whole body is trembling in fear… fear for her friend.

When the doctor, came out from the room, Wallace stood up immediately and asked a barrage of questions before the doctor could even informed him on his friend's condition. "Doctor, how is he? How is Takato? I mean, is he all right?"

The doctor raises his hand to calm the boy down and told the two, "Your friend… he's perfectly fine." Wallace gave a sigh of relief as the doctor continues, "But… this is yet another case that has been going on in the academy. Your friend is in a coma state."

Juri could feel the pang in her heart. Wallace face changed into that of a scared boy. The doctor then brought them to where Takato was rested. They walked along corridors that have countless doors and finally stopped in front of one of them. The doctor opened the door and both Wallace and Juri walk into a small room. There was only one bed, and on it was Takato.

The brown hair boy was as if he was fast asleep. But Wallace knew, that his life might expire at anytime. He knows of this through reading. People tend to waste out their life when they fell into a coma. Juri sat on a stool next to the bed and held Takato's hand. The doctor decided to leave them alone and closes the door; there was nothing he could do.

Wallace took a stool and sat down on the other side, gazing at his friend's contented face. Juri is already weeping silently on the bed, muffling it. Wallace had no idea what to do to help his friend. He hoped that the boy would just wake up suddenly. But Wallace knew it wouldn't happen. Many who had fell into this state, had been unconscious since they were… whatever the creature had done to them. What are the chances of this one different than the rest?

But Wallace knew one thing for sure. That is, to get rid of the creature who did this. He stood up suddenly and the stool clatters to the floor. Juri looked at him with puffy red eyes. One look and she knew that Wallace is up to something dangerous. She asked him in a shaky tone,  "Wallace, what are you planning?

The cyan-eyed boy looked at his friend and back to Takato. He answered in a very deadly tone, "Isn't it obvious, Juri? I know where the creature is. I'm going back to kill it"

With that said, Wallace retreated towards the door. Juri tried to stop him, but instead… she stopped herself first. She knew it would be pointless to talk or even reason with the Wallace now. The boy's eyes are filled with the look of revenge. Probably the general himself, who is his superior and also a very close friend to Wallace, couldn't stop the blond hair boy from doing what he has in mind…

*******

Wallace is back, standing outside the mouth of the cave. A deadly, steel-headed spear is at his hand. It was his choice of weapon…. The weapon that was gripped firmly, glittered dangerously under the ray of the sun. His cyan eyes burned with anger and the thirst for revenge. If he is angry when he's at the infirmary, then he's furious now that he's this close to the creature. What the creature had done was unforgivable. No matter what the reason is.

Wallace took when step closer to the cave and from there, he trudges on with only anger… and no fear. Perhaps, the only fear he felt is probably that Takato won't regain consciousness. He wonders what type of life he'll go through without Takato.

As he continues down the long dark tunneling, Wallace thought about the purpose of him acting so hastily. It was probably because of his friend that he did what he's doing now. It was partly revenge, and the other part is the hope that his friend will recover when the cause of everything is dead. He said to no one, '_Though it's very unlikely, but it happened all the time in story books.'_

Then his sister's warning from two years ago started to kick in like a sledgehammer. The _'eye' _she was referring to was obviously that one-eyed spherical creature. It was the one who haunt even in sleep. And her sisters also mention about him facing it or something like that. But his memory is quite blurry at the moment. So he left it aside and concentrates on what he's about to face.

The surrounding was dark. And at time passes, Wallace felt like someone… or maybe something, has been watching him. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew that there is someone else other than him. He knew it because of the training he's been through. He had been a stalker and the stalked before. He knows what one will feel when someone is scrutinizing.

But every time he pauses to check whether there really was someone, the uneasy feeling vanished as quickly as it has appeared. Finalizing that is was only his mind playing tricks on him, Wallace continues down without giving any attention to the uneasy feeling. But in any case, he didn't drop his guard even a bit. That is always the first priority in his survival's rules.

Not long later, a faint light shimmered in the distance. Noticing it, Wallace quickens his pace; a jog at first, then he broke into a full out run. Minutes later, he was out in a… meadow? The place is beautiful beyond his expectation. Though tall cliffs surrounded the place, the numbers of flowers that grow here and the clear blue sky above was indeed a sight. There was also a huge oak tree at the very center.

However, Wallace's eyes narrowed when his gaze fell on the oak tree. The reason is, at the base of it, there was a black void, possibly a portal. And from there, a few of those spherical creatures are disappearing and appearing from them. Wallace was not sure what they are doing and the number of the creature surprised him a little. They appear from the portal, circled around the tree a few times, and vanished back in.

To Wallace, whatever that they have intended to do was none of his business. The only thing in his mind now is a crying girl at the side of a bed and the boy that have been lying on the bed. His gripped on the weapon tighten and before he himself could realize it, Wallace is already charging with both of his hand holding the spear at ready.

The weapon pierced the nearest spherical creature. This time, it didn't release an ear-piercing screech because it was dead before it even could. Wallace readied his weapon once again and thrust at another who's at his left. Now that he had brought attentions, twenty or so spherical creatures rushes out the portal and swarmed at him.

Wallace swung the spear at any who tried to get close to him. A few more 'unfortunate' ones died and dissolved just like the others. But their number was a great addition to those creatures. They easily flocked together and overcome Wallace. Moments later, the cyan-eyed boy is on the ground, struggling to get those creatures off him. It felt like a thousand ants was on his body.

But suddenly, one lucky creature got his tentacle thing into Wallace's ear canal. It wasn't gentle as it went in. Instead it was forceful and painful for the boy, though he didn't scream it out. He tried to pull the tentacles away, but the other creatures seize at his arms and legs, binding him and also knocking his weapon away. He struggled painfully at their grip.

But his whole body went limp all of a sudden. There were images, and old memories of his, surging at him. Before he knew what is happening, they are already disappearing from him. His mind is blank all of a sudden. And as black haze appears at the edge of his sight, he screamed in his mind desperately, _'I can't fall! Takato, Juri, they needed me! I just… can't…'_

And then, darkness envelops him…

*******

Wallace eyes snapped open. He could only see darkness and faint stars glittered in the distance. In an instant, he is up and standing. His hand tried to reach for the weapon he had dropped. But there was nothing at the place he's in now. He wondered if this is where all the people who had fell prey to those creatures go to. But he was proven wrong when a bright flash of light exploded around him. Wallace shut his eyes to avoid the sudden flashed.

And as he's trying to adjust his sight, a child-like voice asks him, "Beautiful. Isn't it?"

Wallace, who still has cloudy sight, tried to focus on the person who had talked to him. But to no avail, his sight still hasn't recover. The owner of the child-like voice laughed and floated, yes… floated, towards him. As the person waved his or her palm over his face, his sight is back to normal. And what he saw causes him to yelp and fell on his backside.

It was no human. The owner of the child-like voice is a… fairy. It, or rather she, was barefooted and has two pairs of wings that looked a lot like leaves. The dress she wore, that reaches down to her knees, was decorated with flowers. Her pale skin reflected the opposite of her clear black eyes. Her green hair, that flowed over her back, glitters like emerald.

The fairy smiled at the boy's reaction and knelt down in front of him. Though she was at the same height as the boy, her childish voice was filled with wisdom as she spoke. "Hi! My name is Yousei! What's yours?"

The boy blinked as he replied, "Wal- Wallace."

"Wallace huh? Nice to meet you."

She offered her hand and Wallace shook it vigorously. After that, he asked the only question that is in his mind as of now, "Excuse me for asking, but could you tell me where am I? Or why am I here?"

The fairy smiled again as she answered the boy, "This is the plane which I had created with my power as one of the Holy Guardian." Wallace's eyes grew as large as soccer ball as Yousei continues, " And you're here, because you called for me."

"I did?"

The fairy spread her wings and flew around as she told the boy, "Well, not exactly. But your desperate wish to save your friend have reached me, who has been seal in the meadow you're in just now. With that strong will, I was able to pull your conscious into this alternate dimension."

With that answered, Wallace then asked, "But, why is a Holy Guardian that is so powerful have called me here? Is there some reason to it?"

"My, my. Clueless aren't you?" Yousei landed and went on in a more serious tone, "I think you know of the war a thousand years ago, during the Age of Darkness? Where King Seferius defeated the Evil and stuff like that." Wallace nodded. He knew everything about the Age of Darkness and the Holy Guardians through some record books in his father's studies. "Well, the history that has been pass on was merely made up. King Seferius didn't actually defeat him. He just sealed it away, with the help of the seven of us, the Holy Guardians."

Wallace was surprised at this. But Yousei continues with her talk without letting Wallace to ask a question first, "As time went by, the seal had been weakened by some outer forces. I think the councils of Gaea had notices it. That's why they set up academy at a few countries." Wallace realizes that this fairy knew a lot of stuff that is going on in the current world. "But, the Evil has been released now. Though still weak, the evil aura that he emitted could reach us guardians. So, I've been waiting here for someone to stumble by, so that I could bond with whoever it was and stopped the Evil. And what a coincidence that you came here when minions of the Evil has been sent to destroy me."

Wallace asked, "Those spherical creatures are minions of the Evil? What are they doing anyway? I mean, people have been falling into a coma all of a sudden."

Yousei answered the boy; "They are actually trying to steal collective memories of human and also their conscious. They then changed them into something that could possibly destroy me. But now, with you here, it will not happen." Yousei asked the boy, " I'm sure that you would want to get rid of them, don't you? So that you could save those who had lost conscious."

"I do… but I was too weak… and powerless…" Wallace had his head lowered.

Yousei sighed and said, mostly to herself, "At first, I've never thought of trying to bond with someone, but then… I guess it was unavoidable. And you're the type of person I liked anyway." Yousei then asked, "What do you say if you were to bond with me?"

"Bond? What does it do?"

Yousei smiled again. "You'll be stronger than you are now. A lot. Meaning, you'll become a Holy Warrior. But the only thing is… if you want to bond with me, you must help me to destroy the Evil together with the rest of the guardians. Of course, you must look for the other guardians first. What do you say?"

Wallace thought about it. If he were to accept, he could destroys those creatures and also save Takato's life and others as well. He could then go on a journey that will be thrilling. But that would also means that he must leave the academy. And if he disagrees with the fairy's offer, the whole world would be at stake with one of the Holy Guardians gone. It would be even worse if he were to fall prey to those creatures as well.

Seeing that he has no other options, and accepting the Holy Guardian's offer is the most likely answer, Wallace agrees with just a nod and a smile. Yousei clasped her hands together and squealed in delight. She told the boy, "You've just made me the most happy fairy in the world. The thought of getting out of here and seeing the world again made me really want to kiss you!" Wallace blushes at that comment. "Anyway, let's begin the first step of bonding."

The fairy then closes her eyes, places both her hand close to her chest, and concentrated deeply. There was nothing at first, but when she spread her wings, it was shimmering in green, the same colour as her wings. She floated up and as she did so, she left trails of sparkling dusts. Her whole body seems to glow an emerald green right then. Her dress is swaying softly at the invisible wind.

When she spread her arms wide open, a rose materialize in thin air, right before Wallace very eyes. Slowly, as if being given a command, the red flower bended and twisted. It grew larger and longer till it was longer than the fairy herself. The petals withered and the top part formed into three very sharp points. Within minutes, in the rose place, is a excellently forged trident that had a socket at the part just below the middle point of the weapon.

Yousei held out one hand, and from it, a green colour orb materializes. The orb moved by itself and went into the empty space of the trident. When it was done, Yousei landed on her feet again and panted a little. It seems that this has taken a lot of her strength. However, she did manage to tell the boy, "This trident is called 'Otougibanashi'. But personally, I prefer it being called, 'Kadaan'."

Wallace reaches out for the weapon. But the three-pronged spear came to him instead, as if acknowledging Wallace's intention. For a second, the cyan-eyed boy hesitated to touch it. But eventually, after shrugging, he gripped at the weapon's handle. A very warm and strange flowed through him at that moment. And all of a sudden, he realizes that he knew how to wield this weapon just as easily as he eats. Other than that, he also felt that he's stronger than before. He doesn't know how… he just… knew.

"You could actually keep it out of sight with a few command, which I'm sure you know of it already as soon as you had touched it." Wallace nodded. Yousei then stated, "Then go ahead and try it!"

Wallace did as he was told. He gave a simple mental command and the weapon emitted a green light. Wallace could feel it shrink in a _very_ fast pace. In seconds, it has become a miniature version of it. Wallace immediately thought of it as an excellent amulet that could be fastened on a necklace.

Feeling satisfied, Wallace said to Yousei, "Okay, I'm ready for payback time! Those creatures are going to be dead this time!"

Yousei laughed but said nothing. When she clapped her hands twice, the area around faded. The stars in the distance died out like candles. Everything is falling apart. Even the fairy's feature shimmered and started to disappear. Wallace tried to ask where she was going, but he was not able to, because he started to fall right then. Falling, into the endless pit…

*******

The creature that surrounded Wallace was blasted back when a bright green light surrounded Wallace's motionless body. As the light started to dim, Wallace's eyes fluttered and opened slowly. He immediately realized that he's back in the meadow where the creatures are. _'Was everything just now, the talk with Yousei… is everything a dream?' he thought mentally._

But then, he noticed that there is something in his clenched fist. As he unclenched it, he notices that the miniature version of Kadaan is there. Smiling, Wallace swung his arm with the amulet sideway, and with that the weapon becomes it full length. The orb that was in the weapon, glittered and Wallace realizes that there is a word 'Shizen', written in ancient rune language, which glowed from inside the orb.

Taking Wallace's diverted attention as an opportunity to strike again, every single of those spherical creatures swarmed at him. But they didn't realize that the boy had a few tricks on his sleeves. Wallace wrote a few lines of words in runes with an amazing speed. The words glowed a soft green as it was finished. The boy then raises his weapon over his head, with the tip pointing towards the sky.

As the creature came near, Wallace shouted, "BISHIOUSU BINE!"

Wallace reversed his grip on the weapon and at the same time, he turned it. So that it had it's tip aimed at the ground. The green orb in the weapon, which is actually a Holy Stone, glowed a brilliant green. Wallace plunged the three points of the trident into the ground.

Weeds and vines with thorns grow at a rapid pace, centering at the place where Wallace is standing. They crept on the ground, surrounding about two meters from the boy. And at Wallace's command, those plants elongated and strike upwards. The sharp as steel weeds stabbed and gutted those one-eyed creatures. Not one escapes his trap… and not one got less than three holes on their round body.

Their ear-piercing screech was heard once again. And in unison this time, it could have broken a normal human's eardrum. But Wallace, who is protected by the Holy Guardian's power, was unfazed by it. He stood there as if someone had just whispered to him only.

Though hurt badly, those creatures doesn't seem to be dead yet. Wallace eyes narrowed again and mouthed a few soundless commands. The weeds and vines wrapped around their victim and started to squeeze them with a great force. Their thorns are poking into them. After a few more seconds, sounds of bursting from the crushed creatures were heard. They exploded into small particles and vanished as they fell to the ground. And along with them, the vines disappeared also, withering away.

When nothing is left, Wallace stood there, with the trident still stabbed on the ground. Though none of the creatures are visible except for the dark portal, Wallace still has this ominous feeling. It was like a cold beat of sweat running down his spine. It was the exact same feeling that he felt when he was being spied, back in the dark tunnel. Other than that, the evil aura that had enveloped the place hasn't disappears yet.

Wallace knew the battle isn't over yet…

And he was right when a blood chilling laughed sounded and echoed around the place. Wallace, alerted, quickly searched left and right for the source of it. His eyes were then concentrated and trained on the dark portal where those spherical creatures had appeared. With each passing second, the presence of darkness felt stronger than before. Wallace couldn't help it but sweated with nervousness and anxiety.

Yousei, who is in another plane, also felt the growing threat. She felt a pang in her heart as she remembered the first encounter she had with this aura. It's was the same one from a thousand years ago. Only, it is weaker. She warned the boy through telepathy, "Wallace, be careful and stay alert. Whatever is coming… it's… it is fill with the power of darkness."

She thought to her self silently, angrily, _'If only I was not weaken by summoning the Holy Stone, I could have called Wallace to summon me to his world and make short work with that thing! Damn those minions of darkness for draining my power!'_

Wallace awaited whoever or whatever it was to reveal itself before doing something irrational. He feared that it would be something powerful. Even Yousei was nervous when he heard her warning. Wallace tightens his grips on Kadaan and got on an offensive stance. His eyes never left the swirling black cloud in front of him.

Then, a hand appeared from the portal. Wallace was taken aback by the sudden appearance. The 'person' clenched his or her fist and slowly pulled itself out. It seems like the 'person' took a lot of effort to appear from the dimensional portal. But eventually, the 'person' head emerged. The 'person', who is a he, has long hair that is tied into a ponytail, as black as charcoal. Moments later, his whole frame is out of the dark portal.

His eyes were black as his hair, dark, and emotionless. The figure wore a protective armor that had a black long-sleeved shirt underneath. A pair of gauntlet protected his hands. Both of them look the same, but one of them had a bulge on its side. He wore matching black pants and a loincloth was around his waist. He has on ankle-high boots.

The figure chuckled and said in a very disturbing tone, "I've never thought that a newly bonded guardian would be this powerful. Not yet anyway. But you really surprised me, defeating my entire group of Gankyuu."

"Who are you? And what are exactly are you talking about?"

The figure chuckled again and said, "Oh, pardon me. My name is Yuurei Obaake." Yuurei black eyes showed a dangerous glint as he looked straight into Wallace's cyan one. "In other name, I'm called the Master of Phantasm, one of the Dark Warriors of Shi-ou – sama!"

Yuurei raised his hand that has a gauntlet with a bulge on it. Only then did Wallace notices the grayish orb, which have been placed in it. The inside of the orb glowed a word 'Obaake' in runes. Then, from Yuurei, around twenty or so of his mirrors appeared and surrounded Wallace. The cyan-eyed boy cringed his eyes left and right as the mirrors started to walk around him.

Wallace doesn't know whether all of them are real or only one of them is the original body. In either case, he would still use his 'Bishiousu Bine' spell again. The vines appeared once again and crept across the place. But when the plants strike upwards, all the figures all leaping into the air. The only thing is, they all did it in a different timing. Not in unison. This could only means that they are all of different person.

Wallace shuddered at the fact. But he didn't let the fear hinders his determination to win. He followed suits and leapt into the air towards one of them. Since there are so many of them, it doesn't matter which one he chooses. He positioned his three-pronged spear properly and shouted,  "YOUSOU SHUUGEKI!"

The three points of the trident glowed a bright orange as it descended upon its target. When it connected with one of the Yuurei figure, a small explosion ensued. That figure was blasted towards another Yuurei. The two of them impacted and fell to the ground with great force, throwing up a lot of dust.

Wallace had a triumphant look on his face.

But then, before the dust even cleared, shards of broken mirror rushed at him with amazing speed. Wallace then saw his mistakes. He realizes that those figures created are only illusions, but with the Dark Warrior's power, it was able to move as if it was another different person. But it was too late now, pieces of the shards stabbed at his legs, body, and hands. Miraculously, his head was unharmed. But in any case, he was wounded enough.

All of a sudden, one of the figures was above Wallace and kicked him on his stomach. Another appeared at his side and landed his fist on the boy's chest, throwing the air out of him and breaking a few bones along with it. A third one elbowed his back. Then, the fourth one appeared. He's probably the real one because this one smiled. He raised both his clenched fist and landed a strong punch on Wallace's head.

The cyan-eyed boy plummeted to the ground.

His hands shook as he tried to right himself. But then, he started to cough and blood came out, smearing the white flower beneath him, red. Yuurei's continuous siege had really wounded him a sufficient amount. However, even as he is knelt there in agony, Yuurei didn't stop.

His copies disappeared and the real Yuurei landed next to the injured boy. He uses the tip of his boots and landed a swift kick at the boy's stomach, causing Wallace to land on his own stomach and coughing out more blood. Yuurei snickered at the condition of the boy below his feet. "It looks like I look to highly upon you. I guess I should finish you off. Any threat towards my master is unacceptable."

Yuurei stepped back a considerable distance and raised his hand once again. The orb glowed and the ground beneath him opened up. But he never fell into the large hole that has been created. Instead, something large appeared and Yuurei was raised high into the air along with it.

Wallace opened his eyes a little and notices that the new thirty feet tall creature that has appeared had a pair of arms that is even longer than it's legs. Two pairs of small bat-like wings were on his back. A long muscular tailed was drag along the ground. Its whole body was filled with scales. But the most ugly part was its face. It had two pairs of blood-red eyes and a large mouth with rows and rows of sharp teeth in it. Its long tongue hung outside the mouth and saliva dripped and oozed on the meadow. The uncountable horns on his head could have easily mowed the cliff that surrounds them easily.

Wallace strained his ear to hear what Yuurei says, "To honor the death of one of the Holy Warriors. I've use one of my favorite pets to play with you. Hope you enjoy it."

Yuurei laughed… a wicked laugh…

The creature advances towards Wallace. Yousei, shouted to the boy who is still laid on the ground. "Get up, Wallace! You can't die like this! Your friends still need you! Are you already giving up on them?"

When Wallace heard the phrase 'giving up on them', he tried his best to stand up. But before he could even stand on his feet, he fell back to the ground because of the pain on his chest and stomach. He tried a few times more but the end results are always the same.

Yousei panicked as the creature came closer than ever. She thought to herself, _'Please Wallace, you need to get out of here alive! The other guardians and Holy Warriors needed you! It can't end like this!' She sighed in regret. 'If only if Wallace has more time with his new powers! That way, he would be bonded completely with me and unleash the true power of the Holy Warrior!'_

The creature, which had stopped walking, grabbed the boy up with his huge palm. It held the cyan-eyed boy at the same level of his master and Yuurei took a good look at the boy's pathetic state. But Wallace's eyes still showed anger and hate at the Master of Phantasm. Yuurei raised an eyebrow at it and said to his 'pet', "Weynaer, torture the boy till he shows the sign of despair."

The creature nodded and proceeded to squeeze the boy as his master had ordered. Wallace bit his lower lip and shut his eyes as the grip tighten. He finally knows how it felt when a tremendous force is squishing a human. However, to not show his pain, he stopped himself from screaming it out. But the creature's sharp claw that grazes at his skin and poked into his flesh doesn't help the matter a single bit.

With each passing seconds, the pain grew and Wallace could feel that his bones are about to break and shatter. Though he didn't show it, Yuurei was satisfied with the look on the boy's face. A trail of blood had just appeared from the corner of his lip.

Just when Yuurei was about to give the final command, the creature's arm was severed from its body. The huge arm fell to the ground and Waynaer trashed wildly, screaming in pain. Yuurei was thrown off balance and fell from the creature's back. He landed a few meters from where the still screaming creature is. Wallace was freed after the creature arm was cut. But he was still unable to move.

The creature, in anger, glared at Wallace's unmoving frame and raised its remaining hand to finish the job it had started. But before he could even bring its hand down, a female voice shouted in ancient language of runes, "TORUNADO!"

The wind around the area became more visible in the colour of green. It started to swirl around the huge creature as Yuurei looked at the situation in surprise. The slow moving wind became more violent and dangerous. The creature's arm, twisted to that of an odd angle because of the unstable air current. From, there, the swirling green wind that extended even to the sky, covered the figure.

When the storm died down, Waynaer could no longer be seen. Yuurei was surprise to see that the creature is gone. But then, a large shadow illuminated him. He knew what it was before he even looked up. Immediately, using his dark powers, he opened a portal and jumped in just seconds before the twisted body of Waynaer crashed to the ground. The dead creature started to disappear as its body melted away.

Wallace, who still hasn't lose conscious, tried to look for his savior. He wanted to thank the person, whoever it was, before he falls unconscious. Yousei was also surprised at the sudden change of luck. She wondered who would have eliminated such a powerful creature so easily. But she was answered when a very familiar voice spoke to her from her back, "It's been a long time, Yousei."

The fairy turned around and saw a four-legged creature with a pair of wings, staring back at her. The front two legs were that of an eagle and the other two was that of a lion. His brown fur shimmered even without the presence of the sun. Its long tail swished as he moves to greet her. Yousei recognizes him. She knew whom those piercing black eyes and soft voice belongs to. It was her friend that she hasn't seen for years, the Holy Guardian of Wind, Taihu.

"Taihu!" Yousei exclaimed in surprise. But at the same time, the griffin notices the gladness and happiness in her voice.

Taihu said to her, "How have you been doing, my friend? It looks like you and I have chosen our master for this generation."

"Yes, it seems that we have. But with the Evil revived, we don't have any other choice do we?" The fairy smiled and went on, "In any case, I wouldn't miss the great opportunity to go for a journey on the new landscapes of Gaea." She then asked, "How come you were here anyway?"

The griffin answered, "It was the closest. And besides, wasn't it a good thing that I reached with my young friend earlier? But, who would have thought that one of the Dark warriors have appeared and take on a Holy Warrior? And the fact that you've just been bonded with him, it's even worse."

"True." Yousei nodded. "If you weren't here, I would have died along with my new master." Yousei asked, "By the way, how long have you been bonded with your master? It seems like he is very powerful."

Taihu coughed and answered, "My new master is actually a 'she'. And we've been bonded for the past two weeks. Enough time for me to get her use to her new powers."

Wallace, who didn't hear any part of the conversation between the two Holy Guardians that is going on in another dimension, was about to fall unconscious. It was then that he notices that there was a girl who was floating a moment ago, landed. The girl ran forward and tried to see how bad Wallace was injured when the cyan-eyed boy finally closes his eyes because of exhaustion.

*******

The first thing that Wallace saw when he first came to, are the worried brown eyes of his best friend, Takato Matsuda. The brown hair boy hugs him madly when Wallace had his eyes opened. Takato sniff into the boy's white hospital clothe, "Wallace! I'm so glad you're okay! That's so stupid of you to go running ff like that!"

Wallace rubbed the other boy's back to comfort him. He then asked out of curiosity, "Takato, when did you wake up from your coma?"

A female voice answered him. It was Juri's. "It was a few hours after you have gone to kill the creature you had said. All the other patients, who were in the same condition as Takato, had also awoken at about the same time. I guess you defeated them at that time, isn't it?"

Wallace just shrugs as best he could with his injured body. Takato then told him, "I was _really_ worried when Juri told me of what you did. And look what you got yourself into! A few broken rib bones and a few scars! Am I that important to you?" The brown hair boy went on, "If it weren't for this kind lady who brought you in, you would be dead already!"

Wallace was taken aback by Takato's word. After a few thoughts, Wallace answered the boy, "Takato, you are more than a friend to me. You're… you're… I don't know what. But I would do anything just to keep you safe. Things like brothers always do. That's why, you're really important to me."

Takato was left speechless. He hugs his friend one more time and cried on his shoulder. Wallace shook his head and smiled. He knew Takato had always been a very emotional person. That is why he cries easily. Juri felt the need to stay quiet and let the two enjoy the friendly moment.

When Takato stopped, Wallace asked the two present in the room, "Who and where is this girl that you speak off? Is she still here?"

Juri nodded, "Yes. She is outside, having a few words with the doct-" 

Just then, the door opened and a girl with short brown hair walks in. A wing shape clip was fastened on her bangs that tend to cover her face. Her silky pink dress matches her fair skin perfectly. As she closed the door and walked further into the room, her crimson brown eyes could be seen, reflecting the owner's kindness. She smiled and offered her hand. Wallace took it and the girl introduces herself, "Hi, my name is Yagami Hikari. You must be Wallace that Yousei had told Taihu about."

Wallace was shocked. He asks the girl, "You're also one of the Holy Warriors?"

Hikari just smiled and nodded. Takato and Juri, who knew nothing of what they were talking about, have a very confuse look on their face. Wallace notices it and fills them in with what he has been through. Hikari also add in tiny bits of information that Yousei haven't told Wallace about.

When they finished their little tale, both Juri and Takato had their mouth wide opened. The brown hair boy said in disbelief, "You two, a Holy Warrior? Like King Seferius?" The two nodded and Takato eyes twinkled. "Oh my! To think that I'm the friend of one of the warrior! I would be famous and everything!"

Wallace could feel sweat running down his face. He told the boy who had a wishful look. God knows what the boy's thinking. "Umm… Takato, I think you overreacted. Even though I'm a Holy Warrior, you will not get to be famous because I've never thought of exposing myself, as of yet. And also," Wallace looked at Hikari. "I'm sure that we would soon depart on a journey."

"A journey?" Juri asked.

Hikari explained what their mission is. "We are to look for the other five Holy Warriors who are scattered across the world. After that, the real battle will soon begin."

Juri asked in astonishment, "Around the world? Wouldn't that be difficult?"

The crimson brown hair girl answered, "Well, not exactly. For one, Taihu and I figure out that they would be close to where the guardians were sealed. Moreover, if we are close to one, our guardians can feel the presence of the other that is nearby." She added a few more words, "That's how I found Wallace. If it weren't for Taihu, I would have passed through the hidden meadow that Wallace's at."

Takato said sadly, "I guess, it would be a long time before I'll be able to see Wallace again."

Wallace tried to assure his best friend that everything will end quickly, but Juri had asked another question, "But… how is Wallace going to embarks on a journey? He's a recruit of the academy. It would be hard for him to resign at this moment."

Wallace blinked as he replied, "Don't worry, Juri. You've forgotten that General Deloras and I are acquaintances. I could ask him about it first."

Hikari, who felt out of place, didn't say a word. However, not noticing it, Wallace continues, "I think that settles all the problems. The only thing that I should worry about is; how long will it takes for me to heal completely?"

*******

Two weeks later…

The moon is still high up in the sky though the sun has already begun to rise over the horizon. Pinkish white, fluffy clouds hovered and floated across the blue sky. Birds have already begun to chirp and flew from the nest. Nocturnal birds however, returned to their home to spend the rest of their day, sleeping. A few citizens of the academy had already waked up to do some early exercise, though it was a weekend.

But there are exceptions for a few…

At the gate of the academy, stood five figures, four who is in their teen and one adult. The boy with cyan eyes, who had recovered from his injuries, shifted his backpack and turns toward his three friends, General Deloras and Juri, who he had met when he came to the academy, and also Takato, his friend since the day he started to behave mischievously. He felt his heavy heart unwilling to leave the three of them. But, this is something inevitable. He had promised Yousei that he would do as he had promised. But that doesn't means that he couldn't feel bad about it.

Hikari, who is not part of their circle, stood apart from them. Like the day she had departed, she has no bags or whatsoever except the satchel that she uses to store her gold. But the satchel was a bit heavier than before because the kind general had provided the source of money for the two of them. She had thanked him countless time when she received it.

General Deloras saluted Wallace as the boy did the same. The man told him, "I'll keep your place empty until you return back here." The general smiled and lowered his hand. "In the mean time, I'll think of a way to get your parents off your back. Though I already have the feeling that it would be a disastrous situation, knowing your mother."

Wallace just laughed as Juri said her farewell, "Well, you just take care and don't do restless things like before. Don't you get yourself into trouble, but more importantly, make sure that problems doesn't find its way to Miss Hikari. Or I'll personally hunt you down for causing too much problem."

Even though Hikari had just met with Juri a few weeks ago, a strong friendship has already developed between the two girls. Hikari shifted her hands to her back and smiled as she heard Juri's word. Then the two are off to one side to say their own farewell. Wallace and Takato waited for the two to be some distance away before Takato broke into another crying feat. 

Wallace embraces his best friend and patted comfortingly on his back, trying his best to calm the brown hair boy down. General Deloras, sensing that the boys need their own private moment, decided to said a final farewell to Wallace before he too was off, back to his office.

"How I wish I could follow you," Takato said regretfully.

Wallace shook his head and faced his best friend, "You know you can't Takato. If you followed, Juri would be left all alone here. You wouldn't want that do you?" The brown hair boy shook his head vigorously. Wallace smiled and continues, "Beside, I would be back as soon as this finish."

Takato attempt his back to be in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah, I would be a married man with a big family and lots of children already by then."

Wallace laughed and said, "I don't think it will take _that_ long. At most, I think it would take-"

Yousei interrupted right then. That surprises Wallace a bit since he had forgotten that Yousei was able to hear him and talk to him at any moment. "I think it will only take a year to three at most. It wouldn't be too long unless a full-fledged war broke out." Wallace heard the fairy laugh as she told him, "So, tell your cute best friend to cheer up. A boy like him shouldn't cry in front of a female."

Wallace relates everything he heard from Yousei to Takato. Thankfully, that cheered the boy up a little. But at that moment, Hikari and Juri had finished the last bit of their conversation and are already on their way to meet back with the boys. So, Wallace told Takato, "I think it is time for me to go. I'll keep you in touch whenever I can through telephones of the town we stop by. So… good luck with your training! Don't let those Sergeants bug you again!"

"Don't you worry about that one bit, Wallace," Takato's eyes have a very mischievous looks in them. "The next time they start another 'keep me busy' session, I'll have something nice for them in return."

Wallace pulled back a little and let the sweat flow down. He told the boy, "Just don't get yourself kicks out of the academy before I return."

Hikari walks behind the two and asked the cyan-eyed boy, "Are you ready to go, Wallace?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then. We'll head to Castle City, Barole from here, as Taihu and Yousei had agreed." 

Hikari righted the saddle of a horse with golden mane and climbs up the magnificent creature. Wallace did the same and mounted his, a black one. Other than gold, General Deloras had also given the each of them a horse for convenience purposes. Hikari and Wallace faced their friends one more time before they pull on the rein and galloped away.

Juri and Takato stood there, hand in hand, waving till the last of their friend has disappeared from sight. After that, Juri tighten her grips on Takato's hand and cried into his chest, releasing the sadness she felt. Takato however, held back his tear. Heeding Yousei's advice, he vowed that he would never cry again. He looked towards the horizon where the two Holy warriors had gone and whispered, "All the best to you all…"

As the two riders plodded down the green hill, the boy told his companion, "Hikari, I've been meaning to ask this a few days ago." The other nodded for him to continue. "How is it that you got here to Mescaria so fast since your on the far west side of Gaea, in the continent of Windyian?"

The girl smiled even as she had her gaze focused on the road before her. She answered the boy, "I'm a Holy Warrior with the power of wind. That's why I could manipulate the wind and gave me 'Flight', which is the ability to fly."

Wallace had his eyes wide as he could and asked, "Then, wouldn't it be better if you were to bring the two of us with your power to Barole? At this rate, it would take some time to reach there."

Even with all the motion, Hikari manages to shakes her head and tells the cyan-eyed boy, "My power couldn't carry the two of us at the same time. And beside," she smiled and sniffed the air. "I like it better this way, with the wind rustling my hair and journeying across Gaea on horseback."

Wallace decided to leave it at that and keep all his questions to himself. All the time, they kept quiet, and only stopped when they reach a pond, river or any source of water to let their horses take a drink. And a few minutes after that, they would be on their way already. At night, Wallace would pitch up a tent that is stored in his kind of large backpack. The next morning, over the mountain they went, and across the field they go. Plowing into river to cross the bank.

With each passing day, Barole got closer and closer…

_Namida no mukou de boku wo mitsukeyou   
Hitotsu hitotsu tashikamenagara   
Boku ga boku ni naru ashita e_

_Across the tears I'll find myself   
Checking everything one by one   
To a tomorrow where I can be myself_

_Kimi ga matsu kouen e asa wo wakete hashiru   
Mata kutsu ga kitsuku natta yo_

_Running through the morning to the park where you wait for me   
My shoes are getting tight again_

_Ookiku naru jibun ni dokoka oitsukenai   
Kokoro dake ga ashibumi shite_

_I can't seem to catch up with myself as I grow   
My heart is the only thing that's hesitating_

_Tsuyoku narou demo nan no tame?   
Kimi ni tazuneta keredo   
Fushigisou ni waraikaesu dake_

_I want to be stronger, but for what?   
I asked you, but   
You just laughed as if I were strange_

_Kokoro no dokoka ni tsuyoi boku ga iru   
Tama ni shika dete konai keredo   
Kimi ga oshiete kureta   
Namida no mukou de boku wo mitsukeyou   
Hitotsu hitotsu tashikamenagara   
Boku ga boku ni naru ashita e to_

_Somewhere in my heart there's a strong me   
He only comes out once in a while, but   
You taught me   
Across the tears I'll find myself   
Checking everything one by one   
To a tomorrow where I can be myself_

_Yasashii yatsu nan da to minna ga omotteru   
Sore ga sukoshi kuyashiin da_

_Everyone just thinks I'm a nice guy   
It's a little galling_

_Tatakaeru koto dake ga tsuyosa ja nai hazu sa   
Wakatteru no ni ienakutte_

_Being able to fight isn't the only way to be strong   
I know that, but I can't say it_

_Boku no tame ni kimi ga kizu tsuku   
Sore ga tsurai kara ima tsuyoku narou   
Hon no sukoshi demo_

_It's hard to see you get hurt for me   
That's why I'm trying to get stronger   
Even if it's just a little bit_

_Mienai tsubasa mo ookiku naru ka na   
Kutsu ga kitsuku naru mitai ni   
Totsuzen wakaru no ka na?   
Namida no mukou de kimi ga warau kara   
Kitto boku mo koete yukeru sa   
Tsumasaki kara ima, ashita e to_

_Will my invisible wings get bigger, too?   
Just like when my shoes get too tight   
Will I notice all of a sudden?   
Across the tears you're laughing   
I'm sure I'll be able to get across, too   
From my fingertips, to tomorrow_

_Kokoro no dokoka ni tsuyoi boku ga iru   
Tama ni shika dete konai keredo   
Kimi ga oshiete kureta   
Namida no mukou de boku wo mitsukeyou   
Hitotsu hitotsu tashikamenagara   
Boku ga boku ni naru ashita e to_

_Somewhere in my heart there's a strong me   
He only comes out once in a while, but   
You taught me   
Across the tears I'll find myself   
Checking everything one by one   
To a tomorrow where I can be myself_

***********************************************************************************************

**Translations:**

Magic:

Bishiousu Bine – Vicious Vine

Torunado – Tornado

Miscellaneous:

Itadakimasu – We'll receive now! (Let's eat!)

Otougibanashi – Fairy Tale

Kadaan – Flower Bed

Shizen – Nature

Gankyuu – Eyeball

Obaake – Phantom

**Author's Note:**

First of all, I apologize for the EXTREMELY long delay for this chapter. I've remade this chapter after finding the first one a little awkward. In any case, I'm really, REALLY, sorry for taking so long.

Secondly, I would like to make it clear that this fanfic is strictly Takari. For my readers who wanted to know who the pairings are, just read the info on my page.

Also, Wallace does have a younger sister called Amy. If you see the Japanese version of 'Digimon Adventure 02 : Digimon Hurricane Touchdown!' and also 'Digimon Adventure 02 : Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals!'.

Lastly, please leave your comments in the review. I would really appreciate it and treasure all that are sent. Also, I would like to thank ALL who have reviewed before. Thank you!!

And oh, the song above is Takato Matsuda's image song, 'Across the Tear'.

With that, wait for the next chapter, 'The Warriors' Encounter'.


	8. The Warriors' Encounter

**_Destiny_**

***Disclaimer***

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON.

**Important Note:**

Firstly, I'm really, REALLY sorry for taking so long with this. In two weeks from now, my trial exam will start. So, I need to pay my full attention to it. And no, this story WILL NOT stop. I'll only take longer to finish the next chapter. And probably, from now on, it'll take two to four weeks before I post a new chapter. Again, I'm terribly sorry of it. But in any case though, hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review!

**Author's Note:**

This is the first chapter of Destiny after the seven prologues. So, expect a lot of cliffhangers and such. It would also be a lot shorter than the prologues one. And, THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS! If it weren't for you all out there, I wouldn't have gone on with this story! Again, thanks a lot!

***********************************************************************************************

**Destiny – Chapter One : The Warriors' Encounter**

_The world of Gaea…_

_A beautiful land surrounded by the vast and seemingly endless ocean. Thousands of islands of all sizes littered the face of it. Gaea itself was filled with lush vegetation and inhabited by creatures and beings of different species. The Gods made it, so there were animals, humans, magical beings, and also the Guardians._

_Gaea has ten main continents. Prolgu, which mean 'Holy Ground', is the largest mainland that lies in the center of the world. Serenegade, the biggest of all ten continents was situated in the northern part of Prolgu. Sharing with it, to the southeast, is the 'Fire Continent', Flamberge, a volcano covered land. To the east, is the where the forested continent, Thaedan, lies. And the 'Machine Continent', Mescaria, is directly to the south of Serenagade. Jennaide, the smallest continent of Gaea, is situated at the center of Prolgu. Being a free country, this continent was never under any other continents' influence._

_  
Far to the north, on another island, by itself, is the 'Snow Continent', Erathia. Erathia is connected to Prolgu with the mean of a path that was formed on the northern part of the Holy Ground. A few times a year, this path will submerge below the sea level, leaving only a small fraction for people who wanted to cross there. However, when it is high tide, it is best not to journey across it as it was said a sea serpent devours those who dare venture across._

_To the west of Prolgu, is the 'Wind Continent', Wyndian. This continent, which lies across the sea, can only be reach through the help of boats. But on certain time of the year, even the boats cannot land there because of the unstable wind turmoil. And added in the happening of maelstroms recently, it is very hard to reach there._

_Very far to the east, on the other side of Gaea, is the 'Heaven's Ground'. Some people acknowledge this place as East Haven, the homeland of King Seferius. Though being the second largest continent, East Haven have a population of not more than two hundred thousand, including its villages and towns. Because it was so far away from trading markets, people seldom live there._

_The 'Dry Continent', Gwarthen, is an island that is situated on the southwestern part of Gaea. The island is not very large, yet it is not very small. Only a small part of this continent is filled with greenery. Therefore, the people who lived there are a little different than the others._

_To the northeast is Rathdar, the land of mist. This continent is out of reach to anyone as tall mountains surrounded it. There are no ports for boats there and the coral reef made it impossible to reach. No manmade vehicle can ever reach there. It was said that, this continent is only accessible when the fireflies surrounded this continent. Then, and only then, will the path to it be open. _

_In each of the continents, excluding Serenegade Jennaide, and East Haven, there is one Castle City. Each Castle Cities have a small fraction of the council to help govern the land. And Serenegade, where the Capital Castle, Ovelia, was built, is the head of the council. But the Castle City in Rathdar is the least active of the seven, considering that the communications are rare. But through unknown reason, it seems that the Castle City of Rathdar always get the latest information at the same time as the other Castle City._

_Though with the presence of the council, each continent's relation with the other had only gone as far as business acquaintances. They treat each other as a country that they can make a profit, and never for the sake of friendship. But soon, they will realize the danger that they'll be facing. The necessity to unite everyone will come. And together, they will bring a stop to the threat…._

*******

_1008 years and five months A.D. …_

In an unimaginable huge throne room, a figure sat atop a perfectly made throne that was encrusted by countless jewels. In this semi dark room that is lit by torches, the jewels of different types seem to reflect its own colors beautifully. A long red carpet was matted from the entrance to the raise platform of the throne. Though the magnificent gold chandelier above was bare of any candles, large long drapes could clearly be seen, hung on the walls behind the figure.

The figure with a gloomy expression etched on his face, had one hand on his chin and his eyes intently on the conjure vision floating in from of him. The spherical view shows the Stars of Destiny. As he observe the magically conjure sphere, six small stars of different colors were joined with six other brightly lit stars, each with their corresponding colors. This could only meant that all the Holy Guardians, except one more, have been bonded with their respective Holy Warriors. One of his hands gripped the side of the throne tightly while the other trembled and shook with fury as the wineglass that he's holding shattered into tiny pieces.

The figure stood up very suddenly, causing his flowing white hair to twirl in an odd manner. At the same time, the conjure vision in front of him blurred and vanished. With his mind still focused and his composure still intact, he sends out a silent message, summoning his underlings.

At his command, fourteen figures materialized in front of him almost at the same time. The moment they arrived, they sank into a kneeling posture before the Absolute Evil. The closest one to the standing figure, a woman with two wings of different colors, one white and the other black, asked in a respectful way, "Your Majesty seek for us?"

The figure however, didn't reply. His rage was beyond words. Afraid that his power would works out of control, since it wasn't completely release of the seal yet, he decides that it is best to control his fury. Without going on with the formal talks, he jumps straight to the point, "It seems that those who I've appointed to a very important task have failed me. Now… the revival of the Holy Warriors and the Guardians are about to complete."

The related few said nothing, acknowledging their failure.

The figure went on after summarizing the situation; "I will be so kind and let it slips for this time. Since the six warriors that had just been bonded, are still easy to be gotten rid off. Not to mention, the final guardian is yet to show itself." His eyes are closed to hide his anger; "Therefore, I will leave this new task of eliminating them to you all. Though failure is not the best option this time." The figure paused and thought about something before he asks. "Those who had faced the Holy Warriors, tell me whatever you know about them."

A man who wore a cloak with the hood over his head said in a soft tone, "They are very stronger for one so young, your majesty… possibly stronger than us if given the time to progress." The figure with hood hesitated but decided that it is best to go on,  "One of my Deva is of no match for them even in a higher form."

The figure nodded and turned to another person, a man who wore a distinctive bandanna on his forehead. Nodding for him to say his observation, the kneeling figure told the figure whom he addresses as 'your Majesty', "One of my trusted henchman, Ubogin, he was killed by the 'Genbu no Senshi', who is a female, your majesty. If my spies are correct, she is the last of the Kami race."

Another figure, which is a female with vermilion hair, twitches at the news. Unknown to her, her hand had traveled to her chest to feel her own heartbeat rate. Somehow that small piece of news had struck some memories that she couldn't remember. But she quickly dismisses those thought and concentrates on what is at hand. Her own feelings could be dealt with later.

At the far back of the group, a man who had waist long hair and wore a robe, said, "I've summoned a lot of vicious beasts from the Nether Plain, but they were all eliminated, your majesty. It was done by 'Taihu no Senshi' and 'Seiryu no Senshi'. They are both formidable warriors of high alignment with magical abilities. Especially the girl; she was able to bring Taihu the Wind Guardian, into this world."

The emperor thought about the information given and asked the last person who hasn't gave his view on his task, "Warrior of Phantasm, Yuurei, what have you to tell me?"

Yuurei lowered his head to avoid eye contact with his master. Even so, his voice was still steady and clear, "They are very weak as of now, your majesty. I've tested myself against one of them, if I'm not mistaken, he was 'Yousei no Senshi'." He pauses before he went on, "Also, any beings from the third class and above will be able to make short work of them."

The emperor nodded in satisfaction. A cunning smile was plastered on his perfect face. His yellow eyes shine with a deadly light. It even causes the a few figure in front of him cringe in fear. Turning to his throne, the emperor told his underlings, "There would be a change of plan." He sat down and went on with whatever cruel idea he had in mind, "First and foremost, I want any seven of you, to go to each Castle Cities of Gaea and do what you must. Since the new Holy Warrior is of not a concern as of now, and that their power aren't as strong as that wrench Seferius, I want you all to focus on the matter of freeing me completely."

The fourteen figures nodded and echoed together, "At once, your Majesty." and disappear.

When the emperor is left all alone, he smiles at the perfect plan. Then, a low giggle broke into a roaring laughter that shook the palace wall. At the same time, he mocks the effort of King Seferius, "Soon, Seferius. I'll be free and the world will once again feel my wrath!"

*******

_1008 years and six months A.D. …_

A tall boy with blond hair, wearing a short sleeve shirt and a tan shorts, walks across the marketplace of Miijen, a town with bustling streets. Under the hot glare of the sun, his hair seems to shimmer and his cerulean blue eyes reflected clearly of the sky. Consequently, his gorgeous eyes could melt any girls who stole a glance on it. His slim but muscular frame showed that he's not someone to be mess with. 

Currently, he is buying some essential supplies for his journey ahead. Though the town wasn't his favorite place to go, he had no choice but to comply with it because the next town wouldn't be for a few more miles. Other than that, he was not able to get any traveling equipments back in the village except for gold, that it why, stopping at Miijen was necessary.

But, every shop houses that he passes, be it a store or a stall on the roadside, seem like a place for the mafia gangs. The mean looking storekeepers was as if they are conmen. No doubt, they have been cheating their customers every time. But surprisingly, people still flock in and out. He doesn't understands why anybody wouldn't take notice of it and still kept on doing business with them. But it all came to a conclusion; a town isn't a place for a village dweller.

However, to the boy surprise, there are some shops that have honest looking owners. But as always, look could be deceiving. But time is not on Takeru Ishida side. Every minute he took could mean the difference between life and death. The prophecy that his brother had translated was vague but meaningful. It does states about the coming of the new 'Age of Darkness'.

It also said something about seven warriors that wield some magical weapons. They are the group that will bring an end to that Dark Age, and according to Yamato, Takeru himself is one of the warrior. But Takeru had his own suspiciousness. How can he, a simple shinobi warrior can be someone who will save the world. Moreover, he doesn't even know why he was chosen. His only answers was the golden naginata that have mysteriously appeared in front of him at that time, when he and his brother and Mimi had tried to rescue Tomoe from a certain enemy that was originated from something evil.

Takeru then focus on the current situation. He has the money, but he has nothing that will come in handy in his journey. Without wasting more time, Takeru considered the few 'good' shops he has found. There are three of them. An old woman ran one of them, and the other two was a man and a woman.

Thinking that an old woman was supposed to be more sincere, he headed for that one. As soon as he enters the old shop, Takeru headed for the counter and greeted the old woman behind it. The old woman nodded in approval and told Takeru, "My, my, what polite young man you are. It's very hard to find another such as you at this generation." She gave a smile as she went on, "Now, what can an old woman with her ancient shop could do for you?"

Takeru told her politely, "Do you have any traveling essentials for sale, ma'am?"

"As you can see, my shop provides with whatever you need." She then asked, "But if you're asking for specific things, what do you have in mind? Herbs? Food supplies?"

"Well… this is actually my first time to ever go away from home. So… I don't have anything in mind." Takeru felt a little odd with telling the old lady that. But yet, he went on, "To tell the truth, I don't even know what I even need."

The old woman laughed as Takeru raises his hand and scratched the back of his head. Then, the old woman gets off the stool and started to walk around her own shop, picking a few stuff as she did so. From what Takeru could see, she took a few plants that have yellow color leaves and a few bottle of something and places them on the counter. She also took a bag that looked heavy for a person her age.

When she's done, she sat back down on the stool and asked Takeru, "Well, since this is your first time, then I guess you don't know what's all this right?" Takeru nodded. "All right then, the yellow plant here is actually a Healing Herb. When grinded, its sap could be use to cure wounds. Though it can only help small cuts." She shoves the bottle she had picked from the selves to Takeru, "These are antidotes. Sometimes, you can get poisoned in traveling. It could be from poisonous bee stings or some other reason. This medicine could help you nullifies them."

Finally, she places the bag next to the herbs and medicines. "In there, there are some food supplies that will be enough to keep you going for a few days. Don't worry about it getting spoil though. They were just brought in today."

Takeru eyed the things as he asked the old woman, "How much are they?"

The old woman giggled and said, "They are free for you, since it was your first time. And to think that one such as you, so young but already traveling to see the world." The lady sighed and told Takeru, "It really reminds me about the time when I was still an adventurous young girl."

Takeru racing mind however, was thinking of what it's right. He objected at the old woman's offer, "Ma'am, I can't possibly take your things for free. It's… it's… it's just not right for me to do it. And consider that I-"

The old woman waved her hand gingerly. "Don't worry about it sonny. I insist that it would be given to you for free. Consider it as a token for being a polite young man."

Takeru hesitated to do so. But with the old woman smiling at him, the young shinobi warrior wouldn't want to turn down that generous offer. Afraid that it might offend her, Takeru gave up and thanked the old woman. He then stuffed the supplies into his empty bag. He thanked the woman once more before headed for the exit.

After leaving the shop, Takeru realize that it was going to be dark already. He considers going to a nearby inn, but then… a cold chill caught his back and he shivered a bit from it. He then started to shed cold sweats and the hair on his back stood straight. Though not sure of what is it, Takeru was almost positive that there is something that is watching him somewhere out there. 

He could feel the hatred that pulsated from the mysterious person. And the strange thing is, he also felt the same towards whoever it was. It was even weirder, because the boy seldom hates another being. It wasn't his nature to hate another except that 'another' is someone with evil intentions. But the problem is, he doesn't even know who it was.

Shrugging it off completely as something of not his concern, Takeru walked to the closest inn and seeing that it was quite okay in appearance, when in. The innkeeper, who is a lady with a child at her side, bowed as he enters. Takeru paid the accommodation for it and settle in the room after a satisfying dinner.

The next morning, Takeru took his leave and stepped out in the cool morning. Being early, there are not as much people as yesterday. Turning his map, which he had brought along with him from Shinobi Village, he identifies his next route and headed for the town gate. In actual though, Takeru had only the prophecy to guide him. He had no idea where he should go next. So, the blond hair boy had decided to wander around till luck brings him to another one like him.

As he moves for the exit though, Takeru could feel the same feeling he felt yesterday. Something is watching him again. His whole body felt nervous and his fingers twitch a few time. It was really uncomfortable. But Takeru concludes that the person would leave him alone when he exit the Town of Miijen.

But were the boy wrong. When he exited the town and headed into the forest, the stalker still had its gaze on him. As Takeru continues walking under the canopies of the forest to his uncertain destination, the blond hair boy felt like he was a prey. The hair on his back once again stood at its end and Takeru fidgeted his backpack nervously. Also, the constantly shifting shadows of the trees are not even contributing to his situation, as of now.

However, even with all the anxiety, he is still alert as ever. All his senses are fully utilizes to its best. His sharp ear could pick any sounds around him. His keen eyes were focused on every living thing that moves. His nose would try to pick up any odd smell. And his guard and defenses are already up and ready to battle if it needs be.

But… probably because of some distraction or maybe the stalker is just too quiet, Takeru wouldn't know, because the person who have been following him emerges suddenly from the bushes and trees to his left. Takeru's eyes widen as the blade of his pursuer flashed in the semi dark forest…

*******

Miyako walks across the meadow and into the forest once more. The lavender haired girl was reluctant to leave the beautiful scenery and enter the dark, empty forest. The only sounds she could hear are the chirps of the crickets and some herbivorous animals grazing the grass. Somehow, this make Miyako felt uneasy. In New Feiyuan, there are noises everywhere. Even when the slave masters are still there, the town is still a bustling place. This sudden quietness is heart stopping for her. But she thanked god that Genbu is there accompanying her.

To contribute to her problems list, she had no idea how long she had been moving from place to place. Each place looks the same and nothing was ever new. There are no towns, villages, or roadside inn to be seen anywhere. The nearest one to her is a around fifty or so leagues behind her.  However, she is sure that she is going in the right direction. Her sense of way is still intact and added in Genbu's guidance; it was not bad all in all.

After what seems like eternity, she settled down and decided to get some lunch. The spot she chooses was next to a lake. And like all other places she had been through, there are not much aquatic animals in it. Shrugging it off, she gathers some firewood and started a fire with a flint.

When the fire is big enough, she took out a small slice of meatloaf and started cooking it. While waiting, she sat there looking into the fire. Moments later, her gaze trails to the silver colored amulet around her neck. She reach out with one hand and held it at eyelevel. With a click, the amulet snapped opened and in it, was an age-old photo.

There are four people in the photo. One of them was a small, cute girl with lavender hair. Clearly, that was Miyako when she is a lot younger. There was a woman standing behind Miyako and had her hands on both her shoulders. It was Miyako's mother. Standing beside her mother, was another woman with blond hair and beautiful complexion. Miyako remembers she always called the blond hair woman 'Aunt Pretty'. And finally, in front of the same woman, is a girl with vermilion color hair. It was Ruki.

As Miyako's finger trail down the picture, she let her tears flow free. It was understandable, since everyone in the photo holds a dear memory in her heart. But, they are all dead now. Her mind screamed inwardly, _'It was all because of the stupid battle eight years ago!'_

But from what she hears from a dying man, her best friend Ruki is still alive somewhere out there, in the clutches of Evil. She had promised herself that she would find her and rebuild the almost extinct race of the Kami even if she needs to shatter the world she was destined to safe.

Being too absorb in the picture, Miyako was neither aware of the smoke from the burning meatloaf nor the crack of a twig in the forest cause by wandering animals. But then, some splashing and a gasped came from behind her from the direction of the lake.

Miyako's eyes widened and slipped the now-closed amulet underneath her shirt. Living in a violent community since she was eight, Miyako had learned the way of attack first, and talk later; regardless if the person meant her harm or not. As her will rises, her hair became longer and part of it formed a scythe like blade. At a simple command, it whipped out and strikes at the place where the voice was originated.

But the other person was aware of it and had leapt away before the dangerous hair came near. And with him out of the way, the hair strike into the water instead. Causing droplets of water to fly around. The person, who is a boy of around fifteen, turned his head and tried to look at the one who had tried to kill him. Whoever it was, had its back to him, and being blocked by the shadow of the canopies, the boy was not very sure whether his assailant was a male or a female.

Miyako however, realizes her miss, and made her hair, which is now braided into ten or so sharp braids, attack the person all at once. The boy, suspended in midair, wasn't able to change his course of direction. So, he had no other alternative but to draw out something from his pocket.

It was a small pale brown hilt of a weapon. There was a small flash of light at its pommel and water sprouted from the tip of the hilt. It twirls and solidifies as it became longer. In not more than five seconds, the supposedly bladeless weapon has a translucent blade now. During the same time the blade is forming, the white, which is the pupil, disappear. His gorgeous violet eyes were replaced with that of blue.

With his weapon ready, he slashes the hair that came near him. But it seems endless as it continues on. The sharp things, which he identifies as hair, kept on coming no matter how many he had or cut or how long he had slashed. As his patient was at its tip, he cut the hair for the final time before he rushes forward, aiming his blade at the assailant.

When his weapon was inches from the back of his assailant's neck, the person turned around and it was revealed to him that it was a girl. With his eyes back to normal and wide in surprise, the boy manages to change his momentum slightly, causing the blade of his weapon to cut deep into the ground instead at the girl, Miyako.

No matter who it was, he would never strike a female except that it was totally necessary. 

Miyako, recovering from her initial shock, saw the opening or rather the guard that have been dropped down. She smiled as she raised one of her still braided hair and thrusts it at the exposed back of her silent trespasser. However, the kneeling boy was able to evade it at the last second. And he only got the end of his shirt cut open a tiny bit.

Miyako tried to slash one more time but the person cut it off and shouted loud enough for her to hear, "Lady, I meant no harm!"

Miyako, being the type who suspects everyone she passes, didn't believe at the boy's words. Her developing it was probably because most of her life has been spend with a savage community. Once again, she raises all of her sharp-ended hair and thrusts it forward, aiming for the person's heart.

The boy, realizing that it was no use with words, tried a different way that his alert mind had formed. He threw his weapon aside and stood still, waiting for the mysterious girl with killer hair to strike. He knew this was a gamble. A very dangerous gamble, that is. But yet, this seems to be the only available way to assure the girl. With sweat rolling down his pale face, the boy thought silently, _'If I'm wrong about this, it would probably be the end of my journey.'_

But the boy somehow knew… that he'd win this gamble.

Miyako was not very sure whether she's doing the right thing. As her hair draws closer to the unmoving stranger, she hesitated at her action. In the end, she softened her amazing long hair and let them all drop to the ground. She was not sure what had made her do it. It was probably because of the boy's eyes. They were so… the girl doesn't know how to put it. But she could only come out with that reason and also something she herself doesn't understands.

The boy, who is in no mortal danger as of now, releases the breath he had been holding. Winning the gamble, he let a small smile crept across his still face. He moved towards the place where he has tossed away his weapon. All the while, he could feel the eyes of the girl boring into him. 

After he picks up his weapon, which is now bladeless again, he stirred his gaze on the girl. Without any idea why the girl had attacked him, the boy said, "I ah… I'm sorry if I somehow had… provoked you into attacking me."

The girl gave a humph and looked away. As she did that, Miyako could feel her cheek flaming with embarrassment. The boy, who is one innocent boy, really meant her no harm. And she had attacked without any reason or whatsoever. Silently, she made a mental note to repair her unacceptable instinct.

The boy felt the need to introduce himself and apologize once more, "Ore wa namae…"

Miyako interrupted before the boy could say anything, "Save your name to yourself and just get away from here." The girl threaten though her turned away head was still flaming red, "I might change my mind and attack you again."

The boy, seeing that this isn't going anywhere, decided to take his leave to continue his important journey. But just as he was about to turn away, a voice, which the girl can also hear, said, Ken, matte. The boy, Ken, stopped in his track. The voice went on, Ano shoujo wa… Shinsei no Senshi. 

"Nani?" Ken once again averted his gaze to the girl and asked the voice, "Hontou ka? Seiryu?"

Sou… 

The girl, who is picking up their conversation, directed her speech inwardly. Asking a certain someone who needed her to save the world from the Absolute Evil. "Genbu? How come the boy, and whoever is that voice knows that I'm a Holy Warrior?"

Genbu, the two headed legendary turtle answered back, That's because… that boy… is also one of the Holy Warrior. He pauses and then said, And the guardian of his has felt my presence within you as I had felt his. 

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" The girl's tone showed that she was clearly annoyed. "I nearly took an innocent's life."

Genbu understands the girl's tone very well. He knew he must give a very good reason or she would be mad at him and she would stay quiet for some time. This Genbu knew through the two months journey with Miyako. It will take awhile for a guardian to sense the other. That is why I didn't say anything earlier. 

Somewhere in an alternate dimension, two forms are already taking place. One is that of a huge two-headed turtle with a pair of tail and also a large tree protruding from his shell. The other is a snake like dragon with blue scales that reflected the colors of the rainbow.

The two enormous form nodded at each other and the snake like dragon greeted him, Genbu, it's been awhile, hasn't it? 

The two-headed turtle, Genbu, nodded and response back; Yes… it really has been a really long time since we fight together, side by side, Seiryu. And I see that you also have a Warrior of your own already. The two-headed turtle examine Ken up and down. A fine one, that is. 

You yourself have a very powerful Kami warrior also. 

Ken, feeling lost, asked the dragon, his guardian, "Seiryu, who is it that you're talking to?"

The dragon took his gaze of his comrade back in the Age of Darkness and looked at Ken. He gave the curious boy an answer, That is Genbu, the Holy Guardian in this continent of Jennaide. He is a very understanding and good guardian with the power that controls earth elemental. 

Genbu roared in laughter and said, You flatter me my friend. 

Miyako, feeling that she needs to know what is going on, asked Genbu the same question that Ken has asked. Genbu told her, This enthusiastic dragon here is Seiryu. A Holy Guardian that holds the property of water. He is one fella who likes to humor others. Genbu added as a precautious for her, But you wouldn't want to mess with him when he's serious. He could scare you till your knees shake. 

Miyako was surprise at Genbu's choice of word. The Holy Guardian always has talked in a serious way. And since the appearance of this new guardian, Genbu had changed totally. She realizes that Seiryu must have really been a good friend of his.

Where are you headed as of now? Seiryu asked Genbu and Miyako.

The great ancient turtle relate his plan for the blue dragon and his Warrior, We planned to go to the Castle City of Thaedan, Mincht. Since we're looking for a Holy Guardian's sealing place, we might as well head for the records that are kept in libraries there. Mincht is said to be a city with a lot of libraries that kept ancient records and also, knowing only the country wouldn't be of much help in our search for the other guardians. 

What a coincidence! We, Ken and I, are also planning to go there while we swam here. It's a long journey from Erathia, so we have quite figure out the best choice. 

Miyako eyes widened in astonishment. She asked disbelievingly, "Erathia? You swam all the way here from Erathia?"

Ken nodded and confirms her question, "Yes. Since bonding with Seiryu allowed me to breathe underwater, we traveled to here through a series of underwater tunnels."

Ignoring the two humans to their fantasy, Genbu said to Seiryu, If our direction is the same, we might as well go together. It will make the search in the libraries a lot easier. The turtle paused before he went on, After that, we'll then decide whether to split up or stick together in the search. 

Ken, no matter how hard he's listening to the lavender hair girl disbelieving complain, he still have kept up with Genbu and Seiryu's conversation. He asked his guardian, "Am I traveling with this lady here then?"

With the tomboy you mean. Genbu laughed as Seiryu ignored Miyako's retorts and gave an answer for Ken, I think we might as well do it that way. It's much better to have someone watch our backs and also to make our journey a trifle interesting. 

Ken smiled and told the girl, "I guess we're stuck together for awhile then." The boy then gave even a wider smile and said, "This still end up with a proper introduction that was cut of earlier." Ken extended his hand and introduce himself, "My name is Ichijozi Ken from the Continent of Endless Snow, Erathia. I'm very please to meet you."

Miyako turned away with a blush forming at her cheeks because of the eyes of the boy that are meeting her own. She just gave another humph and looked away again, ignoring the extended handshake. However, she did introduce herself, "Miyako. Inoue Miyako." After she was sure she was calm, she turned her head and gave a chilling stare, "And the pleasure is all mine."

Kens sighed and gave a helpless shrug. He thought to himself with agony, _'This is going to be a very, very long trip…'_

*******

Two boys, one with a short blue hair, and the other with unruly maroon, walked pass the row of houses on each side of the road. And like most houses build in the Mescaria region, there are beautiful gardens as their front porch. Just the day before, they have reached the Castle City of Mescaria, Barole. And as they passed the busy street that holds hundreds of people, they were receiving curious glance from anybody within their voice radius.

Obviously, the two were arguing about something that had happened yesterday. Something that is too much, in the blue hair boy's opinion. Even though the maroon hair boy has a loud voice, his friend's was even louder at the current situation. His voice could have been heard from one end of Barole to the other, if that's possible. 

When the limit line for angriness of the blue hair boy reached, he shouted to his friend, "Daisuke! How could you have spent so much of our money that was supposed to be use for a few months?" The blue hair boy continues as his rage builds on, "I shouldn't have let you keep the gold pouch, if I had knew. You spent as if you have unlimited amounts of it! And now look in it! We starts out with two thousand gold and now we're left with five hundred and sixty! What have you spent it on?"

The maroon hair boy, Motomiya Daisuke, was trying to evade his best friend's murderous glare. He held up his hand innocently and said while sweat is still pouring down his back, "Uh… Jen, look… I… ah… it's just that, I've never been to a Castle City before… and… ah… there's a lot of nice looking food-"

That finally breaks the last thread that is holding Lee Jenrya from killing his food-loving friend. He screamed at the top of his voice, "Daisuke! We've spent a lot on the accommodation for the inn already! Just because you haven't stay before in a luxurious bedroom, I've opted to pick a good inn here!" He stood in Daisuke's path and went on, "And NOW! You tell me there are a lot of nice food?"

"Hey, calm down will ya?" the maroon hair boy's voice sounded weak. "We can always get some money if we want to."

"Oh, yeah? How!" Lee demanded but his tone indicated that he's starting to calm down already.

"Well… we can always go to those bars that offer bounty hunters jobs," Daisuke reasoned.  As he goes on, he become more confident with his idea, "Since the two of us are only good in fighting, we might as well get some jobs that require neurons and lots of actions."

Lee, with his rage now in control, raises one of his eyebrows in surprise. Daisuke caught the look and threw a reproachful glance him. The maroon hair boy asked acidly, "Okay! Now what did I said that made you so surprise!"

Lee giggled and told him, "Nothing." He turned around and headed to a place stated in the map that offers jobs. As he did so, he said over his shoulder, "It's just that, that is the most reasonable idea that ever came out of your mouth ever since I knew you."

Daisuke felt his face grew red with shame and shouted, "What do you mean by that! I've always been giving out sensible comments!" Lee just laughed louder in response. Daisuke grumbled and chase his friend, "Jen! If we weren't in public, I would have run you down already!"

The door of the shop that offered jobs opened and Daisuke and Lee step in. It was kind of dark in there and there are only three or four people in there only. The person in charge, a grouchy man in his late thirties, gave a glance at the two boys before shrugging and went back to his work behind the desk. Ignoring that, the two friends immediately have their eyes on the jobs available on a list pasted on a board. Apparently, the list only stated the condition of the job bet and did not include the rewards for it.

So, Lee turned and headed to the man while Daisuke continue to look the list over and over again. Once he reached the desk, the blue hair boy asked in a polite tone, "Excuse me, sir. What kind of jobs has you to offer as of now?"

The man didn't even replies as he answered lee, "It's all in the list."

"Yes, I know." Lee said with a tint of irritation in his voice, "I wanted to know it in detail though."

The man finally looks up and Daisuke had comes over and join the two. The man put his hand on the counter and asked, "Well, what do you know then?"

Daisuke interrupted before Lee could get his words out, "We want he job with the most pay and that it requires some violence and dangers!"

Lee tried to object at Daisuke's outrageous suggestion but he was cut off yet again. This time, it was the man behind the desk. With a sly grin, he told the boy "Well, for now the highest pay is ten thousand gold for each person."

"Ten thousand?" Lee exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Each person?" Daisuke agreed.

The man nodded in response. "Yes, this job was listed here by the lord in charge of the Mescaria region." The man went on to explain the job, "This job however, is to capture the mysterious person or creature who is behind all the death that is happening a few months ago. The lord seems desperate to catch that person, be it dead or alive. That's all I can tell you about it."

Daisuke nodded his head and said, "It's a dea-"

A hand had snaked its way and covered Daisuke's mouth. Daisuke tried to yank it off but the hand stayed firmly clasped on his face. Lee told the man; "Could you give us a second to talk this out first?" Without waiting for a reply, Lee pulled his overconfidence friend aside and asked him, "Dai, this job is really dangerous. Are you sure that we'll be fine?"

Daisuke finally yanked the hand off his mouth and answer confidently, "No problem! With a martial artist and a Holy Warrior here, it will be easy. You don't need to worry anything about it! We'll be fine!"

Lee shook his head in defeat and said, "Confident, aren't you?"

Daisuke smiled and said, "Aren't I always."

They return to the counter, who the man is standing impatiently with one foot tapping the tile floor. Lee told him, "We've agreed to take the job, both of us."

The man smiled and said, "I knew it will interest young adventurers." He took two forms from his desk and handed it to the two boys. "Fill in this form and you're off."

Lee asked while his hand is doing all the writing, "Is there anything we should know? Anything that can help us with it, hints? Clues?"

The man places his fingers below his chin as if he was thinking very deeply. "Well… rumor has it that this mysterious killer only appear at night. And… oh!" He retreated once more to his desk and started rummaging through the pile of paper stacked. "Ah ha!" He returned to the counter and put a roughly drawn map down for the two to see. "This is the map of this city. The 'X' mark is where all the accident had occurred. I'm not sure if there if some pattern to it, but I think it would be best if you take it along. It might turn out to be useful."

Lee took the map and rolled it. "Thanks a lot." He pauses to see whether Daisuke had finished filling his form. The maroon hair boy seems to be struggling with it. With a shook of his head, Lee turned back to the man and asked him, "Is there anything else?"

"I think there is. Just the other day, there were two young adventurers, like the both of you, came in." He pauses before he went on, "Apparently, they also took up this job. I'm not sure if this is of any help, but that's all I can tell you for this job."

"That would be enough, thanks," Lee told the man.

"Finally!" Daisuke exclaimed, handing the form back to the man. Once the two were out of that gloomy shop, Daisuke started to complain, "I hate filling something up! All the words and sentences, yuck! They make me sick! Not to mention, they confuse me!"

Lee kept quiet and as he always does, he listened to all of Daisuke's ranting and complains. When the maroon hair boy has quiet down for around ten seconds, Lee said, "If you have finish with your complains, we might as well go to an inn or a tavern and wait till sundown."

Daisuke blinks his eyes and his face was that of a confuse guy. "Sundown? Why?"

Lee sighed, "Haven't you been listening?" Daisuke shook his head and Lee sighed another time, "The man said that the killer appears only at night. We might as well follow the only clue we have than go around searching the whole city."

As the sun descended, the orange sky has turned into that of a dark blue. Glittering stars, far off in the universe, shine like a sparkling diamond. A calm breeze settles over the Castle City Barole as all its inhabitants return home. As the light in the rooms faded, all of the inhabitants went into slumber; all but two figures, which came out from the ever-opened tavern.

The goggle that Daisuke wears glisten under the moonlight as he gave an enormous yawns and rubbed his eye. The sleepy boy asked his friend who is completely the opposite of his condition, "Jen, can we do this some other day? I'm really sleepy right now."

The alert blue hair boy shook his head and answered firmly, "No, we're doing this tonight and be done with it." He smiled and said, "Beside, it serve you right, Dai, for not listening to me this afternoon. You should have slept while you have the chance."

The maroon hair boy grumbled a few inaudible comments. When he finally got over it, he asked Lee, "So, what do we do now?"

Lee fished out the map in his pocket and examines it closely. "Well, from what I've come out so far, the murder seems to happen, not on accident, but a neatly planned one. Look here." Lee turned the map for Daisuke to see as he indicates all the 'X' spot. "The murder is happening at the perimeter of the castle, all of them. It seems someone is planning to go into the castle without much notice."

"Well then, we just have to wait near the castle and wait for someone to pop up."

"Exactly. But we'll split into two and we move around constantly. You'll cover here," Lee, pointed at the eastern and northern side, "-and I'll guard the other side. That way, we'll cover more ground and if we're lucky, we might catch the mysterious killer tonight." Lee thought about something before he tells Daisuke, "If you find the person, give a signal."

"Signal? What signal?"

"You know how to make the sound of the owl right?" Daisuke nodded. "That would be the signal then. And for safety purposes, we'll not carry any lights to not draw any attentions to us and we should meet up every hours or so here."

"Gotcha!"

Before Lee could say anything else, the maroon hair boy had disappeared into the shadow provided by the bushes. However, he did caught Lee showing him a thumb up sign. But that's all he sees before moving into place. The darkness was not entire, the soft glow of the moon provided Daisuke with the source of light he needs. But as Lee had advice, he stayed near the shadow to hide himself from any prying eyes.

As the night crept on, Daisuke fidgeted uncomfortable. He had moved around for a few hours. He had squat down and waited. He even slapped away those annoying mosquitoes that kept on buzzing around him. But most of his mind is filled with a single word; tire.

The maroon hair boy had become very impatient already. And it was of no surprise since it was his nature to be that way. And when it finally become too much to bear, Daisuke retreated toward a stout tree and lied down below it. He stares into the endless space and let his mind rest. He knew Lee would be very mad at him, but he doesn't care. All that is important now is that he's exhausted beyond his endurance.

Even so, he never forgets to thought about what had happened lately. He had left his home to search for the other Holy Warriors. It was not an easy task; Daisuke knew this. But he was chosen for it and the world rest within it. Therefore he had no choice. If given the chance, Daisuke would have wanted to stay in his home and goes on with the rest of his simple life. But on second thought, he had always waited for something like this to come. Daisuke tried to ask Suzaku about his problem, but lately, the legendary phoenix seems to have disappeared from his mind. After they each Barole, there were no conversation exchanged.

He was about to close his eyes and let his mind sleeps when the rustling of bushes alerted him. He sat up immediately, making sure that the person, whoever it was, would not hear him. He sticks his head into every small opening, every nooks and crannies of the bushes to see who it was.

Finally, he saw a shadow, creeping and pausing. He smiled slyly as his mind said triumphantly,   _'I've got you now.'_ As he was about to alert Lee about his discovery, a thought came into mind. _'Why call Lee when I could handle this myself?'_

Finally making up his mind, Daisuke crept closer to the mysterious figure that had now stayed on one place. Daisuke made sure the soft boots he's wearing doesn't make any sound as he continues to draw the distance between him and the figure closer. At the same time, Daisuke also tried to identify the figure but the figure, like him, had carefully lace himself or herself in the shadow, hiding his or her face.

When it was close enough for the boy, he rubbed his hand excitingly and waited for the opportunity to come. It came when the figure stood up, with his or her back facing him. Daisuke leapt, in hope of pinning the person down. But was he wrong. With a flash of light, the figure had turned around and Daisuke finds something sharp and pointed at his throat!

_Wanna be the biggest dreamer   
Zensokuryoku de mirai mo ima mo kake nukero_

_Wanna be the biggest dreamer   
Running full speed through the both the future and the present_

_Sou boku wa ki zuitan da zutto shukudai wasureteta   
Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo "Boku wa dare nan darou?"_

_That's right, I've realized it, I forgot to do my homework   
That's one puzzle, puzzle, puzzle, "Who am I?"_

_Suraidingu shite surimuketa hiza itakutatte ne   
Sugu tachiagaranakya chansu wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa_

_Even if I slide and skin my knees   
I've gotta stand right back up, I know my chance will run away_

_Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!   
Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro   
Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite_

_Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!   
Dreaming is the start of everything, that's the answer   
I'll fly farther than anyone, through all the tomorrows_

_Chiheisen made tonde yuke hane wo moratta yuukitachi   
Tsuyoku ookiku naru tame ni boku mo hashiridasou_

_Fly to the horizon, our courage has gained wings   
In order to grow big and strong, I'll run too_

_Kikoete ita yo kaunto daun zutto mae kara   
Junbi wa dekiteru sa ima sugu hajimeyou zero ni kaware!_

_For a long time I've heard the count down   
I'm prepared, let's start now, change into zero!_

_Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!   
Shinjirarenakya mabataki shiteru setsuna ni kieru yo   
Kokoro no hyouteki sorasazu hashire subete no chikara butsukeyou_

_Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!   
We've gotta believe, disappear into the twinkling instand   
I'll run, not turning away from my heart's target, with all my strength_

_Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!   
Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro   
Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite_

_Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!   
Dreaming is the start of everything, that's the answer   
I'll fly farther than anyone, through all the tomorrows_

_Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!   
Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro   
Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite_

_Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!   
Dreaming is the start of everything, that's the answer   
I'll fly farther than anyone, through all the tomorrows_

_Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!   
Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro   
Wanna be the biggest dreamer   
Zensokuryoku de mirai mo ima mo kake nukero_

_Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!   
Dreaming is the start of everything, that's the answer   
Wanna be the biggest dreamer   
Running full speed through the both the future and the present_

***********************************************************************************************

**Basic Statistics:**

*This section is the first time ever being used in fanfiction.net. Therefore, it belongs to me. If any authors who wanted to use this concept in their own story, please inform me and ask my permission first before doing so. Thank you!!

*Those numbers in brackets belongs to the characters' respective guardian.

**Main characters:**

**Takaishi Takeru (None)**

Level: 13

Hp: 746

Sp: 62

Mp: N/A

Strength: 25

Magic: N/A

Defense: 19

Mag. Defense: 18

Speed: 32

Luck: 100

Skills learned:

- Kabutowari (6 Sp)

- Sazanka (8 Sp)

Magics learned:

- N/A

**Yagami Hikari (Taihu)**

Level: 15 (21)

Hp: 596

Sp: 40

Mp: 102

Strength: 14 (34)

Magic: 38 (33)

Defense: 14 (29)

Mag. Defense: 31 (27)

Speed: 26

Luck: 120

Skills learned:

- Kamaitachi (10 Sp)

Magics learned:

-  Air Slash (12 Mp)

- Cyclone (16 Mp)

- Tornado (32 Mp)

- *Summoning _ Taihu* (100 Mp)

**Ichijozi Ken (Seiryu)**

Level: 11 (19)

Hp: 538

Sp: 40

Mp: 62

Strength: 16 (34)

Magic: 24 (29)

Defense: 12 (23)

Mag. Defense: 27 (25)

Speed: 18

Luck: 130

Skills learned:

- Wareme ga Atama (23 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Spread (9 Mp)

- Ice Wall (15 Mp)

- Hail Storm (28 Mp)

**Inoue Miyako (Genbu)**

Level: 10 (17)

Hp: 524

Sp: 42

Mp: 38

Strength: 17 (34)

Magic: 14 (21)

Defense: 24 (41)

Mag. Defense: 11 (16)

Speed: 12

Luck: 80

Skills learned:

- Kanazuchi (7 Sp)

- Kami o-sage (7 Sp)

- Oogama (9Sp)

Magics learned:

- Stone Wall (10 Mp)

- Rock Break (17 Mp)

**Motomiya Daisuke (Suzaku)**

Level: 9 (15)

Hp: 551

Sp: 45

Mp: 29

Strength: 23 (26)

Magic: 11 (21)

Defense: 19 (19)

Mag. Defense: 8 (15)

Speed: 14

Luck: 40

Skills learned:

- Tenga _ Hien Ren Kyaku (6 Sp)

- Tenga _ Hachi Yourenga (12 Sp)

- Tenga _ Shishi Senkou (24 Sp)

- Tenga _ Majin Hien Kyaku (28 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Flame Wall (11 Mp)

**Hida Iori (Byakko)**

Level: 10 (13)

Hp: 645

Sp: 59

Mp: 31

Strength: 20 (22)

Magic: 13 (17)

Defense: 16 (17)

Mag. Defense: 11 (16)

Speed: 13

Luck: 70

Skills learned:

- Majin Ken (5 Sp)

- Tatsuumaki, Kougeki suru (17 Sp)

Magics learned:

- None

**Wallace de Winter (Yousei)**

Level: 11 (16)

Hp: 782

Sp: 46

Mp: 38

Strength: 19 (25)

Magic: 16 (30)

Defense: 17 (23)

Mag. Defense: 16 (21)

Speed: 17

Luck: 60

Skills learned:

- Yousou Shuugeki (15 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Vicious Vine (21 Mp)

**Misc. Characters:**

**Lee Jenrya**

Level: 8

Hp: 453

Sp: 43

Mp: N/A

Strength: 17

Magic: N/A

Defense: 16

Mag. Defense: 9

Speed: 12

Luck: 90

Skills learned:

- Tenga _ Tsumujikaze (7 Sp)

- Tenga _ Gariuukuuha (13 Sp)

- Tenga _ Hien Ren Ten Kyaku (33 Sp)

Magics learned:

- N/A

***********************************************************************************************

**Translations:**

Conversations:

"Ore wa namae…" –  "My name is…"

Ken, matte. – Ken, wait. 

Ano shoujo wa… Shinsei no Senshi. –  That girl is a… Holy Warrior. 

"Nani?" – "What?"

"Hontou ka? Seiryu?" – "Is it true? Seiryu?"

**Author's Note:**

Again, I'm sorry with the wait I've caused. And as you all notice, there is no Takari yet. Yes, I know I've said that I would put Takari in the eighth chapter. But after some long thought, I've decided to put it later, to make the relation a lot more romantic. And with this said, I hope this will assure you all that this IS a Takari story. This goes for Kenyako too. I assure you all that the couples listed in my info page WILL NOT change.

Secondly, I've added the 'Basic Statistics' part above. From now on, every end of the chapter, there will be a small part for it. That chart doesn't influence the story much. So you can just skip it. The reason it was there is just for the fun of it, as if this story is a game itself (If only… *Sigh*). In any case though, the chart will change according to the story.

Anyway, the song above is Digimon Tamers opening song, 'The Biggest Dreamer'.

With that, wait for the next chapter, 'The Legend of Inochi Stone'.


	9. The Legend of Inochi Stone

**_Destiny_**

***Disclaimer***

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON.

**Author's Note:**

Okay, my trial exams are over. So I can concentrate more on 'Destiny' before my finals. Anyway, I decided to rewrite the eight previous chapters. And no, I wouldn't change the storylines. I just wanted to correct all my grammar mistakes. Not forgetting, I would like to say thanks to the readers who told me and pointed out my grammar mistakes, and also 'mandycroyance', who aided me in improving my grammars.

Not forgetting, a million thanks to those who reviewed! All your kind words and encouragements really supported me in this! Continue sending them in and thanks again!

To an author named 'WhiteSpectre':

Since, you don't have your e-mail address in your bio page, I've decided to answer your questions this way. To your first question; yes, Koushirou (Izzy) and Jou (Joe) will be coming in. To your second question… the answer lies in this chapter. ^_^

***********************************************************************************************

**Destiny – Chapter Two : The Legend of Inochi Stone**

_Once upon a time, the world of Gaea was a wasteland. Its surface was barren of any vegetation. Let alone living things. It's sky was as dark as charcoal, always eluded by the dark clouds. Endless storms, raged in every corners of the inhabited world. The ocean, musty and dirty, with a stale smell, was always churning and tidal waves flooded the ground._

_But then…_

_The Holy Gods took steps to bring forth a peaceful world. In the very first pace, Kaminari, the God of Thunder, stopped the raging storm. Following that, Mizu, the Goddess of Water, calmed the sea and cleansed it. Then, Tsuchi, the God of Earth, made continents, islands, and mainland… grounds for walking. With the command of Kaze, the Goddess of Wind, the breezeless world of Gaea was now traveled by slow and soft breeze. Honou, the God of Fire, warmed the freezing cold Gaea. _

_The God of Nature, Shizen, then said, "A perfect world should be filled with greenery."_

_And thus, vegetations covered the world, leaving only a fraction, which was now known as the Dry Continent of Gwarthen. But without light, the plants would eventually die. And so, Hika, the Goddess of Light, sent forth blazing rays of light that pierced and filtered through the black clouds to brighten the dark world. With the help of Kaze, Hika also vaporized the dark clouds. Leaving only the blue sky in sight._

_Finally, Inochi, the God of Life, started the final pace of their creation, "May there be life in this land."_

_And there was life. Planktons, was the first to emerge. They appeared in uncountable numbers, littering the sea. And from them, fishes of all kinds appeared. Some of these marine beings evolved and started to stay on the ground. Then, at the peak of the creation, humans came. The gods made them as perfect as possible, giving them hands, legs, and a boundless mind to think for what's good and what's bad. _

_As hoped, the world of Gaea was peaceful with its inhabitant._

_But, the Dark Gods did not share the joy. They despised the joy that Gaea have. And ever since from the beginning of time, they had been opposing the Holy Gods. Of course, they had tried to destroy the creations made. But with the protection from the Holy Gods, they weren't able to lay a finger on it. And so, they advance in a less violent way. Slowly, one by one, they corrupted the pure minds of the humans._

_Thus began the Age of Darkness…_

_Greed, jealousy, envy and hate bloomed from the humans' hearts. They started to wage war against each other, destroying everything in their path. The Holy Gods were greatly saddened by it. And because they were not able to interfere directly, Inochi sent forth a messiah who helped the only uncorrupted king, Seferius, the Holy King, and also known as the Inochi-ou._

_After a series of agonizing battles, King Seferius received the Inochi Stone. With him, Seven Holy Guardians fight alongside him. Each Holy Guardians were the Holy Beasts, representing the gods; Kaminari, Mizu, Tsuchi, Kaze, Honou, Shizen and Hika. _

_Together, they fought away the darkness and brought a peaceful era where no people will live in fear. A world that was filled with joys, a world full of smile. Seeing that there was no more to be done and that their time were up, the Holy Gods departed, leaving Gaea. But they know… _

_Someday…_

_They will return…_

_To have the final battle with the Dark Gods who only lied sealed in slumber…_

*******

_1008 A.D., the 20th day of the sixth month…_

Takeru's eyes widened as the blade of his pursuer flashed in the semi dark forest…

But in the nick of time, he manages to duck low enough to parry the deadly slash aimed at his neck. With reflexive agility, Takeru rolled away, escaping certain doom. He was lucky to have only some of his bangs that covered his forehead removed. Who knows what worse could have happen if he wasn't fast enough.

Once Takeru was safely out of distance, he eyed the stalker with an extremely deadly gaze. As he surmised everything, he realized that the person attacking him was just a boy of about two years younger than him. But the blonde hair Takeru knew this stalker with brown hair was no ordinary boy. Or else, this uneasy feeling wouldn't be lingering at the back of his neck and his subconscious mind wouldn't be nagging at him to be careful.

Takeru opted to get out and to avoid any unnecessary fight. But then, for some reason he couldn't help it but let his anger took control over him. This boy was one of the races that the shinobi boy couldn't help but wanted to get rid off. As he spoke that one word out, his voice was seethed with hatred, "Samurai…."

The mysterious boy acknowledges the hatred and replied by charging forward with his kodachi held at ready. Takeru took one look at the boy's movement and immediately knew that this boy was not an easy opponent. Yet, Takeru still stood tall where he was with his eye's pupil reduce to a slit, not moving a single muscle. His fists clenched and unclenched at his side.

At the last minute when the brown hair boy was about to slice open his chest, Takeru vanished. The brown hair boy was greatly surprised but he knew it was no sorcery. It was the unbelieving speed that the shinobi race possessed. Hurriedly, he tried to pinpoint the blonde hair boy's location. However, before he could turn his head, his kodachi was knocked off his grip and immediately, he felt an arm encircling his neck.

Takeru was holding the boy at a headlock, attempting to suffocate him or just break his neck. But before he could do so, a pair of arms was there to stop Takeru's hand from doing anything further. For a moment, the two was struggling to overcome the other. The shorter boy seems to be on the losing side, considering their age, but an idea flashed into his mind.

The brown hair boy positioned the katana at his back carefully while his hands are still holding his hunt's arms at bay. With a jerk, the end of the katana's scabbard jutted into Takeru's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. With Takeru's hold loosened, the brown hair boy manages to escape by elbowing the blonde hair boy's chest.

Takeru, who had had his eyes closed when the katana jutted him, opened one side of it. He was shocked to see the katana removed from the brown hair boy's scabbard and was held high, with the tip pointing towards the sky. The brown hair boy shouted, "RAIJIN!"

Quite suddenly, the sky above darkened as black clouds started to swirl and formed into one humongous cumulonimbus. And as suddenly as it has appear, the sky cackled and lightning strike down at the brown hair boy, with it, the thunder roared. But it did not brought any harm to the boy; instead, the blade of his weapon is now charged with lightning.

Without giving a chance for Takeru to piece this surprise, the boy slashed the air with his charged weapon. As he did so, he shouted, "KEN!!"

Takeru eyes widened, as some sort of ground energy that was trailed by lightning as it moved, came closer to him. At the last minute, without thinking, Takeru leapt high up into a tree to escape the intended damage. But he was wrong; the ground energy hit the base of the trunk and resulting in the instant collapse of the plant. But that wasn't all, to worsen the situation, the tree immediately caught on fire.

With a surprise yelp, Takeru fell and was thrown quite a distant. With his backpack still intact, Takeru tried to stand up. As he did so, he notices that the brown hair boy was preparing for another attack. The blade of the boy's katana was already charged again.

Takeru realized that it was no use to escape this battle or this attack. So, he stood there, with a calm look and concentrated. His hand was held apart and slowly, there was a small light formed at the very center of his chest. The brown hair boy had to cover his eyes as a bright light burst out. But the end result, the light still caused him to see blurry images.

When his sight was fully adjusted again, he realized that now, floating in front of Takeru was a golden naginata, shaped oddly but expertly forged. The brown hair boy was surprised at how this weapon had appeared. But nonetheless, he assumed his attacking stance. Takeru, seeing that, grabbed the floating weapon and held it defensively.

When the brown hair boy was about to launch his attack, a mighty voice boomed out, IORI! STOP THIS VERY MOMENT! 

The brown hair boy immediately paused his movement, his muscles, not twitching. But when he got over at the sudden interruption, he asked the unseen figure. His voice was clearly filled with annoyance, "Byakko, why did you stop me?"

I know about your feeling with that boy Iori, but I can't have you kill him. 

"Is there a special reason?"

As a matter of fact, there is. The brown hair boy shot Takeru a cold glare as Byakko paused to piece together his next sentence. This boy here, and I'm sure of it, was a Holy Warrior. But surprisingly, I couldn't feel his Holy Guardian's presence. 

The brown hair boy, Iori, scowled and said, "And then that settles everything. He should be eliminated since there are no obvious reasons to let him live."

Please be more sensible Iori. Don't let that hatred hide your true kind self. As the unseen figure's word crashed on him like a huge boulder, Iori closed his eyes and sheathed his katana, feeling guilty at his action. The unseen figure went on, Even though I didn't feel the presence of a guardian, there is no mistakes that the golden naginata the boy is holding is doubtlessly the Tengoku, the Heavenly Weapon. 

"Tengoku?" Iori asked the unseen figure, "What's that?"

It's a holy weapon forged by Hika, the Goddess of Light, and Inochi, the God of Light. And for the sake of history, that is also the weapon King Seferius used when he fought against the Absolute Evil. 

Takeru, who could listened to every single details of their conversation, scowled and said in an annoyed tone, "If you're gonna stand there and talk with that person who knows a lot, you best do it later; cause I'm not the type of person to tolerate with a stalker who attacked first, and ignored me now."

The unseen figure blinked in surprise and asked, So you can hear me also… 

If Takeru was mad earlier, he was an erupting volcano now. Though always polite and gentle, the blonde brunette hated being treated like an idiot. "Of course I can! What am I? Deaf?" He looked around and shouted, "Come out here and don't hide yourself!"

Takeru could hear the unseen figure sighed in response. Sadly, I couldn't comply with your request. If I still were to have my full powers, I might be able to do so. But now… 

Takeru was surprised at the unseen figure's polite tone even though he was rude at him. Takeru shifted uneasily and apologized, "I'm sorry to have shouted at you. It's just that… being attacked just got me jumpy and meeting with my race's rival wasn't all that great as well."

I understand what you mean. 

The brown hair boy walked to the place he had dropped his kodachi and retrieved it, sheathing it into a small scabbard hidden underneath his shirt at his back. After realizing this boy who wore a plain blue cloth and matching shorts was of no threat, Takeru let his golden naginata disappeared once more.

Apparently, after leaving the Shinobi Village, Takeru had discovered a small part of the secrets that the golden naginata had concealed. Somehow, he had discovered that it could disappear and reappear at his command. Of course, it needs a little concentration. And as an addition, he also realized that it could change its shape into a few other weapons. The other extent of it was yet to be revealed.

Finally overcoming his anger, the brown hair boy inclined his head slightly and said, "I'm sorry for attacking. But that was an instinct that you and I know that it couldn't be help." 

To Takeru, the apology sounded a trifle fake. He had noticed the hatred that was concealed. But being polite, Takeru let it slipped and said, "It's okay. I understand what you meant. But in any case though, I'm also sorry for attacking you, I hope I didn't hurt you."

Takeru knew himself that what he had said was partly false. He had no doubt in breaking the boy's neck when he had him in a headlock. But shuffling that off into a corner, Takeru introduced himself, "My name is Takeru. Takaishi Takeru from the Shinobi Village."

The younger boy replied coolly, "Hida Iori." He paused and realized that he wasn't finished with what he had wanted to say. "And the one who you couldn't see is Byakko, one of the Holy Guardian."

Takeru was taken aback. He didn't realize that the unseen figure was one of the seven Holy Guardians. He was feeling sorrier now for shouting at Byakko earlier. But what he had heard earlier had really intrigued him. He thought to himself silently, _'No wonder he was talking about guardians and stuff like that earlier…. But he did say something about me not having a guardian. I wonder what he meant by that.'_

Letting his curiosity took over, Takeru asked, "With all due respect Byakko, what do you mean when you said I have no guardian? And what is this Absolute Evil that you're talking with Iori?"

Byakko realized that Takeru didn't know the truth behind the legend of King Seferius. But that wasn't surprising; considering that the boy had no Holy Guardians to guide him. But before Byakko started to explain he said, Firstly though, please drop those formality. Treat me as your equal. Takeru nodded in response. Now, to answer your question… you are one of the Holy Warriors. A warrior that receives the guidance and the power of a Holy Guardian resulted in the form of a Holy Warrior. But you, despite having the Tengoku, your golden naginata, and can hear the voices of a guardian; you don't have, in your possession, a Holy Stone and also a guardian. Byakko paused, deep in thought. My guess is, the guardian was to be with you couldn't escape from the seal that bind him or her. And that would be Tenshi. Being the wisest, she was placed with heaviest task in sealing the Absolute Evil. 

"Task?" Takeru asked.

It was to seal the power of the Absolute Evil. Each guardian were placed at different locations that is unknown to even we ourselves to seal a part of the Evil. At the moment, as far as I can feel, the Evil had released himself from six of us guardians already. That only leaves Tenshi and also seven other Holy Stones. 

"Seven?" Iori exclaimed. "I thought that there were only seven Holy Guardians. And each of them had one Holy Stone."

Yes, that is true. But when King Seferius's Holy Stone, the Inochi no Ishi, broke apart, it formed fourteen other Holy Stones. Seven that belongs to seven different gods and seven others that is to enhance a guardian's potential. Those stones are the only things that are keeping the Absolute Evil at bay. 

"Then, does that mean the Evil is close to revival?" Takeru asked.

You could say that. But at the moment, you and Iori, being a Holy Warrior, have more urgent task. The two of you, despite your background, should cooperate and find the other five Holy Warrior. 

"Why weren't there fourteen warriors when there are fourteen Holy Stones?" Iori asked.

Because, as you had said earlier, there are only seven guardians. However, as far as I know, there are fourteen Dark Warrior. Each of them has an Evil Stone. I'm not sure how, but apparently, even though seven of them who have no Evil Diviner, the opposition of a Holy Guardian, can still draw out the secret power of the Stones. Byakko realized that he had delayed their time too long already. In any case though, you two should be careful, as they are the one who will bar our way to victory. As of now, we should hurry and head to the Castle City, Mincht. There, we might be able to look into some ancient records in their libraries. 

After that, Byakko said nothing else. Takeru was curious as of why the guardian had to take leave so hastily. Iori, realizing Takeru's confused look, said, "Byakko couldn't appear in our world as he used to anymore. Even talking with us takes a lot of his energy. That is why he can only communicate with us limitedly and only if necessary."

Takeru nodded, understanding it. He then shifted his backpack and suggested, "I guess we should head to Mincht as told then." He unfolded a parchment and gazed at it. "It's a good thing I've purchased a map earlier before I left Miijen."

Takeru started and headed toward northeast. Iori grunted and followed the blonde hair boy. As he did so, he told Takeru acidly, "Don't think that we'll share a bond of friendship or comrade. This is only a temporary truce. And when the time is right, I'll get rid of you."

Takeru ignored that comment completely. In his heart, even though they both hated each other, he knew that he would eventually get over it and for some reasons, he felt very close to this brown hair boy who so wanted his life…

*******

With a flash of light, the figure had turned around and Daisuke found something sharp and pointed at his throat!

But then, the figure eyes widened and immediately withdrew his or her hand. Following that, both Daisuke and the figure jumped away, bringing in some distance between them. But still, their eyes had not taken off from each other, as if they fear one another.

As the soft ray of the moon played across the small clearing they're in, Daisuke finally realized that the person he was stalking was a girl… a girl of his age with shoulder length brown hair and matching brown eyes. Daisuke's face suddenly grew hot at two reasons. One, he was embarrassed at trying to attack a girl before he even make sure whether it was a killer he had wanted to catch. The other was, the girl was awfully beautiful.

Realizing his mistake and his obvious staring, Daisuke apologized immediately in a shaken tone, "I-I'm really s-sorry! I-I thought you were t-the killer that rampages in the night! Hontou ni sumimasen!"

The girl, who had an odd gauntlet fastened at her left hand blinked in surprised. Realizing that there were no immediate dangers, the three sharp and pointed energy blade at the tip of the gauntlet, which was formed from wind molecules, retracted and disappeared completely. Hurriedly, she also apologized for her action, "Oh no! It was my fault! I shouldn't be sneaking around at this hour!"

"Iya." Daisuke disagreed. "It was my fault."

"No, it wasn't."

"It was."

And then the two paused. There was the hint of a smile forming at their lips. And quite suddenly, the two broke into laughter, laughing at how childish they were. Once the girl recovered, she said, "I'm sorry, my name is Yagami Hikari from Shazan of Wyndian."

"And mine is Motomiya Daisuke from the continent of Flamberge."

Hikari apologized again, "I'm really sorry for the mistake. For a minute, I also thought that you were the killer creeping up from behind."

Daisuke hit his palm softly as it occurred to him. He said to the girl, "So, you were one of the two 'young adventurers' who the owner of the Hunter Shop told me about."

"You also took this job as well?"

"Yeah." Daisuke then rubbed his head. He had no idea why, but he revealed his reason in him taking this job, "Well, my friend and I sort of ran out of money. That is why we're taking this task." He then asked, "No offense, but is there any reason why you're taking this job also? You knew it was dangerous."

"Well… like you, I also have a friend signed for this job. But our reason was different than yours."

Daisuke didn't realize that the girl had purposely left out their reason. He just went on and asked, "So, uh… if we are in the same road, do you mind if we are to cooperate."

Hikari thought about it. After some time, she nodded and said, "Why not? I think it would be better to have another pair of eyes to watch our turned backs. And if it were to come down to fight, we can easily best the killer, two to one."

Daisuke nodded with a smile. Somehow, just thinking about cooperating with this girl made him felt easy. He was about to comment on something else when the sound of bushes being stirred came to his ear. Immediately, the two of them, Daisuke and Hikari, averted their gaze toward the source of the sound.

Then, another similar stirring further ahead was heard. It became fairly obvious to them that there were two criminals. Exchanging an understanding nod, they crept closer to the source, making sure to not alert whoever it was. As they were within earshot, the two voices words became clearer.

"The time has almost come, my friend. Have you done all that are necessary?" one voice asked. 

For some reason, Hikari felt awfully familiar with this voice but she wasn't able to grasp on who it was. She manages to push it aside for the moment and concentrated on what's at hand.

"Yes, my lord," a gruff voice replied. "I only need one last sacrifice to unlock the gate that you've commanded to open."

"Are there any difficulties?"

"None as of yet, my lord."

"Excellent," the first voice said with glee. "Soon, shi-ou – sama will be fully revived. And when the time comes, we will rid this world of its inhabitants and build a new one that is filled with terror and despair."

The two figures chuckled as softly as they could. But tried as they might, they couldn't hide the hint of pleasure in what they had said.

Even in the dark, the two teenagers can still see the wicked grin on the shadowy figures. And in some way, this has provoked Daisuke. His heart felt like it was burning and his clenched fists shook with anger. He was about to barge in and stop whatever the two figures were doing. But Hikari manages to stop him from doing so by extending a hand to block his path.

That however, came a second to slow. Daisuke's foot had accidentally stepped on a fallen twig that had been there. This new sound alerted the two figures. One of them immediately blurred and disappeared. Daisuke was surprised at it, but Hikari whispered knowingly, "Teleportation."

The only figure left, turned around, facing them, and said, "Whoever that is out there, I suggest that you better show yourselves. Even if you hide, it wouldn't hinders me from finding you."

Hikari was torn between two decisions as of now. She wasn't sure whether she should escape and finds her friend first or confronts the criminal straight away. She knew she could escape easily with her 'flight' ability. But, now that Daisuke, her newly made friend, was here with her, she can't help it but worries about his safety as well.

Before Hikari could make up any decision, Daisuke had stepped out to meet his opponent. When the cloud parted, the mysterious figure came into view. Wearing tight fitting clothes and pants, the figure has an ugly twisted face with a pointed nose and also a swishing tail behind him.

Worried, Hikari quickly stand beside Daisuke and eyed the figure as well. It didn't take her long to realize that her opponent was a demi-human, which was a human with demons or other mystical beasts traits or features. She raised her left hand and the three sharp energy blade appeared from the tip of her gauntlet again. Taihu had told her about such races, which are minions to the Evil.

Before Daisuke could make a move to prepare himself, the figure, blades protruded from his knuckles, lunged towards them. Hikari moved faster than Daisuke's eyes could blink and used her energy claws to block the intended attack meant for him. Daisuke was awed that Hikari, being an innocent looking girl, could block such man attack.

The two wrestled for a while. But as expected, the figure was gaining the upper hand. Hikari cringed uncomfortably at the force. Without knowing it, she had shouted, shoved, and pushed her weapon so hard, that the figure was thrown away. The gauntlet Hikari had on, 'Kuuki', had glowed in the process when she pushed her opponent away. This resulted in the breaking of the hidden blades of her opponent in the process. That gave a shock to both Daisuke and also the figure. And there, in the lower part of the gauntlet, near the tip, was a green orb with a letter in ancient rune word.

The figure was shocked at the girl for pushing him away and destroyed his weapon. But Daisuke, however, was shocked at the word that had appeared on Hikari's gauntlet. The figure might not understand it, but the maroon hair boy knew exactly what it meant. The word there read, 'Kaze'.

Very suddenly, Suzaku's voice boomed in Daisuke's mind, giving him a fright. Daisuke! That girl is the Holy Warrior of Wind. 

Daisuke, scared out of his skin, shouted at the guardian with anger, "Suzaku! Where have you been? And what do you mean by she is also a Holy Warrior? Also, don't scare me like that!"

I'm sorry, my friend. I'll try to be quick, so that you could help her. The fiery phoenix paused and tried to form sentences that were short but could easily come to the point. The girl is one of the one you should seek. As I said, she's one of the Holy Warriors. I'll search her mind for her guardian, but for now, you should help her. I'll explain to you later on everything else. 

With that said, Suzaku's presence vanished. Daisuke, understood full well of the condition, made a silent command. The two gloves of his, Fire Blaze, or rather known as 'Okaji' in ancient rune language, materialized and fastened on his fist. 

As soon as Daisuke raised his hand, the gloves burst into flame, and in the process, the red orb in his left glove flared brightly. The figure that was busying himself with dodging Hikari's claws swipe, had his back turned at Daisuke. Seeking the opportunity, the maroon hair boy ran forward and shouted, "RENGADAN!"

Daisuke landed three successful consecutive punches on the figure's back. As he leapt back, the area he struck burst into flame. The figure howled in pain and flailed his tail wildly. Hikari, though surprise, didn't forget to launch her attack, "UZUMAKU NO KAZE!"

From the tip of her gauntlet, which was surrounded by a green nimbus, ten energies air currents emerged at the same time. The high-speed energies strike and slashed at the figures mercilessly. During the energies, storm, though not intended by Hikari, it also severed one of the figure's arms and also its tail. A new scream of pain erupted from the figure's throat.

Daisuke, feeling that his anger from earlier resurfacing, rushed forward and delivered a hard punch at the figure's face. And as it always does, the place strike, burst into flame, burning the man's face. Hikari cringed at that, and no longer have the heart to kill her opponent, she stood where she was, unmoving.

As the screaming man thrashed on the ground, Daisuke raised his hand and wrote something in midair. The words were blurry at first. But when Daisuke finished writing, both the blurry words and his orb, glowed. Thus revealing the words written in midair. The maroon hair boy shouted loud enough to show his anger, "FUREBORURU!

A burning orb appeared in Daisuke's hand and with perfect accuracy, he threw it at the figure that's rolling on the ground uncontrollably. It exploded as soon as it connected with the figure, throwing up black smoke in the process. When it cleared, only the unmoving form of the figure remained on the burned, charred ground. 

When the anger in Daisuke dissipated, a heavy pang of guilt overcame him and he dropped to his knees very suddenly. He doesn't know why, but he felt sorry for killing the killer that had killed so many. His mind only knew that he had done what's supposed to be done though. It was like, back in the volcano with his friend, Lee, fighting Vajira. But at least, the warrior had killed himself instead of Daisuke doing it. However, to him, in a way, this is almost the same situation… but it was also different at the same time.

Hikari averted her gaze, unable to bear it. No matter who it was, and no matter how many times she had done it, she would always feel bad about it. Back in her village, and the time when she had to rescue her friend in Mescaria, she had killed. Be it a monster, demon, or a demi-human, she still felt horrible. It's against her nature; she's just a fifteen years old girl, for crying out loud! The only reason that had kept her going was the thought that kept saying, 'It's the only right thing to do'.

As Hikari continued to feel sorry and as Daisuke kept staring at the body of the mysterious killer with unreadable expression, the bushes on the right stirred, and a blue hair boy appeared. He also stared at the scene, as another boy with blonde hair, holding a trident, emerged running. He threw a look at the charred figure on the ground, then on Hikari and finally on Daisuke.

The blonde hair boy spoke in an authoritative tone, "Okay, someone tell me what had happened here."

Having no answer for that question, the blue hair boy moved closer to Daisuke and put a comforting hand on the maroon hair boy's shoulder. Daisuke placed his own hand on his friend's and squeezed it tightly to assure himself that he was still awake. Only then, did he speak in a shaking voice, "I-I killed h-him."

The blond hair boy replied in a slightly annoyed tone, "I know that. I can see it myself. But what happened exactly? In detail, please."

Hikari voice was soft and almost quiet as she replied, "I think we needed time to sort things out first before answering you, Wallace…"

***********************************************************************************************

**Basic Statistics:**

*This section is the first time ever being used in fanfiction.net. Therefore, it belongs to me. If any authors who wanted to use this concept in their own story, please inform me and ask my permission first before doing so. Thank you!!

*Those numbers in brackets belongs to the characters' respective guardian.

**Main characters:**

**Takaishi Takeru (None)**

Level: 13

Hp: 746

Sp: 62

Mp: N/A

Strength: 25

Magic: N/A

Defense: 19

Mag. Defense: 18

Speed: 32

Luck: 100

Skills learned:

- Kabutowari (6 Sp)

- Sazanka (8 Sp)

Magics learned:

- N/A

**Yagami Hikari (Taihu)**

Level: 16 (21)

Hp: 635

Sp: 43

Mp: 108

Strength: 14 (34)

Magic: 41 (33)

Defense: 15 (29)

Mag. Defense: 33 (27)

Speed: 28

Luck: 120

Skills learned:

- Kamaitachi (10 Sp)

- Uzumaku no Kaze (20 Sp)

Magics learned:

-  Air Slash (12 Mp)

- Cyclone (16 Mp)

- Tornado (32 Mp)

- *Summoning _ Taihu* (100 Mp)

**Ichijozi Ken (Seiryu)**

Level: 11 (19)

Hp: 538

Sp: 40

Mp: 62

Strength: 16 (34)

Magic: 24 (29)

Defense: 12 (23)

Mag. Defense: 27 (25)

Speed: 18

Luck: 130

Skills learned:

- Wareme ga Atama (23 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Spread (9 Mp)

- Ice Wall (15 Mp)

- Hail Storm (28 Mp)

**Inoue Miyako (Genbu)**

Level: 10 (17)

Hp: 524

Sp: 42

Mp: 38

Strength: 17 (34)

Magic: 14 (21)

Defense: 24 (41)

Mag. Defense: 11 (16)

Speed: 12

Luck: 80

Skills learned:

- Kanazuchi (7 Sp)

- Kami o-sage (7 Sp)

- Oogama (9Sp)

Magics learned:

- Stone Wall (10 Mp)

- Rock Break (17 Mp)

**Motomiya Daisuke (Suzaku)**

Level: 11 (16)

Hp: 673

Sp: 55

Mp: 35

Strength: 28 (28)

Magic: 14 (22)

Defense: 23 (20)

Mag. Defense: 10 (16)

Speed: 17

Luck: 40

Skills learned:

- Tenga _ Hien Ren Kyaku (6 Sp)

- Tenga _ Rengadan (10 Sp)

- Tenga _ Hachi Yourenga (12 Sp)

- Tenga _ Shishi Senkou (24 Sp)

- Tenga _ Majin Hien Kyaku (28 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Fireball (9 Mp)

- Flame Wall (11 Mp)

**Hida Iori (Byakko)**

Level: 10 (13)

Hp: 645

Sp: 59

Mp: 31

Strength: 20 (22)

Magic: 13 (17)

Defense: 16 (17)

Mag. Defense: 11 (16)

Speed: 13

Luck: 70

Skills learned:

- Majin Ken (5 Sp)

- Raijin Ken (12 Sp)

- Tatsuumaki, Kougeki suru (17 Sp)

Magics learned:

- None

**Wallace de Winter (Yousei)**

Level: 11 (16)

Hp: 782

Sp: 46

Mp: 38

Strength: 19 (25)

Magic: 16 (30)

Defense: 17 (23)

Mag. Defense: 16 (21)

Speed: 17

Luck: 60

Skills learned:

- Yousou Shuugeki (15 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Vicious Vine (21 Mp)

**Misc. Characters:**

**Lee Jenrya**

Level: 8

Hp: 453

Sp: 43

Mp: N/A

Strength: 17

Magic: N/A

Defense: 16

Mag. Defense: 9

Speed: 12

Luck: 90

Skills learned:

- Tenga _ Tsumujikaze (7 Sp)

- Tenga _ Gariuukuuha (13 Sp)

- Tenga _ Hien Ren Ten Kyaku (33 Sp)

Magics learned:

- N/A

*Note that the outcome of the battle between Takeru and Iori have no winner or loser, that is why there is no experience gained, thus there is no improvement to their stats except skills that are used.

***********************************************************************************************

**Translations:**

Magic:

Fureboruru – Fireball

Miscellaneous:

Tengoku – Heaven

Okaji – Inferno

Kuuki – Air

Inochi no Ishi – Life Stone

Iya – No

Hontou ni sumimasen – I'm really sorry

**Author's Note:**

Firstly, I would like to apologize. I know I've said that this would be late, but the thought of making you all wait, is very agonizing. I promise to get the next few chapters out as soon as I can.

Also, as you all noticed, this chapter is shorter than my previous ones a lot. I humbly ask for your forgiveness for that too. The reason for me making it this short is because there is something that should be in the next chapter, appear here. That is why; I've cut the original Chapter 9 by half and the other half will go together with Chapter 10. So, expect the next chapter to be posted up sooner and for sure, it would be longer.

Finally, there's no song for this chapter because I can't find a suitable one to put in here.

With that, wait for the next chapter, 'The Conspiracy'.


	10. The Conspiracy

**_Destiny_**

***Disclaimer***

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON.

**Author's Note:**

Gomen, minna-san! *Clasped hand together* I'm really sorry for taking so long with this chapter! I know I have said that I would post sooner, but this turn out longer than I had expected. I hope my readers will forgive me for this! I'm truly sorry!

Sorry also, if the thing between Takeru and Iori seemed a little OOC. I need to make it that way for something planned later. And also, if there are any 'mushy' stuff between Hikari and Wallace/Daisuke, I assure my readers that it will only goes as far as a friendship relation. Nothing serious. So, rest assures everyone.

Sorry again for the wait I've caused!

By the way, thank you to all those who had reviewed! I really appreciate that! So, keep sending them in!

To an author named 'WhiteSpectre':

I don't quite get what you meant by the e-mail in your bio page was not yours. But that's okay. I'll put the answer to your question here, to ensure that you receive it. Anyway, the 'Basic Statistic' section was thought up by me as I have always loved Role Playing Games (RPG) ever since I got my first CD console. But I guess the main reason is that I just love putting every game or story that I've thought up in a chart form (This started ever since I was in grade three). Hope this answered your question. Just ask if you have any confusions.

***********************************************************************************************

**Destiny – Chapter Three : The Conspiracy**

_1008 A.D., tenth day of the fifth month…_

Yuurei Obaake, Master of Phantasm, and also one of the fourteen Dark Warriors, trudged down the dark and gloomy hall of the Evil Castle, Kyofu no Shiro, with a sour expression. The recent event had made his master lost faith in him. And because of that, his so-called comrades, laughed at his failure. Being a prideful person, he hated being laughed at. Slowly, with the mind of a cunning man, he tried to form a plan worthy to regain his pride as a servant of the Evil.

Tried though he might, none came to his distracted mind.

As he continued down the dark stone hall that was trailed by sculptures of mean looking gargoyle, a figure appeared ahead and barred his path. It was a man, with a pair of demonic wings attached to his back. The man's shoulder-length blonde hair wavered and reflected part of the light that illuminated the hall. Though wearing plain long sleeve tunic and looked harmless, Yuurei knew better than to get into a fight with him.

He was the Shadow Animator, Kuroi Kage.

Yuurei grumbled and asked acidly, "What do you want Kage? Have you come to laugh at me like the rest of them?"

"No. Not really," came the simple reply. "Instead, I wanted to tell you something that might interest you."

"Oh?"

Seeing that the Master of Phantasm was giving his full interest, the man went on, "The continent you were assigned to… there is a portal which could be open."

Yuurei perked up at the mention of portal; his favorite reading subject. He asked, "What kind of portal?"

"A portal that can draws out the servants of Hell. That portal has been sealed for over a thousand years already, the same time when the Age of Darkness ended." Kage spread his wings and folded it back before he went on, "With your knowledge in them, I'm sure you can open it."

Having said what he had wanted, Kage started to retreat into the darkness. But before he could do so, Yuurei stopped him by gripping his shoulder and asked, "How do I know if you're not lying? Even if it's true, why are you helping me? There's nothing that would benefit you." Yuurei's tone grew more suspicious,  "Or are you hiding something?"

Kage brushed off the hand and answered, "I've come to tell you that as a friend. If you choose not to believe, that would be up to you." He continued down the hall and said without looking back, "Besides, I have a bigger fish to fry."

Kage's feature blurred and disappeared into shadows, leaving Yuurei alone in the hallway. Hurriedly, the Master of Phantasm's mind ran over the suggestion given to him. Having no other plans, his mind was made up quickly. With a grin, he opened up a portal and walked through it…

*******

_1008 A.D., 21st day of the sixth month…_

Daisuke was sat atop the clean bed of the inn. Yesterday night event had shaken him up pretty badly and at the same time, gave him a whole new experience. But as of now, his face showed of no emotion except for a very confused one. The blank look he held plastered to his feature since yesterday was as if he was a walking undead.

Quite suddenly, someone pulled at his earlobe and shouted loud enough to shake the inn. 

Daisuke's eyes widened in surprise and uncontrollable, he fell to the floor with a loud crash. Painfully, he righted himself into a sitting position and the person who had shouted, stood at his side with hands on the hip. The person, who had blue hair, asked, "How long are you going to sit there and sulk?"

Daisuke climbed back up the bed and sat in his previous position again. "You're so cruel, Jen. At the very least, you could have understood my feelings."

Lee face grew troubled. "I know it was not right to kill a person. But he's one of the Evil's minions, and time is running out, even as we talk now. We need to look for the other Warriors." Lee shook his head and went on, "Try to think of it this way, 'The killing was necessary to protect others.'"

Daisuke sighed and told his friend, "I've already tried that and it's not working."

Lee grunted. He was at the edge of giving up. "How about Vajira, the ox man that we fought in Heaven's Peak? We've killed him."

"That's different."

"In what sense is it different?"

"Well-"

At that moment, Suzaku's voice interrupted, Daisuke, I know how you feel right now since we're bonded, but you need to get over it. I thought that I had told you about the danger and bloodshed you'd be facing. 

"No, you only tell me how fun this journey would be," Daisuke pouted.

Really? I didn't? I must be getting old then. 

For some reason, Daisuke laughed at that. "Do you know? You're horrible when you attempted in humor, Suzaku. It just doesn't fit you." Finally coming to his old self again, Daisuke said, "The two of you shouldn't be worry about me. I know what I must do now to make myself feel better."

"And what is that?" Lee asked.

Daisuke's eyes brightened as he said it, "Stuff myself with food!"

Lee sweat-dropped as someone knocked on their room's door. He turned around and opened it, revealing their guests; Hikari and the boy who hadn't introduced himself yesterday. After a brief exchange of greetings, Lee stepped aside to let them in. 

Hikari sat in front of Daisuke, on another bed, and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"That's great." She turned to look at her friend as she remembered something. "Oh, I haven't introduced my friend to you yet." She walked to her friend's side and began, "This is Wallace. Wallace de Winter. He's from this continent. And his guardian-"

Someone interrupted, I'm Yousei! Please to meet you! 

"He's also one of the Warriors?" exclaimed Daisuke.

Hikari nodded and said, "Yesterday night, you're not in the condition to talk. That's why; we weren't able to talk with you except your friend there, Lee. We've told him as much as we know already."

Wallace chipped in then, "Now, with that out of the way, we might as well get on with business."

"What business?" Daisuke asked.

"Did you fall on your head or something?" Lee inquired. "We need to get our reward from the lord of this place."

"Oh yeah. But I thought we can't go in the Castle?"

"This is special," Wallace answered. "We'll be able to enter with no problem, once we've explained to the Castle's Gate guards of our intention for going there."

Daisuke beamed. "Well then, let's collect some nice shiny gold and get it over with." He's stomach grumbled right then. Daisuke rubbed the back of his head as he laughed and said, "But before that, I think I need some food first."

The other three in the room sweat-dropped and following that, Lee gave an exasperated sigh and said, "Why me?"

*******

Once Daisuke had eaten, which had caused them a fortune; the four of them had made it to the Castle's gate. The Castle, Hikari noted, was very beautiful. There were a lot of spiral shaped towers and its blue cone-roofs synchronize with it nicely. She guessed that the interior would be nicer, and would like to see it IF Wallace got through the guards. She glanced at her friend and Lee, who were hot in argument.

"What do you mean we can't enter?" Wallace asked in an annoyed tone.

"That's exactly what we've meant," one of the three guards who stood barring the gate, answered. "We've been given strict permission that no one would be allow to enter the Castle unless it is of urgent matter."

"But we're here to collect our reward," Lee reasoned. He took out a sheet of paper and said, "We even have the proof of us getting it."

Another guards said to the blue hair boy, "I'm sorry, that would have to wait till the order change. We can't bypass a rule." 

"But-"

Wallace pulled Lee away, joining Hikari and Daisuke who stood quite a distance away. Once they are within earshot, Hikari asked, "Any luck?"

Wallace shook his head in defeat and answered, "No. Those stupid pawns who only know how to obey orders wouldn't let us enter no matter what."

"What are we gonna do then?" Daisuke asked.

Lee sighed and said the thing he dreaded most, "I think we have to let go of our reward. Time is not on our side in this journey of ours."

Wallace said right then, "No, I wouldn't let it be that way. We needed that money in our travel." He frowned, but went on, "And beside, I have a last resort to get us in."

Before anyone could ask what he's up to, Wallace had walked back towards the guards. Another guards, who was wearing a plate mail, asked, "I thought we've made it clear that no one would be allow to enter the Castle."

Wallace ignored that and said authoritatively, "Tell the lord that his nephew, Wallace de Winter would be visiting him."

The three guards laughed and one of them said, "Yeah right. Do we look like an idiot to you? Like we will believe you're the nephew of our lord."

"Does this look familiar to you?" 

Wallace held up something. It was a golden medallion, which was embedded by crystals and Wallace's name was written on it. The guards' eyes widened and one of them hurriedly entered the small side door at the base of the huge oak one. Within minutes, the huge oak door opened and the guards leaded him in. One of them ran ahead to inform the lord.  
  


Wallace turned around and motioned for his friends to follow him. Without a word, they hurried after him with a surprise look plastered on their faces. Once caught up, Hikari asked her friend, "What did you do to make them change their mind?"

Wallace shrugged and said, "Nothing much. I just told them who I am and showed them some evidences."

"What did you tell them?" Lee inquired.

Seeing that they need of a longer explanation, Wallace explained, "The Lord of this continent, Lord Kheva de Winter, is an uncle of mine." 

"Nani?" exclaimed Daisuke. He practically had his mouth opened in an oval shape. 

Lee closed Daisuke's mouth by pushing at his lower jaw. As he did so, a thought occurred to him, "A Lord controls a whole continent. So, does that make you sort of royalty?"

"In a sense, yes," came the simple reply. He frowned and went on, "But the last time I saw him, it was five years ago. I hope he still remember me." He sighed and said, "In any case though, I still have proof if things goes otherwise."

Hikari asked then, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I've thought of surprising you all when the opportunity arises. But these troublesome guards just had to spoil my fun." Wallace showed a grin and added, "Then again, the look on your face just now was satisfying enough. I guess all is not spoilt"

As Hikari had expected, the inner part of the Castle was as beautiful as she had imagined. There were flowers and trees that surrounded the courtyard. Far to the east, a small spring trickled its water into a made pond. There were also a lot of dogs running around the courtyard.

"My uncles have a thing or two for dogs," explained Wallace.

They enter another smaller oak door, into a torch lit hallway. Golden framed portrays of the Winter descendants were hung along the passage to enhance its beauty. There were also stands that were decorated by different bouquets of flowers on each side.

Further along the path, eight guards stood at attention. 

At that sight, Wallace grew suspicious. Before he could warn the others, the guards have surrounded them. The four teens looked around in panic and also in surprise. The guards raised their spears and pointed it at Wallace's group. One of them, who wore a different uniform; a golden lined chain mail and a blue loincloth with gleaming silver boots, stood forward and said, "Wallace de Winter. With the order from the Lord, I hereby sentence you and your companions to the prison."

*******

_1008 A.D., 12th day of the sixth month…_

The Castle City of Thaedan was one would say breathtaking.

Not only that this secluded port city was filled with artistic buildings; it also inherited the beauty of Mother Nature. Houses here had pointy red-thatched roofs and plants that bloom, creep, and every type one can name, on their gardens, balconies, windows and whatever else suitable for the plants. As a mark of territory, ionic columns fenced these houses. 

Like all Castle City, the street of Mincht was always crowded by Gaean of all age. There would be couples that held each other hands, children who ran ahead of their parents in search for anything interesting, and other as well. Its avenues were seldom empty and the benches that lined the street were often occupied. 

For Ichijozi Ken and Inoue Miyako, who hadn't been to a Castle City, the beauty of Mincht was multiplied in their eyes. The sea breeze that came from the ocean, from the direction of the seaports, somehow brought a homesick feeling to Ken. The soft air reminded him of his own home and his family that was now a few hundred leagues away. He also misses his best friend, Ryou, who he had no choice but to leave without saying goodbye.

As they walked into the bazaar, Miyako, who had always liked to buy things, back in the days when she was still young, resisted the urge to jump into all the shop houses and have a touch on everything that was decorated on neat shelves. However, she managed to hold herself smartly and was able to keep her hands at her sides.  To divert her thoughts, Miyako asked Ken, even though they were not in the best of terms, "Any idea where the library will be?"

Ken frowned. "If you didn't know, this is my first time here. So I wouldn't possibly know of the location." He glanced around and went on, "But to start off, we might as well as the locals."

Ken stopped one of the Thaedains, a tall, lanky boy with a know-it-all face, and asked, "Excuse me, young sir. Could you be so kind and divert us to the library?"

The boy took a look at Ken and said, "I take it. This was your first time here."

"Yes, my friend and I are on a journey. But certain reasons brought us here to this city of Mincht. In truth though, we are in dire need to go to one of the libraries here. One of the best, if you may."

The boy pointed to the northern end of the lane they were on and told Ken, "Follow this lane to the end and turned right twice and then left once. There will be a lot of dome-roofed buildings there. The best library was the largest building."

"My thanks, kind sir." Ken thanked the boy.

"It was a pleasure."

With the direction in mind, the two travelers made their way to the library. When they saw the dome-roofed buildings, Ken was astonished to find that each and every one of them was a library. To him, this place was a sacred haven for he loved to read.

Recovering from his slight shock, Miyako and him, looked and went into the largest building there. As they pushed open the double door, they moved into a softly lit room. The librarian seated at the renting counter saw them and greeted. Being polite, the two of them greeted back. Only then, Ken inquired about the things he was looking for, "Could you tell me where to find books on 'The Age of Darkness' or any ancient records related to it?"

"Just go to the top floor using the stairs."

"Thank you."

Slowly, they climbed up the spiral staircase to the top most floors. Unlike the floors that they had passed, this section was void of any people. It seemed that this section doesn't attract any readers. After a brief look around, the two split up and tried to look for any books that might help them.

Though Miyako never liked reading, she knew this was important, so she does her part seriously. The lavender hair girl scrolled down the shelves and picked one book that read, 'Greed and Wars'. She flipped through the pages and found that it was of not much help.

She moved along and looked for the next one. Silently, she speak to her Guardian, _'Genbu, if you can hear me, help me out with this.'_

The wise voice replied, Don't worry Miyako. Just as soon as I see anything important, I'll tell you. But keep in mind that I can't stay too long. 

Ken was reading one book that he thought might be useful when Seiryu voice came to him, If you need any help Ken, just ask. 

Being too absorbed in his reading, Ken just nodded and Seiryu just chuckled at that.

After hours of searching, Miyako finally gave up and sat at one of the chairs that surrounded a round table. She crossed her arm on the table and laid her head on it. This wasn't exactly her choice of fun and hours at it seemed to make her felt sleepy.

Just when she was about to doze off, Ken exclaimed in triumph. Her eyes shot opened abruptly and she sat up straight immediately; startled. The violet eyes boy brought a thick book, which looked worn out due to age, and sat down next to Miyako.

The girl who was about to rest her mind, asked, obviously annoyed, "What was it that you found that got you so hype up?"

Ken laid the book down and flipped through the pages until he reached the one he wanted. What was on the page however, got Miyako's eyes as wide as saucer. She gripped and pulled the book closer. Being in a dark room and a person who wore glasses doesn't help her much.

What got the girl so surprised was; the lettering of the book was written in ancient runes language. Miyako read through the lines quickly till she reached the part where the Inochi no Ishi was mentioned. Slowly, she reads out the passage for the two of them to hear.

"As darkness flooded the world spun by the Gods, mankind raged war against each other. Slowly, they gnawed away at the land that gave life and brought despair to all. When the time where the moon shone the brightest came, the stone, which held LIFE, came to the aid of the East Haven King. And thus will end the fifty years war of darkness.

"However… alone, the King of East Haven would not triumph. And as predicted, the Absolute Evil was only sealed away. With my dying breath, I now write down the vision that the Gods had showed me in words: 

_When a thousand years come to pass, the bringer of chaos from the 'Age of Darkness' will rise from the dead, bringing fear and destruction to all. It will once again be the 'Age of Darkness', where people will live in hunger and despair, and also hiding from death. But when the time is right, seven warriors will rise from seven different worlds, wielding weapons of magic and stones with power. Together, the seven of them, and only the seven of them, will once again cleanse the world from evil…_

Miyako stopped reading and passed the book back to Ken. She sat there, absorbing everything she could and throwing anything she couldn't. The fact that her life was destined to be a Holy Warrior before she was even born made her felt small, even unsecured.

Ken, who felt the same way, hid his feelings. Instead, he turned to the next page and saw what would most probably save their time in looking for the rest of the Holy Warrior. On that page, there was a seven-points star. At the highest point, there was the word 'Hika'. Following it, in a clockwise manner, were, Kaze, Mizu, Tsuchi, Shizen, Honou, and lastly, Kaminari.

Below that diagram, there was another star diagram. The only different is that this had fourteen points. At the very center, the word 'Inochi' was written. The seven earlier were still written in the same space. Except this time, there were something related at each opposition. Opposite from Hika was Kousen, Kaze – Naosu, Mizu – Hyouga, Tsuchi – Tate, Shizen – Hana, Honou – Kajii, Kaminari – Chikara.

The next page were sketches of weapons of some kind. Ken took one glance and immediately recognized two of them. It was his Ensui, a rapier-like sword, and Miyako's Jimen, a bracelet. The rest was unknown to him. However, Seiryu's voice pointed out to him, That funny shaped naginata is the Tengoku. The rest, even I have no idea what they were. But it was painfully obvious that they belong to the other guardians. 

"Why is it that you don't know the other, Seiryu?" Ken asked.

These weapons were forged only after we were sealed. They were sent to us later, and in turn, we send it out for trustable warrior or fighter to accumulate their experience. 

Ken left it at that. He continued to skirmish down the book till he noticed Miyako's expression. Though he knew he was not in terms with her, that doesn't stop him from asking, "Are you all right?"

The girl glared at him. "Do I _look_ all right?" she snapped at him. "My whole life was already planned when I'm still in my mother's womb! How can I be all right; knowing that my whole life is in the mercy of some stupid prophecy?"

Do calm down, Miyako. Genbu said.

"You stay out of this, Genbu!" she threatened. "How can I be calm when I suddenly find the whole world rest on my shoulders!"

I thought I've made it clear to you already, when I bonded with you. 

"You knew! You knew all along that I was the one prophesied!" Miyako accused her guardian

Genbu answered calmly, Partly, yes 

Miyako seemed to ignore that and went on raving, "And I thought that I was being lucky! I thought that I was a special one among many!"

You are a special one, Miyako, the Earth Guardian told her. That is why you have no choice but to accept this burden without protests. 

The girl seemed to calm down a little. Quietly, she said, "I know that…. But it doesn't mean I couldn't complain about it, can't I?"

I understand. 

Ken felt sorry for the girl even though he himself felt nearly the same way as she does. Absently, he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Somehow, Miyako found that irritating. She had half her mind, set to smack it away, but she didn't. That was because, she also felt a calm feeling washed over her when Ken placed his hand on her. So instead, she sat there quietly and let everything sank in.

Right then however, two strangers came into the room. Ken looked at the two but paid little attention to them. He was more worried about his mourning friend. But then, Seiryu voice rang out loudly, Ken! That brown hair boy over there is the Holy Warrior of the Thunder Guardian! 

"What?" He stood up very suddenly.

Even Miyako, who wasn't feeling very sensible at the moment, perked up. And apparently, the voice of Seiryu also caught the two strangers' attentions. They stopped at their tracks and stared at the two near the table where a candle was lit.

A voice said, Isn't this our lucky day? We found one more Warrior and the time wasn't at hand yet. 

"You mean he's also one of the Warriors, Byakko?" the brown hair boy asked no one.

I'm sure you had heard the voice just now, Iori, the boy's guardian, Byakko, told him. And if my memory is still intact, that must be my old friend, Seiryu, the Blue Dragon. 

You have changed, Byakko, Seiryu pointed out.

More or less. 

And I'm surprise that you actually pick up a sense of humor after a thousand years, Genbu commented on the White Tiger.

So Genbu is here as well. That means that the girl is also a Warrior. The White Tiger smiled as best a tiger could. This is really a small world after all. 

The two newcomers walked towards Ken and Miyako. Ken, still standing, introduced himself, "My name is Ichijozi Ken, from the Snow Continent, Erathia." Ken realized that Miyako was not in the mood to talk. So he took the trouble and introduced her, "And this is Inoue Miyako." Ken smiled and said for his and Miyako's side, "We're very please to meet you."

Iori looked indifferent. Ken realized almost immediately that he's not a talking type. However, the one who introduced them was complete the opposite. "My name is Takaishi Takeru. And my companion here is Hida Iori. We're both from this continent."

Genbu then asked suspiciously, Byakko, why do you bring along a non-Warrior? You should have known that this task should be kept a secret. 

Pardon me, my two-headed friend, said Byakko. But he's also one of the Warriors. In fact, his Guardian is Tenshi. I'm sure you know why he's without a Guardian now. 

Perfectly, Seiryu answered and left it at that. So, now that we've four Warriors already, we should begin the next step. 

Byakko asked in disbelief, So fast? 

Yes, we must make haste, came the feeble reply. We could look for the rest of the Warriors as we go on with our second phase that was planned a thousand years ago. 

"What plan?" Ken asked.

Though we haven't discover the locations of the rest of the Warriors, we could still retrieve the other seven Holy Stone, except for Tenshi's one. 

Iori, who had not said anything earlier, asked, "I thought that the other Holy Stones are used also as a locking mechanism. If taken away, wouldn't it release the Evil from its shackles?"

No, it wouldn't. With six Guardians unsealed already, the other seven Holy Stones would not be able to hold on much longer, Seiryu explained. And I'm sure that the next step of the minions of the Evil would be destroying those Stones. We must not let them. 

"If that is the case, where do we start?" asked Takeru. "Like the sealing place of the Guardian, we wouldn't know where it would be."

Genbu decided to took over the discussion, Unlike our sealing place, the location of the other Holy Stones are inscribed on a tablet. These tablets are placed in each Castle City for safety purposes. 

"So, we'd have to go to each Castle City and find the locations, is that it?" Miyako asked softly, still a little disheartened by her discovery.

It wouldn't be that easy, said Genbu. To enter a Castle, you need to have a good reason or you're on business, the Earth Guardian explained. At the moment, we've neither. That would leave us with the only conclusion, which is to get a special pass from the King of Gaea in Serenegade. 

With everything settled and explained, Iori said, "Okay then. We'll go to Serenegade as of now."

Ken threw a nervous glance at Miyako. Without knowing it, he had suggested, "No, I think we should get some rest in an inn and we'll depart tomorrow at the first sign of dawn." After pausing for a moment, he said his reasons, or part of it, "I'm sure that the two of you, who had traveled from a long way, would be tired. And I'm also sure that the whole world can wait. If we were to be in a fatigue condition, it wouldn't do us any good."

Only Seiryu knew the true reason of Ken's suggestion. However, he didn't blurt out anything. Instead, he said, I think Ken's right. You all ought to get some rest. He paused and went on, And in any case thought, it would be time for us to cut the conversation. I can't hold this way much longer. 

With that said, the three Warriors who already had a Guardian, immediately felt the presence of their Guardians vanished. Ken picked up the book that he'd been reading and replaced it back where he took it. There was no longer any need to read it. 

Once Ken returned from the back of the library, Takeru said, "I guess we should ask around and look for a suitable inn to bunker for the night."

*******

_1008 A.D., 21st day of the sixth month…_

"Great! Now we're stuck in this dang dungeon!" complained Daisuke. He turned to Wallace, who's only a faint outline in the darkness, and said with pure rage, "I thought you said that the Lord is your uncle. How come he would lock us in a dungeon?"

Wallace countered back, just as angry, "How the heck would I know? Why don't you shout and ask one of the guards who might be standing guard out there!"

Before anything serious could go on, Hikari screamed at the top of her lung, "Would you two stop!" Everyone in the room threw her a surprised look, at least where they thought she were. Hikari, being a kind and gentle girl, wouldn't have shouted. Her raised voice had quickly shut them up. 

In a much calmer voice, the brown hair girl said, "The situation now is already bad. And if we are to fight and argue with each other, it would turn even worse." She closed her eyes and went on, "I think, what we should do now is stay calm and think of a way out of this."

Lee, who had kept quiet, agreed, "Hikari's right. We shouldn't pick among ourselves right now." He placed his hand under his chin, deep in thought. "But what troubled me most, was why the Lord send us to the dungeon. We hadn't done anything that was against the rules. And to think that Wallace's uncle was the one who'd send us here, things are even more suspicious." 

"Now that you mention it, it _is_ really weird," Wallace agreed. "My uncle's not the type of person who charge someone unfairly. Something weird must be going on."

They'd cut their conversation right then; having no other things to say. The four teens that were sitting on the hay, shifted uncomfortably. The dungeon, and its cells, was dark and gloomy. No light was visible down here as there are no burning torches. The musty smell of the air made them wrinkled their nose. And often, the eerie silence of the dungeon, was constantly broken by the squeaked of rats that could be heard somewhere from the dark.

After some time, the sound of footsteps echoed from the entrance. They waited in the dark to see who it was. After a few second, there was light coming from the far end. As it came closer, it was revealed that their 'visitor' was a girl of their age, with long blonde hair and cyan colour eyes, like Wallace.

Wallace stood up immediately and went to the bar that kept them in. He gripped the bars tightly, and asked, "Cousin, what are you doing down here?"

"Cousin?" Daisuke asked.

Wallace turned his head to face Daisuke and introduced, "She's my cousin, Catherine de Winter. Though I haven't met her for five years, I still remember her because of her long blonde hair." Wallace then averted his gaze back to his cousin and asked again, "What are you doing here?"

Without a word, Catherine fished out a jumble of keys. After identifying the one that she wanted with the torch she's holding, she slipped it into the lock and twisted. There was a creak of metal against rusty keyhole and quickly followed by a 'click'. The cell door slide opened and she stood aside, letting them out.

Once they were out, Wallace asked, "Why are you freeing us?"

The girl smiled at him and answered, "I'll tell you about it once we're safely in my room, cousin."

*******

_1008 A.D., 21st day of the sixth month…_

Catherine's room was neatly arranged and magnificently decorated. A four-poster bed, hung with silk curtain, filled the most part of the room. Others, antique closets, flowery pots, and a few more priceless trinkets, littered the room.

As the last of them entered, another person, a young man with long hair tied to his back, entered as well and locked the door. He wore silver plated armor and his black cloak trailed along as he walked over and stood next to Catherine in a protective way.

The blonde hair girl, who had been looking out of the window in her room when she had entered, turned around. She saw that her guests was tensed at the young man at her side, so she told them, "This is Brados, my personal bodyguard." She looked at the man who is one head taller than her and smiled longingly. "He's also one of my closest companions and the only friend I've trusted."

She motioned for them to have a sit, which Daisuke already had, and went on, "I'm sure my father's order to arrest you have disturbed you greatly, cousin."

"Very," Wallace agreed.

Lee knew it wasn't his business, but he asked anyway, "Have something that's strange been happening around lately? According to Wallace, your father is definitely on the strange side."

Catherine sighed sadly and nodded. "I'm afraid there is. Quite recently, father is not the same person he was. All of a sudden, he had turned suspicious of all the person around him, even me. Following that, he had issued orders such as forbidding anyone who is not a Castle worker or personnel from entering." She sat down at her bed and went on, "And now, he even went as far as imprisoning you. I really don't know what had happened already."

The girl looked like she was on the verge of crying. But Hikari had moved to her side and had tried to comfort her. Wallace felt grateful at that. He had always hated to see a girl cry in front of him.

After giving a few moments for Catherine to recompose herself, Wallace asked everyone in the room, "Is there anything we could do?"

Strangely, it was Daisuke who had answered, "What else? We should go straight to him and smack some answer out."

Lee threw his friend a look that have a raised eyebrow and said, "You know what Dai? Though your suggestion sounded impolite, but it is the only thing we could do now." With a snickered, he commented, "And I always thought that only foods swim in your mind."

Daisuke's eyebrow twitched as his clenched fist shook angrily. "Jen! Couldn't you at least do not embarrass me in front of girls?"

Lee only laughed at that. But it quickly died down and his face was serious again. He turned to Catherine and asked her, "Can you bring us to your father without getting any attentions from the Castle's inhabitants? Right now, we're sort of fugitives."

Catherine looked at her bodyguard questioningly and Brador nodded. She turned back to him and answered, "Yes."

Brador took over from there, his voice was surprisingly soft for one such as him, "There are various secret passages in the Castle that only the Lord's descendant and a selected few palace guards, including us bodyguards, know of. Cath-" Brador coughed very suddenly and he went on, "Her ladyship and I would be able to lead you to the throne room, where his Lordship always lounged nowadays."

"Brilliant," Wallace remarked. "Then lead us there now."

Brador moved towards a painting on the far side of Catherine's room and pulled at an unseen panel. There was some rumbling and Brador retreated as the huge oil painting swung opened. Catherine stood up together with Hikari and they both followed after the man who had disappeared into the dark path. Shortly, the three boys tagged along as well after having a short conversation.

Inside the passage, there was no light at all. It was as dark as the dungeon but not as foul smelling. The disturbed cobwebs clearly showed that it was used recently. As they move cautiously, huddling close together, Wallace asked Brador, "Don't you need a light through this way?"

"I knew it like the back of my hand already."

And that finalize the question.

They continue down without stopping. But when it came to an end, Brador halted and there was a click of something. Light filtered in as a passage was being formed. All of them exited into a huge chamber with ceiling as tall as forty feet. Red drapes with two-crossed sword as its emblem, which signaled the banner of Mescaria, were hung on all corners. There were also armors and weapons on display on each side of the room.

Above a raised platform that had steps as it walkway, was the throne. And atop that throne, was the somber face Lord of Mescaria, Kheva de Winter. He wore a plain white tunic with a simple blue hose, not exactly fitting for a lord. His head turned as the sound of the secret passage opening alerted him. And what he saw brought veins popping up on his forehead. 

But he managed to keep himself regal as the small audience bowed towards him. With a wave of his arm, they rose and only then did he ask, "Whom have you brought along, my dear daughter?"

Catherine answered respectfully, "Father, surely your age had not clouded your memories of your own nephew, your older brother's son, Wallace?"

"But as I recall, I had send him and his companions to the dungeon for safety reasons." He paused before he pointed out, "I haven't even given the order for their release. Why have you done so and disobey me?"

"But father, don't you see?" Catherine asked exasperatedly. "He's my cousin! Your nephew! Not one who would harm you!"

Wallace took that moment to interrupt. He knew that if this progress even further, Catherine would have gotten herself into a lot of trouble. He approached the throne warily and asked, "Uncle, what have I done to make you sent me and my friends to the dungeon? Surely, there is a reasonable explanation to this."

However, the Lord did not reply. Instead, his wicked snickering broke the silence in the chamber. "I'd never thought that we would meet again."

"I'm sorry, uncle. But I don't understand."

They was a suppressed grin as the Lord said, "My, my, silly boy. Have you forgotten about me already?" The looked that Wallace showed clearly stated that he was confused. "Since you don't remember, I'll take the privilege to refresh your memory."

The Lord stood up and as he did so, a dark mist claimed him. Shrouding him from head to toe with impenetrable darkness. Catherine yelped in surprise at what had happened, but the Warriors sensed trouble and immediately stood at ready to battle. 

As the mist cleared, a very familiar figure stood there. Wallace eyes widened and he shouted, "It's you! You're one of the Dark Warriors, Yuurei Obaake!"

Immediately, all their eyes widened at the mention of 'Dark Warrior'. Yuurei laughed a cold laugh and said, "I'm glad that you've not forgotten me. I'm tired of going into the introduction phase again." 

Hikari cut in and asked, "What have you done to the _real_ Lord and what on earth are you doing here?"

"If you worried about that dog-fanatic, he's locked-up somewhere in this Castle." He crossed his arms and snickered, "And my duty here, is to destroy the Holy Stone that is kept somewhere on this continent."

Catherine cringed a little at what Yuurei had said. But she made no attempt to show what had made her did so. Instead, Lee asked suspiciously, "Why are you telling us this? Obviously, you're not _that_ stupid to let such secret slipped out your mouth."

Yuurei snickered again and answered, "That's because… all of you here will not leave this chamber alive!"

Yuurei leaped from the raised platform and shouted as he finished writing down a short sentence in runes characters, "MIRURORU SHARUDO!"

Tiny, glistening, speckles appeared in the air just below Yuurei. They spread out at a shocking pace, and when it was positioned, as he had wanted, Yuurei mouthed a silent command. The speckles that numbered more than hundred, rained down upon them.

The Warriors leap away in time and only then did they realized that those tiny speckles are actually sharp, jagged broken mirror pieces. Lee had taken Catherine off a far distance before the battle started and she was now under the care of Brados. 

When he was sure that she would be safe, Lee rejoined his friends, particularly, at Daisuke's side and said, "We would have no chance if we cluster around and fight him! We must spread out!"

The four, presently fighting, nodded and leaped and glided away at different directions. But there was one thing the Warriors did the same, which was, calling upon their weapons. The odd gauntlet, Kuuki, materialized and fastened itself on Hikari's left arm. Daisuke's Okaji did likewise. Wallace had opened his palm and his trident, Kadaan, reverted to its full size and into his awaiting palm.

Hikari had stopped at the furthest corner of the chamber and immediately started her spell. The Kaze orb in her weapon glowed as she finishes writing. "UINDO KUTSUTERU!"

Twelve or so miniature version of spinning tornados, which was formed by the air molecules, emerged around her. Hikari swung her arm and pointed a finger at Yuurei. As if acknowledging her, the miniature tornados flew toward Yuurei at a blinding speed. 

However, before the wind energies could reach him, an invisible layer of wall blocked them all. It was not a very strong barrier, the Warriors realized, because with each impact, a crack appeared. And as the last one collided, it had broken into a hundred shards.

Taihu told his Warrior that was preparing another spell, Hikari, this Dark Warrior who called himself Yuurei, holds the Obaake Stone, literally translated, the Phantom Stone. He specializes in manipulating mirrors and I could sense that he had no Evil Diviner. 

Hikari nodded and once again, she uses her spell, Wind Cutter.

As the miniature tornados once again broke the mirror barrier that was shielding Yuurei, Daisuke and Lee reeled in their clenched fists and leaped toward the Dark Warrior almost simultaneously. The blue hair boy, who was faster, launched his technique, 'Tsumujikaze'.

Lee swung a roundhouse kick at Yuurei but it was blocked off. And as the blue hair boy continues with a sweeping kick, Yuurei caught the boy's foot and with a heave, he threw the boy at Daisuke, who was advancing. That sent the two gliding on the tiled floor of the chamber. 

Fortunately, the floor was smooth and thus resulting in minimal damage.

However, Wallace also took that moment to attack. He jumped into the air, intending to use a technique that he had learned. But before he could do so, he collided with the invisible mirror barrier that was called up again, without he knowing it.

Yuurei grinned and leaped toward Wallace who was still in midair. The boy who was temporary stunned, was caught by the throat. During that moment, Yuurei whispered something to the struggling boy, "I'll kill you painfully for the shame you have cost me."

Yuurei reeled his fist, intending to land a blow on Wallace's head. But the boy had swung his trident at that very moment. So the Dark Warrior had no choice but to release him and parried the slash. They both landed on their feet. But Wallace however, didn't stop there. Moving his finger as fast as he could, he wrote the spell he wanted to use in the air and shouted, "REAFU DENSE!"

With the orb glowing, Wallace moved his trident from left to right. But as Kadaan glided along the invisible air, leafs of all kinds materialized. The leafs, which were sharp and steely looking, spun where they were for a moment before they bombarded the Dark Warrior. But like Hikari's spell, they only broke the invisible barrier.

Yuurei laughed at his futile attempt. But the laughed disappeared as quickly as it had appeared when he held his left hand, which had a bulged gauntlet, up. The orb, which was inserted into the gauntlet's slot, glowed and shimmered with a violet colour.

In accordance to that, the ground shook and a six-tipped star outlined the whole chamber's floor. The Warriors and non-Warriors, braced themselves and tried to steady their footing. But as they were struggling, creatures that had bodies of glass and shields that had mirrors rose from the ground, surrounding Yuurei. There was about three-dozen of the creatures standing protectively around Yuurei when the ground stopped shaking.

Having outnumbered all of a sudden made Daisuke, Lee and Wallace in a state of panic. Hikari however, remained calm and focusing. She tried to size up her opponents to try and come up with any visible weakness or strength.

But tried though she might, she could only discovered one flaw in them. To prove it, she used her spell, Wind Cutter, and launched the miniature tornados at the nearest mirror creature. When the energies were about to collide, the aimed creature held up its shield and the spell was reflected. Damaging the wall of the chamber.

Yuurei laughed and said, "Spells have no use against my Kagami troops. Their shields provided them with the ability to reflect any spells that aimed at them."

Without wasting time, Yuurei mouthed an unheard order. They knew it was an order because right then, the creatures sprang into life. They broke into groups of nine and attacked each of the Warriors. Hikari, now knew that spells were ineffective, made the Claw of Wind appeared at the tip of her gauntlet. She leveled it up as the Kagamis drew near. To her amazement, the mirror creatures shape shifted into a figure that very much resembled her and also had the Kuuki. 

As her weapon locked with the one nearest to her, she struggled and tried to gain the upper hand. But suddenly, another one appeared at her side, with its left hand raised, ready to slice at her. Immediately, Hikari used the first mirror creatures as a stepping platform and leaped high up into the air. She adjusted her momentum, so that when she was about to land, she destroyed two mirror creatures with two quick swipes. Each of the two mirror creatures was broke into three parts before shattering.

Daisuke and Lee, who is back-to-back, facing replica of themselves, nodded to each other in agreement and understanding. Both of them rushed forward together, Daisuke raising his fists that was fastened with the Okaji and Lee ready to attack. When within striking distance, Daisuke delivered a punch that shattered the nearest mirror creatures. Lee jumped slightly and kicked at the mirror creature's chest, also shattering it.

Immediately, both boys got in front of the mirror creatures. Getting hold of two mirror creatures each, they pushed them and ran towards each other. The four Kagamis were broken into pieces as the force of the push and the collision met. With that done, the two boys leaped away, searching for other targets.

Wallace stuck his trident into the creature that was about to do the same to him. His sharp eyes then caught the movement of the mirror creature at his back. Before the Kagami that was just destroyed fell, Wallace pulled his trident out, hard, using the base of its handle to jut the Kagami behind. Then, he whirled around and finished it off.

As the mirror creatures began to surround him, Wallace smirked at this and held his Kadan with both hand. Then, "HITENRYUBU!" Wallace jabbed his trident to his left and leaped up, stabbing another one in the midair before landing at the back of another creature. Once again, he used the base of his trident and plunged into the creature's head, without shattering it. He then moved and immediately stroked at the one next to him. Once that done, he swung his trident into a ready posture and following that, the four Kagamis that he just attacked, shattered.

Catherine and Brador stood in awed at this. But their attentions were shifted when Yuurei's voice said, "It seems that my 'daughter' is having too much leisure." Brador stood in front of Catherine protectively and Yuurei went on, "Perhaps I should entertain you two before finishing the rest off."

"Don't you dare touch her, you vile creature!" Brador roared.

"What if I do?" Yuurei teased and started to advance.

Brador unsheathed his broadsword and held it with both hands. He then rushed forward and swung the huge sword at Yuurei. But the Master of Phantasm parried easily and countered with a punch to the bodyguard's stomach. Brador grunted, but did not retreated. Instead, he kept on slashing and thrusting his weapon at Yuurei. But as expected, each was evaded.

But then, a lucky strike provided Yuurei with a clean slash wound on his arm. Yuurei was greatly angered by this. _'How can this worthless man wounded me?'_ he thought. With a burst of violet aura, Brador was pushed back and he staggered. That gave Yuurei an opening and immediately, he used, "MIRURORU SHARUDO!" 

The Warriors' gaze shifted in time to see the mirror pieces pierced deep into the body of the bodyguard, as if Brador's armor was nothing but a tunic. The young man let out a surprised yelp as he fell to the floor. Catherine gasped and started for Brador even as the tears flowed out of her eyes. She knelt down at her side and held the young man's head in her arm. She then choked out her words between tears, "Brador… speak to me!" 

This amused Yuurei, so he stood there, waiting for the 'scene' to continue.

"My lady… I was not able to… fulfill… my job," Brador lapsed into a coughing feat. Blood came out along as he did so.

"Please," Catherine pleaded, "Don't talk anymore. Please."

But Brador seemed to ignore her as he raised his weak arm and cupped her face. With a passionate smile, he struggled out his words even if tit cost him pain, "I have… always… protected and also… love you… Cathy…

Catherine held the hand at her face, and said, "I always lo-"

But she wasn't able to finish because right then, Brador's eyes closed and as time seemed to slow, his hand fell limply at his side, smearing Catherine's face with his blood. Catherine's eyes widened and she cried the bodyguard's name out loud. Her cry was full of vanity and an unspoken love.

Yuurei laughed, amused at this.

At the corner where Hikari stood however, her rage broke out all of a sudden. The wind around the chamber flared and the turmoil destroyed all the Kagamis that were still alive. The ceiling above her gave way, as a tornado surrounded her. Daisuke, Lee and Wallace ran for cover as rocks and bricks started to crumble. Catherine stayed where she was, not moving even as rocks fell around her. Yuurei shaded his eyes from the roaring wind and his mirror barrier shielded him from the falling objects.

When the tornado died down, Hikari was seen, sitting on Taihu, the Legendary Griffin's back. Like the speed of rushing storms, Taihu, with Hikari, rushed forward with rage the same as his Warrior. The barrier that surrounded Yuurei gave way as the griffin collided with it. The barrier was cracked first, and then shattered, as it was too much for it to hold. Yuurei, surprised at the appearance of Taihu, didn't get away when Hikari leaped off Taihu and stabbed at his chest with her energy claws.

Hikari then pushed out her weapon, causing blood to spray on her, soaking her traveling dress. Daisuke and the rest were astounded at that. And what's more, Hikari didn't even flinch. Where else, Yuurei stared dumbly at his wounds and made no move to attack. With Hikari back at his side, Taihu focused in his power as Hikari wrote in runes and shouted, "AERO KURIESU!"

Taihu spread his wings and the wings glowed with greenish color. The concentrated energies were released and they rushed at Yuurei in the form of feathers. The feathers' quills plunged into Yuurei's flesh and following that, they exploded. Soon after, Yuurei's feature was covered and hidden by the light of the explosion.

When the flow of energies stopped, a maimed figure, which was beyond recognition, laid on the ground. Taihu and Hikari did not continue their assault because they knew their intention was finished. As if to proof it, Yuurei's body started to break into pieces, starting from the legs. The fragmented pieces drifted out through the opening in the ceiling till every bits of Yuurei had disappeared.

Daisuke, Wallace and Lee stood there. They are surprised at both the appearance of Taihu and also at what Hikari had just done. It was not the usual Hikari they were seeing. This girl that was standing there with blood dripping down her energy claws was clouded by her rage. Else, she would not have maimed the Master of Phantasm beyond recognition.

The tension in the room was broken when Hikari's eyes closed. She fainted just as Taihu was vanishing. Wallace had rushed forward in time to keep her from hurting herself from the mirror pieces on the ground. Daisuke moved closer to them and at the same time, Lee took in the surrounding. The blue hair boy said what was in everyone's mind, "What a mess."

*******

_1008 A.D., 21st day of the sixth month…_

A violet star inside the Star of Destiny, a spherical vision that was conjured, disappeared. 

The Absolute Evil raised an eyebrow at this surprising incident. But after a moment, it was followed by a chuckled of amusement instead of those of regrets. Silently, he said to no one in an amused tone, "This is going to be interesting."

*******

_1008 A.D., the sixth month…_

Hikari woke up and found herself on a grand bed that was probably meant for royalty or those of high rank. She shifted her weak body and sat up unwillingly. Her body seemed to protest at that, but she knew she needed to move her aching body as it felt crammed.

Then, the door opened and Wallace walked in. The cyan-eyed boy was surprised at this as he sat down on a stool next to her bed and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Hikari told him. She asked after a moment of silent, "What happened anyway? And what day is it?"

"It's the 26th of the sixth month," replied Wallace, carefully avoiding telling her what had happened.

"I've been in bed five days?" Wallace nodded. "No wonder I felt so sore." She waved it off and went on, "No matter, you still haven't answer my other question."

Wallace sighed in defeat and asked, "You don't remember anything?"

"All I remember is seeing Yuurei murdered Brados."

Wallace sighed again. "After Yuurei killed Brados, you summoned Taihu in your rage. And I guess… you could pick up from there."

Hikari was silent. Suddenly, the bed sheet that she was holding to, felt so interesting. She tried not to think that she had yet again, killed another living person. A sudden emptiness filled her right then. And Hikari, being strong, did not let the tears flow. And like always, she reminded herself it was the right thing to do, the only thing to do. But this time, it doesn't seem to help. So, she asked another question, changing the subject, "How's Catherine doing?"

"She seemed to have gotten control of her emotion. Her tears had dried out, but now, she had turned very quiet," Wallace told Hikari.

"I think I'll have a talk with her later." Hikari pressed on, "Any other news?"

"We found my uncle, in a secret chamber in the Castle. And apparently, in a hidden section of the same room, which happens to be found by Daisuke by chance, there was this tablet that told us the location of another Holy Stone." Wallace paused before he went on; "Yousei told us there are also such tablet in other Castle City. However, we still don't know what this one says though, it's all in cryptic. And my uncle is still unconscious. The only one we can ask right now is Catherine. But as I told you, she refused to talk to anyone."

"I think I can handle this." Hikari started to get out of the bed and found that her old traveling dress was replaced with a newer one. However, this one was grander than her previous one, with golden sewing that outlined it. Once she finished admiring, she said to Wallace, "Take me to Catherine's room."

*******

_1008 A.D., 26th day of the sixth month…_

Hikari gave a polite knock before she entered Catherine's room. Wallace had stayed outside at Hikari's advice, as she said this was girl's business. When Hikari got a good look at Catherine, who was sat on her bed with her eyes staring into blank space, she shook her head. The brown hair girl then moved to take a seat next to her. Along the way, Hikari grabbed a comb from Catherine's dresser. When she was next to her, Hikari slowly combed Catherine's long blonde hair that was in mess.

That seems to get Catherine's attention and she asked, "You're out of bed already?"

"Yeah, I needed a walk or something like that." Hikari then said, "Besides, I need to talk to you too anyway."

"About Brados?"

Hikari nodded. And at the answer, Catherine clung onto the girl next to her and let her tears renew. Between her wailing, she let out her feelings, "Oh, Hikari! I didn't get to tell him… I didn't… even as his life slowly slipped away! I was so afraid… so very afraid right then! I didn't know what to do! What to do to make him felt… better! Why? Why this must happen… to me?"

Hikari got hold of the crying girl's shoulder and said to her, "Catherine, listen to me, he told you that he loved you, even before death. And I can hear his voice clearly when he said that. It was filled with every love he has for you even though he knew loving you was forbidden, as he was just a bodyguard. And if he is true to what he had said, I'm also sure that he wouldn't want you to gloat over his sacrifice. His sacrifice for you."

Catherine, who was still in tears, told Hikari, "I know that…. But it was just too painful… too sudden… he was there one moment… and he was gone in another…"

"I understand," Hikari whispered, remembering the time when her grandfather had passed away. "But they will always live. If not in this world, then in our hearts; at least in my opinion." Hikari made the crying girl faced her and she said as she looked straight into Catherine's cyan eyes, "So, we must carry memories of him, so long as we live. And never forget what wonderful moments you have with him. Cherished every moment you have with him. But remember Catherine, though it would painful, life has to go on."

Catherine seemed to understand finally as her tears stopped. Her hand moved to get the handkerchief in her pockets and she dapped it at her eyes. She then thanked Hikari, "Thanks Hikari, for putting things into perspective for me. I think I would continue to moan if you hadn't talked me to my sense."

"You're welcome." She then turned her gaze to the door, "And to those three boys out there, you all can stop eavesdropping and come in."

As if in response, the three boys, Wallace, Daisuke and Lee, stumbled into the room. Lee, who was pinned on the floor, complained at how heavy the two boys who were on top of him as he struggled to get upright. When the boys had plucked themselves up, Hikari told them, "I would appreciate it if you guys wouldn't pry into a girl's conversation again. Less, like my friend Sora, who's back in my village, I would pulled at the ears of each of you."

"Uh… Hikari, we were just… uh," stammered Daisuke.

"Yes?" came the question in a _very_ cold tone.

Wallace shuddered at that and decided to interrupt then, "Okay, I'm really sorry for this. But I'm really worried at my cousin and I couldn't help but listened to what you had said. Daisuke and Lee here had joined me without even me knowing it."

Daisuke and Lee both rubbed the back of their heads at the same time and Catherine and Hikari laughed at that, which got their faces even redder. Once the laughter died down, Catherine said, "I think we'll let it slip this time Hikari."

Hikari nodded in agreement.

After another short giggle, Lee said, "Then ah… I guess we should ask about what the tablet had said."

"The tablet?" Catherine asked. "You found it?"

"Yeah. But we still doesn't know what it meant though"

"I'm sorry, but Wallace haven't told me what it says," Hikari said.

"Oh! Sorry," Wallace apologized. "It goes like this: _'The Magic Stones which held power will be close to one of the Warriors who read this, as close as one can be. Seek this person out for this person holds the answer to this tablet'_," Wallace completed. "But it still doesn't make any sense though."

Catherine giggled and said, "That's simple." She moved to her closet and she opened it. Inside, in a secret compartment, she took out a round stone that doesn't seem to hold any magical properties that a Holy Stone had. "I don't know what is it, but this round thing had been handed down for generations in our family. For years, we have been protecting it. It might be the answer of that tablet."

As she passed the stone to Wallace, the boy's Kadaan materialized suddenly. Upon that, the gray stone shimmered and its outer layer broke, revealing a greenish orb. The word in runes 'Hana' was seen in its depth. Slowly, it inserted itself into the base of the three-pointed weapon. With its new upgrade, the handle of the trident changed into a yellow-green colour. Around the Shizen stone, long metal leaves grew and twirled on the upper part of the handle.

Once Kadaan vanished, Wallace stared in awed at the empty space where his trident was supposed to be. And needless to say, everyone was surprised at that too. However, the silence was then broken by Yousei's cheerful voice, Yeah! You found the Hana Stone, Wallace! 

I'm sure you know what it is capable of Wallace, Suzaku said and the boy nodded in response. But its true power have not been release yet. Right now, you can only draw part of its power. 

To remove its seal, that, you need to ask Tenshi, Taihu supplied.

But no matter, at least we found another Holy Stone! Cheered Yousei. And one that is mine as well! 

Yes, that's right, Suzaku agreed. But our time is short; we must retire to our dimension soon. 

But before that, Taihu said. Hikari, do not exhaust yourself too much. Summoning me had drained your strength, as like the last time. I suggest you gave rest another thought before you all set out to find the rest of the Warriors and also these secondary Holy Stones, which we will reveal in time. 

Once the Guardian's presence disappeared. A knock came from the direction of the door and the Castle advisor, who is an old man at his late sixties, broke in. He gasped as he brought the news to them, "My lady, the Lord has awakened."

*******

_1008 A.D., 3rd day of the seventh month…_

"Take care now, Catherine," Wallace said to his cousin.

The blonde hair girl did not reply. Instead, she hugged her cousin, who now wore a pale purple linen tunic with olive trouser and knee-high boots, and wept into his shoulder openly. Wallace felt his cheeks got red of embarrassment. However, he did not make any move to get away as he was afraid that it would hurt Catherine's feeling.

Daisuke, who noticed this, couldn't help but snickered. The maroon hair boy wore similar trouser and boots. The difference was, he wore an orange short sleeve cloth and a matching vest over it. And as expected, his goggle was perched on his head like his best friend.

Wallace made a mental note to get even with Daisuke as he caught him snickering. But as if understanding him, Lee had moved to the back of the maroon hair boy and smacked his head as 'gentle' as he could. Daisuke then rubbed his head and scowled at Lee who now had on a simple blue tunic and the also the same trouser and boots. Though, the blue hair boy had on a cape that can hood him when needed.

Hikari giggled politely at this, with her hand covering her lips. The girl was perfectly fitted in a white traveling dress that, like the one she had on before, it had golden trimmings that outlined it. Other than that, she had on a red cloak that was given to her by Catherine.

Kheva, the Lord of Mescaria, said regretfully to his nephew, "I hope I could do more than this to help."

Wallace answered as best as he could since Catherine still clung to him, "I think what you did was more than enough uncle. The gold you provided us, food rations, and even these fine horses." Wallace indicated the black mare at his side. "And besides, you even provided us a pass into Ovelia. That's more than we could ask for, uncle. And certainly, we couldn't thank you enough."

"Yet…." Kheva shook his head and said; "I guess I shouldn't delay you all any further. I understand your journey is of utmost importance and time is running short. I'll do what I can to talk with the other lords. I just hope they'll listen, considering the situation that we're in now."

"Thanks, uncle."

Catherine finally unhooked herself from Wallace and stepped back. She took out her handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes as she said her farewell, "Goodbye, Lee Daisuke, Hikari. It's really a pleasure meeting you all here. And especially you Hikari, thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," Hikari accepted the gratitude.

"I guess we should be off then!" Daisuke moved next to his brown mare and saddled in. 

Lee raised an eyebrow as he noticed that Daisuke got it right this time. The Winters and Hikari had already spent quite some time, teaching Daisuke and himself how to ride a horse as they never ridden one in their entire life. Fortunately, Lee proved to be a quick learner. But it took quite a lot of attempts for Daisuke successfully got the whole concepts of horse riding.

The other three got on their respective animal and they faced Kheva and Catherine. After a final bid of farewell, the four of them started out in a canter, moving along the tile streets of Barole, and leaving the Castle's gate behind. As there were carriages using the streets as well, the four riders don't seemed to obvious.

As they moved along, Daisuke asked, "So, what do we do in Ovelia again?"

Lee sighed and answered his best friend, "We'd ask the King for passes that would permit us entry into any Castle City. Only then, do we decide what's next."

"But this is stupid. Couldn't our Guardians tell us what's written in each and every tablets?" Daisuke complained.

"Unfortunately, Daisuke, Taihu had told us before that the contents change every time. They wouldn't possibly stay the same," Hikari supplied. "And now, after a thousand years, the contents must have changed millions of times already."

"Isn't this convenience?" Daisuke muttered sarcastically.

Wallace laughed and said, "Hey, look on the bright side! At least we'd get to go around the world and sees lots and lots of new things."

They finally reached the gate that provided entrance to the city. They left the Castle City protected wall and into an endless grassland. With the wind blowing their way, the four teenagers nodded at each other in agreement. In a flash, they were out and galloping towards the largest continent of Gaea, Serenegade.

_Stand by me nagareru rajio wo mune ni daku   
Bokutachi wa doko mademo tooku tooku yukeru hazu   
Mada daremo shiranai basho ima mezashi hashirihajimeru_

_With the sound of the radio playing "Stand By Me" in our hearts   
We should be able to go anywhere, no matter how far, far away   
Aiming for a place no one knows of yet, we start to run_

_Taiyou no hikari ni kirameku harappa nukete   
Kiteki no oto takaku boku no mune mo takanaru dokidoki_

_Escaping the empty lot shining in the sun's light   
With the loud noise of the train whistle my heart throbs excitedly_

_Madogoshi ni kawaru keshiki ga yume e to tsuzuite iku_

_The changing scenery through the window continues on to a dream_

_Stand by me nagareru rajio wo mune ni daki   
Bokutachi wa dokomademo tooku tooku yukerun da   
Yume ni made mita bouken ima mezashi ugokihajimeru_

_With the sound of the radio playing "Stand By Me" in our hearts   
We'll go anywhere, no matter how far, far away   
Aiming for the adventure we saw in our dreams, we begin to move_

_Tonneru wo nukereba otona ni natta kibun   
Hoho wo naderu kaze ni boku no kimochi takamaru wakuwaku_

_Breaking through the tunnel, we feel like we've grown up   
The wind on my cheeks, my excitement builds_

_Itsuka mita eiga no you ni senro wa tsuzuite yuku_

_Just like in a movie, the tracks continue on forever_

_Stand by me nagareru rajio wo mune ni daki   
Bokutachi wa doko mademo tooku tooku yukeru yo ne   
Mada daremo shiranai chizu ima hiroge egakihajimeru_

_With the sound of the radio playing "Stand By Me" in our hearts   
We can go anywhere, no matter how far, far away   
Unfolding an unknown map, we begin to draw it out_

_Stand by me nagareru rajio ni omoiyose   
Bokutachi wa doko mademo tooku tooku yume wo miru   
Yukisaki no nai kippu wo ima mune ni boku wa tabidatsu_

_With the sound of the radio playing "Stand By Me" in our hearts   
No matter where we are we dream far, far away dreams   
With a ticket to an unknown destination in my heart, I set off on a journey_

***********************************************************************************************

**Basic Statistics:**

*This section is the first time ever being used in fanfiction.net. Therefore, it belongs to me. If any authors who wanted to use this concept in their own story, please inform me and ask my permission first before doing so. Thank you!!

*Those numbers in brackets belongs to the characters' respective guardian.

**Main characters:**

**Takaishi Takeru (None)**

Level: 14

Hp: 804

Sp: 67

Mp: N/A

Strength: 27

Magic: N/A

Defense: 21

Mag. Defense: 19

Speed: 35

Luck: 100

Skills learned:

- Kabutowari (6 Sp)

- Sazanka (8 Sp)

Magics learned:

- N/A

**Yagami Hikari (Taihu)**

Level: 18 (24)

Hp: 715

Sp: 48

Mp: 122

Strength: 16 (39)

Magic: 46 (37)

Defense: 17 (33)

Mag. Defense: 37 (31)

Speed: 31

Luck: 120

Skills learned:

- Kamaitachi (10 Sp)

- Uzumaku no Kaze (20 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Wind Cutter (8 Mp)

- Air Slash (12 Mp)

- Cyclone (16 Mp)

- Aero Cries (28 Mp)

- Tornado (32 Mp)

- *Summoning _ Taihu* (100 Mp)

**Ichijozi Ken (Seiryu)**

Level: 12 (20)

Hp: 587

Sp: 44

Mp: 67

Strength: 17 (36)

Magic: 26 (30)

Defense: 14 (24)

Mag. Defense: 30 (27)

Speed: 20

Luck: 130

Skills learned:

- Wareme ga Atama (23 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Spread (9 Mp)

- Ice Wall (15 Mp)

- Hail Storm (28 Mp)

**Inoue Miyako (Genbu)**

Level: 11 (18)

Hp: 576

Sp: 46

Mp: 42

Strength: 19 (36)

Magic: 16 (22)

Defense: 26 (43)

Mag. Defense: 12 (17)

Speed: 13

Luck: 80

Skills learned:

- Kanazuchi (7 Sp)

- Kami o-sage (7 Sp)

- Oogama (9Sp)

Magics learned:

- Stone Wall (10 Mp)

- Rock Break (17 Mp)

**Motomiya Daisuke (Suzaku)**

Level: 14 (18)

Hp: 857

Sp: 70

Mp: 45

Strength: 36 (32)

Magic: 17 (25)

Defense: 30 (23)

Mag. Defense: 13 (18)

Speed: 22

Luck: 40

Skills learned:

- Tenga _ Hien Ren Kyaku (6 Sp)

- Tenga _ Rengadan (10 Sp)

- Tenga _ Hachi Yourenga (12 Sp)

- Tenga _ Shishi Senkou (24 Sp)

- Tenga _ Majin Hien Kyaku (28 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Fireball (9 Mp)

- Flame Wall (11 Mp)

**Hida Iori (Byakko)**

Level: 11 (14)

Hp: 710

Sp: 65

Mp: 34

Strength: 22 (24)

Magic: 15 (18)

Defense: 18 (18)

Mag. Defense: 12 (17)

Speed: 15

Luck: 70

Skills learned:

- Majin Ken (5 Sp)

- Raijin Ken (12 Sp)

- Tatsuumaki, Kougeki suru (17 Sp)

Magics learned:

- None

**Wallace de Winter (Yousei)**

Level: 14 (19)

Hp: 995

Sp: 59

Mp: 48

Strength: 24 (30)

Magic: 20 (36)

Defense: 21 (27)

Mag. Defense: 20 (25)

Speed: 21

Luck: 60

Skills learned:

- Yousou Shuugeki (15 Sp)

- Hitenryubu (26 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Leaf Dance (14 Mp)

- Vicious Vine (21 Mp)

**Misc. Characters:**

**Lee Jenrya**

Level: 12

Hp: 679

Sp: 65

Mp: N/A

Strength: 26

Magic: N/A

Defense: 24

Mag. Defense: 13

Speed: 18

Luck: 90

Skills learned:

- Tenga _ Tsumujikaze (7 Sp)

- Tenga _ Gariuukuuha (13 Sp)

- Tenga _ Hien Ren Ten Kyaku (33 Sp)

Magics learned:

- N/A

*Note that Takeru, Ken, Miyako and Iori's stats had increased by one level each. Let's just says that they'd encountered random battles along the way to Serenegade.

***********************************************************************************************

**Translations:**

Magic:

Miruroru Sharudo – Mirror Shard

Uindo Kutsuteru – Wind Cutter

Reafu Dense – Leaf Dance

Aero Kuriesu – Aero Cries

Miscellaneous:

Kousen – Ray

Naosu – Cure/Heal/Remedy

Hyouga – Glacier

Tate – Shield

Hana – Flower/Bloom

Kajii – Blaze

Chikara – Force

**Author's Note:**

With one Evil Warrior out of the way, things would seem easier. But, don't get so happy cause the thirteen other Evil Warriors that are to come, will be a thousand times more powerful than Yuurei.

Anyway, I'll take some time with the next chapter, as it'll be quite long and a lot of important stuffs in it. Also, as a sneak preview, the first frontier character will be in next chapter. Guess who it is and place it in your review (Just for the fun of it). One tries only though.

The song above is 'Stand By Me ~Hito Natsu no Bouken~'. This song could be heard in Digimon Adventure 02 movie, 'Digimon Adventure 02 : Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals!'

With that, wait for the next chapter, 'Ovelia, the Capital of Serenegade'.


	11. Ovelia, the Capital of Serenegade

**_Destiny_**

***Disclaimer***

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for taking so long everyone! I didn't mean to, but it happened! I'm really sorry! Please don't kill me!

Anyway, thank you to all reviewers so far. You all are great and have kept me going on with this story. I really appreciate for all the kind words you've written. Keep them coming! And here is a list of all the great reviewers (If I miss anyone, just give me a shout in the review box or just e-mail me):

Dracotk, Chibigreen Tanuki, Madmaddie, mandycroyance, Ken Ichijouzi, WhiteSpectre, Yingying, cze, mysticalkidz, SilverShadow, Mimi, takari4ever7, Fire Mistress, Twiggsy, Mathais-8888, pjac, "The Price Is Right" Fan, reader, Cassandra, Sora Kamiya01, Teeny, PhoenixGirl, Michael, mcguire, Sakura Rain, Ryo 'Kai' Takaishi, hyper_shark, Karimon and Lotus.

Also, for certain reason, I've changed the person who got the second Holy Stone on the tenth chapter. Please refer back to it. But in any case, the person who guessed the question in the previous chapter correctly is… well, you'll have to read through and find out. ^_^

And, the next chapter will take a very, VERY, long time before it would be posted up. This is because; I plan to sort out all the grammar problems in chapter one till eight and rewrite them, though as I said before, there wouldn't be much change. So, I'll apologize in advance first for making you all wait.

I think that would be all. Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter!

***********************************************************************************************

**Destiny – Chapter Four : Ovelia, the Capital of Serenegade**

_1008 A.D., 20th day of the seventh month…_

At the gate of Ovelia's city border…

"I'm very sorry, but without the pass into the city, we are not allow to let anyone into Ovelia," the border guard explained. "At this moment, there will be a tournament held at the arena. There would be a lot of visitor coming to Ovelia, and there would be spies or enemies, who had not been in good terms with the King, that might come here and assassinate him."

Another guard, who looked grumpy and not the polite type, took over, "So, all visitors would had known and had gotten a pass from the Lord of their continent."

"But couldn't there be a special exception, just this once?" a violet hair boy, who obviously who had been negotiating, asked.

"We came from a very far place, and we didn't know of it," a blonde hair boy added.

The grumpy big sized guard pushed at them rudely and bellowed, "There would not be any exception, so, be gone! Judging from the way you all wear made you all looked like spies! So, get out of my sight now, less I have you all arrested!"

With the fuming man there, the violet hair boy and the blonde hair boy knew they would have no chance with going into the city. So, they retreated back to where their companions awaited them. The shorter one of the group, who had brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes, asked, "No luck with going into the city, Ken?"

The violet hair boy, Ichijozi Ken, shook his head, "No, the guards wouldn't listen, or at least the grumpy one wasn't understanding."

The lavender hair girl, who was still sat atop her mare, asked, "So, what should we do now?"

The blonde hair boy, who had been negotiating with the guards earlier, answered, "I'm not sure myself." He sighed and then went on, "But in any case though, we should head to the roadside inn that we passed just now and bunker for the night there. Then, we'll figure out what to do next."

The blonde hair boy, looked at the group of four to see if they agreed on his suggestion. Ken and the lavender hair girl, Inoue Miyako, nodded their agreements. But the brown hair boy, Hida Iori just gave a loud, "Hmph," and looked away.

Miyako then picked up from there, "Takeru is right. We should head back there and think of our next move. I wouldn't want to stay out in the wilderness for another night."

Ken also added, "And besides, our horses needed some rest." 

As he said that, Ken reached over and patted his own horse and smiled at it. The group had purchased these four horses with all they'd got and had made a run for Ovelia from Thaedan, sometime going nonstop for days. However, the forest continent, Thaedan, being far to the southeast of Ovelia, had took them more than a month to reach their destination.

Then, without a word, the three boys got on their respective horse and canter all the way back to the roadside inn with Miyako in the lead, reading the map Takeru had purchased.

*******

_1008 A.D., 20th day of the seventh month…_

A blue hair boy walked down the stairs of the inn and went to the drinks counter.

Lee Jenrya had tried to sleep after an exhausting journey from the Castle City of Mescaria, Barole. But even though he was tired all over, sleep never came to him. And added in his maroon hair friend, Daisuke Motomiya's snoring; sleep would be a miracle for him. So, after some thought, he decided to get a drink at the tavern downstairs.

As he stepped into the tavern, he spotted around for a seat. His eyes then fell on a table on the far corner of the room. As he made his way there, he noticed that there were quite some people who were awake at this hour. However, he was not surprised if they were only traveler or mercenary. It would be very normal for people as such to be in a tavern.

When he was properly seated, a waitress came over and offered a menu. Lee took the menu and looked through it. Having too many selections, Lee just picked at a random drink and handed the menu back. When the waitress had gone off to prepare his drink, the blue hair boy placed his elbows on the table and held his head. Silently, he thought to himself, 'I wonder how mom and dad are doing? Shiuchon, Richei, and Jaarin as well, I wonder how they are doing? They must be worried about me…'

But then, someone broke his train of thoughts, "Excuse me, may I seat here? Everywhere else is full already."

Lee lifted his head and looked at the person who had asked him for a seat. She was a girl who wore traveler garments and a simple cloak. A girl with long vermilion colour hair who was left hanging along her back, untied. She also had lavender colour eyes that seemed to sparkle in the dark. Other than that, she was the only girl that had kept Lee's staring at.

"Uh… excuse me, may I take this seat?"

Lee broke away his gaze, blushed and answered in a very nervous way, "Uh… yeah. Sure!" Silently, he added, _'What the heck is wrong with me? Why am I being so nervous?'_

"Thanks."

The girl sat down and the waitress, who had taken Lee's order, took the vermilion hair girl's order as well. Once the girl had removed her cloak, she looked at Lee, who kept averting his gaze back and forth, between her and the ground. She giggled at the boy's behavior and tried to engage in a conversation, "So, why were you up so late?"

"Not sleepy," came the nervous reply. In his mind, Lee scolded himself, _'Stupid Lee. Baka. Now you're making yourself look like an idiot.' _

For conversation sake, Lee asked, "So, uh… where were you headed?"

"I'm heading to Ovelia."

"What a coincidence. I'm heading there as well with my other three friends," Lee said.

"Really? What are you going to do there?" The girl examined the blue hair boy, "Judging from your feature, you're a fighter. Are you going to join the tournament?"

"Tournament?"

"Yes, tournament. You don't know about it?" Lee shook his head and the girl explained, "I wonder where did you come from? Surely you should have heard about it. But anyway, the tournament that is held in Ovelia once a year is a battle between fighters, to determine who's the strongest one in all of Gaea." She gave an intriguing look and asked, "Are you interested? I would love to see you in action."

For unknown reason, Lee blushed at the girl's last statement. The blue hair boy silently thanked no one that the dark room had hid his red face.

After a few seconds in searching his voice, Lee answered the girl, "No, I guess not. My friends and I have a very important errand that must be done as soon as possible in Ovelia." Seeing the girl's disappointed look, Lee added, "But if we got the time, I might consider it."

"Great!" the girl beamed.

Right then, the waitress returned with their drinks on a tray. She placed the respective drink in front of them and moved along, tending to the other customers. The two sipped at their drinks silently, but Lee never averted his gaze from the girl.

Once finished, the girl stood up and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, uh…"

"Lee. Lee Jenrya."

"Lee… I'll remember your name." She smiled warmly and said, "If we're lucky, we'll meet again. But I have the feeling that it'll be soon." 

She turned towards the exit. Lee tried to ask for her name, but before he could utter a word, the girl turned around and said, "How silly of me. I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Nonaka Rika. But you can call me Rika." She saluted with two fingers and said, "Soyanara."

And the girl was gone.

Lee sat there gazing at the blank area of the opened door. He was not so sure of his feeling as of now. He doesn't even trust himself in assuring that it was not love. _'But why did she make me feel… why her presence alone can make me feel so warm?'_ he thought.

Someone waved his or her hand in front of the blue hair boy right then. That broke his trance mode and he immediately looked at who the person was. He relaxed once he saw that it was only Daisuke. But the panic state came back immediately and he asked, "When did you come down?"

Daisuke blinked at the question and answered, "I just came. I woke up to go to the washroom but found out that you were not in bed. So I decided to come down and check." Daisuke then snorted and commented, "But now, you're here being rude to a concern friend."

Lee gave a sighed and apologized, "Sorry, Dai. It's just that… never mind."

*******

_1008 A.D., 21st day of the seventh month…_

Yagami Hikari woke up at the beautiful chorus of the birds, singing on perched tree. The rustle of leaves could be heard in the small room that she spent the night in. The fresh air that was mixed by the sweet aroma of the flowers outside made her walked to the opened window, and savored every minute of it.

After a few minutes, she head into the bathroom and decided to take a short shower. Once she removed her cloth, Hikari scooped the water from the wooden tub and poured it over her head. She applied some soap and scrubbed her body free from dirt. She was also extra careful when she was washing her hair; to make sure that it was clean. When she was done, she used a towel that was provided and dried her wet body.

The brown hair girl smiled as she retrieved all her dried clothing that was washed yesterday, and pulled her traveling dress on. Her used one was placed into her backpack which was quite big for her size. But thank god, Wallace's uncle, Kheva, had provided with extra horses that helped carried their belongings.

At that moment, someone knocked on her door and a very familiar voice asked, "Hikari? You awake yet?"

Hikari smiled and answered, "Yes, Daisuke."

"Wallace called me to tell you that we'll be waiting at the tavern below, once you're done," the brown hair boy said from behind the door.

"Okay, I'll be there."

There was some scrambling and Hikari knew that Daisuke had gone down. At his fast pace, Hikari was sure that the boy was hurrying to get breakfast into his stomach. The girl shook her head and continued packing her belongings, which wasn't much. She left the backpack there and opened the door of her room.

The corridor was surprisingly empty except for a few who just got ready and also the workers who cleaned the rooms. She headed left from her room and went down two floors. As she was reaching the ground floor, her breath was suddenly caught in her throat.

There at the foot of the steps, near the entrance, was a boy, with golden blonde hair and eyes as blue as the ocean or lakes that she saw back at her home, who was talking with another boy with violet hair. She wasn't sure why she kept staring at the boy with blue eyes, but his feature alone had mesmerized her. When the boy looked back at her, she immediately averted her gaze and shook her head. In a soft tone, she muttered, "Hikari, get a grip on yourself. How could you stare at a complete stranger?"

The brown hair girl composed herself and continued down. But then, maybe it was pure bad luck or something like that, she tripped and fell. With a surprised yelp, she was falling down the remaining steps. Although it was not that high up, she was sure that she would sprain her elbow at the angle she was in now.

But just when she about to land, someone had saved her from the unintended accident. She looked at who it was and found that her face was going slightly red when she saw that it was the blonde hair boy she had stared at. But she wasn't only blushing at that; it was also because that the boy was carrying her and she once again found that she was staring at him again.

However, she stopped when the boy asked in a very concerned voice, "Daijobu ka?"

Hikari stammered as she answered, "Dai-daijobu."

"Yokatta," the blonde hair boy put the girl down on her feet and went on, "It's a good thing I saw you. Else, you could have end up with a broken elbow now."

"A-arigatou," Hikari said, still stammering.

"Don't mention it. It just so happen that I was looking your way when you fell."

"Looking? With your eyes so focused and everything, I would call that staring." The boy's friend, who was the boy with violet hair, came over and said, "Takeru, you really surprised me. One minute you were talking with me, and the other you're already here carrying this girl."

The blonde hair boy, Takeru, laughed and apologized, "Gomen, gomen."

Then, the two started to walk away. But before they could even move a meter away, Taihu's voice sounded, Hikari, that boy, the one with violet hair! He's also a Warrior! 

Both the boys turned around, surprised at the voice they've just heard. Hikari also had her eyes focused on them. And all at once, almost at the same time, the three pointed at each other and exclaimed in one, "You're a Warrior?"

At that moment, a silence was ensued. But Takeru was the one who broke it with a laugh that rang so beautifully to Hikari's ears. After a moment, the blonde hair boy said, "What a luck! We never thought that we would meet a Warrior here! Miyako and Iori would be surprise at this."

Ken, whose face had a smile on, nodded in agreement.

As Hikari was unsure of what the boy had said, she inquired, "Who are Miyako and Iori?"

Ken looked at the girl who had the look of pure confusion, and answered her question, "They are our friends and they are also Warriors, both of them."

"Both of them?" Hikari counted mentally, and exclaimed, "That make six of us already!"

"Six?" Ken asked.

"Yes, I've also some friends – three exactly – who traveled along with me," Hikari explained to the two boys. "They are also Warriors, except for one."

Seven actually, another voice said.

Seven? Taihu voice sounded surprise, almost in disbelief. So he asked politely, So… this boy who is without a guardian… 

Why so anxious to know, Taihu – if I'm not mistaken –? We just got to meet each other after a thousand years and not even with a proper introduction, Ken's Guardian, Seiryu, stated.

May Lady Kaze, the Goddess of Wind, strike at me. How could I forget my manners? the griffin said. This girl here, is my Warrior, Yagami Hikari. To Ken and Takeru, he said, And I am Taihu, the Holy Guardian of Wind. 

"My name's Ichijozi Ken," the violet hair boy introduced himself. "And my Guardian is Seiryu, the Water Guardian." Ken turned to Takeru and introduced him as well, "And this is Takaishi Takeru. For the moment, he's without a guardian."

Hearing Ken's statement, Taihu asked, Is his Guardian Tenshi then? 

Yes, it is, Seiryu answered.

Oh, I should have guess. 

After a short silence, Seiryu said, If you all don't mind, I'll be excusing myself. This talking in the Real World is really taking my strength. 

With that, the blue dragon's presence was gone. Following that, Taihu also excused himself and left. That left the three teenagers alone, at the foot of the steps. Almost immediately, Hikari smiled and said, "Come on, I'll take you and meet my friends."

The brown hair girl had really wanted to grip their wrists and pulled them along. But the thought of touching Takeru again made her blush without her even realizing it. Smiling, she led them to the Tavern and toward the table where Wallace, Lee, and Daisuke, who had his mouth full, been sitting. In her mind, she screamed at the excitement that all seven Warriors had gathered and the real adventure will begin.

When the girl came over, Wallace, who had been sipping at his tea, asked, "What's keeping you Hikari? Daisuke almost finish your share of food already had Lee not stopped him." Noticing Takeru and Ken, he asked, "Who are they?"

"Guys, let me introduce to you, Takeru and Ken." She smiled and added, "They are both Warriors and they have two more friends with them who are _also_ Warriors."

Daisuke, who didn't seem to be listening, continued to stuff himself. But Lee and Wallace had their lower jaws opened wide already.

*******

_1008 A.D., 21st day of the seventh month… 3 hours later…_

At the entrance of the roadside inn, it didn't take long for the seven Warriors and Lee to get fully acquainted with each other. Miyako and Hikari especially, got on very well as they were the only females in their entourage. After a short introduction, they were practically chatting all the way as they rode on, back to Ovelia.

Iori as usual, stayed a distance away from Takeru, his clan's sworn enemy. Instead, he found himself talking with Daisuke and Lee. Though quiet as he was, he couldn't resist laughing when Daisuke made a joke and he also couldn't help it but teased him as Lee always did.

Takeru, Ken and Wallace found that they got along quite well themselves. Strange as the three were, they were talking on a lot of stuffs. But most of the time, Wallace was asking about the 'History of the Age of Darkness' as he was not well educated in that part.

As the group of eight reached the gate of Ovelia, after a few hours of hard ride, the same grumpy guard greeted them, "You two again!" He pointed his forefinger angrily at Ken and Takeru. "I thought I told you to stay away from the gates of Ovelia!"

Not wanting the situation to worsen, Wallace rode in front of the guard and showed him the pass that his uncle had given him. Almost hurriedly, and nervously, the grumpy guard stumbled back to his post. After a brief exchange of words with the gate's master, the huge metal door creaked opened, admitting the Warriors and their companion.

Wallace smiled and commented, "I thought that a man like him would never recognize a Grand Pass, but… oh well, that reaction he gave would be enough."

Daisuke looked at the rich boy and raised his eyebrows, "Wallace, you're really a wicked person, do you know that?"

"I know," Wallace smiled evilly. "But at least I did nothing to you… yet."

That made the rest sweat-dropped.

What lied behind the thirty feet high doors and two meters thick walls, made the eight teens stared in wonder. As they slowly trotted in, they took in the surrounding of the biggest city of Gaea. Here and there, people of all races and ages were running around, laughing, shouting, chasing, talking and even some that were minding their own business. All the two-storey buildings, obviously the citizens' houses, which surrounded them, were magnificently built. In the inner part, there were vendors and also buildings that sold weapons, armors, foods, which surrounded the fountain in the middle of the plaza. In the distance, to his left, Takeru could see a huge white open-air dome-shaped building. Further ahead, the castle of Ovelia, the Imperial Palace, stood in all its glories. The castle was so huge that it sheltered part of the city area with its shadow. It was perhaps the finest building Takeru had ever laid his eyes upon. Seven spiraling towers surrounded it at seven different directions. The main castle however, had incredible towers of its own, one that was unbelievingly large at the very center of the construction.

"Magnificent isn't it?" Takeru turned towards Ken who had made the comment on the castle. "Who would have thought that I, a boy from inner Erathia, could see this?"

The young ninja resumed his gaze back at the castle, and agreed with Ken, "Me neither. And as I recall, I'd thought the shrine in the Forbidden Forest was probably the finest structure I'll ever see."

"Well then, this'll be a good story when we get back to our hometown," Hikari pointed out. The rest agreed with a nod.

After another short ride, Miyako remarked, "Is it just me? Or are there too many people – warriors, wandering around the weapons and armors shops?" 

Lee looked around and realized that what Miyako had said was true. Right then, he remembered the conversation he had with the mysterious girl, Rika, the night before, "I think it was because of the tournament that is to be held here."

"Tournament?" Iori asked.

"I've heard about it. It's a battle between warriors for the title 'The Strongest Warrior of Erathia'," Wallace, who had also been looking around, said.

"How was it?" Daisuke asked, suddenly very interested. "Are there warriors fighting on a ring and spectators cheering all around until you need to shout to be heard?"

Wallace scratched his chin and said, "Well, this is my first time here in Ovelia. So I wouldn't know it myself. But what I know, however, came from my dad."

They stopped at one of the many inns. Wallace, having the gold his uncle had provided, picked one of the best inns, a five-floor building, and the finest room. As they entered the building, a boy who's in charge of it, led their horses into the inn's stable. Once they had paid their accommodation, they were led into their rooms. Fortunately for them, the rooms were big enough to house six. So the boys stayed in one room and the two girls stayed in another.

When Daisuke entered the room, he hurriedly flopped down on one of the bed. "With this soft mattress, I'm gonna have a good sleep tonight."

Takeru sat down at the bed closest to the balcony and peered outside. "There are still a lot of people outside. I wonder if it'll will ever calm down?"

"I don't think so," Wallace answered. "I've just asked the lady at the counter; she said that the tournament will begin in the next two day and it will last till there are only one warrior left standing."

"If only we have the time, I would like to enter it myself," Lee said.

"Yeah, me too," Daisuke chipped in.

Takeru turned back to the scene outside the balcony and lied down on the bed. As the other continued with their conversation, he turned his mind to his surroundings and fiddled with the amulet around his neck. It reminded him of the people who would be waiting for him back in the Shinobi Village. _'I wonder what Yamato, Mimi and the rest are doing now?'_ Takeru looked at the rest and thought, _'I wonder how did all this started? I was a shinobi, a ninja; one that lived without a friend from outside the clan. When did I change?'_

But as his thoughts continued playing, his mind slowly slipped into sleepiness. And before he knew it, he was sound asleep on the bed with the warm air from the outside ruffling his blonde hair.

*******

_1008 A.D., 22nd day of the seventh month…_

The next morning, when Takeru opened his eyes, he noticed that a pair of brown eyes was gazing into his. The person, Hikari, blushed furiously and said, "I, uh, I was trying to wake you up and inform you that the rest are downstairs having breakfast. I, uh… I'll be going!"

Takeru blinked his eyes in confusion as the girl scrambled out of the room with a beet red face. Silently, he slipped on his footwear and went down after the girl. Right enough, he found the rest of the group sitting around a round table in the cafeteria. He moved towards them and sat down on an empty spot.

When he did so, Lee said, "Hope you wouldn't mind us starting without you. You were still fast asleep when we woke up. And I thought maybe you would need the rest. So…"

"Don't worry about that," Takeru said.

They left it at that and slowly ate their morning fill. All the time, they chatted as they ate. Miyako decided to ask when she suddenly thought of it, "Say Hikari, what took you so long to tell him to meet us down here?"

The brown hair girl blushed furiously again but she did not answered. Finding fault, Iori said, "I bet the ninjas are always a sleepy bunch."

Takeru, though felt a little anger building in him, said nothing. He wouldn't want to spoil a perfect morning. So instead, he asked, "So what are we going to do after this?"

"Obviously to the castle and meet the King," Ken said. "But the real question is, 'How are we suppose to do that?'"

"What do you mean how?" Daisuke asked.

"Daisuke, what could be in your mind other than food and fighting?" Lee teased. Ignoring his best friend pout, he went on answering the question, "I'm sure we can't just walk in the Castle like we owned it and make an audience with the King, especially not at this time when people from all around the world coming in. We would need a special permission."

"Precisely," Ken agreed, nodding his head.

Wallace held up his uncle's pass and asked, "What about using this? I think we could get through the guard with this."

"I doubt it," Ken stated. "That pass was suppose to get us in here only. I don't think it will do us any good in this case."

Takeru then said, "I guess then we just need to go there and try our luck then wouldn't we?"

They all agreed.

After breakfast, they left the inn, heading towards the castle on foot. Their mounts were still left in the care of the stable boy. As they walked on, they noticed today's commotion was worse than the day before. The shouts of dealers, buyers, sellers, all rang in their heads. The whole group, except Wallace, felt uneasy at this, as they were not used to such commotions, being village dwellers.

When they finally reached the Castle's main entrance, which looked even more impressive at this close distance, they walked across the bridge that was not raised, across the manmade moat. To their surprise, the guards that stood at either sides of the entrance did not stop them. As so, they continued on till they reached a counter. And beyond the counter was a partially visible garden that, to Hikari's point of view, was even better than the one in Kheva's.

At the counter, Wallace, with all his formality, asked the man behind it, "Kind sir, would it be possible to request for an audience with the King."

"Would this be of serious matters?"

"No, but it depends on the situation."

"Sorry young man," the man said almost regretfully. "I can't give you any audience unless this matter is of extreme urgency or you have the clarification from a Lord."

"Would this be of any then?" Wallace showed him the pass his uncle had given him.

The man took it and studied it. Once returned, the man said, "I'm sorry, though this pass was of a Lord, it is but an entry pass. I cannot comply with your request." Somewhere from within the group, the man heard one of the eight groaned. So, he said, "But if you really need to meet the King, I suggest you should join up in the tournament as it is opened to warriors of all age."

The man studied them and went on, "Judging from your look, you're a warrior yourself. And your friends behind you as well. You all could enter as your party in the tournament can consists of any numbers. But in any case, the winner and the runner-up are all granted permission to meet with the King. You could sign up here as this is also the registration counter."

"Thank you, but could I discuss with my friends first?"

The group moved further away and Wallace asked, "Okay, so you all have heard that, what do you think? Personally, I'm going to enter."

"Firstly, I'm out," Miyako said matter-of-factly. "I wouldn't want anybody to know that I'm a Kamian. Many 'treasure hunters' would be after me for sure."

"Me neither, I've no interest with this," Ken agreed with the lavender hair girl. "I'm only a village boy who loves to read. This sort of arena competition doesn't suit me."

"That's too bad," Daisuke said. He turned to Wallace and said, "Count me in."

"Yeah, me too," Lee said. In his mind, Lee thought, _'I wonder if the girl, Rika, would be there as she had said?'_

"Okay, that's three already. What about the rest?" Wallace asked.

"I think I'll join to see how fun is it," Iori said. "Besides, I'm way out of training already. Busting savage monsters on the way here is only an easy work for me."

"I guess I'll join too," Takeru said.

"But I guess I'm not much here," Hikari said quietly. "A girl attacking with wind is sure to raise some upheavals."

Ken, saving Hikari from further explanation, said firmly, "But do remember you all; whatever you do, do not use magic during this tournament. That will create a lot of fuss and people would start to panic if news of the coming of the second 'Age of Darkness' spread."

They all nodded in agreement.

Wallace returned to the counters and put down their names. Once done, they returned to the inn they stayed in as they had no other planning and they doesn't intend to do any side trip. Once there, they all entered and sat down in the boy's room to talked out recent events.

Feeling a little uneasy, Hikari asked after a while, "Do you think it would be okay using the magical weapons in the tournament? I mean, wouldn't it also give the same effect as using magics?"

Ken shook his head and answered, "No, it wouldn't. Right until now, no books have recorded any findings in our weapons except the one that I've read in Thaedan's library. But according to my judgment, that book would not have any other copies as it was not a normal book."

Miyako looked at Ken inquiringly. She herself had not felt the book linked with any special things.

Ken took one good look at her questioning face and answered, "That books was well hidden from a non-Warrior's eye. I could feel it when I placed my hand on it. But anyway, I think it would be save for you all to use your enchanted weapons."

"That would be great," Daisuke pointed out and snickered. "Now I'm really looking forward to this."

*******

_The next day…_

At the tournament arena, which was the huge dome-shaped building Takeru had seen before, the group separated. Ken and Miyako, along with Hikari went off to the spectators' seats as the rest went down the competitors' hallway. Of course, they left after getting 'good luck' wishing from the three who did not participate. As they moved along, Takeru traced his fingers along the smooth wall till they reached a counter seeing that the wall looked intriguing.

The woman behind the counter, who would be in her late twenties, greeted them, "Welcome to the Whitehall Arena's counter. If you're a competitor, please confirm your attendance and also the leader of your group."

"Leader?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, your group would need a leader," the woman said.

Wallace turned and asked, "Who would be our leader?" He then added, "But please, I'm definitely not taking this role since I'm not the leading type of person. I'm more to the type being commanded as I'm a soldier."

Daisuke shook his head as well, disagreeing on being chosen either. Iori also deviate with it since he said that he was the youngest of them all. However, saving the time from being wasted, Lee said, "Why not have Takeru as the leader?"

"Me?" Takeru pointed to himself innocently.

"Yeah, why not? Ken seems to have a lot of faith in your judgments," Wallace pointed out and at the same time agreeing to the idea.

As the cyan eye boy told the woman of their decision, Iori just looked away with an audible 'hmph' and looked at the charts and notes that were pinned to a board. Daisuke and Lee went to the window that overlooked the whole arena below and gaped at the numbers of spectators. Takeru took the chance and headed to another board that showed the competitors of their turn in the match. To his surprise, there were only eight empty spaces showed where the groups' name should be. This made some worries bubbling from within him, as there should be more than hundreds of groups from all around the world.

Even as Wallace called him from a newly opened doorway, which led into a dark pathway, he knew that something was blooming already. He was proven right when a movement behind him was caught by his acute senses. Immediately, he warned the rest, "Everyone, there's an ambush!"

Takeru ducked the weapon that was swung at his head and caught the assailant arm. The man was thrown to the wall right after Takeru had broken the man's wrist bone. The blonde hair boy heard his friend engaged in their own battle but he did not have the chance to help them as two more man took the place of his first assailant. Though in a poor lighted pathway, Takeru could see that these two held knifes in each of their hands.

After a simple shrug, the blonde hair boy disappeared. The two new assailants were surprised at this and were completely taken aback when a blow was landed on the back of their neck, knocking them out. Takeru had used his unmatched speed to move behind his enemy to knock them out. He had never intended to kill them, as he bared no hatred towards them.

Once that done, he swung his clenched fist backwardly in a backhanding motion. Another man was down on the floor, joining his teammates. Takeru continued to land blows on enemies that seemed to be coming nonstop from everywhere. But after what seemed like the twentieth man he had knocked out, the rest retreated and disappeared into the darkness.

Wallace, Lee, Daisuke, and Iori joined him as they watched the retreating group. Finally, it dawned on Takeru what this had meant. "I think that was a preliminary test for all fighters, testing whether they are qualify or not."

"What do you mean preliminary?" Daisuke asked.

Takeru turned to him and explained, "Just now, I've spotted a chart that showed who would be fighting against who. There were eight empty spaces in that chart." Takeru looked away and asked, "Don't you think that is strange? There should be more than fifty groups if this tournament is held at the world level."

Lee snapped his fingers and exclaimed; "Now I get it! What happened just now, is to shoo off or should I say disqualify any group of fighters that are unworthy!"

Takeru nodded.

Iori then said, "But who cares? Now that we have pass this stupid test, let's get on with this."

Daisuke agreed with the younger boy by clenching and unclenching his fists.

They walked on down the hallway till they reached the end of it, which was the resting room for the qualified competitors. The roar that of cheering that flowed in from a door beyond took them aback. They sat down one corner and eyed their would be foes. In Lee's opinion, the warriors here were not as powerful as he had thought. He suddenly missed the tournaments he had back in his hometown.

Takeru also felt the same way when Lee had voiced out his opinions. He thought to himself silently, _'It seems that we would have no trouble meeting with the King.'_ But then, his eyes fell on a pair of warrior that stood the furthest. They were two boys of his age. One of them had long hair, held behind by a scarf and tied at the end into a ponytail. The other had hairs like Ken, only in black and kind of unruly. Though not sure why, he felt very uneasy just by looking at them. As one of them looked at him, Takeru quickly looked away and made a mental note to be careful of them.

Right then, a man, accompanied by a person who can only be the judge, walked in from the door where the source of cheering was coming from. "Honored warriors, I, as the advisor of the King, welcome you all to the 'Tournament of Warriors'. Now that the eight groups had already been decided, please prepare yourself for the upcoming battle that will be announce."

The judge stepped forward and said, "You all may choose any weapons you've brought along or borrow weapons from within that room." The judge pointed at a door to the left of Takeru. "Once preparations are done, we'll call for you."

"For now, please relax yourself," the advisor said.

Once the two men had left, Takeru sat down and do some short breathing that was meant for calming one down. He felt nervous not because of the coming battle, but because of the number of eyes that would be on him during the battle. The giddy Daisuke couldn't stop himself from shifting his seating position but his best friend however, sat in perfect calm. Wallace looked up to where the clock was and kept on gazing at it. Iori unsheathed his kodachi, Arataka, and started flipping it from hand to hand.

When Wallace suddenly remembered something important, he motioned all of them to follow him. They moved to an area that hid them from the rest of the competitors. That done, Wallace said, "I think, if we are to use our own weapons, we might as well summon them now instead of later during battle. This will not cause any suspicious like that if we use magic."

They all nodded, except for Lee.

Iori stood perfectly still and concentrated. Suddenly, the scabbard of his Ikazuchi, which was slung over his head to one shoulder, materialized. Wallace held out his an amulet that was wore around his neck. With a silent command, the amulet grew and grew till it was the size of the original Kadaan. Daisuke left his hand at his side, but when held up, a pair of red, steel gauntlets covered them. There was a flash of light and Takeru's Tengoku was in his hand. As Takeru swung his weapon to one side slowly, it had changed itself into a golden staff, without one realizing when it had changed.

Feeling curious, Lee asked, "Takeru, your weapon can change shape?"

"Yeah, sort of. From its memories, it had showed me that it could change into two other forms other than this staff and the usual naginata." Takeru looked as if he was thinking before he went on, "But in my opinion, Tengoku should be able to change into many other weapons."

"Cool," Daisuke noted.

The door where the advisor and the judge had used opened. A woman came in and called two groups of fighters. The two groups departed through the same door and Takeru and the rest once again sat down, deep in their own thoughts. There were a lot of cheers and jeers when the fight started. Since they were not permitted to watch the other groups' battles, as it would be considered unfair, Takeru had no idea what had been happening outside.

After twenty minutes or so, only one group came back in. One of their member seemed to be seriously injured. But that was not of Takeru and his friends' concern since they were called right then.

When they stepped out into the open-air arena, the shout deafened the two emerged group. Takeru's was brought to one side of the raised stage by the same woman and the other group was brought to their opposite. 

The woman then explained the rules; "This is a battle where one fighter compete again another from your opposing group. You may choose anyone to enter at which fight and fight as many battles as you see fit. But the winner of a match shall be determined by your opponent or your giving up, or by the unconscious state of one of you. If by any chance you are thrown out of the stage, you're considered lost. The group who won three sets of the match first shall be considered the winner." She looked at them and inquired, "Any questions?"

When she received no reply, only a shook of heads, she walked away. The judge that stood on the stage spoke loudly, over the shouts of spectators, "Competitors, present your fighter."

"I guess I'll take the first round," Daisuke said.

Before anyone can say otherwise, Daisuke had leaped onto the square marble stage that was ten feet wide, and five feet tall, waiting for his opponent – whoever it was. His eagerness was proved by the smile plastered on his face. After a brief discussion in the opposing group, a spiky hair man who held a pair of sickle stepped onto the stage. Daisuke sized up his opponent who wore a simple green shirt and blue trouser. Other than the hideous grin, Daisuke wasn't able to say much of this man he's facing.

The commentator, seeing that the two fighters were prepared, announced, "First match, Motomiya Daisuke against Tsunimaru, begin!"

It was so fast; the man was suddenly dashing forward across the stage, with both his sickles raised. Daisuke also rushed forward, meeting his foe straight on. Tsunimaru slashed at the boy with both his weapons but Daisuke had leapt behind him and landed a chop at the base of the man's neck. Tsunimaru staggered, but did not fall.

Instantly, he had regained his pose and slashed backwardly. Daisuke was barely able to dodge it as it happened so fast. Fortunately, he escaped with only a rip of his cloth, across the chest. Once on his footing, Daisuke rushed forward again, throwing a punch on the man's chest, again, and again. All the while, there was a grin on the boy's face.

At the side of the ring, Lee shook his head while sighing and said, "Someday, Daisuke will regret it if he keep on smiling during a battle."

"I bet," Wallace nodded. "But at least he's winning." Wallace was proven right when Tsunimaru suddenly landed in front of them, out of the stage. The cyan eye boy then went on, "I think this tournament isn't as exciting as I had thought."

*******

_Three hours later…_

Ken leaned back on the chair, hands folded across his chest. "Everything seems to go well so far."

"What do you mean so far?" Miyako retorted at Ken. "They went through the whole thing into the final match without even losing once!"

"That's kinda true you know," Lee said. "And I thought this would be fun."

The group sat around the table of the arena's cafeteria. Takeru and the rest had gone through the first two matches without any problem. Apparently, they were rewarded with a thirty minutes break before their final match. Seeing that they had the time, the group had hooked up in the cafeteria and talked about their passed matches.

"I guess this break wasn't needed after all since I didn't even battle once," Iori said. He sipped his drink in front of him and promptly went on, "But in any case though, I hope our foes in the final would make this tournament worthwhile."

"Fat chance." Daisuke smiled as he said, "Did you see how I beat those two that I fought?"

Wallace snickered and suggested, "Don't get overconfident Daisuke. You might find yourself losing in the coming match."

"Fat chance again!"

"No, Daisuke. Wallace is right," Takeru said quietly. "Our opponent, I heard, is the two boys we've seen in the resting room."

"What about them?"

The blonde hair boy sighed and answered "I don't know. But somehow, I felt, worry looking at them as if they're… they're – I can't describe it."

Hikari placed a reassuring hand on Takeru's shoulder and said; "Don't worry. I know you all will win this tournament."

Takeru smiled at her and thanked her for her kind words. Without the rest knowing it, a small blush had crept onto the girl's cheek. She hurriedly averted her face to hide it and nervously sipped at her cup of tea that was untouched.

"But in any case, what do you know about tour opponent?" Lee asked.

"That would be cheating!" Daisuke said suddenly. "The rules state that 'we weren't supposed to know our opponents ability'!"

"Better safe than sorry!" Lee retorted. Then, with an ugly smirk, he asked the maroon hair boy, "By the way, since when you play fair?"

"Seriously, Lee, you can't get the day finish without an indistinct comment about me do you?" With a frown, Daisuke continued, "Geez… you're getting as bad as Jun already."

Hikari, who had recovered, giggled and said, "Your opponents, they were called the Minamoto brothers. Since the commentator uses no other specific name, we wouldn't know which is which. However, one of them uses a staff – a red one with its ends pointed and a strange orb like thing in the handle part."

Miyako then supplied more, "But the other one didn't participate once since the first one always win whoever he fought with. So, we wouldn't be of help much if you wanted to know what the other boy is capable off."

"But that would be sufficient," Ken said. "Since you all only need to win two matches only."

Suddenly, Iori stood up and said, "Well, I think we should head back. The next match will be starting any minute now."

They nodded and once again parted way. Now, back in the competitor's resting room, the five boys sat quietly, waiting for the call of the announcer. Their opposing group was there as well, sat in the far corner of the room. Takeru stole a glance at them and once again felt the same creepy feeling crawling across his back. Almost immediately, he knew that this would be a very difficult battle.

Once called, they stood at the same place as in their previous matches. The same woman briefed them through the rules again. However, when the woman was about to leave the area, the commentator announced, "It seems that the Minamoto brothers had called for an All – Out Match. What says our other competitors?"

"What's an All – Out Match?" Daisuke wondered.

The woman who was about to leave, explained, "An All – Out Match will be a match where all the fighters in a group fight with all the fighters in the other. This would be a one-battle match where the winner is once again determined by only giving up, or all the fighters in a specific battle are unable to continue anymore. Also, the 'Out of Stage' rule will not be applied in matches as such."

Takeru looked at the rest of his friends and asked, "What do you think?"

"Are you kidding? It's five against two, a sure-win battle! Of course we take their challenge!" Daisuke said almost immediately.

Lee however, looked worry, "I don't know about that. To ask for such a match could either mean that they are fools or they are full of confidence in winning."

"I think we take their offer! They seem to be looking down upon us!" Wallace remarked angrily. Iori agreed with Wallace with a nod of his head.

Seeing that the majority wins, Takeru turned around, faced the woman and voice out their agreement. The woman then run off and after a moment, the commentator said, "The five young fighters seem to have accepted the Minamoto brothers challenge." Once the two group were on the stage, the commentator began the match, "Let the final match… START!"

Twirling his golden staff, Takeru dashed forward. Soon after, Iori also rushed forward, his Ikazuchi katana held firmly at one hand. Daisuke and Lee, paired together, ran at almost the same pace. Wallace stayed behind to cover for them if needed. The Minamoto brothers however, doesn't seem to be moving at all. The one with the long ponytail, who also held a staff, waited patiently. The other one, like Wallace, was at the back waiting, but with no visible weapons of some sort.

Takeru had slowed his pace so that his companions can move ahead of him. The three, Daisuke, Lee, and Iori, ran on. But when they neared the boy with long ponytail, his closed eyes opened with a dangerous glint. Takeru tried to warn the rest, but the boy with ponytail had already moved from his place with speed that was not normal for a human being. Within a blink of an eye, Takeru's three companions, who had been ahead, were sent flying backward.

However, Takeru didn't stop to check at them as the boy was in front of him now. If it weren't for Takeru being used to seeing ninjas moved rapidly in the day or night, he wouldn't be able to block his opponent's weapon with his own. When their weapons locked, Takeru's brows furrowed at how strong the boy were. Fortunately, he was experienced with the use of the staff. Sliding one hand lower to the edge of his staff, he applied a little more strength and sent his opponent's weapon flying into the air with a quick upward strike. When Takeru thrust his staff at the boy, the boy leapt backward, while grabbing his weapon in midair. 

Takeru didn't give a chance for him to recover as he rushed forward again and swung with his staff multiple times though it was all parried. Without warning, Iori appeared from behind Takeru and brought his katana down while in air. After a final evade from Takeru's vicious strike, the Minamoto kicked the blonde hair boy away and blocked the katana with his red staff. When he pushed, Iori twisted his body and landed smoothly.

But to the Minamoto's surprise, Iori's place was taken over by Daisuke who had emerged in front of him without him knowing it. Daisuke punches several times with speed that no normal human can achieve. Yet, it was still evaded by the fighting Minamoto.

After evading for the eight times, the Minamoto grabbed Daisuke's fist and swung his staff to the boy's belly. However, Lee who had kicked the Minamoto off his footing saved the boy. With another kick from Daisuke to his knee, the Minamoto was forced to release the boy and leapt back.

All the while, the commentator was describing their action in full details.

Once the boy had landed, he said with almost an innocent look, "Interesting, I never thought that I would be pushed that far in this utterly meaningless tournament." Suddenly, the dangerous glint in his eyes was there again, "But this is as far as this game will go."

The Minamoto with the long ponytail planted his staff into the ground and released his grip on it. With a different language, he shouted out, "HAKAI!"

This surprised the group of Holy Warriors who understood that single word perfectly. It was a word spoken in the 'Rune' language. But the Warriors on the stage weren't able to digest the word long enough since the stage cracked all of a sudden, beginning from where the red staff was planted. 

They all leaped up immediately as the stage below their feet crumbled into small pieces. Though without a foothold, the Minamoto brothers were hovering in midair. And after a long silence, the second Minamoto who had been standing still all along, made his first move. He held up his hand and chanted a series of incantations. The arena seemed to echo his voice with each word. Soon, the spectators were forced to cover their ears.

The final word that the second Minamoto shouted caused a huge gate that had sharp spikes framing its sides, to rise from the ground. When it stopped, the gate opened and from where they were, the Warriors could see a place with an eternal dark sky with dried lands and molten lava littering the ground within. But that was not what worried the Warriors the most. It was the orb that was glowing a dark blue nimbus that was attached to the second Minamoto necklace and also the hordes of winged demons, which had appeared from the opened gate that scared them most.

Instantly, the cheers and jeers were changed into screams of horror. Soon, people were running for the exits and the whole arena was in turmoil. Hikari, Ken, and Miyako, ran to the middle where the stage once were and joined Takeru and the rest.

The first Minamoto smiled and asked, "Why aren't you running? Surely you know this is way beyond you normal human can manage with."

"The only fault with your advice was, we're not 'normal humans'," Ken said.

To proof it, Ken took out the hilt of his Ensui. The Mizu Orb at the base of the sword glowed a bright sky-blue and the water blade was formed by merging the moistures in the air. Miyako's bangle, Jimen, which had looked like a normal bangle with strange carvings, appeared even more dangerous now that it was surrounded by a brown radiance. Hikari called for her Kuuki, an odd bracelet that controlled the power of the wind with the help of the green orb, Kaze that was inserted in it.

Takeru's Tengoku remained unchanged, however it had reverted back to its normal form, the naginata. Daisuke's gauntlets suddenly burst into flames now that the red orb, Honou was glowing brightly in place. Sparks surrounded Iori's katana that was glowing a bright yellow. And Wallace's Kadaan was surrounded by a greenish corona, the same colour of its two orbs; Shizen – just below the center of the three-pointed weapon; and Hana – at the base of its handle.

"The Holy Warriors…" the second Minamoto said with a voice softer than that of his brother. "I didn't know that they have come this far. What are the other Dark Warriors doing, letting them this far?"

"That's not a problem brother. We can handle them." The first Minamoto turned to them and introduces himself, "My name is Minamoto Kouji. The Dark Warrior who holds the Evil Stone, Fundo…. My twin brother there," Kouji indicated it with a gesture of his head, "Minamoto Kouichi, the Keeper of the Gate, have the Tobira no Ishi."

Kouichi then said, "Kouji, why waste our time introducing? Just cut the crap talk and be done with what we're here for."

With that said, the Keeper of the Gate snapped his finger, giving a toneless command to the demons around them. Consequently, the winged demons started killing the spectators that were still in the vicinity. The unlucky ones, children and adult alike, were slaughtered by weapons that were held by the demons, and even some magics that were cast. The brutality caused blood to splatter everywhere.

Takeru shook with anger beyond comprehension. But he held in his fury and asked the two brothers who hadn't made a move yet, "Do you feel anything when you kill these innocent people?"

"Feel?" Kouji smiled deviously, "I've lost the ability to feel years ago when humans did something that had harmed me so much. That's why, this sight only made my blood boil with joy."

That sentence triggered the group of Holy Warriors. Simultaneously, the rushed and leaped towards the Minamoto brothers. Takeru, Hikari, Ken, and Miyako surrounded Kouji and the other four, Iori, Wallace, Daisuke, and Lee, took on Kouichi.

As Daisuke and Lee dashed from opposite sides to their opponent, Iori just ran forward and Wallace jumped into the air, reversing his grip on his trident. Kouichi only took a second to scrutinize his situation. Once ready, he pushed his opened left palm forward. With wide eyes, Iori was knocked back by an invisible force. Two more pushes, Daisuke and Lee end up the same way as Iori. Immediately, the magician sidestepped as Wallace's weapon plummeted down, creating a small crater, though missing him.

Hikari moved her hand multiple ways as winds moved according to her direction, causing blade of winds slashing at Kouji. Miyako hair was spread into eight parts as if it was the legs of the spiders. Each part of her hair changed into a sharp scythe and started slashing wildly as Hikari's wind did. But unexpectedly, Kouji dodged their attacks whenever it came close. Moving even in the air, the Dark Warrior landed and retrieved his staff. This however, was only met by Takeru who had been trying to strike at him. Once the surprise attack was block, Takeru jumped up and let Ken took his place. The violet hair boy slashed with perfect accuracy at Kouji, but like the others, it was blocked as well by the twirling red staff.

The boy with ponytail then thrust his staff, striking Ken's stomach. With a turn, Kouji strike the stunned Ken with the other end of the staff, sending him down to the debris of what use to be the stage. Immediately, he hit the ground hard with the staff, causing a slight tremor. Miyako and Hikari evaded just in time as spikes came protruding out of the ground. Takeru took the moment to move in and slashed with his golden naginata.

Kouichi continued holding back his four opponents with his spiritual ability. His hands moved left and right to keep them from coming two meters near him. Soon, Iori got aggravated and he leaped back. Suddenly, fluffy black clouds covered the sky when the boy raised his Ikazuchi. A single streak of lightning stroke down from within it, homing onto the katana. 

"RAIJIN KEN!"

The electrical charged wave scorched the ground as it moved towards its target. However, Kouichi only stared at the approaching charged energy. The magician's eye glinted, resulting in a massive explosion. 

When the dust cleared, Kouichi stood where he was, unfazed, though a little distracted. Daisuke had taken the time to slip in and landed a clean hit on Kouichi's face. The boy staggered back as Daisuke smiled with glee for hitting his target for the first time.

Kouichi touched where Daisuke had hit. As his hand swept pass his mouth, something watery stopped his movement. When he stared at his fingers, which were smeared with blood – his blood, Koichi's brows furrowed in anger. With a gaze, Daisuke was knocked backward with a powerful force. Fortunately, Lee stopped caught the maroon hair boy just in time before he was slammed onto the spectator's seat.

As the demons continued with their carnage, the battle between the Dark and Holy Warriors raged on. But it was proven that both were equally good as they haven't been an injury of some sort from any side yet. But as the time wore on, more and more innocents fell victim to the demons.

Evading one last blow, Kouji leaped away and landed side by side with his brother. "We've accomplished what we're here for – things are in chaos enough to give a warning to the foolish man who called himself the King. I think it's time to go already, Kouichi."

Kouichi nodded his agreement, though anger still lingered in his eyes. 

Kouji turned to the warriors and said; "We'll not settle our petty rivalry today. Perhaps when we meet again, we'll have a good fight." Kouichi turned away and opened a gate that had materialized out of thin air. Kouji continued before he disappeared into the gate with his brother, "The next time when we meet however, I'll not hold back as I did just now. Get stronger till then…"

Then they were gone along with the demons. Leaving only bodies of the victims and blood around the supposedly magnificent arena. And out of sight of the Holy Warrior, a certain redhead retreated with a smile plastered on his or her face…

*******

_The next day…_

The massacre in the arena had reached the ears of the Imperial Palace. With it, it had also spread fears through Serenegade. Some visitors from other continents had departed early, back to their hometown, and some seek refuge where they were. The busy streets that was seen the day before was now vacant and void of any people except those who were fleeing.

Takeru and his friends now stood at the audience chamber of the Imperial Palace. When the news had traveled to the King, they were immediately called upon and were to meet the King the day after receiving the invitation. 

As this was the first time for Takeru and his friend to meet a person of such power, they smoothed their clothing to make themselves presentable. Miyako even went as far as fitting the boys up with appropriate clothes they had as all shops were closed. The goggle that was supposed to be Daisuke's trademark was removed as Miyako had forced him to do so. The way Daisuke had struggled when Miyako had did so, made the group of friends laughed for a long ten minutes.

As they waited, Hikari asked, "What do you think we're suppose to say to the King?"

"The truth. What else could we say?" Ken answered.

"True, but wouldn't that be something that will bring the whole Gaea upside down?" Takeru pointed out. "It might be too much for them to take such reality."

"We have no other choice," Ken said. "Besides, this might turn out for the better. The armies of Gaea will be ready when the Dark Warriors' minions strike." 

Takeru nodded in understanding. But Daisuke grunting and pacing had made him change his topic. "Daisuke, if you don't stop, you will actually feel more nervous."

However, the boy doesn't seem to hear the piece of advice. Acting on Daisuke's behalf, Lee said, "I think that your words had fell on deaf ears. Whenever Daisuke is nervous, he tends to keep his thought on football, his favorite sports."

"Well," Wallace smirked in a friendly way. "We couldn't expect much from him can we? After the short time knowing him, I know that he was that kind of person."

When the double door opened, Daisuke actually jumped with surprise. That caused the group to giggle, even the ever so serious Iori. The messenger bowed to them and led them all the way to the throne room, where the King awaited. When they entered, the messenger left, and the attendant called out their names. Takeru and the others moved neared and fell on their knees to a man on the throne.

The King, as expected, wore garments that would cost a fortune, even to Wallace's family. Though the flowing red robe looked plain, and not a crown was visible on the King's face, the sight of the King was enough to show that he was not a frail weak man with silver hair, in his sixties. The King sat with pride and power on the jewel embedded throne.

His voice was penetrating as he speak, "Welcome, brave warriors who had driven out the demons in the arena. I'm King Magnus, ruler of Serenegade and the head of all the Lords." The king called for them to rise and went on, "The bloodbath in the arena the day before was truly a regrettable one. But thanks to you, brave youngsters, it was stopped. I couldn't possibly express my gratitude.

"As I had heard, it was caused by two brothers who had outstanding abilities. But some survivors had passed on that the duo uses magic. And my trusty Head Advisor here, Lowen, who is very wise in ancient studies, had said and also witnessed that they had used the language that was supposed to be forgotten, Runes.

"Lowen also said that you all uses the same language and also magic. I wouldn't be pointing fingers, but… who on Gaea are you all?"

Takeru, who was speaking for the rest as the leader, said, "Your majesty, I couldn't tell you much about that, but I assure you that we have nothing to do with the Minamoto brothers."

"For the moment, I would take your word, young man." The King's voice then grew serious, "But who are you and your companions? What manner of 'tricks' you have used?" Takeru tried to explain, but the King interrupted the moment his mouth opened, "Do not lie to me young Takeru. Or you might find you and your companions in the dungeon before you could even say the word 'innocent'."

Though offended, Takeru kept his cool and calmness and said what Ken had advised during their time in the audience chamber, "We're just normal teenagers that come from different continents and met due to fate. And this fate, had place a heavy burden on us that might determine the future."

"Your majesty, they could be lying. Even what the boy had said is total fraud," Lowen said suddenly.

But the King raised his hand and said, "It's too early to judge yet, Lowen. I'm always a fair person, let them speak." With his gaze back on Takeru, the King asked, "What's this fate and future you had said? What does it had to do with what happened in the arena?"

"Your majesty," Ken spoke up. "If I may." 

The King nodded and Ken continued, "We called ourselves the Holy Warriors. Your majesty might not know what we are, so I'll try to explain to your majesty. To say it simply, we're teenagers who have a normal life and a normal family who were chosen by the Holy Guardians."

Immediately, there were whispering from those present in the throne room. And once again, the advisor accused, "Lies! Everyone knows that the Holy Guardians were gone the moment King Seferius ended the Age of Darkness a thousand years ago! How dare you, mere child, trying to shame the name of the Holy Guardians!"

"We're not lying!" Daisuke said suddenly, perturbed.

"Liars! You don't even have proof! You and your companions are a bunch of lying fools, who don't know your place!"

"You want proof?" Hikari said quietly though her voice obviously sounded angry. She stepped in front of the group and raised her face to the advisor. There was a very serious look in her eyes that made the advisor shut his mouth. Her next few choices of words were force out along with her anger, "We're here to safe the race of humanity. Not to be mocked by the likes of you. If you want proof, I'll show you proof!"

As if Hikari's words were deadly venom, the room felt silence immediately. The ground started to shake, and the wind started to blow wildly in the huge throne room. The fire in the torches hung on the wall flared brighter. Plants in the room started to move on its own as if reaching for someone. Outside, rain started to fall and the sound of thunder and the flash of lightning created a fierce rainstorm.

With shouts of surprise, the guards in the room moved in front of the King immediately, protecting him. From the opened door, more guards streamed in, surrounding Takeru and his friends, though Hikari still stood where she was, as if in a trance.

Still with the disturbance in outside and inside the room, six images flared from the body of the Warriors except for Takeru and Lee. The white tiger, Byakko, emerged from Iori with a fierce roar. The phoenix, Suzaku, spread his wings, throwing flames from the tip of it. Yousei came out of Wallace, and flapped her leaf look-alike wings. The enormous Genbu stomped his feet creating a slight tremor, though the ancient two-headed turtle was only an image. Seiryu, with his snake like body floating around the room, raised his head. And finally, Taihu appeared before Hikari, screeching.

Drained for calling on the images of the Holy Guardians, Hikari fell unconscious, exhausted. Takeru, who had been standing behind her, caught her before she collapsed on the ground. His mind, though worried about the unconscious girl, was also awed at the appearance of the Guardians, as this was the first time Takeru had laid his eyes upon them. Similar to the young ninja, the other Warriors were also surprised at what Hikari had done.

As if they had seen the God Himself, the guards fell on their knees, obviously recognizing the Guardians whose pictures were carved in the Citadel of Serenegade, and also all other temple or citadel scattered in the world. The advisor, Lowen, sat down heavily and started shaking. The King himself, though surprised, only stood up.

However, the King then said, "I now understand that your words are no lies."

Very good, King of Gaea, Seiryu said. But it was a little too slow. 

Truly, Suzaku added. Our appearance here, though only an image, had sapped a lot of our spiritual powers and that of Hikari's. I hope it doesn't need a second time. 

"I humbly apologize for not believing the words of your chosen ones," the King bow. "But with what had happened, I couldn't give my trust so easily. Plus, my advisor words had made me afraid of being deceived by them."

What afraid of being deceive? You're already deceived! Yousei said angrily. She pointed to where the shaking advisor was and went on; The appearance of that man alone had made me uneasy. Add in the evil aura surrounding him was enough to call him a 'Bad News'. 

The advisor immediately stood and ran for the exit. But with a shout from the King, a few guards intercepted Lowen. However, a blast of energy sent the guards lying on the floor. The advisor continued his escape, but Iori had already blocked the exit, with his katana already drew out and pointed at the man's throat. Lowen tried to turn for another exit, but Wallace, Lee and Daisuke closed his escape route.

"Do not be stupid, else you'll find my katana in your flesh, faster than you can blink," Iori threatened dangerously with his malicious eyes glinted with anger towards his enemy.

Daisuke also proofed his resentment by making cracking noises with his fist. Wallace's trident and Lee's furrowed brows also made the so-called advisor think twice. But his eagerness for escape overcame him. Lowen tried to charge up a spell but as Iori had said, the advisor's head was sent flying the minute Lowen moved his hand. With the speed, there wasn't even a trace of blood on Iori's Ikazuchi.

The body of the so-called advisor crumbled to the ground and started reverting back to its original form, which was that of a demon. Like Ken had seen before, the flesh of the demon melted as green blood oozes out of the torn skin. When all traces of it was gone, even the bones, only then did Iori sheathed his katana and returned to stand with the group.

"I apologize for the sight of the mess, your majesty," Iori apologized.

"That would be excuse as it was necessary to do so," the King said. He turned back towards the Guardian and said, "I thanked the kind Guardian for revealing the traitor. It could have caused the fall of my kingdom. Once more, I thank you."

Yousei waved casually and smiled.

"I'm sorry to have kept your time, Holy Guardians. As of now, my ears are to hear and believe all these chosen ones say."

That was very understanding of you, King of Gaea, Genbu said. And as you would have guessed, we have taken this form too long. We'll take our leave as of now. 

The King bowed once again, as the six images of the Holy Guardians started to vanish. Once departed, the King stood tall and said to a nearest captain in charge, "Find someone and clean up the mess here, and get some rooms ready."

"Yes, your majesty!" 

After the captain departed, the King turned to the Warriors, "With what had happened, I'll need a day to sort things out with my other advisors." A woman came in then. "Gilda here will bring you to your room. Rest, for now, as I'm sure that Lady Hikari needed it."

"We thank you for the hospitality, your majesty," Takeru said where his was, though he bowed awkwardly as Hikari was now carried in his arms.

Gilda led them through a series of flourish hallways and grand staircases. Along the way, the companions asked Takeru whether Hikari was fine or not. Their worries vanished only when Taihu's voice told them that she was only exhausted for trying something new that Taihu had thought her when Takeru and Ken were debating with the King. 

The group then reached a single oak door. When opened, Takeru and his friends were now in an amazingly large room. Like the one in Wallace's uncle's, this room was also designed luxuriously to host important guests. The only differences were, the room was much larger with ten four-postal beds, and also a wide balcony, providing astonishing scenery of the whole Serenegade.

Daisuke immediately ran for the balcony, followed by Miyako. The maroon hair boy stretched and sucked in lungful of fresh air. Miyako surveyed the beauty as she used one hand to keep her hair down, as it was blown wildly by the cool breeze. Iori flopped down on one of the bed and lied down, closing his eyes. Wallace and Lee soon joined Daisuke and Miyako on the balcony.

Takeru placed Hikari on the bed and covered her with the red fur blanket. The boy stayed there, knelt beside the bed, worried. He doesn't know why, but he felt… very warm, just by gazing at her. Searching in his heart, he really did felt something for this girl. Was it friendship? Yes, but there also was something else. Less, he wouldn't be staring at her when he first saw her. But Takeru was still confused at the moment, of his feeling, the Evil Warriors, and even the fate he was so convinced of just now. So he just stopped thinking more of anything, of everything.

He was only brought back to reality when Ken patted his back. 

"She'll be fine," Kern assured him. "Besides, our Guardians also said that she was only exhausted. You should relax like the rest."

"It isn't that. I'm just thinking of something else…"

"Oh, and what is that 'something else'?"

"Never mind about that, just leave it aside," Takeru said. "Anyway, what should we do next? I'm sure now the King will provide us with the pass to enter the Castle in every Castle City, but what next?"

Miyako, Wallace and Lee had joined the two boys right then. Daisuke also turned around, listening attentively. Iori also sat up straight, waiting for Ken's reply.

Ken however, was silent for a moment. Right then, he really didn't know what to say. But then, calmly, he spoke, "I think, after this, we'll separate and move in group of two."

"What?" Miyako exclaimed in surprise. "Why?"

But Lee however, see right through Ken's intention, "I see. Is it because of the Evil Warriors?"

"Exactly," Ken confirmed it. "Through what Wallace had told me before, the Evil Warrior, Master of Phantasm, Yuurei Obaake, is in the Castle City of Mescaria. I assume that there are also Evil Warriors in the other Castle Cities. Their intention however, I can only guess…"

"To destroy the remaining Holy Stones, am I right?" Takeru stated.

Ken nodded. "That's what I think as well. So, we've to make haste and find the rest of the Holy Stones before it's too late."

"So, how do you intend we do this?" Wallace asked.

"As I have said, we'll split into two groups. The first would be a group containing me, Takeru, Hikari and Miyako. The second one, Lee, Wallace, Daisuke and Iori. I've thought about this formation for quite some time. So, virtually, I've split our group into equal force."

"But, wouldn't we have trouble to meet later?" Daisuke asked. "That would be bad, wouldn't it?"

"I've been taking about that as well. Since I wasn't so familiar with the map of Gaea, I'm having difficulty with that," Ken admitted.

Takeru reached into his backpack and unfolded a map on the table in the middle of the room. The group then studied the map intently. After a long debate, where it involved loud voices, disagreement, and pointing of fingers, a plan finally came up.

"Okay, then it's decided then," Ken, voiced out. "Group one would head to Erathia first, through the land bridge and from there, we'll head to the continent of Wyndian by boat."

"Then, we of group two," Lee said, "-will head to Flamberge, as I'm more familiar there. Then we'll head to the 'Dry Continent', Gwarthen by boat as well."

"And we'll meet in Thaedan again when all are done," Iori finalized their plan.

"Wait, there's a possibility that one of us would not show up," Daisuke said. "What if we failed-"

At that moment, Lee knocked Daisuke head, causing the maroon hair boy to rub the part he was hit. Takeru then said, "Don't worry, Daisuke. I believe that we will all survive through this. And we will all meet in Thaedan's Castle City. This is because, there are people that are waiting for us, and people that we want to protect in this world."

The group was silent but the smile on each of their face showed that they all agreed with Takeru, though Iori hid his smile from the rest.

*******

_The next day…_

At the gate of the city Serenegade, the two groups stood facing each other on horsebacks. At the request of Takeru, the King did not send entourage to bade them farewell. However, they did accept the offer to wine and dine with the King in the previous night. In the morning, the King had handed them each a passes and also gave them a bag full of gold for the journey ahead. The King, at Wallace's request, sent words to the three Military Academies in Gaea, to be prepared for what might come.

"So, this is it," Takeru said. "Let's meet again in Mincht after this."

"Don't you forget that," Daisuke said enthusiastically. "Make sure you buy some souvenirs for me in places that you're going since-"

Lee knocked at Daisuke's head, quieting him.

Hikari giggled and said, "Don't worry, Daisuke, we will buy something for you."

"Thanks, Hikari," Daisuke said cheerfully, only to be knocked by Lee again.

"Well, time is short," Wallace, stated. "We might as well be on our way."

"You're right," Ken agreed.

"In Mincht then," Miyako reminded them.

They all nodded. And with a final farewell, Takeru's group trotted northeast and Lee's group headed southwest to the 'Fire Continent', Flamberge. As the wind whipped past them, and as the distance between them grew wider, the two groups still didn't leave with a heavy heart. As they all know, they all are connected in a very similar way. Even a thousand miles apart will not tear their friendship away. That is because, their hopes are much more greater than the distance…

_Chotto matte mite dare datte   
Kinou to maru de chigau_

_Just wait a minute, everyone   
Is different from yesterday_

_Chotto mite mite   
Yokogao no shiruetto mo otona sa_

_Just look, look   
The silhouette of your profile looks grown up_

_Chotto kimi kimi   
Iiwake wo shitai kimochi mo wakaru   
Datte yo no naka kore ja   
Maru de natte nai jan_

_Hey you, you   
I understand the desire to make excuses   
I mean, at this rate   
You're nothing in the world_

_Da ne! kimochi ii kuuki wo   
Ima! suitakute   
Shou ga nai shou ga nai_

_Right! I want to breath   
Now! Some good feeling air   
So badly, so badly_

_Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne   
Sekaijuu no doa akete oite hoshii   
Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne   
Kimi no sono yowamushi wo   
Mouretsu ni fukitobasu yo   
Goojasu na jinsei wo!_

_My wind will blow tomorrow, so   
I want to leave all the doors in the world open   
My wind will blow tomorrow, so   
I'm gonna get rid of   
Your cowardliness   
A gorgeous life!_

_Soshite ima sugu kimeta nara   
Yuuki wo sotto moteru_

_And now if you've decided   
Just quietly gather your courage_

_Soshite ima kara doko mademo   
Tsugi kara tsugi e bouken_

_And now til wherever   
We'll have adventure after adventure_

_Soshite ima sugu hashiridasou   
Ato de kangaeyou yo   
Datte mirai ga kore ja   
Shoboi karaa ni naru jan_

_And now let's just start running   
Let's think about it afterwards   
I mean, at this rate   
The future'll be a dreary color_

_Da ne! kimochi ii merodi   
Ima! utaitakute   
Shou ga nai shou ga nai_

_Right! I want to sing   
Now! A good feeling melody   
So badly, so badly_

_Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne   
Sekaijuu no haato nana iro ni kawaru yo   
Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne   
Kimi no sono yuuutsu wo   
Mouretsu ni fukitobasu yo   
Goojasu na jinsei wo!_

_My wind will blow tomorrow, so   
I'm gonna make all the hearts in the world rainbow colored   
My wind will blow tomorrow, so   
I'm gonna get rid of   
Your gloominess   
A gorgeous life!_

_Da ne! kimochi ii merodi   
Ima! utaitakute   
Shou ga nai shou ga nai_

_Right! I want to sing   
Now! A good feeling melody   
So badly, so badly_

_Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne   
Sekaijuu no doa akete oite hoshii   
Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne   
Kimi no sono yowamushi wo   
Mouretsu ni fukitobasu yo   
Goojasu na jinsei wo!_

_My wind will blow tomorrow, so   
I want to leave all the doors in the world open   
My wind will blow tomorrow, so   
I'm gonna get rid of   
Your cowardliness   
A gorgeous life!_

***********************************************************************************************

**Basic Statistics:**

*This section is the first time ever being used in fanfiction.net. Therefore, it belongs to me. If any authors who wanted to use this concept in their own story, please inform me and ask my permission first before doing so. Thank you!!

*Those numbers in brackets belongs to the characters' respective guardian.

**Main characters:**

**Takaishi Takeru (None)**

Level: 17

Hp: 976

Sp: 81

Mp: N/A

Strength: 32

Magic: N/A

Defense: 25

Mag. Defense: 23

Speed: 42

Luck: 100

Skills learned:

- Kabutowari (6 Sp)

- Sazanka (8 Sp)

Magics learned:

- N/A

**Yagami Hikari (Taihu)**

Level: 20 (26)

Hp: 794

Sp: 53

Mp: 135

Strength: 18 (43)

Magic: 51 (40)

Defense: 19 (35)

Mag. Defense: 42 (33)

Speed: 35

Luck: 120

Skills learned:

- Kamaitachi (10 Sp)

- Uzumaku no Kaze (20 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Wind Cutter (8 Mp)

- Air Slash (12 Mp)

- Cyclone (16 Mp)

- Aero Cries (28 Mp)

- Tornado (32 Mp)

- *Summoning _ Taihu* (100 Mp)

**Ichijozi Ken (Seiryu)**

Level: 15 (23)

Hp: 734

Sp: 55

Mp: 84

Strength: 21 (42)

Magic: 33 (35)

Defense: 17 (28)

Mag. Defense: 37 (31)

Speed: 25

Luck: 130

Skills learned:

- Wareme ga Atama (23 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Spread (9 Mp)

- Ice Wall (15 Mp)

- Hail Storm (28 Mp)

**Inoue Miyako (Genbu)**

Level: 14 (21)

Hp: 734

Sp: 59

Mp: 53

Strength: 24 (42)

Magic: 20 (26)

Defense: 33 (50)

Mag. Defense: 15 (20)

Speed: 17

Luck: 80

Skills learned:

- Kanazuchi (7 Sp)

- Kami o-sage (7 Sp)

- Oogama (9Sp)

Magics learned:

- Stone Wall (10 Mp)

- Rock Break (17 Mp)

**Motomiya Daisuke (Suzaku)**

Level: 17 (22)

Hp: 1040

Sp: 85

Mp: 54

Strength: 44 (39)

Magic: 21 (31)

Defense: 36 (28)

Mag. Defense: 16 (22)

Speed: 26

Luck: 40

Skills learned:

- Tenga _ Hien Ren Kyaku (6 Sp)

- Tenga _ Rengadan (10 Sp)

- Tenga _ Hachi Yourenga (12 Sp)

- Tenga _ Shishi Senkou (24 Sp)

- Tenga _ Majin Hien Kyaku (28 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Fireball (9 Mp)

- Flame Wall (11 Mp)

**Hida Iori (Byakko)**

Level: 14 (18)

Hp: 903

Sp: 83

Mp: 43

Strength: 29 (30)

Magic: 18 (23)

Defense: 23 (24)

Mag. Defense: 15 (22)

Speed: 19

Luck: 70

Skills learned:

- Majin Ken (5 Sp)

- Raijin Ken (12 Sp)

- Tatsuumaki, Kougeki suru (17 Sp)

Magics learned:

- None yet

**Wallace de Winter (Yousei)**

Level: 16 (23)

Hp: 1138

Sp: 67

Mp: 55

Strength: 28 (36)

Magic: 23 (43)

Defense: 24 (33)

Mag. Defense: 23 (30)

Speed: 24

Luck: 60

Skills learned:

- Yousou Shuugeki (15 Sp)

- Hitenryubu (26 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Leaf Dance (14 Mp)

- Vicious Vine (21 Mp)

**Misc. Characters:**

**Lee Jenrya**

Level: 15

Hp: 849

Sp: 81

Mp: N/A

Strength: 33

Magic: N/A

Defense: 30

Mag. Defense: 17

Speed: 23

Luck: 90

Skills learned:

- Tenga _ Tsumujikaze (7 Sp)

- Tenga _ Gariuukuuha (13 Sp)

- Tenga _ Hien Ren Ten Kyaku (33 Sp)

Magics learned:

- N/A

***********************************************************************************************

**Translations:**

Miscellaneous:

Sayonara – Goodbye

Daijobu ka? – Are you alright?

Daijobu – I'm fine

Yokatta – Thank goodness (Relieve)

Arigatou – Thank you

Gomen – Sorry

Hakai – Destruction

**Author's Note:**

Not much to say, but in any case, please review and tell me how I fare in this chapter. I really wanted to know what you all think about how the romances have work out. If there are any awkwardness and would like to comment about it, please tell me and I'll try my best to repair it.

Anyway, the song above is 'Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku'. That is Digimon Adventure 02 first ending theme.

With that, wait for the next chapter, 'The Battle for Life'.


	12. The Battle for Life

**_Destiny_**

***Disclaimer***

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the long wait everyone! I'm really sorry for it! College started for me, so you all can say that I'll be very slow with my chapter updates from now on, sorry about that. But, I've decided to shorten all chapters (including this one), from now on. I found out that I could only write for a few hours, five at most, per week. So, instead of writing a thirty pages long chapter, I've shortened it into twelve to twenty pages (Meaning, it's cliffhangers all the way). With this approach, I could get my chapters up a lot faster than usual.

Anyhow, thanks again to all the reviewers! You all are great and thanks to you all, the fanfic 'Destiny' has reached a hundred and three reviews (Falls down on knees and cry)! Oh, and I would like to apologize to (Ti'ana) for not including you to my reviewers list in the last chapter. Also, thank you to the new reviewer as well! And keep those reviews coming! Thanks again!

Due to (Dracotk) and a nameless reviewer who pointed out some facts and gave some good advice, I've updated my Basic Statistic section. Go check it out and tell me what you think! And if anyone wanted me to add anything else, just feel free to tell me and I'll do so!

Lastly, when I address 'Lee', his name will now be written in 'Jenrya' instead of the previous 'Lee'. I realize now, that 'Lee' was supposed to be his surname and it is seldom that Chinese greets/calls others by their surname. So, I'm really sorry if it would cause any confusion.

Okay, that's all for now! Let's go on with the story!

**************************************************************************************************************************

**Destiny – Chapter Five : The Battle for Life**

_1008 A.D., 31st day of the seventh month…_

A fifteen years old boy watched at the snowy continent across the ocean. From where he stood, the white plain opposite, looked very appealing to his eyes. That particular place was where he was born, the place where he spent his childhood time, and the place where his journey began. Now, he's back to claim the Holy Stone that was hidden somewhere in the continent, and to protect the Stone from the clutches of evil.

"Thinking of something?"

The friendly voice of Takaishi Takeru brought Ichijozi Ken back to the reality, diverting him from his train of thoughts. Takeru rode his white stallion next to Ken's and looked at the continent of ice, Erathia. A moment of silence passed between them until Takeru said, "I never thought of a place that would have endless winters, it must have been cold everyday." With a smile at his friend, Takeru added, "And to think that you came from there. How do you endure the cold anyway?"

Ken smiled as well and answered, "I don't need to. After living there for all my life, I just got use to the cold. Never once did the freezing temperature bother me."

"Speak for yourself," came a sarcastic remark. "I'd grew up in a wasteland, completely warm with no white flossy snow and frosty flakes at all. In other words, it might not bother you even one tiny little bit, but it sure do for me! Ha! What a pain this continent is! Why must we come here of all place?"

"Even if you don't like the cold, Miyako, you don't have to condemn my homeland." Ken looked at the lavender colour hair girl and added, "And who know? Maybe you'll find Erathia a better place than what you presume."

Inoue Miyako just gave an audible snort and trotted off. Watching the retreating Kamian, Yagami Hikari, the fourth companion of the group, said to Ken, "Actually, Miyako is a very nice girl you know?" Ken raised an eyebrow as Hikari continued, "She just isn't the type of person who knows how to convey her words and feelings very well." Feeling that she should say it, Hikari added, "She also told me that she actually likes you, in a friendly way. It's just that, you two had an unlikely encounter when you first met. And to hide her shame, she decided not to be on an even term with you."

"Very reassuring," Ken said as sarcastic as he could.

Hikari laughed and said, "You'll understand it when she opens up and talks to you, just give her some time before she forgive you."

Hikari rode after Miyako. And when the girls were out of hearing range, Ken said to Takeru, "It's not my fault that we fought on our first encounter. She's the one who mistaken me as someone else and attacked me – I just fought back in self-defense."

"I know… I think," Takeru said unconvincingly. Then, in a serious tone, he said, "We ought to cross the Land Bridge soon. Or there would be trouble when the tides are high."

"Yeah."

The two boys moved their stallion into a canter, headed for the starting zone of the Land Bridge, which was actually a set of grounds served as large stepping-stone that connected the Cape in the eastern part of Serenegade to the Snowy Continent, Erathia. When the tides of the Erathian Sea were low, travelers could actually use the Land Bridge to cross the sea without a ship. During the Age of Darkness, the Land Bridge was utilized as a tool to invade Erathia, but of course, the freezing white plains of Erathia claimed their life.

The girls were already there, watching the tides. With a shook of her head, Hikari turned to the two boys and told them, "It's no good. We've to wait till the tides fall."

"Then," Takeru thought of their next step. "We'll set up a camp here and rest for awhile. The long journey must have tired our horses already anyway."

Miyako flopped off her brown mare and made the animal lied down on her belly. Sitting down herself, Miyako leaned on the mare's body gratefully. Soon, the rest also did the same as well. Completely relaxed, Ken removed the flask of water from inside the backpack that was strung on the saddle and drank gratefully though sparingly. 

Feeling the intense silence, Hikari struck a topic to learn more about her companions, "So… Ken, how's it like in Erathia? Your childhood, I mean."

Ken felt taken aback by the question that came so suddenly. After gulping down the water, he said, "Well, basically, it's just like any normal child." Feeling the urge to talk more, Ken went on, "Only… I'm a bit different than the rest of the children."

"In what way?"

"I…ah…" Ken paused, unsure of what to say, but Takeru urged him on. "Well, I could, you know, talk to animals…"

"You know how to talk to an animal?" Takeru asked in disbelief.

Ken's face flushed and he answered nervously, "I… I don't know, I happen to stumble upon this uniqueness when I was… I forgot. But, yeah… I can speak with animals."

"How come you didn't tell us?" Hikari asked.

"Well… you know… others might think that I'm weird and – "

"I won't… I certainly won't," Miyako said quietly, almost impossible to hear. But her remark brought stares from the other two present male Warriors. In reality, both of them thought that Miyako held grudges against Ken, but her words – just five words – made Ken saw her in a more different view now. And he also realized that what Hikari had told him earlier was not a lie after all.

Realizing what she had, Miyako hid her face from Ken's view and gave another snort. Saving Miyako from all the embarrassment, Hikari asked suddenly, "So, what it's like to hear an animal talks? Is it like a normal human speech?"

"Uh, no, there's no voice coming out from them. It's like… like," Ken struggled to find the right word to explain his experiences. "It's like when Seiryu talks to me. The voice is inside my head. What do we call it? Telepathy? Yeah, that's right."

"So then, you can understand what our horses are saying then?" Takeru inquired.

"You can say that, only… they are being too quiet."

Then, the horse behind Ken gave a loud neigh, and nudged its back on Ken's. And following the unexpected gesture, Ken laughed. Feeling perturbed, Hikari asked, "Did it say something?"

"Yeah, he said that we're new to them. That's why they are feeling uncomfortable and keeping quiet all the time to not anger us."

Hikari smiled and giggled before she said, "Very interesting ability you have there, Ken. I really hope that I can have it too." Realizing that Miyako had been keeping quiet at all time, Hikari changed the subject, "Say Miyako, tell us about your race, which was said to be the 'Demons of the Desert'. Where are they now?"

"They're all dead," the lavender colour hair girl, said it without any emotional, as if she had left the incident as a past misfortune. 

"Oh… I'm sorry," Hikari apologized.

"No, it's okay. I think that it is time for the truth to be revealed." Taking a deep breathe, Miyako began her sad tale, "As you all know – I'm sure you all have heard this in your bedtime stories – that we Kamians, also known as the 'Demons of the Desert' have eyeballs that will change colour whenever they are emotionally unstable, usually when angered."

As she went on, the rest felt their fear rising, because without she herself knowing it, Miyako's lavender colour eyes are slowly changing into a blood red colour, "We had always lived in peace, doing everyday works like any other humans, having fun like any other children. But Treasure Hunters always found their way into our secluded settlements and killed a lot of us to get our eyeballs – of course, during those time, I'm not born yet. My mother told me all about these like the mother before her does.

"Anyway, Kamians, by nature, were a war-hating race and we disliked fights and battles. So, one day, one of the Elder Kamian had had enough of being hunted. He called for a gathering of all the Kamians from all across Gaea. And from there, the Kamians moved to the Dry Continent, Gwarthen. Many died in the journey to the dry lands. However, when they came upon this oasis, which we called the Oasis of Hope, the Kamians settled there. And once again, we're happy.

"But eight years ago, a powerful force that I swear, could have tore down a Castle City, swarmed into our village. We should have ran away, but the feeling of being intruded after sacrificing so many life to reach the Oasis of Hope, our race fought back. It was futile of course – and many of us died. Many… except me myself, and my best friend, who I happen to know is alive out there, somewhere, in the clutches of Evil. And I vow that I'll destroy the one who invaded our sanctuary and I'll kill the one who dare took my friend as a prisoner! War-hating or not, I'll kill that man with white long hair and that woman with different color wings!"

Currently, Miyako eyes were still red as blood and her hair had grown to a surprising length. To made matter worse, her hair was as sharp as a sword and as pointed as a rapier. Feeling nervous, Miyako's mare scrambled off until she was in a safe distance from Miyako's hair.

As if something had suddenly snapped in her mind, Miyako immediately shorten her hair to her usual length and gave an embarrassed cough as she had let her personal emotion took her over again. Feeling that she should apologize for what she did, as her hair might had put her friend in a dangerous situation, Miyako asked for forgiveness, "I'm sorry. This always happen when I talk or think of my race."

"Miyako, it's okay. I kinda understand your experiences," Takeru said. Ken nodded his head in affirmation, but he kept quiet, feeling embarrass to say anything.

"Takeru and Ken are right," Hikari agreed as well. "And in any circumstances, I should have been the one who's suppose to be apologizing, as I am the one who asked you to talk about your people."

"No, really, it's fine," Miyako smiled reassuringly. "At least, there are others who know of my story. And I'm also glad that the 'others' are actually the three of you, though I haven't known you all for long. But at least, we're on the same boat."

That's when a rumbling sound was heard. Averting their gazes, the Warriors turned towards the Land Bridge. The tide had finally fallen, and the 'stepping stone' were finally revealed. Climbing onto his white stallion, Takeru said, "Let's hurry before the tides rise again. We have a long journey ahead of us."

The rest nodded their agreements.

*******

_1008 A.D., 7th day of the ninth month…_

"Have you ever seen a volcano?" Motomiya Daisuke asked his two new companions.

"No, not really," Wallace de Winter, a blonde hair boy with cyan colour eyes answered. "I've seen them in pictorial books that belongs to my sister, but I've never actually seen them."

Iori just shook his head and kept his lips locked together.

"Well, I think you two will be able to see one when we reach our hometown," Lee Jenrya, Daisuke's best friend, said to the two. "If we have the time, after gathering some supplies from my home, I'll bring you into one that is also the tallest existing volcano, which we called the Heaven's Peak."

"That would be cool," Wallace admitted. Then questioningly, he asked the two Flamerians, "I wonder how is it like inside?"

"Very hot," was all Daisuke said, as if the two words were enough to summarize everything one needed to know in the volcano Heaven's Peak.

For the rest of the journey, the four friends traveled in silence. On the eight month, which is exactly a month after their departure and separation from Serenegade, Jenrya's group had stopped by at the Castle City, Barole, as Wallace wanted to have a few words with his uncle, Lord Kheva. And just a few days ago, they had passed through Jennaide, the barren land that was filled and roamed by rogues and nomads. During their journey across the rocky continent, they had met with no less than five encounters with this bunch of uncivilized brute. And unfortunately, their journey did not cross path with the recently emerged city, New Feiyuan, which would have provided them with sanctuary. Therefore, Jenrya decided to stop by at his and Daisuke's hometown, Olive Village, as it was on the same route to the Castle City of Flamberge, Chambard.

When the small, quiet village came into view, Daisuke nudged his horse and raced towards his home, disappearing very soon. Jenrya tried to stop him by yelling his name but did not do so, as Jenrya knew how badly Daisuke had wanted to see his family. But other than that, it was also because Jenrya himself had the urge to gallop across the plain, stop in front of his house, run inside, and kiss each and everyone one of his family members. However, keeping his cool, Jenrya righted himself on his brown stallion and asked his two other companions, "Well, shall we?"

The other nodded and they moved towards the village at a canter. The moment they reached the front entrance, a woman was already running towards them. Finally dropping his act, Jenrya jumped down from his stallion and wrapped his arms around the woman with short hair. Even blocked, Wallace and Iori noticed that there were tears in the normally cool boy.

After a moment, Jenrya released the woman and turned to his friends, "Sorry for this, my emotion somehow got the best of me."

"That's okay, we understand," Iori said.

"By the way, excuse me for being rude, but who is she?" Wallace asked.

"Oh, sorry! How stupid of me for not introducing her!" Jenrya held the woman's hand and said, "Everyone, this is my mom, Daisuke must have told her when he reached here."

"Actually, I saw Daisuke running into Mrs. Motomiya's house first. And realizing that he's here, you must be back as well. So, I dropped what I was doing and ran here," Mrs. Lee explained.

"But anyway, mom, this is Wallace," Jenrya pointed to the blond hair boy, who had already climbed down from his stallion.

Moving closer to them, Wallace smiled warmly and exchanged a handshake with Mrs. Lee. With their hands still locked, Wallace said, "It's a pleasure to meet you in person, madam. I've heard Jenrya talk about you but not how you looked like."

"And this is Iori, mom," Jenrya finished his introduction.

Iori bow respectfully like a samurai always did when faced with a person of such respected rank in the family. Standing straight, Iori said, "How nice it is to know you, Mrs. Lee. But pardon my dirty appearance as we had had a hard journey."

"That's perfectly fine, I don't look to good myself either," Mrs. Lee said so, as she was clad only with her usual casual clothe and an oil-stained apron. Waving her hand, Mrs. Lee suggested, "I think that I shouldn't keep you all, as guests, out here too long. Come to my house and freshen yourself up."

"We convey our gratitude first," Iori bowed again.

At the Lee's residence, the group, Daisuke excluded, took a bath and changed their clothing. After that, Jenrya introduced them properly to all of his family members during lunch, when they were all seated around the table in the dining room. Shiuchon especially, made a big fuss, and she somehow like to sit next to Wallace, and clung onto his arm with innocent eyes staring at him. This always caused the boy's face to go red and Jenrya would do his best to pry his sister off the embarrassed boy.

And somehow, by chance, Wallace managed to get outside of Jenrya's house after lunch along with Iori and Jenrya. The moment, they were out of the house's compound, Wallace commented on Shiuchon's behavior, "Jenrya, sorry to say this, but your sister is a real nightmare."

Jenrya sighed and answered; "I know… but usually, she's not that bad with her cute face and all. I guess, she's just not being her usual self today."

Without apparent reason, Iori giggled at Jenrya's statement, but he didn't say anything else after that. However, right at that moment, when the three boys were nearing Daisuke's house, which was opposite Jenrya's, there was a loud scream of rage followed by a girl's voice, "Daisuke! You blockhead! Get back here this instant!"

The front door of the Motomiya's house flung open and a smiling and laughing Daisuke came running out, with his sister, Jun Motomiya, shouting and screaming behind him. The girl's face was vividly red with fury and the girl, was only covered by a towel. This really gave Wallace and Iori a second thought about visiting Daisuke's house. But before they could take another step forward, Daisuke, without even stopping to explain, had pulled the other three boys along till they were really far from the Motomiya's house. 

With demands from Jenrya, Daisuke, still smiling, finally said, "While I was trying to come out and meet you guys, I caught sight of her, all wrapped up in her towel, as the door was opened." Daisuke paused to make sure Jenrya understood what he had said. "I intended to walk off, but I couldn't help it but tease her in an awfully bad way. She then came out chasing after me like a tigress in towel!"

Daisuke laughed at the incident that was said by he himself. Jenrya however, just sighed and the other two friends were of course, quite blur about Daisuke's bizarre story. Turning to them, Jenrya said, "Dai and his sister, Jun, are somewhat… special. They took pleasure in mocking each other whenever they can and always feel happy when they triumph over the other."

"Weird," was all Iori could supply.

"I know," Jenrya said, smiling. "But if Dai and his sister are all mushy and stuff like that, then Dai wouldn't really be Dai. Also, I prefer this cheerful and clumsy guy the way he is now. This really helps keep things cheery." Changing the subject, Jenrya said, "Anyhow, I think we still have some time that we can spare. Why don't we go visit my martial art master first and go exploring in the volcano next? It wouldn't hurt to spend some time here."

*******

After a few months of absent, the two Flamerian boys – needless to say – were missing the place where they spent most of their childhood time. It was the dojo that brought out most of their memories and experiences together. But, who would have thought that Jenrya and his friends would receive the most convivial 'welcome', at the place where they least expected danger. 

The moment they stepped foot on the wooden floor, an immediate sense of danger overtook them. While their eyeballs searched everywhere, all four of them moved into different spots at a blink of an eye. It was very fortunate of them because someone strike at where they were a few seconds ago. There was a soft crack of wood, and almost immediately, both Daisuke and Jenrya realized that two figures were headed for each of them in a very fast speed.

Reacting on their own reflexes, Daisuke and Jenrya brought up their offensive stance and took their opponents head-on, surprising them. With a low roundhouse kick, Jenrya's opponent was down on the ground. Daisuke's sneak-attacker was on the floor, joining his comrade, as soon as Daisuke's chop landed behind his neck.

Once things settled down, lying on the floor was none other than the two annoying bullies, Kanemaru Taasuki and Ichisawa Seta. The two seemed to be rubbing the spot where they were hit, while trying to stand up immediately. Daisuke shook his head at their cowardly behavior and 'tsk' a few times in a loud manner, taunting them.

Jenrya sighed and said, "Haven't you two had enough the last time? It was very low of you two for attacking in such a cowardly way?" And after thinking about it, Jenrya added, "And what in Suzaku's name are you two doing in Tenga Dojo?"

"That is none of your business!" Taasuki reproved. 

"Of course it does, you two spies of the Koga School! What made you think you can enter the Holy Ground's of the Tenga School?" Daisuke shouted angrily.

"We don't need to stand here and endure your criticism!" Seta shouted from behind Taasuki.

"Yeah, we -"

Taasuki was silenced almost immediately. The reason was, Iori's katana was pointed at his throat without the others knowledge. When the young boy did so, was unknown of, as Iori was very quick with his weapon. But one thing for sure, Taasuki wouldn't want to be walking out of the dojo with his head disconnected from his neck.

Threateningly, Iori said, "You will shut your that gap between your lips and get out of our sight before I take the trouble to remove that round thing, which you call head."

But suddenly, a small object was flying through the air towards Iori. With his keen sight and hearing, Iori's kodachi, Arataka sliced the object before it even reached him. There was a 'clang' and pieces of the plate, which was the object thrown at Iori, were scattered everywhere.

Turning to the person who threw it, Daisuke and Jenrya shouted almost in unison, "Master!"

Master Jann Li acknowledged Jenrya and Daisuke's presence, but the man did not say anything else. Instead, Master Jann Li averted his gaze to Iori and said, "Pardon for the rude 'welcome', samurai warrior, but would you kindly sheath your katana, less it will injure my two new disciples."

"What?" both Daisuke and Jenrya exclaimed.

Seta stuck his tongue out, jeering at the two, surprised boy. But that rewarded him with a fright from Iori's katana that had suddenly shifted to the tip of his nose. If Iori had so much as twitch his muscles, Seta's nose would have already been removed. However, after a second or so, Iori sheathed his katana back into the scabbard reluctantly and walked next to Wallace.

Master Jann Li came forward and said to Jenrya and Daisuke, "It's really nice to see you two again after months of absent."

Daisuke however, didn't bought what his master was trying to say, so he asked instead, "Master, I demand to know why these two were accepted into our school?"

Already known that Daisuke would object to this strongly, Master Jann Li sighed and said, "I know this surprise the two of you, but here me out." Master Jann Li paused to recall the incident. "It happened the week after you two left on your journey; Taasuki and Seta were expelled from their school because of losing during the tournament. It was really harsh of the Koga School's master to do so, but it was really a humiliation and shame for him."

"And so, Master Jann Li accepted us for feeling sorry for us," Taasuki finished the summarized incident. "That is why, we have all the rights to stand here in Tenga School's Holy Ground."

Daisuke, angry for being teased at and furious to know that his rivals were in the same school with him, stormed off to the next room, which was usually used for resting. Jenrya however, just gave an odd look at his best friend and smiled at his behavior. Turning to his master, Jenrya said, "Sorry about Daisuke, you know him. In any case, you must be wondering why we came back, master."

"Yes, I was shocked to see you two in the dojo. What are you doing back here anyway?"

"Actually, we came back here to gather some supplies on the way to the Castle City Chambard. But since we have some time left, so I decided to stop by here." Lee paused for a second and then only went on, "We'll be leaving tomorrow at the first sign of dawn though."

"Then I'll be sure to be there tomorrow." Changing his subject, Master Jann Li asked, "Anyway, do you want to have some practice with Seta and Taasuki? I'm sure the two could use some 'muscle flexing' session."

Jenrya laughed at that, but he shook his head and answered, "I really hope I can, but Daisuke and I had already decided to bring our new friends to explore Heaven's Peak."

"This two young man?" Master Jann Li indicated at Iori and Wallace.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to them," Jenrya exclaimed. "Master, this is Hida Iori, a samurai from the Thaedan Mountains, and that is Wallace de Winter, from the Academy at Mescaria. The two of them are actually Holy Warriors, like Daisuke."

"Pleasure to meet you two. I expect to see you two again in the future," Master Jann Li said.

*******

"Your master is really a funny person," said Wallace.

"He was," Jenrya agreed. "But he is really a stern master. You can't really imagine how nightmarish it is when he plans a 'muscle flexing' session."

"No, I guess not." 

They had left the dojo half an hour ago, making their way towards Heaven's Peak, the tallest volcano in the continent of Flamberge. All along the way, Daisuke's rants and yapping kept the whole group in a good mood. But after the first fifteen minutes, Daisuke had somehow overcome his anger and talked about other things that he was interested in instead.

Wallace looked to the direction of the volcano and wondered at how huge and tall it was. Even from such a distant, the volcano was vivid in his sight. And true enough, as its name had indicated, the peak was so high that it looked as if as it was touching the sky. After a moment, Wallace continued talking with Jenrya on various things.

But all of a sudden, the ground started to shake violently. The earthquake came without warning. One second everything was fine, the other second, birds were already flying out of their nests and trees were starting to tumble down. This sudden phenomenon caused Daisuke and the rest to have a hard time standing still.

In a panicked voice, Daisuke asked, "What's happening?"

"I don't know," Jenrya shouted back to him.

A small eruption was then heard at the volcano's peak. When the four boys looked up at it, smoke – a streak at first – was beginning to appear from the top of the volcano. But then, a mass cloud of smoke began to pour out. Daisuke almost fainted on the spot where he was standing, as the volcano was said to be dormant for the past few centuries. 

_'It had been sleeping so long already. What could have reawakened it again?'_ Daisuke could immediately feel the chill at his spine. He then shouted to Jenrya, "Jen, this isn't a normal situation! I can just feel it! There's something behind this sudden earthquake!"

"I agree," Iori said quietly, but the rest can still hear him over the noise.

Jenrya understood what they had meant to say, so he shouted to them, "Let's go to the volcano as fast as we could and check it out!"

"But, isn't it about to erupt?" Wallace asked worriedly.

"Wouldn't that be more interesting then? We get to race again time!" Daisuke exclaimed enthusiastically, punching his fist into the air.

The rest sweat-dropped and Jenrya commented, "Dai… you're impossible. But… I kinda like it."

Without giving a warning, Jenrya started to run towards the volcano at fast as he could. Giving a shout of "Not fair!", Daisuke soon followed. Iori and Wallace were left alone, standing at where they were. Then, the two Warriors looked at each other with a small smile and started after the two boys who were way ahead of them already.

Making the way to the volcano was easier said than done, as the tremor was still shaking the whole area and the black cloud had shaded the entire place, covering the region in shadow. A couple of times, they needed to leap over fallen trees and dodge chunk of rocks that had started to fall from the sky. The boys also slipped and fell a few times, but nobody was injured in any way.

When they did reach the volcano, the boys did not stop, even though their fabric had been matted to their skin. Each of them was concentrating so hard on getting to the opening that Jenrya and Daisuke had used to get into the volcano the last time. It involved short jog across flat ground and a few climbing at first. But as the slope became more treacherous, they slowed down their pace, in hope to not fall down. 

Finally, after what seemed hours, they made it to the opening. Pausing for only a minute, they started the run again, towards the small but bright red light at the end of the long tunnel. Counting on his memories, Jenrya lead the other three boys to where he hoped was the source of all mystery – the place where Daisuke had received the Holy Stone.

And what they saw there, was the thing they least expect to see…

**************************************************************************************************************************

**Basic Statistics:**

*This section is the first time ever being used in fanfiction.net. Therefore, it belongs to me. If any authors who wanted to use this concept in their own story, please inform me and ask my permission first before doing so. Thank you!!

*Those numbers in brackets belongs to the characters' respective guardian.

**Main characters:**

**Takaishi Takeru (None)**

Level: 25

Hp: 1435

Sp: 119

Mp: N/A

Strength: 48

Magic: N/A

Defense: 37

Mag. Defense: 34

Speed: 62

Luck: 100

Skills learned:

- Kabutowari (6 Sp)

- Sazanka (8 Sp)

Magics learned:

- N/A

Equipments:

Rune Weapon: Kin no Naginata _ Tengoku

Holy Stone (Primary): None

Holy Stone (Secondary): None

Accessory: Holy Pendant

**Yagami Hikari (Taihu)**

Level: 22 (26)

Hp: 873

Sp: 59

Mp: 149

Strength: 20 (43)

Magic: 56 (40)

Defense: 21 (35)

Mag. Defense: 46 (33)

Speed: 38

Luck: 120

Skills learned:

- Kamaitachi (10 Sp)

- Uzumaku no Kaze (20 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Wind Cutter (8 Mp)

- Air Slash (12 Mp)

- Cyclone (16 Mp)

- Aero Cries (28 Mp)

- Tornado (32 Mp)

- *Summoning _ Taihu* (100 Mp)

Equipments:

Rune Weapon: Kaze no Tsume _ Kuuki

Holy Stone (Primary): Orb of Wind _ Kaze

Holy Stone (Secondary): None

Accessory: Angel Hairpin

**Ichijozi Ken (Seiryu)**

Level: 18 (24)

Hp: 880

Sp: 65

Mp: 101

Strength: 26 (43)

Magic: 39 (36)

Defense: 20 (29)

Mag. Defense: 44 (32)

Speed: 30

Luck: 130

Skills learned:

- Wareme ga Atama (23 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Spread (9 Mp)

- Ice Wall (15 Mp)

- Hail Storm (28 Mp)

Equipments:

Rune Weapon: Mizu no Tsurugi _ Ensui

Holy Stone (Primary): Orb of Water _ Mizu

Holy Stone (Secondary): None

Accessory: None

**Inoue Miyako (Genbu)**

Level: 17 (23)

Hp: 891

Sp: 72

Mp: 65

Strength: 29 (46)

Magic: 24 (29)

Defense: 40 (55)

Mag. Defense: 18 (22)

Speed: 21

Luck: 80

Skills learned:

- Kanazuchi (7 Sp)

- Kami o-sage (7 Sp)

- Oogama (9Sp)

Magics learned:

- Stone Wall (10 Mp)

- Rock Break (17 Mp)

Equipments:

Rune Weapon: Tochi no Buresuretto _ Jimen

Holy Stone (Primary): Orb of Earth _ Tsuchi

Holy Stone (Secondary): None

Accessory: Family's Amulet

**Motomiya Daisuke (Suzaku)**

Level: 24 (25)

Hp: 1469

Sp: 120

Mp: 77

Strength: 61 (44)

Magic: 30 (35)

Defense: 51 (32)

Mag. Defense: 22 (25)

Speed: 37

Luck: 40

Skills learned:

- Tenga _ Hien Ren Kyaku (6 Sp)

- Tenga _ Rengadan (10 Sp)

- Tenga _ Hachi Yourenga (12 Sp)

- Tenga _ Shishi Senkou (24 Sp)

- Tenga _ Majin Hien Kyaku (28 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Fireball (9 Mp)

- Flame Wall (11 Mp)

Equipments:

Rune Weapon: Furea no Nagatebukuro _ Okaji

Holy Stone (Primary): Orb of Fire _ Honou

Holy Stone (Secondary): None

Accessory: Trademark Goggle

**Hida Iori (Byakko)**

Level: 21 (21)

Hp: 1355

Sp: 124

Mp: 64

Strength: 43 (35)

Magic: 28 (27)

Defense: 34 (28)

Mag. Defense: 23 (26)

Speed: 28

Luck: 70

Skills learned:

- Majin Ken (5 Sp)

- Raijin Ken (12 Sp)

- Tatsuumaki, Kougeki suru (17 Sp)

Magics learned:

- None yet

Equipments:

Rune Weapon: Inazuma no Katana _ Ikazuchi

Holy Stone (Primary): Orb of Thunder _ Kaminari

Holy Stone (Secondary): None

Accessory: Kouseisa no Kodachi _ Arataka

**Wallace de Winter (Yousei)**

Level: 20 (23)

Hp: 1422

Sp: 84

Mp: 69

Strength: 35 (36)

Magic: 28 (43)

Defense: 30 (33)

Mag. Defense: 29 (30)

Speed: 30

Luck: 60

Skills learned:

- Yousou Shuugeki (15 Sp)

- Hitenryubu (26 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Leaf Dance (14 Mp)

- Vicious Vine (21 Mp)

Equipments:

Rune Weapon: Midori no Yari _ Kadaan

Holy Stone (Primary): Orb of Nature _ Shizen

Holy Stone (Secondary): Orb of Blossom _ Hana

Accessory: None

**Misc. Characters:**

**Lee Jenrya**

Level: 23

Hp: 1302

Sp: 124

Mp: N/A

Strength: 50

Magic: N/A

Defense: 46

Mag. Defense: 26

Speed: 35

Luck: 90

Skills learned:

- Tenga _ Tsumujikaze (7 Sp)

- Tenga _ Gariuukuuha (13 Sp)

- Tenga _ Hien Ren Ten Kyaku (33 Sp)

Magics learned:

- N/A

Equipments:

Weapon: None

Accessory: Charm of Luck

**************************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

Well, I guess this is all for now. I'll do my best to get the next chapter up within two weeks. In the mean time however, check up "Chapter 2" that had just been rewritten. Nothing changed much, except that I had corrected most of my grammar mistakes and added a few things.

Oh, what do you think of the shortened chapters? Is it better or is it bad. Or do you want it to be short, but with more storyline, etc. Just don't hesitate to tell me what's in your mind. I'll take these remarks into my mind and make a better story. 

No song this time. And talk about songs, I'll sometime put up songs that had no translation to it. Hope you all wouldn't mind.

With that, wait for the next chapter, 'Stone of Blaze'.


	13. Stone of Blaze

**_Destiny_**

***Disclaimer***

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR FLAME OF RECCA.

**Author's Note:**

Okay, from now onwards, I'm not gonna make any promises on when the chapters are going to be posted up. 

*Sigh* 

I'm really sorry for taking so long with this. But anyway, a million thanks to 'Mathais-8888', I realize I should have given credit to the anime 'Flame of Recca'. The idea of Rune Weapons do seed from the Flame of Recca's Madougu, though the uses of the Madougu had been modified by me to form the idea of Dark and Holy Stones (Madougu does not have magic) – I totally change their function.  However for some Rune Weapons, like Ken's Ensui, I use the original shape and form of the Madougu.

Anyway, back to topic, I'm so SO sorry for the long delay. I know I'm always long due for a chapter to get up, but I really couldn't help it. With all the assignments and Final Assessment Tasks (FAT) / Independent Studies Unit (ISU) I'm getting, I can't find the time for myself anymore. I can't even finish the artwork I'm doing for this fic (I'm starting a website for all my fictions and Digimon things – please visit it when it is open). 

Please forgive me!

And also, thanks to all the reviewers that have review! I'm really grateful for all the comments and I really appreciate them all. Not to mention, thanks to the readers as well (I just hope my delay for each chapter doesn't make me loose any of my readers, *prepare to beg for mercy*).

Well, enough of my rambling! On with the fic!

*************************************************************************************************************************

**Destiny – Chapter Six: The Stone of Blaze**

_1008 A.D., 6th day of the eight month…_

At the mouth of the Forest of Temptation, Takeru and his group of friends laid camped, waiting for dawn to come. Though it was well into the night, none of the holy Warriors were asleep or even tired, though they were exhausted by the morning ride. Right now, their priority was the pine forest in front of them. The Forest of Temptation, a forested region that stretched from the east to the west of Erathia, was well known as a border that separated the Inner Erathia from the Outer Erathia. This mysterious forest was famous for its legend that said, '_Thou who attempt the forest, shall be consumed_'.

But at the moment, Takaishi Takeru, Ichijozi Ken, Yagami Hikari and Inoue Miyako had nothing to lose. The life and death of Gaea depended on them crossing this forest. Just three days ago, they had left the Castle City of Erathia, Frostberg, after reading the Ancient Tablet. At first, there was a small misunderstanding, but after showing the permission slip that was given by King Magnus, the Lord himself brought them to the secret room where the tablet was hidden.

The tablet read, '_Thou who seek the Stone, shall have thy question answered in the Forest of No Return…_'

It was vague at first, but Ken, being well versed in the Erathian's history, immediately saw through the riddle and pointed out the direction that they should be heading. And with his lead, they ended up here, in front of the forest. Even though everyone was fatigued by the journey, the thought of not coming again after entering the forest kept them awake the whole time. 

Sat surrounding the campfire, everyone was engaged in his or her own thoughts. Takeru and Hikari were seated next to each other, as Hikari was asking about his life. However, Takeru also tried his best to not reveal too much on the shinobi race. But this much was obvious; both of them were shivering even though they were wrapped in a blanket each. Miyako, who had her entire life growing up in a hot continent, shivered and pulled her travel cloak closer to her slim feature. The lavender hair girl's shaking was so obvious that the chattering of her teeth sounded as if it was far away. 

Ken, being used to the cold, was not effected by the chilling weather at all. Seated alone, Ken suddenly stood up and walked towards Miyako, taking his blanket along with him. The girl who did not even notice the rise of the boy was surprised when she felt a layer of fur blanket was covered around her. Ken sat next to her and stared into the fire. Miyako tried not to show much gratitude, as she still held grudges against the violet hair boy. But she did mutter a 'Thanks' to him.

Over on the other side, the conversation between Hikari and Takeru had stopped. Feeling it was too quiet, Takeru suddenly took out the amulet that his father had given him and started fiddling with it. When he did so, his eyes soften and the corner of the boy's lip was curved upward into a small smile. Noticing his sudden change of expression, Hikari asked, "Is that an amulet given to you by your brother?"

Takeru was startled by the question. But he did answer it, "No, it was from my dad. He pass away seven years ago in an… 'accident', after giving this to me." Takeru then looked up, staring into the deep night where the stars glittered. "My father, Ishida Masaharu, is a great men, a loving father and husband, and also the best shinobi in my time. Even though he had died years ago, I'm sure that no one in my village would ever forget him."

"I'm sorry," Hikari said quietly.

"For what?"

Hikari sighed and said, "It must have hurt you to bring out all of this all of a sudden. I shouldn't have asked. I'm really sorry."

Takeru chuckled and said, "Don't be. I'm really glad that you asked me." He paused and looked at her, "At least, I'm able to share my thought with someone." But after a moment, Takeru suddenly laughed out loud and told the surprised girl, "You know, I really don't know why I'm even telling you these things."

Hikari smiled, "Maybe it was because we're getting… closer?"

"Yeah… that must be it."

The awkward silent fell on them again. But this time, Hikari averted her gaze and watched the depth of the burning fire. For some reasons, Takeru couldn't help but stared at the girl next to him. Even though the chilling air chilled right into his bone, he somehow felt… warm, when he looked at the girl. Her silvery chestnut brown hair that was illuminated by the fire, her focused but gentle eyes, her mesmerizing feature, everything; everything about her captured the young man's attention.

Hikari felt that Takeru was staring but she made no move to show that she had noticed it. In her mind she felt as if that she was feather light, as the young man's eyes bored into her. She really enjoyed the warmth of the young man next to her, the attention that he was giving her and also his very presence. There was this pull in her heart that wanted to make her move and snuggle closer to Takeru. However, the thought that she had only knew him for a few weeks stopped her from doing so. And that really made her questioned herself, '_Why am I feeling for him so strongly? The very first time we met, I had already felt this way. Why is it so?_'

The night went on, eventless.

At the touch of the first sunray, they started to gather up their belongings and strapped them to the two extra horses they had other than the four that they rode. Ken remarked that one of the mare was complaining at how heavy their belongings was, but the mare did not let Ken removed it.

Leading their horses by their reins, the Warriors walked into the forest slowly. The moment they stepped in, there was this sudden chill that rushed through. This chill wasn't only a normal chill that raised one's goose bumps, but one that was tinted with the feel of death. Immediately, though knowing nothing could surprise them, the Warriors had their hands readied on their weapons nevertheless – ready to spring when they were ambushed or even by the slightest hint of movement.

For Takeru moving into this pine forest was as if going into the Forbidden Forest back in his hometown. Every step he took was taken with care; every single movement he made was planned – he wouldn't want to find himself or any one of his friends to die just because of some small mistakes. Being the one with the keenest sense of hearing in the group, Takeru extended his ability to the utmost and prepared himself if anything should happen.

The first hour of the journey was eventless. Nothing special or extravagant happened, but there weren't any animals in sight either. In any case though, the Warriors were still taking great cautious. Then suddenly, a blanket of mist started to silhouette everywhere. The Warriors could barely see three meters ahead of them. But that wasn't what they were worried at, but it was the unexpected appearance of the mist that had surprised them.

Immediately, the Warriors stopped where they were.

Takeru's eyes shifted left and right, looking for any signs of danger. Hikari held her breath and with her ability, she tried to detect for any changes in the movement of the air. However, her effort was proven futile, as the air around them was too humid. Taking the cue, Ken's Ensui was suddenly out of his pocket with its water blade already formed. Miyako had both her hand clasped together and she was looking at every single shadow with worries in her eyes.

Then suddenly, a bunch of large black hounds with red eyes came out from everywhere. From the under the bushes, on the branches, the dark road ahead, behind the tree trunk – these black hound that was as tall as a grown man came running in with their teeth bared, snarling, waiting to claim their price.

Takeru's Tengoku was immediately in his hand, cutting the hound that was about to take a bite at his neck in half. Hikari moved to the horses and tried to protect them from the incoming hounds. The horses were all in a frenzy mode, but somehow Ken's voice made them stayed in place. Wasting no time, Hikari's left hand that had the Rune Weapon, Kuuki, equipped was moving in every direction, severing the hounds that were touched by the invisible wind. 

Ken raised his sword and rushed towards the hound, shouting, "Kogarenzan!" 

The black hounds that were within Ken's attacking distance, were sliced in various parts – their paws, bodies, and even neck. Many of the hounds fell prey to Ken's skill that used a combination of a few consecutive slashes and thrusts. Those that were still a distance away however, was dead when droplets of water that moved in supersonic speed, pierced through their body. Once their stiff bodies hit the floor, Ken muttered a single word, "Hisame…"

Miyako leaped high up into the air, using a tree trunk and its branches as her footing. With a roll in the air, she faced the hounds below her while her legs were still pointed towards the sky. With a smile and deadly glint in her eyes, Miyako said, "Akisazame."

Every single strand of Miyako's hair elongated and became as sharp as steel. With her command, the hounds below her were pierced mercilessly as if Miyako's hair represented the falling rain that could kill. When Miyako was sure that none of the hounds were still alive or even breathing, the girl's hair shortened and Miyako landed neatly on her foot.

When Takeru had killed the hounds that were near to him, he switched his attention to another group of hounds that had gathered at his back. Turning around, Takeru held his naginata with its cutting edge pointed towards them and said, "Senkuuretpa."

Takeru's feature blurred and disappeared, leaving only his body's outline on where he had just stood. Then almost immediately, the surprised group of hounds was impaled by the golden naginata from behind them. All the time, Takeru's Tengoku never stop thrusting – cutting into the bodies of the hounds. The speed of Takeru's movement was so fast that most of the black hounds didn't even get a chance to squeal before falling dead.

However, even when the Warriors had killed fifty of the black hounds, a hundred seemed to replace their lost numbers. And as this went on, the Warriors began to feel cornered, as the hounds' numbers continue to grow. But even so, the Warriors never gave up and they continued holding onto their grounds. Their determination was showed by the white snow on the ground, which was already painted red by the blood of their kills.

Then, by accident, Hikari's footing somehow slipped. This caused the girl to fall backward onto the cold ground. One of the black hounds saw this as a chance and immediately started running towards her. Hikari saw what was happening and tried to stop the hound, but she was temporary shocked by her fall. Her arms somehow wouldn't even listen to the commands that she had been shouting inside her mind. When the hound leaped, Hikari closed her eyes, waiting for the teeth to sink into her delicate skin.

A second passed, but the pain never came to her. 

When Hikari opened her eyes, she was shocked to see Takeru holding the hound back with his bare hands. The young man's weapon was somehow left on the ground beside him. Wrestling with the hound, Takeru stretched his hands as far as he could to avoid the clamp of the hound's jaw. But then, another hound came from behind the first one and sunk its teeth onto Takeru's shoulder.

Takeru held back a scream of pain as his own blood soaked through his clothing. And to make matter worse, a few more hounds were advancing on the injured boy with lightning fast speed. Hikari was horrified to see this and instinctively, almost immediately, Hikari's finger moved in the blank air, trying to cast a spell that could kill the hounds.

But before she could do so, a streak of white energy came out from the shadow and eradicated the two hounds that were on Takeru. However, the mysterious person who killed the two hounds didn't stop there. Suddenly, through the slaughter and all the commotion, the four Warriors were able to hear a melody being played by someone. To their eyes, the melody was tinted with anger and also the desire to kill. And as if the melody that was being played was the cue, all the black hounds that were in the vicinity, exploded.

What was remained of the hounds was then slumped to the ground.

When everything died down, Takeru suddenly fell onto one knee and clutched at his injured shoulder. The boy was clearly in pain as his eyes were closed and his brows were furrowed. Hikari, Ken and Miyako immediately rushed towards him. When Hikari reached him, she tore a part of her garment and wrapped it on the wound. Ken and Miyako, who were quite far away, soon joined the two with worried expression plastered on their face.

Suddenly, a voice came out from the shadow, "Wrapping that wound wouldn't do any good. The teeth of the Devourer are coated with poison."

Out from the dark space in front of the Warriors, a girl, who looked like she was in her early twenties, emerged. Through one opened eye, Takeru squinted at the figure before them. He noticed that the girl, who had her long hair tied into a ponytail that reached her knees, was holding a magnificent flute in her left hand. But what surprised him the most was the pair of butterfly wings that shimmered with the colors of the rainbow at her back. 

Despite his best effort to keep awake, Takeru could feel that his exhaustion and the effect of the poison were slowly claiming him. Giving in, the boy's eyes were suddenly closed and following it, his head slumped forward. This caused Hikari to suddenly screamed his name and without even knowing it, there were tears flowing out of her eyes.

The mysterious girl then came forward and checked on Takeru. A moment later, she then said, "You don't need to cry, girl who is a Holy Warrior. Your friend here is safe for now. But he wouldn't be in the next hour." She stood up and started to retreat back to where she emerge from. "You all must hurry and follow me. I have some medicine that can cleanse him from the poison."

Not sure if he could trust the mysterious girl, Ken asked, "Are you our enemy? How do we know that you're not the one giving commands to the hounds?"

The girl turned around and looked at Ken. She then answered in a neutral tone, "You don't, but if you do not follow me, the boy is sure to die before tomorrow's sunrise."

Feeling defeated, the Warriors decided to follow the girl, resting their fate on their luck. Ken gave a silent command to the horses, which somehow had survived the chaos, and asked Takeru's white stallion to move forward. With Hikari and Miyako's help, Ken lifted Takeru and placed him securely on the stallion's back. Then, holding the horses' reins, they hurried after the girl.

*******

_1008 A.D., 7th day of the ninth month…_

Through the long dark endless tunnel four boys ran. As they did so, Lee Jenrya, the blue hair boy in the lead, was cracking his head as he recounted the path he and his best friend had used months ago. Motomiya Daisuke, the maroon hair boy, was grinning with anxiety for what lie ahead, though he was clearly exhausted from the long run. The other two boys, Wallace de Winter and Hida Iori, were trying hard to keep up with the two more agile boys even though they were sweating heavily from head to toe.

Despite the still rumbling ground, the boys managed to reach the same cavernous opening as before, after a few more minutes of running and entering of various tunnels. Jenrya took a moment, no more than three minutes, to regain his strength. At the same time, the boy also used his eyes to scan the surrounding area, searching for the one who cause the earthquake.

But because there was no one around, Lee started for the route that would lead them to the place where Daisuke had received his Holy Stone of Blaze, Honou. This time however, he reduced the speed of his run to a jog in order to save him and the rest of the party from dehydration, as the interior of Heaven's Peak had very high temperature. And for that reason, water would be evaporated from their body easily, leaving them dry if unlucky.

Once again, the four boys traveled along a long hallway. But this time, the road led downward in a spiral form, causing Wallace to complain. And again they jog, till the very end of the road – like before, Jenrya and the other three boys emerged into an overly large opening that only had a six meters wide path, which led to an altar. The rest of the area were covered by boiling hot lava, which shot up like geysers every few minutes, spraying hot lava on the ground.

The four boys' eyes however, were not focused on the surrounding, but on a very tall person with a extremely muscular body at the center of the path. Wearing a spiky armor and wielding two enormous axes, the figure that had their back on them looked frightening. Except, what made the boys stopped in their tracks was not the appearance of that particular figure, but the brownish aura that was surrounding the figure's entire form.

After a few seconds gawking at the figure, the figure then raised one of the enormous axes that could have easily weighted five hundred kilograms and brought it down, hard, on the path he was standing on. A large crack was formed, and it was followed by a slight tremor that could be felt from where Jenrya and the rest were standing. Although there was only a slight, minor shaking, but the boys knew that the tremor was much dreadful for the people outside the volcano. 

Immediately, the boys knew that they had found the person who started this.

As usual, without thinking about the consequences, Daisuke rushed forward and shouted, "What the heck are you doing?"

The figure did not answer, but as Daisuke drew near, the figure then swung his axe in a backward slash. Daisuke however, managed to dodge the sudden attack by somersaulting backward, as he had felt the killing aura from the figure, which had blazed out all of a sudden.

Once Daisuke landed on his feet and raised his hands in an attacking stance, his Rune Weapon, Okaji, was already worn on his fist. Sensing the danger, Jenrya, Iori, and Wallace, ran forward and joined Daisuke with their own weapon at ready.

Wallace then asked in anger, "Omae wa dare ka?"

A faint, suppressed laughter was heard and followed by a very deep voice, "Oh, I have Holy Warriors as my companies… what a pleasure." Subsequently, the figure turned around completely and showed his visage that had a scar running down the left side of his face. "I never thought that the task I was given would draw you lots here as well."

"Just who the hell are you?" Jenrya shouted.

"I'll tell you," the figure grinned. "If you win ME!"

The figure charged forward in a very fast speed, regardless of his size. He raised both of his axes, which was connected to each other by a long chain at the base, and brought it down on where Jenrya and the Holy Warriors were standing. Fortunately, they managed to avoid it, despite the surprise, as they were already prepared for it.

Iori, still in the air, moved his index finger wildly, writing a few sentences in runes. All of the sentences were written at the blink of an eye and once he finished, he grasped at the wordings, which caused them to disperse and vanish. 

Then, out of nowhere, dark black clouds appeared, and lightning was seen flashing in them. Thunder crackled loudly, resounding around the whole cavern, causing it to shake. With a blink of an eye, a lightning streaked past the unknown figure. Then more came, as Iori finally shouted, "FUNDERU BORUTSU!"

Lightning continued to streak out from the black cloud, landing a few meters from the surprised figure. The figure looked around, awed by the blinding lightning. But his eyes widened suddenly as the lightning centered and strike at him instead.

There was a small explosion and following that, the figure was enveloped by smoke and debris. The four fighters stood where they were unmoving until a voice within the smoke taunted, "Is that the best you can do? I expect a better challenge than this."

The unknown figure's outlined began to appear as the smoke dispersed. When the figure was fully visible, Iori could not see any injuries, other than a few black burns that doesn't seemed to contribute to their cost. Disappointed, Iori prepared himself for another attack instead. The rest of the Warriors also did the same – not giving a single chance for the figure to attack.

As usual, Jenrya and Daisuke made the first move together. They dashed towards the figure almost at the same speed and pace, giving them a harmonious movement. With his burning gauntlets ready, Daisuke drew the power of the Rune Weapon and attacked, "SHISHI SENKOU!"

It was the same technique that Daisuke had used on Vajira on the very same spot. The only difference was, Jenrya was assisting Daisuke by using the same technique on the other side of him. Each of the boys' chis was reformed into a shape that suited them the most as the concentrated energy was released – Daisuke's a lion, and Jenrya's a tiger. 

Being in the middle, the figure was as if squashed by two thick walls – holding him in place.

Wallace took the chance and charged towards the figure but he was also careful to avoid any contacts with Daisuke and Jenrya's chi. Positioning his trident's three, pointed prong towards the ground, Wallace shouted as he came within his attacking radius, "SOUHAZAN!"

Slashing his trident upwards, it clawed into the thick skin of the figure, causing three lines of deep gash, though drawing no blood. But the attack was not finished yet, continuing the 'Souhazan', Wallace brought the spear back down, resulting in three 'X' scars on the figure's body. This time, blood did come out, but not much, as the figure's skin was very thick.

However, finishing his attack already, Wallace jumped out of the way as Iori came in to replace him. Like always, Iori drew the power of lightning from the black clouds that were still overhead the battlefield. His katana, Ikazuchi, was pulsing with energy, as Iori slashed the air multiple times and shouted, "RAIKOUHA!"

Raikouha was the advance form of Raijinken. This technique drew upon the energy of the user and also that of the lightning, forming thunder element energies that can cut through almost anything. These energies can move faster than the speed of sound depending on how experienced the user was and also the force the user had applied when he or she slashed the blank air.

All four of the Warriors were sure to defeat the unknown figure this time. However, Lady Luck was not smiling upon them. The figure roared loudly as something on the figure's shoulder plate glowed a brilliant brown. And following that, the figure was then enveloped in a brownish aura once more. Letting his axes fell to the ground, the figure then punched at the place where Daisuke and Jenrya stood. Though the figure did not touch them, a force of some sort threw the two boys back, resulting in the disruption of their chi.

Facing the incoming, multiple energies, the figure then roared aloud. Immediately, the Warriors shut their hearing as the roar was deafening – enough to injure the eardrum. The roar caused the energies to vanish, but as a side effect, the whole cavern began to shake involuntarily. Chunks of rocks began to fall from the ceiling into the lava and onto the path. The path itself was also starting to break up. But more frightening was, the lava was beginning to eat off the ground.

The figure realized his mistakes, but he shrugged at it and said, "I had enough for today. I've accomplished what I've come to do." Turning to the Warriors, he said, "All of you are really a worthy punching back. I enjoy our little 'sparring'." Opening a portal, the figure stepped in, but not before giving a last comment, "Till we meet again, if you lived."

The portal closed with the laughter of the unknown figure. But that was not a problem, as Jenrya and the rest were more worried that the whole place would collapse on them, burying them alive. But then, as the scene became more catastrophic, a small round stone fell from the ceiling above and landed at Daisuke feet. The boy took no notice of it at first, but when Daisuke's feet accidentally brushed it, the stone started to crack and a bright red light flared from within it. This caught the attention of all the four Warriors.

Surprised, Daisuke stared dumbly as the shining stone rose from the ground and moved towards him. Daisuke jerked back involuntarily but the stone continued its advance. Slowly, without even realizing it, Daisuke raised his right hand and allowed the stone settled into the empty slot of Daisuke's Rune Weapon, Okaji. There was a small explosion of light and then the stone was in place. A word in Rune, 'Kajii' war engraved within the stone.

Everyone was shocked to say the least. But there was no time to gawk at the appearance of the Holy Stone. Once everyone got over their initial shock, their attention was averted back to the collapsing cavern. The few seconds that had just passed had made the situation worse.

"Hayaku, nigeru!" Jenrya urged.

Everyone agreed and started to flee for the exit in hurry…

*******

"Ken?"

"Miyako?"

"Hikari?" 

"Anybody? Where are you all?" Takeru shouted to the darkness that surrounded him. 

Totally alone, Takeru could feel the chill that kept pricking at the back of his neck while he walked on an invisible ground. Fearing about the others' safety, the blond hair boy looked around in panic. But to no avail, wherever he tried to search, it's just complete darkness. Even with his keen eyesight, he couldn't penetrate the dark surrounding and see beyond it.

"Where am I?" Takeru asked himself aloud.

The lone boy continued to walk and paced around. A few minutes past and the same endless dimension covered him. After more time passed, the boy was already running aimlessly, shouting the names of his friends. Finally, when tiredness took over him, Takeru fell forward on both of his knees and placed his hand on the invisible ground to support himself. Vainly, his head lowered, Takeru shouted out, "Stop playing with me! If this is a dream, wake up!"

'_But this doesn't felt like a dream at all…_' somewhere in the boy's mind told him.

Then, the boy heard some sounds in front of him. When he looked up, he saw a girl… with short brown hair – Hikari – running towards him. At the sight of her, Takeru's expression immediately brightened up. But that expression instantly vanished when, out of nowhere, these strange black hounds appeared and surrounded the girl. There were only three at first, but then, more came out from the shadow where they hid and snarled at the girl.

Hikari's face was filled with terror and through the movement of her lips; Takeru knew that she was calling to him for help. Instantaneously, the boy was on his feet, running towards Hikari with the fastest speed hid leg could support. But no matter how hard the boy tried, he wasn't able to reach the helpless girl. The nearer he tried to be, the farther he was from her. And before his very eyes, Hikari was claimed by the hounds around her. The only thing that Takeru could see was her arm waving in the midst of blackness. 

With a terrified face, Takeru watched as the swarm of black devoured the girl. He wanted to scream out so loudly that the whole world would shatter, but his mouth wouldn't even open. He wanted to reach out to her, saving her from all the pain, but his feet wouldn't buck. However, in the last moment, the boy managed to find his voice and screamed out in vain.

As if something had slapped him, Takeru woke from his nightmare and sat upright immediately. The boy released the breath that he had been holding and took short rapid breath instead. Clearly, Takeru's figure was soaked in sweat from head to toe. And with a shaking hand, Takeru covered his face and closed his eyes. Silently, almost inaudible, he consoled himself, "It's just a dream… a bad dream… nothing bad happened… there's no hound at all…"

"Who's Hikari?"

Takeru immediately turned to the direction of the voice. And when his sight was adjusted to the lights in the surrounding, Takeru realized that he was looking at a spiky red hair boy no older than eighteen. He wore a simple silk shirt with no buttons and also a loose cotton breech that reached his knee. He was seated on a chair, with the back of the chair supporting his chest. At the side, leaning on the table was a very decorative spear with cloth laced around it.

It was also then that Takeru realized that he was half naked, wearing only his shorts. His chest and shoulders were wrapped by bandages, which were dressed nicely by someone who had obviously saved his life. He was rested on a bed with comfortable mattress and a bed sheet covering his lower half. Also, Takeru noticed that he was in a room of a wooden house, on the second floor. Outside, more precisely, through the window behind the unknown boy, Takeru could see the scenery of a pine forest. It was painfully obvious that this house was situated somewhere in the Forest of Temptation.

"So, who's Hikari?"

The unknown boy's question brought Takeru back to reality. The blond hair boy blinked a few times and answered in a low tone, "Hikari is a friend of mine – a girl with short brown hair." After a short pause, Takeru said, "Sorry, I was thinking of something else. That is why I didn't answered the first time you asked."

"Hey, hey, no apologize needed," the unknown boy waved his hand. "By the way, the name Chariot, Chariot Oscar. And you are?"

"Takaishi Takeru." The boy then thought of the safety of his friends and asked Chariot about it, "Do you by any chance know where my friends are?

"They should be with my sister right now, downstairs, talking on nonsense and stuffs like 'What we're doing here', 'Who are you', blah, blah, blah," Chariot answered. Even though Chariot sounded rude, the smile that lingered on Takeru's face showed that the boy wasn't offended at all. And seeing that the boy was relief to receive that answer, Chariot offered, "Do you want me to go down and get them?"

"No, thanks anyway," Takeru declined. "I think I can manage it."

"Uh uh, my sis said you're not to get out of bed until she said so. And if she sees that you're up and walking, she's sure to skin me alive and roast my body over a bonfire," Chariot supplied. Takeru chuckled at this and when he stopped, Chariot said, "You just wait here and I'll go get them."

Takeru took a few second and thought about it, but eventually, he said, "Okay, thanks for the trouble then."

The next second, Chariot was already up and gone beyond the door. Once the wooden door closed, Takeru lied back down on the bed and closed his eyes. He would have got up and walk around, but the slight dizziness and the headache he's having made him glued to the bed. But then, the side of his eyes caught the sight of something round fastened on just below the spearhead of Chariot's weapon.

Getting out of bed, Takeru hobbled towards the table and examined the spear. There wasn't anything special about it, but Takeru was sure that he felt a powerful aura surrounding around the spear. And the source of the aura; was emitted by the orb like thing below the spearhead. Taking a closer look at it, peering deep inside the orb, Takeru noticed a word in the writing of the Runes, 'Naito'.

Right then, the door opened and in came a smiling brown hair girl who rushed to him, and hugged him fiercely. Loosing his balance, Takeru, along with the girl, collapsed onto the wooden floor with a loud crash. Miyako and Ken came in as well and the moment they step in, the two started laughing at the two people on the floor. 

Hikari was practically choking Takeru as she laughed out loud. The boy, on the other hand, was trying his best to hide the blush on his cheek while he was trying to stand up with Hikari still clinging onto him. At this scene, Miyako commented, "Hikari, if you don't let go now, I'm afraid that you'll kill him yourself before those black hounds – Devourer – do."

Slowly, but eventually, Hikari released Takeru from her bear hug. But the smile she had on her face hadn't disappeared yet as she was not ashamed to show how happy she was just to see the young shinobi alive. Takeru himself was no better as he was also very happy that his dream was just a dream afterall. 

The two kept looking at each other, smiling, but not a word was exchanged. Grasping her mistake, Miyako pushed Ken out of the room and said, "I'll be outside! Call me when you two are done!" With a snicker, the lavender hair girl went out of the room and closed the door, 

Once they were alone, the two broaden their smile further. And after a second, the both of them said simultaneously, "I'm really glad that you're safe."

At this, the two Holy Warriors giggled.

But when she stopped giggling, Hikari approached Takeru slowly, and hugged him again. This time, it was a gentle but a passionate one. The girl closed her eyes and whispered, "Takeru, I… I really… I really wanted to thank you… for saving me the other day."

As the hug had taken the boy by surprise, Takeru did not say anything at all. Instead, Hikari continued, "That was really foolish of you to take on the Devourer with your bare hand. You could have died on that day you know?"

"If even so…" Takeru hesitated, unsure if he should say so. But allowing his emotion to take over, he went on and said, "Even so, it is really worth it, sacrificing myself for you."

Hikari giggled again, but said nothing to this. However in her heart, she knew that the boy meant every single word he had said. And she was happy that he was being so truthful about it. Following her instinct, she then asked shyly, "Takeru, do you believe in love at first sight?"

Takeru knew how to answer that question because he knew his own feelings very well as of now. Silently, he replied, "I don't know, most likely… yes." The boy finally moved his hand, unconsciously, and hugged the girl back. Mechanically. He asked, "Why?"

Still clinging onto him, Hikari whispered, "Because… I…"

Hikari couldn't bring herself to answer back. However, she could feel that the boy had the same feeling she was having now. With his arms securely around her, and his cheek that was lowered onto her head already, Hikari, being the observing one, knew of the hidden love that was stored in them for quite some time. Knowing that actions were better than words, Hikari raised herself on tiptoe and brought her lips closer to Takeru's.

The boy did not object, instead, he was bringing his closer to her as well.

Their lips brushed each other's, but right then, the door slammed opened and two people collapsed onto the floor. Alarmed by this, Hikari and Takeru snapped their eyes open and parted as quickly as they could. Miyako coughed loudly as the dust and debris got into her lung. Ken tried his best to support himself as Miyako was laid heavily on top of him. 

At the doorway, there was a girl who had a pair of butterfly wings. With her hand outstretched, she had obviously pushed Miyako and Ken into the doorway. An unhappy frown was clearly on her face as she said, "Eavesdropping is not a nice thing to do."

"We're not eavesdropping, we're just…" Ken protested, but he did not know how to finish his sentence.

"Yeah right," the girl retorted. "Peeking into the crack on the door and placing your ear near an opened crevice are not 'eavesdropping'."

"Well… if you put it that way," Ken laughed innocently.

The girl sighed and turned towards Takeru, "My apologies for interrupting, there is just some matter that must be taken into consideration first." The girl smiled and said, "Oh, where's my manners, the name Meredy Oscar. Sister to Chariot. I know your friends already, but you are?"

"Boku ga Takeru."

"Pleasure to meet you. You must be wondering what's with this wings of mine," Meredy fluttered her wings slightly. "I'm a half-sprite, a race that was lost from the face of Gaea years back. My brother and I are the last of our race."

"That makes me wonder," Miyako said suddenly. "How come your brother doesn't have wings like yours?"

The question was answered by Chariot himself, "It isn't very often that a sprite have a male offspring. However, it isn't impossible to have one. It's just that, a male sprite doesn't have wings. We are granted with enormous strength though."

"But anyway, once my pompous brother finish praising himself to high heaven, may I ask something?" Meredy asked.

"Yeah, sure," Takeru replied. 

"What are you doing here in this forest?" Meredy asked seriously. "I mean, not everyday that you see travelers wielding Rune Weapons."

There was a short silence, everyone felt reluctant to answer that. But knowing that there was no harm in telling Meredy their purpose, Hikari said, "We are actually searching for a Holy Stone that was said in this forest. Of course, we don't know where it is."

"Ah, a Holy Warrior, as I suspected," Meredy said knowingly.

"You know of us?" Ken asked.

"Not who you really are though, I mean, I don't know your name and appearance," Meredy replied. "But one of my close friends, who know a lot of things, told me before that the Holy Warriors would be appearing around this time and age."

"Around this time and age?" Ken repeated, suspicious clearly shown in his tone. "Meredy, I hope you won't mind me asking this – how old are you?"

"Why?"

"First, the phrase 'around this time' and also when you said that sprites died a few years ago," Ken explained. "I have a feeling that your 'a few years ago' is a few hundred years back. Pardon me, though your appearance is that of a twenty plus girl, but your experiences do not reflect so."

Meredy kept quiet, but then, she sighed and said, "You're really a very observant one aren't you, Ken. But oh well, might as well tell you." She gave a dramatic 'ahem' and continued, "I'm a thousand five hundred and twenty one years old."

There was a simultaneously gasp and 'What?' from all of the Holy Warriors, as Meredy finished. There was also a similar response when Chariot said his age as well, which was a thousand five hundred and seventeen. With a smirk, Chariot asked, "Surprise you all didn't we?"

"Surprise?" Miyako retorted. "Oh, I wouldn't call this surprise, I call this drop-dead speechless!" With a shocked expression, the girl went on, "I mean, a thousand plus? Man, are the two of you demons? Immortals? Or something like that?"

"Not really," Meredy reasoned. "Sprites can live for hundreds of years. Though we half-sprites don't – we have shorter lifespan, nearly the same as a human does."

"Then, how come?" But then realizing it, Takeru asked, "Does this excessive age has anything to do with the orb that has a Rune word in it? The orb that was inserted on the handle of Chariot's spear?"

With a grin, Chariot noted, "Oh, you notice it?"

Feeling uncomfortable, Ken slipped his hand into his pocket where his Ensui was kept. Alarmed, Ken asked, "The two of you are not associated with the Dark Warriors, are you? Because, as far as I know, there are only seven Holy Warrriors."

"Don't worry, Ken, we're not your enemy," Meredy said. She then sighed, "How should I make a long story short?"  The girl sighed again and began, "You all might want to sit down for this if you want." Though she said so, nobody did. Regardless, Meredy went on, "A few millions years ago, when Gaea is just a barren land without any substance, there was a war between the Holy Gods and the Dark Gods to determine the fate of Gaea. It was a furious battle where magic and magically imbued weapons, which we now call Rune Weapons, were utilized. After a few hundred years of endless slaughter and bloodshed, the Holy Gods got the upper hand and won the war. 

"But after a few years, because of their hatred and revenge, the Dark Gods sent a being called Nemesis, to destroy the world of Gaea. At that time, Gaea was already filled with its inhabitants – humans, sprites, elves, and a lot more of other races. But because of the previous war, which was known as the Endless War, the Holy Gods were so weak that they haven't the power to resist this evil entity.

"It was at that time, a thousand and five hundred years ago, that the God of Fate made themselves known to the two mighty power. As the God of Fate stand in between good and evil, life and death, he/she was considered neutral. Therefore, the God of Fate threw away his immortality and came down to Gaea as a boy, a human. Living his life as a normal person, the God of Fate let his feelings and emotions guide his way, whether to fight for Gaea, or leave it to its destruction. It was then that the God of Fate met with twelve people of different races. Immediately, he befriended them and got to know more about Gaea. It was because of that, that the God of Fate decided to save the world of Gaea. 

"Separating his power, the God of Fate gave ten of his friends a Fate Stone each, and another two friends, two Fate Stone each. Each Fate Stones – an orb that is similar to the Holy Stones or the Evil Stones – that belonged to his friends, also known as the Warriors of Fate, had its own meaning. Time, Space, Knowledge, Arcane, Emperor, Empress, Melody, Knight, Sun, Moon, Star, Judgement, World and Temperance. Together with them, the God of Fate drove Nemesis away from Gaea. But because of that, three of his friends died in a battle. The God of Fate himself, having to suffer immense pain and losing a large amount of blood, he died as well due to his mortality. But in his last moment, the God of Fate told his remaining friends that in time, their power would be needed again.

"Of course, the Warriors of Fate did not know when, but the Warrior who holds the Orb of Knowledge predicted that it would be a thousand and five hundred years later – which is now. But because each and every one of them do not have such a lifespan, the Warrior with the Orb of Time decided to cheat death by stopping the Warriors of Fate aging process – putting them in a stasis mode – but at the same time, they can still move and act like a normal human would. And then they waited, and waited, until now."

"Wait," Miyako interrupted. "Don't tell me, that you and your brother are actually two of the Warriors of Fate? People from a thousand years back?"

"You can choose not to believe my sister," Chariot said. The boy stretched out his hand and the spear beside the table flew towards him. Unwrapping his weapon, the Holy Warriors noticed the glittering glow – coming from the Fate Stone – below the spearhead. "But it's the truth."

These new facts struck a new fear in Takeru and the rest of the Holy Warriors. And through Miyako's opened mouth, it proved that she was shocked. Ken's wide eye did not hide his feeling as well. Hikari, though surprised, remained a neutral face, as she was very good in hiding her feelings.

Satisfied with their reactions, Meredy added, "Well, you'll be even more surprise, if I say, 'I know where the Holy Stone is…"

And she was right…

*************************************************************************************************************************

**Basic Statistics:**

*This section is introduced by me and therefore it is own by me. If any authors who wanted to use this concept in their own story, please inform me and ask my permission first before doing so. Thank you!!

*Those numbers in brackets belongs to the characters' respective guardian.

**Main characters:**

**Takaishi Takeru (None)**

Level: 26

Hp: 1492

Sp: 124

Mp: N/A

Strength: 49

Magic: N/A

Defense: 39

Mag. Defense: 35

Speed: 64

Luck: 100

Skills learned:

- Kabutowari (6 Sp)

- Sazanka (8 Sp)

- Senkuuretpa (14 Sp)

Magics learned:

- N/A

Equipments:

Rune Weapon: Kin no Naginata _ Tengoku

Holy Stone (Primary): None

Holy Stone (Secondary): None

Accessory: Holy Pendant

**Yagami Hikari (Taihu)**

Level: 23 (26)

Hp: 913

Sp: 61

Mp: 156

Strength: 21 (43)

Magic: 59 (40)

Defense: 22 (35)

Mag. Defense: 48 (33)

Speed: 40

Luck: 120

Skills learned:

- Kamaitachi (10 Sp)

- Uzumaku no Kaze (20 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Wind Cutter (8 Mp)

- Air Slash (12 Mp)

- Cyclone (16 Mp)

- Aero Cries (28 Mp)

- Tornado (32 Mp)

- *Summoning _ Taihu* (100 Mp)

Equipments:

Rune Weapon: Kaze no Tsume _ Kuuki

Holy Stone (Primary): Orb of Wind _ Kaze

Holy Stone (Secondary): None

Accessory: Angel Hairpin

**Ichijozi Ken (Seiryu)**

Level: 20 (25)

Hp: 978

Sp: 73

Mp: 112

Strength: 28 (45)

Magic: 43 (38)

Defense: 23 (31)

Mag. Defense: 49 (33)

Speed: 34

Luck: 130

Skills learned:

- Kogarenzan (10 Sp)

- Hisame (21 Sp)

- Wareme ga Atama (23 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Spread (9 Mp)

- Ice Wall (15 Mp)

- Hail Storm (28 Mp)

Equipments:

Rune Weapon: Mizu no Tsurugi _ Ensui

Holy Stone (Primary): Orb of Water _ Mizu

Holy Stone (Secondary): None

Accessory: None

**Inoue Miyako (Genbu)**

Level: 19 (24)

Hp: 996

Sp: 80

Mp: 73

Strength: 32 (48)

Magic: 27 (30)

Defense: 45 (58)

Mag. Defense: 20 (23)

Speed: 23

Luck: 80

Skills learned:

- Kanazuchi (7 Sp)

- Kami o-sage (7 Sp)

- Oogama (9Sp)

- Akisazame (17 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Stone Wall (10 Mp)

- Rock Break (17 Mp)

Equipments:

Rune Weapon: Tochi no Buresuretto _ Jimen

Holy Stone (Primary): Orb of Earth _ Tsuchi

Holy Stone (Secondary): None

Accessory: Family's Amulet

**Motomiya Daisuke (Suzaku)**

Level: 25 (26)

Hp: 1530

Sp: 125

Mp: 80

Strength: 64 (46)

Magic: 31 (36)

Defense: 53 (33)

Mag. Defense: 23 (26)

Speed: 39

Luck: 40

Skills learned:

- Tenga _ Hien Ren Kyaku (6 Sp)

- Tenga _ Rengadan (10 Sp)

- Tenga _ Hachi Yourenga (12 Sp)

- Tenga _ Shishi Senkou (24 Sp)

- Tenga _ Majin Hien Kyaku (28 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Fireball (9 Mp)

- Flame Wall (11 Mp)

Equipments:

Rune Weapon: Furea no Nagatebukuro _ Okaji

Holy Stone (Primary): Orb of Fire _ Honou

Holy Stone (Secondary): Orb of Blaze _ Kajii

Accessory: Trademark Goggle

**Hida Iori (Byakko)**

Level: 22 (23)

Hp: 1419

Sp: 130

Mp: 67

Strength: 45 (39)

Magic: 29 (30)

Defense: 36 (30)

Mag. Defense: 24 (28)

Speed: 29

Luck: 70

Skills learned:

- Majin Ken (5 Sp)

- Raijin Ken (12 Sp)

- Tatsuumaki, Kougeki suru (17 Sp)

- Raikouha (28 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Thunder Bolt (11 Mp)

Equipments:

Rune Weapon: Inazuma no Katana _ Ikazuchi

Holy Stone (Primary): Orb of Thunder _ Kaminari

Holy Stone (Secondary): None

Accessory: Kouseisa no Kodachi _ Arataka

**Wallace de Winter (Yousei)**

Level: 21 (24)

Hp: 1493

Sp: 88

Mp: 72

Strength: 37 (37)

Magic: 30 (45)

Defense: 32 (35)

Mag. Defense: 30 (31)

Speed: 32

Luck: 80

Skills learned:

- Yousou Shuugeki (15 Sp)

- Souhazan (17 Sp)

- Hitenryubu (26 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Leaf Dance (14 Mp)

- Vicious Vine (21 Mp)

Equipments:

Rune Weapon: Midori no Yari _ Kadaan

Holy Stone (Primary): Orb of Nature _ Shizen

Holy Stone (Secondary): Orb of Blossom _ Hana

Accessory: None

**Misc. Characters:**

**Lee Jenrya**

Level: 24

Hp: 1358

Sp: 130

Mp: N/A

Strength: 52

Magic: N/A

Defense: 48

Mag. Defense: 27

Speed: 37

Luck: 90

Skills learned:

- Tenga _ Tsumujikaze (7 Sp)

- Tenga _ Gariuukuuha (13 Sp)

- Tenga _ Shishi Senkou (24 Sp)

- Tenga _ Hien Ren Ten Kyaku (33 Sp)

Magics learned:

- N/A

Equipments:

Weapon: Leather Gloves

Accessory: Charm of Luck

**Meredy Oscar (Siren)**

Level: 43 (45)

Hp: 1961

Sp: 138

Mp: 258

Strength: 48 (54)

Magic: 84 (81)

Defense: 43 (50)

Mag. Defense: 89 (70)

Speed: 97

Luck: 230

Skills learned:

- None yet

Magics learned:

- None yet

Equipments:

Rune Weapon: Ten no Furuto _ Gakufu

Stone of Beginning: Orb of Melody _ Senritsu

Accessory: None

**Chariot Oscar (Kyojin)**

Level: 41 (42)

Hp: 4100

Sp: 287

Mp: 50

Strength: 148 (155)

Magic: 30 (37)

Defense: 72 (63)

Mag. Defense: 46 (38)

Speed: 62

Luck: 50

Skills learned:

- None yet

Magics learned:

- None yet

Equipments:

Rune Weapon: Yume no Sasu _ Toride

Orb of Beginning: Orb of Knight _ Naito

Accessory: None

*************************************************************************************************************************

**Translations:**

Magic:

Funderu Borutsu – Thunder Bolt

Miscellaneous:

"Omae wa dare ka?" – "Who are you?" in a very rude way

"Hayaku nigeru!" – "Hurry and run!"

Naito – Knight

"Boku ga…" – "Mine is…"

**Author's Note:**

Well, what do you think? Is it good or bad? Clasped hand together and pleaded Please review and tell me what you think! I'd really appreciate it!

Anyway, just to tell you all, I'll always send a mail to each and every one of you whenever I posted something new or made an update on the previous chapter – just to inform you all. But if any of you find it annoying, just tell me and I'll remove you from my mailing list.

With that, wait for the next chapter, 'Stone of Glacier'.


	14. Stone of Glacier

**_Destiny_**

***Disclaimer***

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR EVEN FLAME OF RECCA.

**Author's Note:**

Once again, I'm _waaaaay_ late to past a new chapter. I just hope dracotk would not hunt for me soon… ***glances left and right for any sign of him***. Well, in any case, I wouldn't comment much! Just go ahead and enjoy this chapter!

Just one thing… SORRY EVERYONE FOR THE LATENESS!!

**************************************************************************************************************************

**Destiny – Chapter Seven: The Stone of Glacier**

_1008 A.D., 8th day of the eight month…_

Tracking trough the dense pine forest, a boy with golden blonde hair thought absently to himself. His brilliant blue eyes remained focused as he recounted the experiences for the past few months. Indeed, becoming a Holy Warrior himself, Takaishi Takeru was quite shocked at how his life had turned out to be. Never would he thought that a simple shinobi boy can ever be an individual with such power – though not a full fledge Holy Warrior yet. 

True, everything had been so hectic and there was bloodshed every step ahead… yet… amongst all the chaos, the boy found joy in them – meeting the rest of the Holy Warriors for one. They were a friendly bunch, and the boy loved all of them as if they were his own family. But for a certain young brown hair girl, the boy found that he felt for her differently. Not only that he cared for her safety, there's this feeling in him that made him want to be by her side for eternity.

As he pondered on, a girl – the same brown hair girl that was in Takeru's mind – came to his side. Takeru took notice of Yagami Hikari, and smiled at her warmly. The girl returned the smile and asked, "Thinking hard about something?"

Takeru shook his head and answered, "No… not really."

There was a short silence in which, made the two Holy Warriors felt odd. The 'incident' that happened just the day before had been a shocking one. Though their friends intruded upon it, Hikari was quite glad it turned out that way. She wouldn't want Takeru to think that she was taking advantage of him or something even worse than that. Hikari was almost sure that the voice of Yagami Taichi – her brother – was nagging from somewhere in her head.

Finally finding her voice, Hikari told Takeru at almost a whisper, "Um… Takeru… the thing that happened to us yesterday… you know… that 'event'," Takeru nodded in affirmative, as he knew exactly what the girl was referring to. Unsure of her words, Hikari continued forcefully, "I wasn't tak-"

Takeru interrupted right then and said, "I know what are you trying to say – you thought you were manipulating my feelings."

Hikari nodded and kept silent – nervous.

Takeru gave a light giggle then, loosening the tense situation, "You don't need to worry about it. I know what exactly is my… what exactly is our feelings right then. You did not do anything wrong. In fact, I was… really happy that…"

Takeru did not finish his sentence – some words were best left unsaid, but instead, it would be better if it were shown affectively. So, Takeru laced his fingers around Hikari's, shyly but passionately. Immediately, the girl could feel that a large burden had been lifted off her shoulders. Now, feeling assured and happy, she snuggled closer to the boy, as they continued down the steep hill.

Somewhere behind the two happy couple, Inoue Miyako snickered and said to herself, "Isn't this interesting…"

"What is?"

The sudden question resulted in a shocked cried from Miyako. The girl turned and glared at the violet hair boy that had somehow came to her side, unnoticed. Angered, the girl said, "Ichijouji Ken, this is none of your business, so just shoo! Buzz off!" 

Miyako indicated it with a few shooing waves.

Ken shrugged and joined Meredy and Chariot who is further behind them. At first, he just walked alongside the quiet siblings with nothing in mind, but then; feeling perturbed, he asked Meredy, "Where is this place that you spoke off anyway?"

Meredy just smiles and said, "You'll see."

However, the simple answer made Ken felt uneasy of the place that they are headed. He just knew that something bad would happen there. Something is extremely wrong with the two newcomers. And something just didn't feel right…

*******

_1008 A.D., 13th day of the ninth month…_

_As the ground continued to shake, and as the volcano prepared to erupt, all seemed helpless for the four boys who were still far from the exit. When they reached the cavern where a large hole was, lava gushed out from the ground. The boys stared helplessly at the approaching magma that could have burned them alive. However, Daisuke was suddenly enveloped in a red light, his body flared with searing flames. _

_With the unexpected event, the ground shook even harder, and unknown to the boys, the sky outside had turned into a bright orange colour. Fire and magma alike gushed out from the unseen holes and the black veil above parted as the flame pierced through it. Then, the fire around Daisuke spread, covering the other three boys as well. The other Warriors thought that the fire was sure to consume and burn them alive, but yet, there weren't any signs of pain. _

_From the village, the villagers watched in despair as lava came flowing down like flood from the peak of the volcano. There was no point in running – they knew it was already too late for that. But then light shone out from the peak, and the back of a large bird like creature emerged from it. The volcano's peak broke apart as the flaming bird spread its wing and flew high up into the sky. As it did so, the flaming bird left sparkled of glittering dusts in its wake._

_Suzaku flew in circle around the volcano, creating a barrier of some sort. The villagers began to fall on their knees, face cupped within their palms. In silent prayers, the villagers prayed to the Holy Guardian for the safety of the village. And as an answer, there was a bright flash of light. The soft ray flooded everything within 50 kilometers radius. When the light died, the sky was once again its sky blue. The ground seemed untouched despite the heavy quake, and the scene was how it used to be…_

"Ah!" Motomiya Daisuke stretched as he inhaled lungful of sea air. "Kirei na!"

The Castle City of Flamberge, Chambard, was probably the most populated city in the world of Gaea. As this city was a port city, people of all races can be seen running around. Traders can be seen busying their mouths with other traders. Ship workers would be seen loading and unloading spices and goods from their masters' ship. And children, though still young, could be seen selling the goods their parents brought, in shops or booths that had been pitched up. With its multiracial community, Flamberge can be considered the most popular Castle City.

The maroon hair boy, Motomiya Daisuke ran from shops to shops in hope to buy something that might catch his attention. Lee Jenrya, Daisuke's best friend, tried his best to stop the boy from burning the traders' store when Daisuke failed to obtain his desired price. Wallace de Winter, a boy who grew up in a city, was accustomed to such commotion, but the situation was a total opposite for the samurai boy, Hida Iori. Iori, who had spent his entire childhood life in a village, was awed at the amount of people here. However, he found that it was very annoying, as every once in a while; people were bound to bump onto him.

"Dai, it's time to go!" Jenrya pulled at Daisuke's ear, as he dragged the reluctant boy towards the spot where Jenrya had told the other two Holy Warriors to meet. "We've no time to waste as the ship bound for Gwarthen will leave soon!"

"Wait, Jen! I still have three more shops to go!"

Despite the boy's protests, Jenrya ignored Daisuke, who's cursing in a lot of different ways, and continued to drag him off. Even though this comical scene caught the attentions of the crowds, Jenrya didn't seem to mind, as he was already used to people gawking towards him and Daisuke. Sometimes he even thought that others were just jealous of their close friendship. But in any case, the blue hair boy continued to tow Daisuke towards the port.

The port of the Castle City Chambard was a beautiful sight to behold. Other than the stunning scenery the rows of different ships atop the calm ocean were something that was worth seeing. Each and every ship that was docked had their own designs and sizes, furthermore the lowered sails; bear the insignia of the ships' owner. The insignia actually represent the class and the origin of that particular trader family. Those who have no insignia on their ships are considered as normal sailors or traders who had lost their status.

Both Iori and Wallace were already waiting at the port impatiently. When Jenrya and Daisuke arrived, they could see that Wallace had his arms crossed and his feet were thumping on the floor loud enough for them to hear. Iori however, remained cool and said or showed nothing, however he did acknowledge their arrival by walking towards the ship that was headed for Gwarthen.

Just a few days before, Jenrya and the rest had actually struck a deal with a trader family that was about to depart for Gwarthen for business purposes. It was sheer chance that the Warriors had actually bumped into this family, less they wouldn't even know how to reach Gwarthen, as there were not many ships that went to the Dry Continent. The reason it being so was because there were no other cities except for the Capital City in Gwarthen. The rest of the living habitats were only villages or small towns.

In actual, the Warriors did not even go into the Castle of the Chambard, as they saw no point in doing so. Back in Daisuke and Jenrya's hometown, they had already discovered the second Holy Stone for Daisuke, which is called 'Stone of Blaze' as explained by Suzaku. Therefore, the obvious destination right at the moment would be Gwarthen, where another Holy Stone awaits them.

"Are you ready to depart?" Daj, one of the children of the trader family they were following, asked when the Warriors approached the ship.

The trader family, whom they were following, was named the Kalaria family. The Kalaria family owned a huge ship that could easily fit more than a hundred people or even more. This family, of course, had a head named Kol, who had three wives and at least eighteen children. Of course, both his parents were also part of the members of the ship. At first, it shocked Jenrya and his friends that the Kalaria was such a big family. But later, they found out that it was very normal for a trader family to have such numbers.

"Yeah, we're ready," Jenrya, confirmed even though his hand was still "plugged" onto Daisuke's ear. The maroon hair boy was still struggling to escape.

"Okay," Daj replied. The brown skin girl then led the Warriors up the ship by a ramp. Once they were safely aboard the ship, she shouted as loud as bell ringing by the ears, "All aboard!"

Somewhere above the tallest mast where a circular platform was, a boy echoed Daj's words. At the front of the ship, two sailors began wheeling the anchor up and some others were lowering the ship's sail. Some giddy younger children of the family ran out from the cabin to taste the salty air. And as all of these were happening, Jenrya and the Warriors were led to their cabins, except for Wallace who wished to get some fresh air. 

After a few minutes the ship began to set sail for Gwarthen…

*******

_1008 A.D., 8th day of the eight month…_

The entrance of the Water Temple was only a small hole in the ground. To the eyes of the four Warriors – Takeru, Hikari, Ken and Miyako, there was nothing that could be seen. The hole seemed to lead to an endless drop to the abyss where complete darkness swallowed a person. Needless to say, they were confused. Therefore, Ken turned around and asked Meredy with a raised eyebrow, "Are you sure you've brought us to the right place?"

"Positive," Meredy replied confidently. "I knew this area like the back of my hand. That hole will bring you to the place where the Holy Stone, Hyouga, was sealed."

Miyako hesitated, "I don't know… that hole looks scary…"

"I'll go first if it bothers you," Chariot offered while waving his spear cheerfully. 

However, the spiky hair boy did not wait for a reply from the others. Almost immediately, he stepped over the space and let himself fell into it. Miyako nearly fainted at what Chariot just did. Never in her mind had she thought that the boy would really jump in. She thought Chariot had only meant it as a joke to assure her or something like that.

"Well now, shall we?" Meredy asked and followed her brother's lead.

The Warriors traded looks, unsure if this was a trick. But then, knowing that they standing there without any action were wasting their time, Takeru shrugged and jumped in. After a few second of thinking, Hikari followed as well. When Ken looked at Miyako, he saw that every single expression from the girl showed that she would rather stay behind. Regardless of what she might say later, Ken grabbed Miyako's hand and pulled her along with him.

The drop was a very long one. For Miyako, who screamed all the way, it felt like an eternal nightmare. The two males however, were handling it just fine. Ken especially, was finding a lot of fun in this. Takeru himself was nonetheless thrilled as well. For the Wind Warrior, Hikari, it was a good thing that she knew how to manipulate the air and allow her to float down slowly instead of a fast drop.

As they fell deeper, the width and diameter of the hole grew. Along the way, they skimmed over roots and some creepy crawlers. But what caught the eyes of the alert Warriors was the glowing speck of green lights around them. The lights seemed to be produced by fireflies, but it was not likely as there was no solid form within the light. At one point, Hikari reached out for the lights, but they broke into smaller parts. Fascinated, Hikari smiled.

Miyako began to fear that the long drop would kill them, but just as she thought so, she felt her body plunged into water. Subsequently, her hand that was locked onto Ken's was released. Immediately, Miyako opened her closed eyes and swam frantically to the surface. However, there did not seem to be one – all around her, it was just clear water and walls. Then, she thought of the hole that she had fallen through, she knew she would get some air there. Panicking, she began to swim left and right, up and down – directionless.

But then, something else began to envelope her body – something that had no substance. Through her eyes, it was as if a spherical shape bubble had surrounded her. Yet that was not the only surprising thing, the bubble was somehow filtering the water out of the barrier and was providing oxygen for her. Catching in lungful of it, Miyako's heartbeats began to slow down. Following that, she began to search for her friend, but it seemed pointless as they, surrounded by bubbles as well, were coming towards her.

When they swam closer to each other, the bubbles that surrounded the four Warriors seemed to merge, forming into a larger one. Instantly, Miyako reached for Ken's shirt and pulled him towards her. Threateningly, she warned him, "Don't you _ever_ dare do that to me again!"

"Ah… I got the message," Ken sweat-dropped. Then more seriously she told the rest as Miyako released him, "I think we'll be safe in the bubble that Ensui had created. We just need to look for Chariot and Meredy now."

But then, the two siblings suddenly came into the protection of the bubble as well. Gratefully, Chariot said, "Thankfully you have this ability, for a second I thought I'm going to die of suffocation."

"Wait, do you mean that you never knew there are water here!" Miyako screamed.

Chariot backed away and answered, "Ah… I just know that it's safe to jump in here. And beside… my sister and I only know the way till the entrance – which is the hole above."

Hikari, knowing that this would turn ugly, immediately said, "Well, in any case, we better search for the Water Temple instead."

Letting it go, Miyako turned away.

All of them started to move in unison towards one route. The water-filled cavern that they fell into seemed to have only a single tunnel. All the while, their search was filled by two things, which were a complaining Miyako and a cheerful Chariot. Takeru actually found the noise very amusing as he had hoped that the search would be an eventful one.

When they reached the end of the tunnel, a large blue door seemed to bar their path. Chariot and the rest of the guys tried their best to open it. But  tried as they did, the door wouldn't even creak. Just when they were giving up and tried to look for another exit, Ken's Ensui, which was in his pocket, shone brightly. Even through the fabric, the light was blinding towards the eye. However, the door seemed to response to it as it inched open little by little. 

Finally, the opening was big enough for them to enter.

Just as the Warriors stepped through the door, their protective bubble vanished. Miyako was about to screamed as she feared that the water would envelope her again but she felt air instead. Looking behind her, there were as if a barrier separating the water outside from the room inside. Fascinated, she reached out, feeling her hand in the water.

Takeru looked around him. Everywhere, all the things were in blue. The tall pillar that held the ceiling, the enormous vases that decorated every corner and the blue carpet that led to a single gigantic door, everything were in blue. Even the wild flowers and grasses that somehow found a way to grow in there were of the same colour. But yet, the most captivating thing that caught most of their sight was the statue of a blue dragon, which was protruding out from the wall above the gigantic door ahead. Every single carving of the statue showed that it was an excellent work of art, a masterpiece. However, it was not the statue that spelled them to the floor, it was the fact that the statue almost looked alive and somehow… vaguely familiar…

"Ken… doesn't that looked like Seiryu?" Takeru asked his friend who was also staring at the statue of the blue dragon.

Ken pondered on the question a bit before he answered, "I don't know… you can say it does."

Of course it does! This is the sunken temple that was built long ago to worship me! 

The sudden mind-speaking that came from Seiryu surprised everyone to say the least, even Meredy who seemed to know a lot of the history of Guardians. Miyako actually fell on her back for fear that it was a ghost of some kind that haunted this place had appeared. Chariot also had the same sort of reaction as Miyako; only, he fell back because mainly of the fact that a Holy Guardian had actually made an attempt to speak to them through wherever the Guardians resided in.

"You sly old dragon! Don't scare us like that!" Miyako shouted waving her clenched fist around.

Seiryu laughed in response and told her, Well, I can't blame you. It has been awhile since any of the Guardians speak to you. It isn't our fault anyway; these sorts of communications drain us a lot. In a more jokingly manner, Seiryu added And might I say, we Guardians also have our own holidays you know. We're not to watch over you every single minute. 

Oscar nudged at Takeru and whispered into his ear, "Is it just me or the Guardian has a sense of humour?"

Well, back to business, Seiryu indicated it with a 'ahem'. This place as you might already know is the Aoi Ryu no Reihaido. I thing you all called it Water Temple. But never mind that… as I said earlier this place was built to worship me but after so many hundred years, it has already become what it is now – sunken below the lake which it was built upon. Well, enough history and allow me to tell you about the Holy Stone that you are searching for. There was another 'ahem' as Seiryu began, The Holy Stone Hyouga, is a stone that is related to the Holy Stone that Ken – my favourite Warrior since he holds my stone – has. That is why it will most likely be in here. However, how it gets in here when it was not here a few hundred years ago and how the two of the 'Warrior of the Beginning' found out about it is beyond my knowledge. 

"Wait a minute! Those information aren't much help!" Miyako protested almost accusingly.

Seiryu laughed again and said, In the first moment young lady, I don't intend to give any information that will help you all out since I don't have any. And beside, my communication with you now is due to the purpose of flattering myself. 

With another laugh, the mind speaking was disconnected.

Almost immediately after Seiryu's departure, Miyako swore savagely and said to no one, "That sly old dragon is getting on my nerve!"

"Actually, I kinda like him," Chariot admitted.

However, Miyako – who was feeling crossed – retorted back at Chariot with some insulting comments and the two immediately started to bicker. Takeru, Hikari and Ken, looked at each other and shrugged. Feeling that they are wasting more time than they already should, the three Warriors walked ahead of the rest. Just as before, when they were about to reach the gigantic door, Ensui seemed to shine again. Following so, the gigantic door slide inwardly itself.

Miyako and Chariot, who didn't seem to notice any of it, were still arguing. Meredy had already joined the three and moved ahead. This time, they stepped into another cavernous blue chamber that has the same layout as the room before. The only difference between these two rooms was: this new one had a large pool that was filled with crystal clear-water in the middle of it. Behind the pool, there seemed to be steps leading to a higher ground. As Ken looked above the steps, there was no doubt that there was another door. But in front of that door, there was some sort of crystal-alike pedestal hovering above the ground. To him, it was no doubt that the pedestal was placed there recently.

"There's no point standing here. Let's go and have a look," Takeru said after he saw the pedestal as well. Turning his head towards where the other two Warriors were, he said, "Miyako! Chariot! We're moving ahead without you!"

Hikari giggled sweetly and remarked, " I think the two of them are too busy to take notice of your statement."

Takeru shrugged as Ken said, "Ki ni shinaide."

Somewhere ahead, Meredy commented with a smile plastered on her face, "All of you are really fun to be with… just like my previous companions."

As they continued on, the ground seemed to shake, though no one notice it except for Takeru, as it was a small one. Stopping on his pace, he looked around to search for any abnormalities. He found nothing, but when he looked towards the ceiling above, the blond hair boy noticed that there seemed to be small fragments of the ceiling falling into the pool. Therefore, his attention was now diverted towards the pool, which seemed to have bubble bubbling out in the center of it. Takeru's eyes widened in recognition but he was too late to give a warning.

A long and thick tentacle shot out from the pool and slammed at the three Warriors ahead. Meredy, who was further ahead, was spared, but Hikari and Ken were thrown onto the wall. The force of the tentacle was so strong that the wall cracked when the two warriors were struck onto it. However, the attack was not finish; another tentacle shot out and slammed the gigantic door shut. This action disconnected Miyako and Chariot, who had finally stopped bickering, from them.

Even so, Takeru wasted no time. As he ran forward towards Hikari and Ken, his golden naginata appeared on his outstretched hand.

A third tentacle appeared and tried to strike at the two Warriors who hadn't recovered from their shock. Just when it was about to reached them, Takeru had whizzed in and carried the two of them away at an astounding speed. The tentacle hit the wall instead and destroyed part of it. Therefore, water began to seep in because of the crack.

Fluttering her wings, Meredy rose high up towards the ceiling. She then fetched for her flute that was hidden behind her back and played a short tune. And as she did so, her mind thought of a single word, _'Fugue!'_

The necklace that Meredy wore shone brightly as she called upon the power of her Stone of Beginning, Senritsu. Then, out of nowhere, spiraling energy missiles were launched and streamed towards the visible tentacles. One of the three tentacles was fortunate to escape the brunt of Meredy attack, however, the other two were blasted into smithereens, leaving not a single trace. But the Warriors did not rejoice over it as the destroyed tentacles immediately grew back at an alarming rate.

Following the blow, there was a high-pitched screeching sound that caused the whole room to shake. This caused the shattered wall to emit more water from the outside. And suddenly, from the middle of the pool, the creature that was attacking them rose out. The huge creature has a humanoid shape, and it has a grotesque head with a mouth filled with rolls and rolls of teeth. The source of the tentacles was actually the fingers of this creature. Therefore, it has a total of ten tentacles. The lower half of its body remained unnoticed, as the creature was still half submerged.

"A Kraken!" Meredy gasped from above.

But the half-sprite was forced to push aside her shock for the moment as three tentacles were headed her way. Meredy dodged them as best as she could, and thanks to the size of the chamber, she was able to do so without much difficulties.

At one of the corner of the chamber, Takeru had placed both Hikari and Ken on their feet. However, the shinobi boy did not moved from his spot as his friends were still in a state of shock. Instead, he stood his ground and fended off the incoming tentacles with the best he could muster. But due to the size of it, Takeru had a hard time in doing so.

Ken was the first to recover from his shocked condition. He fished out the hilt of his Ensui and focused. The Holy Stone, Mizu, at the base of the hilt shone as the blade of Ensui that was made of water appeared. Immediately standing on his own two feet, he stood next to Takeru and helped the blonde hair boy.

Hikari, though a little groggy, called for her Kuuki. Letting her thoughts flowed free and pushing the carnage in the room aside, she concentrated. She felt the little air in the chamber blew through her hair and she heard their calls, pleading her to shape them and use them. Raising her left hand that had her Kuuki, Hikari shouted her spell, "Aero Kuriesu!"

Without her Holy Guardian, Taihu, the wind magic that Hikari used, appeared in a different manner than the time she used to defeat Obaake Yuurei, the Master of Phantasm. At first, the air molecule started to gather in a few random places in front of Takeru and Ken. When they were big enough, airs, which were shaped into a spear, shot out and stabbed at the Kraken. Most of the spears were deflected but the wriggling tentacles, but some got through and plunged itself into the body of the creature.

Yet, all this only delayed the inevitable, which was defeat.

Ken was beginning to feel tired of defending. Instead, he leaped to another part of the room and started writing out words in Runes. He then stabbed his sword into the ground, focusing his thought onto the pool. The words that he had written began to shimmer as some of the water of the pool and the water that came in from the outside changed into a few large spiraling shurikens. When Ken shouted, "Akua Edeji!" the spinning water projectiles slashed at its target.

Just as it had blocked Hikari's, the Kraken used its tentacle to deflect Ken's water magic. But Instead of repelling the projectiles, the tentacles were sliced neatly. And as the still wriggling tentacles fell to the ground, they changed back into a liquid form – flowing back into the pool. However, the spell did not have the same effect when it reached the Kraken's body. The shurikens merely dissolved as it connected and returned back into being normal water.

Once again, the Kraken regenerated its tentacles. This time, the Kraken tried a different method. Instead of trying to destroy the Warriors, the tentacles reached for them instead. Both Hikari and Meredy were the unfortunate ones who got wrapped by the tentacles first. The two girls screamed in pain as more force was applied by the Kraken in an attempt to crush them in half.

"Hikari!" Takeru shouted as he ran towards the person he cared for.

Hikari managed to open one of her eye that was closed tightly in pain because of the strength of the tentacle that had caught her. But what she saw caused her to widen both of them. Immediately, she shouted, "Takeru! Behind you!"

The blond hair boy did not even have the time to dodge because it was already too late when he realized Hikari's warning. The tentacle grabbed hold of him and raised him high above. With a grin, which seemed impossible, the Kraken raised the tentacle that caught Takeru and slammed the boy down. Takeru gritted his teeth as the ground rushed towards him. But when he hit the floor, the air from his lung came out at an instance and the pain that he felt was so immense that it paralyzed his senses temporary.

Ken also tried to help his captured friends, but in no time, he was caught as well. And now, the four Warriors were in the mercy of the Kraken. The situation seemed hopeless and it became even bleaker as the Kraken applied even more force onto its victims. As the Warriors screamed in pain, the Kraken seemed to absorb their pain and formed it into satisfaction.

But then, the door that separated Miyako and Chariot from the rest started to shatter as if there was someone trying to break it down. Yet, it was the truth, because on the other side, Chariot had raised his spear and stabbed the door as hard as he could, countless times. When a desired hole was formed, Chariot stepped aside as Miyako let her lavender hair grew and inserted it into the hole. When Miyako focused, all of her hair became as hard as steel. With all her might, Miyako tore opened the door that tried to stop her from rescuing her friends and shouted, "Damn this stinking door!"

Though it seemed unimaginable, Miyako lifting the collapsed door and threw it towards the Kraken. The force of it caused the Kraken to loosen its grip on the four captured Warriors, thus, providing the four Warriors a chance to slide off and an opportunity to escape to different directions. Chariot however, did not yield just yet, and as fast as his feet could manage, he rushed in and deliver four quick strikes with his spear, shouting, "Goumashou!"

But just as before, the severed tentacle dissolved and changed back into liquid. The "fingers" thus regenerated anew. Chariot cursed and landed next to Takeru who had already got on his feet. "It's no use! It was as if the Kraken itself is water!" Takeru muttered between breathe.

"I know," Chariot agreed.

Though Takeru's tone was as soft as whisper, but Ken had heard it perfectly. Pondering over a possibility, the violet hair boy looked up – towards the direction of the floating pedestal. And after many thoughts, Ken decided to chance with his luck and ran up the flight of stairs. The Kraken saw it and aimed three of its tentacle towards him. But the tentacles were stopped – Chariot, who had somehow appeared on the other side, caught one of the tentacles with his bare hands, and using his incredible strength, he slammed it towards the ground. Following that, another one of the tentacle was severed neatly by Takeru's Tengoku. And the last one, which was about to reach Ken, was caught and cut into pieces but Miyako's sharp hair.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Ken came face to face with the crystal pedestal that held a normal looking stone. Even though his breathing was laboured and sweat poured down his face and back like pipe water, Ken crossed his fingers and hoped for the best. Shrugging for assurance, he reached out for it with a trembling hand.

A bright pearly blue light immediately flooded the room.

The small distraction made everyone – including the Kraken – to freeze at whatever they were trying to do. Hikari and Meredy, who were in the midst of casting their spells, broke off deliberately by the disturbance. Miyako, whose hair was trying to strike at a designated spot, soften her hair and let it fell to the ground. Takeru and Chariot, were frozen somewhere along the stairs to the pedestal. Amidst all of these commotions, only Ken's head moved in awed as the newly revived Holy Stone sank itself into Ken's Ensui in the space between the hilt and the watery blade.

The moment the blue light faded, and everything seemed as it had been a while ago, activities sprang anew. The Kraken was the first to recover from the trance and now it had raised its hand, aiming its tentacles towards Ken. The violet hair boy wasted his energy by cutting off two of the five advancing tentacles. But the result was the same as before. However, Ken did not stopped there, the moment Ken's new Holy Stone inserted itself into his Rune Weapon, he was very clear of what to do with this foe. 

When he raised his Ensui a second time to disengage the tentacle from the palm, Takeru's could have sworn that he saw there was blue dust trailing the movement of Ensui's blade. 

And just as expected, the tentacles were severed. But strangely enough, there was no sign of the Kraken trying to regenerate them. But if the Warriors were surprised at this small discovery, the Kraken itself was ten times more surprised. Because, at the part where Ken had slashed, there was sign showing that it had frozen. Takeru, who knew immediately the trick, glanced at the blade of Ensui, which was now that of ice instead of water.

"Of course!" the boy exclaimed in understanding. "If water are frozen, it will be made possible to cut!"

Miyako also realized it, though later than the Shinobi, "So that's what he's planning! I wonder how did he figured out that idea?"

"Screw that!" Chariot retorted towards Miyako's statement. "Who cares where he got it just as long as we can get rid of this thing as soon as we can!"

The two looked as if to start another argument right then and there, but knowing the situation, they immediately put it to rest. Right now, they knew just what to do. The five Warriors below started to move in and distract the Kraken in any way they could muster. Ken, catching their plan, waited for the right time to move in for the kill.

He didn't need to wait long because the opportunity came almost instantly. One of the Kraken's arms had collided with the staircase that Ken was on, and immediately seizing the golden chance, Ken jumped up on the Kraken's arm and started running at full speed along its length till he reached the shoulder. Raising his frozen Ensui viciously, Ken let the cold feeling swept past him, changing his eyeballs colour to cold blue ones, thus striping himself from any emotion.

And with a shout, "Zettai Reido!" Ken delivered two quick slashes that were faster than any eyes could see to tear open the neck of the Kraken like a huge 'X' had been carved into it. Of course, even though the artery was severed, blood did not gushed out as Ken's blade had frozen the wound. And finally bringing his sword up high over his head, blade aimed, Ken plunged it in for the final kill.

A small gasped somehow managed to escape from the mouth of the Kraken, which was filled with teeth. It was followed by a choking sound that seemed to say, "Help". But no more sound came out as the Ensui had done what Ken had purposed. The whole Kraken started to freeze, starting from the neck where Ken still had his blade in its throat. The process was fast and soon, the whole Kraken looked as if it was a sculpture of ice. But that was not the finale as everyone thought it was. Due to the amazingly low temperature of Ken's Rune Weapon, the Kraken started to 'crack'. Pieces of its body fell apart slowly but surely, and when the whole thing looked as if it was about to collapse, Ken leaped off the Kraken's shoulder and landed next to Miyako.

The lavender hair girl wanted to close in and congratulated him for their newly gained victory, but remembering that she was suppose to loath him, she stopped in her track instead. But seeing as the boy staggered and started to fall backward, Miyako lunged forward, using her body as a cushion for Ken. The moment he landed on Miyako's stomach, the blade of Ensui cracked just as the Kraken did and its hilt clattered to the floor.

The other Warriors had started to rush closer in an attempt to see if the unconscious Ken was all right. But the sight of Ken lying on Miyako was too much that Chariot couldn't help but laughed loudly. Miyako as expected, swore loudly and lunged for Chariot the best she could without moving from where she was. But as the boy was too far for her to reach, she had sent her hair after him instead. And for some reason, Hikari and Takeru, who were holding each other's hand, were giggling at Miyako and Ken as well. The lavender hair girl gave them a withering look that made them clear if they had anything to say, it was best stored within them.

Meredy knelt down and took Ken's palm into hers, and after a moment, she said, "He's fine, just exhausted that's all. I'm sure he will be fine once we get out of here and give him a good rest back at our cabin." She looked around and stated truthfully, "But first… we need to find a way out."

*******

_1008 A.D., 13th day of the ninth month… two hours after the departure of Jenrya's entourage…_

"Ughhh!"

"Are you okay?" Jenrya asked worriedly.

Daisuke, who looked awfully pale, had his head bent over the ship's railing – throwing up. Riding on a ship was definitely not the favourite thing for the maroon hair boy. But he wouldn't have known it until recently, which was two hours back. When the ship first took off, the maroon hair boy was perfectly fine but when they got further to the Outer Seas, where the ocean waves churned hard and strong, Daisuke started throwing up in the cabin that he shared with Jenrya.

As Daisuke continued to sulk at his condition, Wallace suddenly laughed from behind them and said in a very friendly manner, "At least we will have some peace and quiet till we reach Gwarthen. Daisuke wouldn't be able to ring us up with his hyperactive self early in the morning or stealing most of our meals."

Daisuke glared at him and retorted, "I swear I'll strangle you, once I can move from here..."

The boy's face expression immediately changed into that of a suffocating one and threw up again. Wallace laughed again, louder, and said, "If you got the energy to get angry, then you must be fine." He moved closer to the railing and leaned his back on it. "I love the feeling of the wind slapping against my face. Somehow it felt very cooling and reassuring."

"Ha! Maybe for you only!" Daisuke gasped out angrily.

Ignoring his best friend, Jenrya said, "I think you're right Wallace, it does feel refreshing." He paused and thought over something in his mind. "I've never been on a boat before, let alone a ship. I never knew how it feel to be on one before since our village is right in the middle of Prolgu."

Iori came over and joined the three boys, but as usual, he kept his words to himself unless he was being asked or felt overwhelmingly curious. 

"I've been on ships a few times before," Wallace remarked. "My father always have businesses with nobles, traders or merchants from other countries. Sometimes, he would bring us – the whole family, to follow him. But those times weren't much fun anyway, considering that he was always on formal business. So we didn't really get to run around the ship like I do right now."

Jenrya and Wallace continued to chat on old times while Daisuke continued to endure the torture of seasick. Iori however, found peace by looking at the blue sky above. The small boy found the serene space very captivating and lost his mind in them. However, his eyes were diverted to a bunch of black clouds further ahead the direction they were heading. "I think we should retreat to our cabin," Iori spoke softly. "A thunderstorm will fall over us soon."

Daisuke grunted loudly. A thunderstorm would result in an uncomfortable ride. An uncomfortable ride would mean that he would get an even worse headache he had now.

Jenrya looked overhead and agreed with Iori, "I think you're right, we should head in for shelter soon. Besides, it's almost lunch. We shouldn't keep the host waiting for us even though we are their guests on this ship."

Jenrya and the Warriors walked towards their cabin. However, Daisuke, who was still a little groggy, needed help from Jenrya to steady himself. But midway through, Iori stopped and looked at the clouds once more. The clouds looked natural but then, his eyes narrowed, as suspicious filled his mind. Unknown to he himself, the boy muttered quietly, "Those are not normal clouds…" Silently, in his mind, he added, _'I hope I'm wrong though…'_

Iori retreated as well into the cabin where they were supposed to be having lunch. And as he entered, he was surprised – though he hid it with his usual ease – to see that there was tonnes of food lay on the huge rectangular oak table by the maids of the ship. Even though it was only the meal of midday, Iori had not expected to see this much of food. The only time he ever saw the equal amount of it was during the traditional celebration back in his village. And back then; the whole village was attending it.

Pushing his shock aside, Iori's eyes searched for Jenrya and the other two boys – who were already seated at the seats, which was reserved for guests. The three apparently had got into another feat of discussion on table manners, and of course, the main focus was Daisuke, as the maroon hair boy refused to use the cutleries placed for him. Even though he was proven a challenge for Jenrya and Wallace's words to sink in, but Daisuke didn't seem to be on the winning side since he needed to pause a few times to stop himself from throwing up.

Iori simply sank on a sit next to Wallace, and took no notice of what was taking place.

When the host came in with his family, the argument stopped immediately. All the maids in the room bowed and retreated to every corners of the room. Kol strode in like a king, followed by his parents, wives and then his children. This was as if a daily procedure, in which, everyone took his or her respectful seats. Kol had a special seat for himself at the head of the table, since he was the head of the house.

The man, who seemed to be in his fifties, had black hair striped with white at the side. His hair was long enough for him to tie a tail and his beard that was kept long, held a nice contrast to his dark skin. Even though he was dressed plainly, yet there was no doubt that he held absolute power on this ship. 

Jenrya noticed that Kol gave a soft cough before the man opened his mouth and said, "Today, we've a few guests in which will join us in our ride to Gwarthen. I'm sure you all know them already since they turn up a few days back. Now, Master Jenrya and his friends are very unfamiliar with our customs, therefore I hope each and every one of us will show them how friendly traders are." Jenrya blushed deeply at the title 'Master' and catching it at the side of his eyes, Daisuke nudged his best friend with an ugly smirk plastered on his face. Kol notice it with a smile and went on, "And now, without further delay, let's feast."

At that very command, everyone started to dig in.

A few times, Kol actually strived a few conversations with Jenrya and the Warriors, who were seated parallel to the head's seat. They actually got along pretty well and at one point Jenrya told Kol about their journey, but of course, he skipped any parts involving the Holy Guardians. However, most of the talking was done only by Wallace and Jenrya, as Daisuke was busy stuffing himself with foods and Iori was keeping things to himself.

When the meal ended, and the Warriors had retreated to Daisuke and Jenrya's room, they decided to sit down and planned for their next step in their journey. When they reached the dark cabin, a few oil lamps were already lit, since the dark clouds, which already covered the sky overhead, were hardly letting any sunlight in. When they were comfortably seated, the discussion began almost immediately. Iori as usual, kept quiet. The small boy glanced outside and couldn't help but feel uneasy. 

Soon, Iori let his heavy eyelid fell down, amidst the noisy debate in the room.

But then, he was jerked up very suddenly due to the heavy shaking of the ship. The small boy was thrown around the cabin, as were the others. Apparently, the storm overhead had come down and the sea was churning strongly now. But as guessed by Iori earlier, it was not a normal thunderstorm. Rain pelted down mercilessly and thunder rang loudly, followed by lightning that struck at the ship as if someone commanded them. The ship's masts immediately caught fire as the sailors ran wild in an attempt to stop it.

However, their efforts were futile as the storm worsened and the cabin itself caught fire. Jenrya and the Warriors tried to get up, but the force of the rocking threw them back down. Daisuke, who was feeling bad earlier because of his seasick, was feeling worse now. And somehow, something fell out from the shelves and knocked Wallace unconscious.

Seconds later, a lightning struck the side of the ship where the Warriors' cabin was situated. A hole was formed there in which, the Warriors were thrown out into the air. Jenrya screamed at the sudden motion, but his voice was immediately drowned when he was submerged into the salty water. Frantically, he swam for the surface, and burst out with a gasp. Turning his head every, he searched for his friends and yelled out their names.

He was beginning to worry that they did not make it when three heads emerged. Wallace, who was still unconscious, was leaned onto Daisuke. Jenrya also noticed that Iori had caught a fresh cut at his forehead. Blood were seeping out from it, but Iori did not show any sign of pain.

Jenrya looked up at the ship and immediately knew that there was no hope in saving it. The entire ship had already caught on fire and most of the parts were already destroyed. Grabbing a few flotsams, Jenrya swam towards his friends and told them to hold on to it. Joining arms, they held onto each other and waited. In this dangerous thunderstorm and vast sea, there's nothing that they could do. Closing his eyes, as exhaustion took over him, Jenrya prayed that they would reach dry land soon…

Or worse…

**************************************************************************************************************************

**Basic Statistics:**

*This section is introduced by me and therefore it is own by me. If any authors who wanted to use this concept in their own story, please inform me and ask my permission first before doing so. Thank you!!

*Those numbers in brackets belongs to the characters' respective guardian.

**Main characters:**

**Takaishi Takeru (None)**

Level: 28

Hp: 1607

Sp: 133

Mp: N/A

Strength: 53

Magic: N/A

Defense: 42

Mag. Defense: 38

Speed: 69

Luck: 100

Skills learned:

- Kabutowari (6 Sp)

- Sazanka (8 Sp)

- Senkuuretpa (14 Sp)

Magics learned:

- N/A

Equipments:

Rune Weapon: Kin no Naginata _ Tengoku

Holy Stone (Primary): None

Holy Stone (Secondary): None

Accessory: Holy Pendant

**Yagami Hikari (Taihu)**

Level: 25 (27)

Hp: 993

Sp: 67

Mp: 169

Strength: 23 (44)

Magic: 64 (42)

Defense: 24 (37)

Mag. Defense: 52 (35)

Speed: 43

Luck: 120

Skills learned:

- Kamaitachi (10 Sp)

- Uzumaku no Kaze (20 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Wind Cutter (8 Mp)

- Air Slash (12 Mp)

- Cyclone (16 Mp)

- Aero Cries (28 Mp)

- Tornado (32 Mp)

- *Summoning _ Taihu* (100 Mp)

Equipments:

Rune Weapon: Kaze no Tsume _ Kuuki

Holy Stone (Primary): Orb of Wind _ Kaze

Holy Stone (Secondary): None

Accessory: Angel Hairpin

**Ichijozi Ken (Seiryu)**

Level: 23 (26)

Hp: 1125

Sp: 84

Mp: 129

Strength: 33 (47)

Magic: 50 (39)

Defense: 26 (32)

Mag. Defense: 57 (35)

Speed: 39

Luck: 130

Skills learned:

- Kogarenzan (10 Sp)

- Hisame (21 Sp)

- Wareme ga Atama (23 Sp)

- Zettai Reido (45 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Spread (9 Mp)

- Ice Wall (15 Mp)

- Aqua Edge (17 Mp)

- Hail Storm (28 Mp)

Equipments:

Rune Weapon: Mizu no Tsurugi _ Ensui

Holy Stone (Primary): Orb of Water _ Mizu

Holy Stone (Secondary): Orb of Glacier _ Hyouga

Accessory: None

**Inoue Miyako (Genbu)**

Level: 21 (26)

Hp: 1100

Sp: 89

Mp: 80

Strength: 36 (52)

Magic: 30 (32)

Defense: 49 (62)

Mag. Defense: 22 (25)

Speed: 26

Luck: 80

Skills learned:

- Kanazuchi (7 Sp)

- Kami o-sage (7 Sp)

- Oogama (9Sp)

- Motsure (15 Sp)

- Akisazame (17 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Stone Wall (10 Mp)

- Rock Break (17 Mp)

Equipments:

Rune Weapon: Tochi no Buresuretto _ Jimen

Holy Stone (Primary): Orb of Earth _ Tsuchi

Holy Stone (Secondary): None

Accessory: Family's Amulet

**Motomiya Daisuke (Suzaku)**

Level: 27 (28)

Hp: 1652

Sp: 135

Mp: 86

Strength: 69 (49)

Magic: 33 (39)

Defense: 57 (36)

Mag. Defense: 25 (28)

Speed: 42

Luck: 40

Skills learned:

- Tenga _ Hien Ren Kyaku (6 Sp)

- Tenga _ Rengadan (10 Sp)

- Tenga _ Hachi Yourenga (12 Sp)

- Tenga _ Shishi Senkou (24 Sp)

- Tenga _ Majin Hien Kyaku (28 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Fireball (9 Mp)

- Flame Wall (11 Mp)

- *Summoning _ Suzaku* (100 Mp)

Equipments:

Rune Weapon: Furea no Nagatebukuro _ Okaji

Holy Stone (Primary): Orb of Fire _ Honou

Holy Stone (Secondary): Orb of Blaze _ Kajii

Accessory: Trademark Goggle

**Hida Iori (Byakko)**

Level: 24 (25)

Hp: 1548

Sp: 142

Mp: 73

Strength: 49 (42)

Magic: 32 (33)

Defense: 39 (33)

Mag. Defense: 26 (31)

Speed: 32

Luck: 70

Skills learned:

- Majin Ken (5 Sp)

- Raijin Ken (12 Sp)

- Tatsuumaki, Kougeki suru (17 Sp)

- Raikouha (28 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Thunder Bolt (11 Mp)

Equipments:

Rune Weapon: Inazuma no Katana _ Ikazuchi

Holy Stone (Primary): Orb of Thunder _ Kaminari

Holy Stone (Secondary): None

Accessory: Kouseisa no Kodachi _ Arataka

**Wallace de Winter (Yousei)**

Level: 24 (26)

Hp: 1721

Sp: 101

Mp: 83

Strength: 42 (41)

Magic: 34 (49)

Defense: 36 (37)

Mag. Defense: 34 (34)

Speed: 36

Luck: 80

Skills learned:

- Yousou Shuugeki (15 Sp)

- Souhazan (17 Sp)

- Hitenryubu (26 Sp)

Magics learned:

- Leaf Dance (14 Mp)

- Vicious Vine (21 Mp)

Equipments:

Rune Weapon: Midori no Yari _ Kadaan

Holy Stone (Primary): Orb of Nature _ Shizen

Holy Stone (Secondary): Orb of Blossom _ Hana

Accessory: None

**Misc. Characters:**

**Lee Jenrya (None)**

Level: 26

Hp: 1472

Sp: 141

Mp: N/A

Strength: 56

Magic: N/A

Defense: 52

Mag. Defense: 29

Speed: 40

Luck: 90

Skills learned:

- Tenga _ Tsumujikaze (7 Sp)

- Tenga _ Gariuukuuha (13 Sp)

- Tenga _ Shishi Senkou (24 Sp)

- Tenga _ Hien Ren Ten Kyaku (33 Sp)

Magics learned:

- N/A

Equipments:

Weapon: Leather Gloves

Accessory: Charm of Luck

**Meredy Oscar (Siren)**

Level: 43 (45)

Hp: 1961

Sp: 138

Mp: 258

Strength: 48 (54)

Magic: 84 (81)

Defense: 43 (50)

Mag. Defense: 89 (70)

Speed: 97

Luck: 230

Skills learned:

- Fugue (12 Sp)

Magics learned:

- None yet

Equipments:

Rune Weapon: Ten no Furuto _ Gakufu

Stone of Beginning: Orb of Melody _ Senritsu

Accessory: None

**Chariot Oscar (Kyojin)**

Level: 41 (42)

Hp: 4100

Sp: 287

Mp: 50

Strength: 148 (155)

Magic: 30 (37)

Defense: 72 (63)

Mag. Defense: 46 (38)

Speed: 62

Luck: 50

Skills learned:

- Goumashou (10 Sp)

Magics learned:

- None yet

Equipments:

Rune Weapon: Yume no Sasu _ Toride

Orb of Beginning: Orb of Knight _ Naito

Accessory: None

**************************************************************************************************************************

**Translations:**

Magic:

Aero Kuriesu – Aero Cries

Akua Edeji – Aqua Edge

Miscellaneous:

Kirei na! – It's beautiful (In Daisuke's language: "This is marvelous!")

Aoi Ryu no Reihaido – Blue Dragon Shrine

Ki ni shinaide – Never mind! (It makes no difference)

**Author's Note:**

As usual… please tell me what you think! I would love it, if all of you press that small button below that have 'Submit review' shown! Give me some feedback at least! Please!

Anyway, just as a reminder again, to people who wants me to inform them whenever a new chapter is out, kindly leave your e-mail and I'll alert you whenever I post it. Subsequently, those who wants off my mailing list, tell me as well and I'll remove you. (^_^)

Well, till next time! Ja ne!

With that, wait for the next chapter, 'Stone of Shielding'.


End file.
